¿Imposible? ¡Ja! Te sorprende y se ríe de ti
by InesUchiha
Summary: —Bienvenida al matrimonio Granger. Haré de sus días los mejores —se burló... —Sería una tonta si creyera sus palabras bañadas de sarcasmo —pensé... —El mejor hombre que la luna me pudo dar —dijo la loba en mi mente.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama sí es mía, sólo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.**

 **Fic de regalo de Navidad para el grupo de whatsapp: Alba, Alba, Carolina, Bebé Cecy, Claü, Xerxe Eli, Fanny, Yazmín, Kary, Kharla, María, Monserrat, Rosario, Viviana y para MrsDarfoy. Que son bellas damas que aman el Sevmione tanto como yo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sabía que no podía hacer nada. La comunidad mágica lo necesitaba urgentemente aunque eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con las medidas que se estaban tomando para erradicar la bajo población de magos, brujas y de aquellos que en sus venas corría sangre vampírica, veela y licantrópica que dejó la guerra. Sobre todo porque yo, ahora, pertenecía a dos grupos.

 _‹‹No todo es un vivieron felices… para siempre››._

¡Nadie podía acusarme de no haber buscado una solución! El Ministerio era testigo de eso: no encontré nada en los archivos guardados y en la biblioteca que pudiera refutar lo que Kingsley, el Primer Ministro, había propuesto hacía un mes.

 _‹‹Algunas veces lo imposible te sorprende y se ríe de ti››._

¡Qué ironías de la vida! Ahora el apelativo _sangre sucia_ no se alejaba tanto de la realidad: me sentía sucia. Ya nada era igual, y nadie a mi alrededor lo notaba. Mi lado Slytherin salía a relucir en tiempos como esos; tenía que ocultar lo que sentía y aparentar lo imposible para sobrevivir.

Aquel día, ocho meses después de la caída de Voldemort, el mundo mágico, especialmente Londres, estaba enfrascado en llevar a cabo la solución para aumentar a un 50% la natalidad en bebés mágicos _sin importar_ lo que correría por sus venas. La endogamia estaba totalmente prohibida, ya que había una probabilidad del 70% de que esos bebés nacieran squib y eso no era lo que se necesitaba en esos momentos. Según los nuevos miembros del Wizengamot no estábamos para cometer errores que terminarían por extinguirnos.

 _‹‹¿Qué importancia tenía Hermione Granger, Heroína de Guerra, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, hechicera que superaba a Rowena Ravenclaw y poderosa después de Harry Potter?››._

Nacida de muggles. ¿Y? Eso ya no importaba. ¿Ser rechazada por aquel a quién amaste desde tercer año? No tenía importancia alguna. ¿Haber sido _atacada_ por la espalda por un hombre lobo y abandonada por el que tú le diste el privilegio de ser tu primer amor después de evitar que él fuera mordido por Nagini tiene importancia?

 _‹‹Que cruel es el destino cuando se lo propone…››._

No. No tenía desde que cada mes, por tres días, tenía que aullarle a la luna. Solo dos personas sabían de mi condición: Remus que lo descubrió por obviedad y Kingsley, porque tuve la necesidad de hablarlo a causa de la nueva ley que entró en vigor dos semanas atrás.

Mi importancia, según el Wizengamot, era ser una bruja dedicada a convertirme en una fábrica de cachorros. En realidad, toda persona o criatura con cromosoma XX fue rebajada a esa posición; pero en mi caso había sido condenada a serlo con el hombre que mi loba, _Ébano_ , decidió que era el perfecto. El hombre adorablemente sarcástico, arrogante, amargado, que me odiaba por evitar que muriera y _‹‹_ _¡Sexy!_ _››_ —grita Ébano— era:

 ** _Severus Snape mi esposo._**

* * *

(Editado 09/11/2017)


	2. Imposible

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo uno: Imposible l_

* * *

—¡Hermione, abre la puerta! —Los golpes contra la puerta se podían escuchar en toda la casa.

No iba a hacerle caso. Solo quería dormir y no despertar nunca o despertar para darme cuenta de que todo eso era una horrible pesadilla y que Harry tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto como un cavernícola, porque tenía que contarme algo súper problemático de su inexistente relación con Ginny.

—Herms, por favor… solo quiero estar contigo. Eres mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? Sé que todo esto es difícil y yo quiero apoyarte así como tú lo hiciste conmigo todos estos años —podía escuchar su voz quebrada por la impotencia por estar del otro lado de la puerta y solo rogaba a Merlín que lo callara, porque estaba a punto de ceder—: Hagamos las cosas juntos como antaño. Tú y yo. En serio, ¡abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

—Harry Potter debes entender que no todo gira a tu alrededor y que cuando alguien quiere estar solo, tienes que dejar estar solo. —Lo sentía, pero no podía permitir que me viera en ese estado. No debía mostrarme débil ante el mundo, mucho menos con Harry. Si me veía así, se hundiría más en la culpa cuando la culpa de todo eso la tenía Voldemort.

—Está bien. Aunque necesito salir de una duda que me está carcomiendo —dijo; era muy chistosa la forma en la que puerta amortiguaba su voz. Por lo menos ya no tenía ese tono de borrego a medio morir que me chantajeaba—: ¿Por qué él de entre todos los hombres que había en esa sala?

Empalidecí. ¿Cómo le daría una buena explicación sin involucrar a Ébano en todo?

—Hablemos en otro momento; estoy muy cansada —me excusé—. Déjame por favor.

Tenía que pensar en algo.

— _¿No se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente?_ —se dejó oír la voz de loba.

— _Ahí está la responsable de tantas mentiras._

— _A mí no me cargues a tu muerto. El cachorro tiene razón necesitamos compañía, no podemos estar solas todo el tiempo. No porque tú me caigas bien dejo de ser una criatura oscura, necesito contacto con otros seres vivos para mantener a raya mi lado sádico_ —contestó en tono mandón; le hizo daño estar tanto tiempo en compañía de la Sra. Weasley en las vacaciones pasadas—. _Además, nos conviene que él sepa lo que te hizo Greyback. Tienes que hablarle con la verdad y contarle sobre tu maldición, el niño-que-vivó no es tan despistado es un auror en entrenamiento y sé que tiene sospechas de tu condición actual._

— _¡Ya lo sé! Aun no quiero que lo sepa. No estoy preparada para hablarlo con él. ¡No quiero su lástima!_

— _Querer que estés bien no es lástima, es amor. Y él tiene mucho amor para ti: Eres necia, berrinchuda e inmadura en estos momentos._

— _Gracias por el apoyo que recibo de ti_ —musité con molestia—. _Ni porque somos una me apoyas._

— _Yo sí sé reconocer mis errores y pedir ayuda cuando es necesario_ —contestó ignorando mis palabras—. _Un ser oscuro se mueve conforme a lo que le conviene, y en esta ocasión nos conviene tener un aliado. No basta con que Lupin y Kingsley lo sepan porque no son cercanos a nosotras. Ocupamos a alguien que sea parte de nuestra manada y Harry lo es._

— _Ya, ya, no quiero…_

Quedé a medias, ya que me regresó a la realidad un gran estruendo: Potter había tumbado mi puerta a punta de varita.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa! —dije entre asustada y enojada.

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué diantres te sucede a ti?! ¡Te quedaste callada por más de 20 minutos y por más que te gritaba no se escuchaba nada! Pensé… pensé que… —me gritó hasta perder la voz.

— _Tienes que decirle, Hermione. No puedes hacerle esto, en vez de procurar su bien lo estás poniendo peor_ —susurró en mi mente, Ébano.

—Pensé que te estabas haciendo daño —murmuró soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Muy bien. Le haría caso a Ébano aunque no estuviera segura de hacerlo; mi instinto me decía que no, pero había caído en la trampa de esos esmeraldas que me miran con determinación y que decían que no se irían de ahí hasta obtener las respuestas de todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

—No soy tan estúpida, Harry.

— _Yo no diría lo mismo._

— _¡Cállate!_ —Casi le gritaba a Harry en la cara por culpa de la loba.

—Hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar y de afrontar, Harry. Sobre todo por lo que ha acontecido estos días.

—¿Lo dices por lo que nos estás ocultando desde hace meses?

— _¡Te lo dije! ¡No es tan retrasado como parece!_

— _No es posible que sepa._

— _A lo mejor no sabe pero se las huele_ —sentenció la loba.

—¿Cómo sabes...? —pregunté sin poderlo evitar.

—Se vuelve fácil después de siete años de convivencia —comentó burlón—. Ya te lo dije antes: podrás engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. Sé que hay algo que estás escondiendo… y me duele que no me tengas confianza —dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

—No es falta de confianza... es no querer involucrarte en mis dramas.

—¿Tus dramas? Hermione, llevo metiéndote en mis dramas desde que nos conocimos. Creo que es justo que yo también esté metido en los tuyos.

¿Es lo que quería? Bueno:

—Harry yo... yo... yo soy un... licántropo.

Cayó el silencio en el cuarto; era tanto que se podía escuchar con claridad el ruido que hacia el clan Weasley en la cocina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó; seguía con su cara de póker.

—Que soy un licántropo. —Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, ya tendría otro momento para burlarme de él.

—¿Cómo fue posible? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Ron —dije con sequedad—. Él estaba distrayendo a Nagini y en un movimiento perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. Fue cuando llegué con Neville, quien mató a la serpiente gracias a esa distracción, y me acerqué a Ron para curarle sus heridas —guardé silencio un segundo—. Pero no me di cuenta que Greyback había visto todo y que esperó a que Neville se fuera para atacarnos —tragué pesado—: sentí que algo se acercaba y volteé a ver qué era… Reaccioné muy tarde: sólo alcancé a empujar a Ron quedando yo a merced del lobo hambriento que se prendió de mi hombro provocándome un dolor horrible.

—¿Y Ron? ¿Qué hizo? —Harry no podía creer lo que yo le estaba contando sumándole que las dos personas involucradas eran sus mejores amigos y no le contaron nada no le contaron nada.

—Él al ver que era Greyback solo… solo corrió sin mirar atrás a pesar de que yo le gritaba por ayuda.

— _Prepárate para una explosión, huelo la ira crecer en su interior._

—Te dejó sola.

—Así es. No sé qué fue lo que lo llevó a hacerlo, pero esa es la razón por la que nuestra relación ya no es la misma. Lo perdoné... aunque las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes.

—¿Sabe que eres una loba?

—No. Me encargué de modificarle esa escena en su mente. Él recuerda dejarme sola cuando Greyback y yo estábamos en un «duelo».

Otra vez guardó silencio; quería hablar pero solo boqueaba como pez. Se entendía: era mucha información para un solo rato; en su lugar estaría igual.

—Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Es demasiado. —Mientras hablaba se iba acercando a mí y tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama para poder procesar todo.

—Perdón —dijo después de unos minutos. Por cosas como esa era débil ante Harry. Era la única familia que me quedaba: mis papás no contaban, ya que fue tan potente el _obliviate_ que les realicé que terminó por ser irreversible. Sabía que estaban bien y había aurores cuidándolos; era lo único que podía hacer por ellos.

—No tienes que pedirlo, tú no tienes nada de culpa. Yo decidí apoyarte aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer esta decisión.

—Lo digo también por dejarte sola todo este tiempo sabiendo que algo no andaba bien en ti y esperar a que tú quisieras contármelo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa divertida provocando confusión en mi pequeño hermano.

—Ya sabes cómo es Hermione Granger, Harry. —Seguí riendo y él también se unió.

—Entonces… esa es la razón por la que te ibas de «misión» cada mes por tres días.

—Sí —contesté y su rostro mostró—. Vamos, Harry, aprovecha mi buen humor.

—¿Es buena? —Lo miré extrañada por no saber qué se refería y enseguida agregó—: La loba. ¿No sufres lo que Lupin sufre con cada transformación?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? —dije divertida.

—¿A ella? ¿De quién hablas?

—Sí, Harry. Pregúntale a mi loba, se llama Ébano.

—No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle. ¡Cuando sea luna llena me atacará! —refutó Harry.

—No estás entendiendo. Pregúntale ahorita mismo…

—¡ _Ya necesitábamos un poco de diversión después de un mes de estar amargadas!_ —gritó eufórica Ébano.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó brincando asustado al escuchar la otra voz que salió de mí.

—Bueno Harry te presento a Ébano, Loba ya conoces al cachorro.

— _Es un placer poder darme a conocer ante ti joven Potter. He esperado ocho meses para eso._

Si escuchar las dos voces salir de un solo cuerpo lo afectó, ver que cuando Ébano habla mis ojos cambian a un zafiro violeta intenso terminaron por desmayarlo.

 **SS &HG**

Todo era tan ridículo.

Cuando debería de estar enterrado tres metros bajo tierra estaba muy vivo en mis habitaciones de Hogwarts preparándolas para compartirlas con un tercio del Trio de Oro. Puse los ojos ante las ironías de la vida:

—¡No puedo creer que hasta para morir tengo mala suerte! Esa chiquilla debió dejarme donde estaba, no tenía ningún derecho en evitar lo que yo tanto anhelé por años desde la partida de Lily: mi muerte.

El mundo quería mandar en mi vida y esa escuincla sabelotodo no era la excepción. ¿En qué momento de mierda le di permiso de salvarme de una muerte segura en la casa de lo gritos? ¡En ningún momento lo hice! Era una entrometida de primera esa chiquilla... Aunque debía admitir que había algo en ella que me intrigaba últimamente, omitiendo los cambios espectaculares que hizo su cuerpo —no tenía por qué mentir en ese hecho, obviamente no tenía que saberlo y podía decir que era lo único bueno que traía nuestro «matrimonio»—. Esa pequeña rata de biblioteca no poseía la misma inocencia que le conocí cuando pisó por primera vez Hogwarts, la que vi cuando fui al bosque a protegerlos de Black y que al final los protegí de Remus o cuando la vi en el gran comedor al ser atacado por Minerva o después de que le di mis recuerdos a Potter. Incluso, apostaría a que en el momento en el que me fue a rescatar de las "garras de la muerte" —volví a rodar los ojos, —entre mi duermevela noté que su mirada había cambiado extremadamente en unas horas. Empero, nada se compara al cambio de su mirar que pude observar en los últimos dos citatorios del Ministerio. Aunque debo recalcar que la mirada que marcó la diferencia entre las demás fue el día de la selección de parejas en la sala del juzgado del Ministerio.

" _El Ministerio había a utilizado un cáliz para sortear a las parejas, éstas eran totalmente compatibles, 100% confiable. Se depositaron en el cáliz todos los expedientes de los jóvenes que eran legalmente adultos así como también los expedientes de los adultos que eran solteros y viudos con una edad límite de 60 años, edad en la que todavía le quedan 20 años más para poder procrear y cuando, sorprendentemente, se vuelven más fértiles las mujeres y potentes los hombres. La mayoría susurraba al verme entre las filas, las mujeres rogando a Merlín que yo no les tocara por esposo y los hombres hablando de lo que no conocen y se sienten con el poder de hablar. Vi rostros conocidos, entre ellos a Luna Lovegood que al verme me dedicó una sonrisa soñadora y se volvió a perder en su mundo —algunas cosas no cambian, —ella fue emparejada con un joven de mi casa, Theodore Nott, quien logró huir de las filas del Señor Oscuro antes de que lograran marcarlo… su papá fue el que pagó con un vida un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por todo lo malo que había provocado en la vida de su hijo. Otras de las personas que vi fue a Neville quien fue emparejado con Hanna Abbot, pobre niña no sabe lo que le espera a lado de ese explota todo. —Pensé mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa marca Snape a la pareja que al mocoso casi le da un infarto al verla. —En fin, todo iba excelente, no hubo ningún contra tiempo y la sala se fue vaciando rápidamente. Aunque no todo dura para siempre, tranquilad y rapidez no duraron mucho. Todo debido a la reacción que causó el hijo de Lily cuando fue sorteado con una Slytherin, Daphne Greengas. Es poco decir que la pequeña Weasley pegó el grito en el cielo ante la decisión, sobre todo porque ella fue la siguiente y fue emparejada con Blaise Zabini a quien la prensa encontró un día antes dándose la mayor fiesta de su vida en un prostíbulo siendo participe de una mega orgia y en la fotos se puede apreciar cuando el muchacho tenía empalmado a un buen mozo griego, absolutamente todo quedó fotografiado e impreso en el Profeta del día de hoy. Aunque, hablando con la verdad, eso no fue lo que se llevó la noche. Lo realmente impresionante fue cuando la empollona de Granger atravesó las puertas de la sala como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra y todos nosotros sus viles súbditos. ¡Y no quedó en eso! La ratita, con paso decidido y con la barbilla por delante, se acercó hasta mí y ante todos se atrevió a "marcarme" como suyo. —Fue el momento más humillante de mi vida y juré hacerle pagar por ello —. Al llegar a mi altura, sin decir una sola palabra, trató de agarrar mi mano izquierda, —mis reflejos no la dejaron hacer el movimiento por completo, pero como yo seguía en medio de la confusión, ella solo levantó su mirada conectándola con la mía y no pude negarle seguir con su cometido; —y colocó un anillo de compromiso. Lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar mi mano derecha y hacer que yo le colocara un anillo a ella en su mano izquierda. —Toda la sala estaba en un profundo silencio, ni a Weasley se le escuchaba quejarse. Yo no salía del asombro por haberme dejado mangonear, una vez más, por esta chiquilla impertinente. Y para rematar, dijo las palabras que nos sentenciaron a cadena perpetua:_

— _Con el poder que me ha otorgado el Ministro, nos declaro, ante todos estos testigos, marido y mujer._ — _En ese instante una luz brillante salió de los anillos de compromiso envolviéndonos a Granger y a mí con su resplandor. Antes de que desapareciera pude sentir cuando un peso extra se instaló en mi dedo anular. Un anillo de matrimonio inquebrantable. Estoy jodido, tremendamente jodido._ — _Puede besar a su esposa, Sr. Snape._ — _Terminó la declaración con un beso hambriento sobre mis labios._

 _En ese momento el cáliz expulsó dos expedientes más: el de Granger y el mío. Imposible…"_

Sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi espina dorsal al recordar ese fatídico día. Pero bueno, tengo muchas pociones muy importantes por entregar y no tengo tiempo como para andarlo gastando en la tortura más grande mi existencia, mi _esposa._ —Otro escalofrió hace de las suyas ante esa abominable palabra. — ¿Acaso no dicen que en el matrimonio hay mucho tiempo para conocerse? Por favor, ¡puras idioteces! Desgraciadamente estoy envuelto en esa mierda. Me hice una nota mental de averiguar más sobre esa escuincla más tarde… al cabo tenemos un para _**siempre**_ de por medio.

 **~.~**

Le apliqué un enervate a Harry para poder seguir con la plática indeseada.

— ¿Qué rayos? —dijo el despertar.

— _No vuelvas a desmayarte, Cachorro. Pon la atención debida o tendré que usar otros métodos para que entiendas lo que tenemos que contarte y te aseguro que tales métodos no son para nada agradables._ —Es verdaderamente curioso ver como el ser que se enfrentó a Voldemort temblar ante la voz de una Loba inofensiva. — _¿_ _Inofensiva? Ni tú te la crees._ — _Se burló en mi mente._

— ¡Está bien no es necesario que lo hagas! —replicó apresuradamente al imaginar qué haría Ébano con él.

—Muy bien, Harry. No tenemos mucho tiempo y es mucha información. Una vez más te repito que todo esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros tres.

—Ni lo dudes, hermanita. Lo único que pido es que entiendas que es difícil para mí verte como dos personas, sin ofender Lob… Ébano. Por lo tanto, tendrás que tenerme mucha paciencia para que dejes de ser sólo Hermione ante mis ojos y se vuelvan Ébano-Herms.

—Eso es lo de menos, Ébano se encargará de ayudarte en eso. —Finalicé el tema con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Como ya viste no soy una mujer lobo normal. La mayoría de los libros habla de la maldición como tal, al grado de que llegas a odiar a tu parte lobo (lo que provoca que la gente tenga pavor a los hombres lobo) y es cuando las trasformaciones en cada luna llena son se vuelven dolorosas. El lobo desquita su odio contra ti, por no aceptarlo, en esos días. Empero, nunca te dicen que cuando dejas de ver la maldición licantrópica como maldición, ésta actúa a tu favor. Ya que tú aceptas a tu parte lobo y él te acepta a ti, por lo tanto todos los poderes mágicos que tenga el lobo te los ofrece por voluntad propia y todo tu poder mágico se los cedes de igual forma. Se crea una unidad, se vuelven equipo y se vive mejor con la licantropía en la venas. —Me detuve un poco para que terminara de digerir esta parte. —Esa es la diferencia entre Lupin y yo. Él aún no ha aprendido a aceptar a Lunático en su totalidad, se ha estancado desde que el último merodeador, Sirius, murió y no ha avanzado nada en los años que han transcurrido. Ébano y yo en estos meses lo hemos estado ayudando para que su relación mejore. Aunque nos está tomando tiempo sacar de su berrinche a Lunático por todos los años que Lupin lo tuvo encerrado… ese es otro tema muy aparte que sólo Lupin tiene derecho a contar. Bueno prosigo, yo acepté a Ébano desde el primer día sin darme cuenta. Después de que Greyback me mordiera y me dejara el piso pensando que estaba muerta. La realidad era que el veneno me había paralizado y estaba sufriendo los cambios, me estaba regenerando a una velocidad increíble. Pude sentir cómo Ébano iba tomando forma dentro de mí, sentí cuando se hizo un espacio en mi mente, cuando mis pulmones y otros órganos comenzaron a adaptarse a las dos esencias que se estaban volviendo parte de un solo cuerpo. Fue un proceso doloroso, pero extraordinario. Aprendí cosas que me faltaban por aprender y llené los espacios vacíos que mi curiosidad por las criaturas mágicas habían creado con el paso de los años viviendo en el castillo. Entiendo que tu duda sea por qué elegí a Snape como esposo antes de que el cáliz lo hiciera y eso también tiene explicación. — Señalé, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando que un poco de reproche se notara en mi voz. —La Luna y Ébano tienen toda la culpa en esto, fue algo que realmente yo no escogí…

" _Mi primera conversación con Ébano fue entre polvo y sangre. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. No sabía qué estaba pasando a mi alrededor pero sí sabía lo que me estaba pasando a mí… la escuchaba zumbar en mi cabeza._

— _Estás despierta,_ — _afirmó lo que antes percibía como un zumbido en mi mente,_ — _no temas, no te haré daño. Sé que nunca contemplaste esto y que es algo difícil de entender, pero lo que te tiene que quedar claro es que ya no se puede hacer absolutamente nada. Me llamo Ébano y a partir de hoy formo parte de ti y aprovecho que no estás en condiciones para hablar o para pelear para explicarte lo que tienes que saber._

 _Solo pude asentir y eso me provocó un pinchazo horrible en la nuca._

— _En primer lugar, tienes que aceptarme y mi presencia no te será dolorosa. Muchos son convertidos en contra de su voluntad y no dejan que su lobo les explique la situación. En segundo lugar, no somos parásitos, tenemos un cuerpo que se puede manifestar y no solo cuando hay luna llena sino que podemos movernos como nos plazca en cualquier momento que deseemos, somos poderosos y nuestra fuerza puede jugar a favor de ustedes, humanos, y viceversa. Mi presencia puede parecer lo peor porque así nos han pintado, empero somos la mayor ventaja que pueda tener un ser humano. Y por último, podemos manejar varita y magia no verbal en estado licántropo. Eso es la base de todo lo que te tengo que aclarar._

 _Es un poco grotesco sentir como se mueven mis labios y escuchar una voz que no es la mía, pero al mismo tiempo lo es, salir de ellos._

— _Ahora bien, no disponemos de mucho tiempo en este momento. Cuando estemos seguras te explicaré todo lo que falta, pero en este instante tenemos que irnos de aquí. Nuestra pareja… puedo oler a nuestra pareja desde aquí…_ — _se interrumpió a ella misma_ —. _E_ _stá en peligro de muerte. Pude reconocerla al terminar nuestra fusión._

 _Y fue como si me sacaran del limbo en el que me encontraba, todo volvió a tener sentido, las explosiones a mi alrededor volvieron a escucharse junto a los hechizos que pasaban por donde me encontraba, había mucho humo e inhalé profundamente… pude notar que mi olfato percibía de forma muy clara un olor a sándalo, menta y a pasto cortado bañado con un toque metálico. Sangre. ¡Era sangre! Y mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la alarma de perder lo que la Luna le había dado como regalo. Ébano había tomado el control total de mi cuerpo y me sentí cedérselo, el dolor que hace unos segundos sentía desapareció dejando en su lugar la fuerza que la Loba había mencionado._

 _Movió mi cuerpo y aceleró el paso. Todo pasaba muy rápido ante mis ojos, empero el olor nunca desaparecía, al contrario se hacía más fuerte. Cuando me di cuenta estaba a unos metros del Sauce Boxeador. Pude ver como mi brazo con varita en mano se alargaba y como salía un encantamiento de mis labios dando en el lugar exacto que paralizaba al Sauce dejando la entrada libre hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Era una sensación muy extraña el estar consiente cuando alguien está manejando tu cuerpo, no es como la maldición Imperio en ella no puedo hacer nada más que ver, empero aquí tengo la certeza de que en el momento que yo decida puedo volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo; entramos y corrimos lo más rápido posible. Al atravesar la puerta de uno de los cuartos, lo primero que notó Ébano fue que en este lugar el olor se acentuó al tal grado que se hizo insoportable, no por el bello olor sino por el temor, paranoia y ansiedad que creó el olor a sangre. Era demasiada lo que se olfateaba._

— _Es por aquí._ — _Se escuchó la voz de Ébano quebrada en medio del silencio._

 _Mi cuerpo temblaba, yo no quería acercarme, lo que quería era salir corriendo de aquí, me daba miedo lo que podía encontrar a unos pasos y sumando lo que Ébano me transmitía, este momento se volvió el más traumático de mi vida._

 _En medio de todas las emociones un flash llegó a mi mente y empalidecí más de lo que ya estaba: recordé quién era la persona que estaba aquí, en la casa. ¡No puede ser él, Ébano! Es totalmente imposible que el hombre que has escogido como nuestra pareja sea el hombre que más me odia en esta vida. No podía salir del shock que me había dejado tal revelación. Mis pies volvieron a moverse en dirección del cuerpo tirado que se vislumbraba en el cuarto, cerca de las ventanas. Pedía a gritos huir del lugar, pero mi cuerpo no quería cooperar, estaba empeñado en seguir las órdenes de Ébano y no puedo negar que sentía desesperación por saber que_ _ **él**_ _estaba bien._

— _Sigue vivo,_ — _mencionó al ya estar cerca del cuerpo_ —. _Puedo escuchar sus latidos, son muy lentos ¡tenemos que actuar rápido!_

— _¿Crees que pueda resistir?_ — _Le pregunté y al segundo se oyó el aleteo de un ave grande y su sollozar. Era el fénix de Dumbledore, quien se posó en el pecho de Snape para derramar sus lágrimas en las heridas que habían dejado Nagini y Voldemort cuando lo atacaron cobardemente._

— _No es suficiente con lo que ese pajarraco le está haciendo. Cerró las heridas pero el veneno está en sus venas, hay que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde._

— _Mmm…_ — _El quejido venía de Snape_ —. _De… déjenme… quie…_ — _No pudo continuar por la tos que le atravesó en ese momento._

— _Calla, mi amado pocionista. Te ahogarás con tu sangre._

— _Váyanse…_ — _Fue lo último que dijo Snape antes de caer inconsciente._

— _¿Qué haremos Ébano? ¡Por Merlín! No quiero ser testigo de una muerte, aunque sea un mortífago ese hombre me dio clases por muchos años y no puedo… no puedo verlo así, es horrible. No importa lo que hizo, nadie merece una muerte de esa forma._ — _Estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de nervios y ella pudo percibirlo._

— _Antes que nada debemos mantener la calma porque así no ayudamos en nada. Y por lo que tenemos que hacer no tienes de qué preocuparte, tengo una idea. Requerirá de casi toda nuestra magia pero lograremos alejarlo por completo de morir."_

* * *

 **(Capítulo editado a la mitad)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	3. Imposible ll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo dos: Imposible ll_

* * *

« _¿Estaba dispuesta a dar toda la energía que se necesitaba para salvar al hombre, profesor y mortífago que hizo de mi vida un infierno en esos últimos 6 años? La respuesta era:_ _Sí **.**_ _Estaba totalmente dispuesta a dar lo que se necesitara para que sobreviviera. ¿Qué me impulsaba? El no querer ver más muertes, estaba cansada de eso. ¿Me arrepentiré? Quizás, pero lidiaría con eso mañana. Mi prioridad en ese momento era que mi pareja estuviera a salvo._ — _Todavía no podía terminar de creer que mi vida cambió en tan solo unos minutos, era tan surrealista toda esa situación._

 _Lo que no sabía era que no solo le iba a dar parte de mi magia sino que con esto aceptaríamos legalmente, Ébano y yo, que Severus Snape era nuestra pareja vinculada de por vida. Que nadie en vida y después de la muerte nos podría separar._

— _Ya que estamos más tranquilas podemos proceder a realizar el hechizo._ — _Salí de mis pensamientos al escucharla hablar._ — _Yo lo haré ya que tengo más práctica en él. Nací sabiéndolo._ — _Me aclaró al notar mis dudas hacer de eso._

— _¿Qué quieres que haga?_

— _Sólo ocupo que te enfoques y que reúnas todo la magia posible concentrándola en tu mano derecha. Una vez hecho, tienes que resistir lo más que puedas sino nos matarás a los tres._ — _Sudé frío ante sus últimas palabras._

 _Me concentré como Harry me había enseñado cuando regresaba frustrado de sus clases de Oclumancia… Qué ironía, esas malas enseñanzas por parte de Snape eran la única esperanza que tenía para salir vivo. Aunque debía aclarar que eso me estaba dando mucho miedo, sentía que no era correcto lo que estábamosmos haciendo. Yo estuve presente cuando Nagini lo mordió. Vi cuando el profesor Snape no hizo absolutamente nada por evitar que Voldemort y la serpiente lo dañaran; cuando en el libro de Historia de la Magia había leído que él era uno de los magos más poderosos que habitaban en la tierra ni hablar de su potencial innato en la elaboración de pociones y que ese era el motivo por el cual Voldemort lo había recluido en su grupo de confianza desde el inicio, siempre manteniéndolo a su lado. Por esa razón se me hacía difícil de entender el porqué de no defenderse o de no crear un antídoto si ya sabía lo que podía pasar. Pareciera como si él… como si hubiera deseado siempre la mínima oportunidad para morir… creo que estoy pensando en tonterías. Dudo mucho que ese hombre quiera dejar este mundo cunado puede hacerle la vida imposible a los demás. ¡Voldemort era una víbora rastrera en toda la extensión de la palabra! ¡Lo odio! Por su culpa estoy haciendo algo que no debería._

— _¡_ _Despabila, Hermione! Estás bajando la concentración y tu poder está claudicando. No estamos para esos pensamientos en estos momentos. ¿Qué importa que quisiera morirse o no? Lo que te debería de importar en este preciso momento es que si no te tomas en serio la única tarea que te pedí nuestro macho_ _morirá y siempre tendrás en tu conciencia la culpa de no haber hecho nada por la persona que se te dio para amar por la eternidad. Créeme, vivirás y morirás en la miseria de dejarlo morir._ — _Señaló con un tono que me heló la sangre y sólo pude volver a mi tarea al imaginarme las consecuencias de mi distracción_ —. _¿Lista?_

 _Silencio._

— _¿Hermione?_

 _Ese era el momento para echarme para atrás y Ébano me la estaba dando. Pero no podía hacer nada. Detestaba a Snape. Me molestaba su presencia. Pero eso no quería decir que tengo el derecho de negarle lo que le corresponde._

— _Cuando quieras empezar, Ébano._ — _Adiós a la esperanza de tener una vida normal y tranquila._

— ¡ _To, chto ya dayu po vole i lyubvi!_

 _Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de mi varita salió un rayo violeta-marrón que impacto en el cuerpo del profesor. Pude reconocer el idioma como ruso y estuve a punto de bajar la concentración de la magia cuando supe lo que significaba:_

 _Lo que tengo te doy por voluntad y amor»_.

 **SS &HG**

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Preguntó Harry al término del relato.

—Significa que me consagré totalmente para Severus Snape y que solo él puede tocarme porque no soportaré el tacto de alguien que se me acerque con deseo. Significa que Snape es la persona a la que debo a amar, proteger y estar para él por siempre quiera o no quiera hacerlo. Mucho antes de que el cáliz decidiera que fuera mi pareja yo ya había aceptado que era él lo era.

—¿Pero al grado de darle toda tu vida y poder mágico con ese hechizo? Entiendo que sea la pareja destinada de Ébano y que tenga que darle todo lo que ella tiene por voluntad y amor, es parte de su naturaleza. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú tuviste que dar tu magia a esa totalidad si se supone que comparten la magia la loba y tú, que sería suficiente mitad y mitad —dijo muy confundido por la situación.

—Podría decir que todo lo hice no sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaba porque Ébano no me había dicho nada, empero la verdad era que en ese momento algo pudo más que yo, aunque detesto admitirlo, en ese momento se me hizo muy difícil imaginar un mundo donde Snape no estuviera.

— _Otra cosa que debes saber cachorro, y es lo último que te podemos decir, es que Hermione por ser mi parte humana debía compensar todo lo que yo estaba dando con mi parte Lobo. Tenía que haber un equilibrio para que mi maldición no afectara a mi Pocionista._

—Así es Harry. Cuando ella dijo el hechizo caí en la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto. Ante todo soy Hermione, ¿recuerdas? La que tiene la debilidad por las causas perdidas no importando su procedencia o historial. Y también me convenció que pude evitar que Snape viviera con la maldición. ¡Si de por sí me tiene entre ceja y ceja por haberlo salvado! ¡Imagínate lo que me hubiera hecho si lo hubiera salvado volviéndolo en lo que más odia! —Me estremecí ante esa alternativa y una vez más me repito que hice lo correcto.

—Pero…

— _Pero nada cachorro._ —Lo cortó Ébano—. _Ya no puedes hacer nada y tampoco tienes el derecho de meterte en estas cosas que son imposibles que entiendas por más que te expliquemos. Tu deber de ahora en adelante es apoyarnos en todo momento a ocultar ante el mundo que Hermione porta la maldición hasta que decidamos que podemos hacerlo público._

—Eres lo único que tenemos. Sé que están los Weasley pero las cosas con Ronald aún están muy recientes y no tengo la paciencia suficiente para soportar sus estupideces. En ocasiones me pregunto cómo pude enamórame de él.

— _¡Sigues enamorada de él! Ese insecto no vale la pena. Te lo he repetido todo este tiempo, Hermione, los hombres como él no valen las lágrimas que has derramado estos meses._

—¿Lloras por Ron? —questionó enojado por saber que sigo llorando y burlón por la escena de la que acaba de ser testigo—. Tienes razón, loba. Esa gente no merece nuestro desgaste emocional y físico. Pero deben de dejar de hacer eso, me perturba ver cómo interactúan. Deben tener cuidado con eso, no sería al único al que le provocarían un susto de muerte al ver el cambio de tus ojos y de tu voz. Es espeluznante —terminó con un escalofrío dramático.

—Nunca cambias, Harry.

—Me amas. —Siguió burlándose.

—Eres mi hermano.

— _Eres mi manada._

Dijimos con melancolía ante el futuro que nos esperaba. Éramos conscientes de que yo no amaba a Snape, de que él no me amaba y que la única que estaba dispuesta a luchar por este matrimonio era Ébano.

« _Mi vida es una mierda_ » _._

 **SS &HG**

Minerva nunca imaginó que viviría muy de cerca una de las consecuencias más crueles de la guerra y sobretodo que afectarían a las dos personas que más amaba. Porque aunque no lo crean ella amaba a las dos personas involucradas como sus hijos, como su mayor tesoro. Desde que cada uno entró en su vida, en diferentes tiempos pero en el mismo lugar, ellos se ganaron el corazón de la estoica mujer. Mientras estaba en su despacho rememoraba todos los momentos que vivió a lado de uno de ellos, Severus. Fue el primer hijo que llegó a su vida, cuando lo vio formado con los de primer año en la espera de su selección le llamó la atención que era el único que veía todo con un semblante serio casi indiferente pero si observabas bien podías notar el asombro y maravilla en esos ónices profundos. A pesar de que el sombrero lo mandó a la casa de sus rivales siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, lo observaba en las comidas, en sus clases y siempre se tomaba el tiempo de velar por él cuando los merodeadores lo mandaban a la enfermería. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Albus no lo defendiera, era ella la que tenía que sancionar a los cuatro chicos aun en contra del Director.

Lo vio crecer. Lo vio amar. Lo vio decepcionarse. Vio cuando su mundo se derrumbó por completo y lloró por él. Lloró en su habitación la impotencia de no poder decirle que no estaba solo que ella estaba para él, que se había vuelto su hijo y que estaba dispuesta a darle un hogar, amor, ¡todo lo que deseara! Albus nunca se lo permitió y tuvo que callar.

Dicen que un Griffindor no es capaz de ocultar sus emociones. Que equivocados están. Bajo la mujer inquebrantable que todos conocían se escondía la madre que se desgarró cuando vio a su hijo tomar la mala decisión de unirse a Voldemort por el odio que nació en él por culpa de ese muggle miserable que se hacía llamar su padre y que había matado a su madre a punta de golpes; y cuando lo poco que había construido saliendo de la escuela, bajo la tutela de Voldemort, se desmoronó a los pocos años al morir gran amor de juventud de mi pequeño: Lily. Sí. Había sido su culpa, que sea su mamá no quiere decir que me haga de la vista gorda, por revelar algo de lo que no tenía la información completa y por ser un ciego creyendo que su Señor cumpliría su palabra. ¡Que tonto fuiste hijo mío! Pero la vida te lo hizo saber aumentando el dolor que ya cargabas en tus hombros al perder a tu adorada Lily.

Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para ti y solo podía ser una espectadora de tus desgracias. Tuve mi oportunidad de hacer algo por ti cuando llegaste arrepentido por tus actos ante Albus ofreciéndote como espía doble pero fiel a la luz. Convencí a Albus de aceptarte y, además, de contratarte como maestro en pociones. No era lo que tu deseabas pero era lo único que pude hacer en ese momento por ti, hijo.

Con el pasar de los años me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Albus dejó de verte como un simple espía con la cola entre las patas y empezó a verte como tanto deseé: aquel niño con el que la vida no fue buena y que necesitaba que lo llenaran de amor. Está de más decir que se le hacía cada vez más difícil mandarte a una misión ya que pensaba que los mortífagos empezarían a desconfiar en ti y que un día no regresarías.

No puedo negar que fueron bellos los años que te tuve a ti a Albus a mi lado, pudimos llegar al punto en el que se podía considerar que éramos una _familia._ Un poco disfuncional y diferente, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Saber que tú habías matado a tu mentor, a tu padre me dolió. Y siendo sincera me dolió aún más saber que él fue el que pidió que lo hicieras sabiendo las consecuencias que traerían contra ti. Me sentí la peor madre cuando caí en cuenta de que yo era la única que te conocía mejor que nadie ¡ni siquiera Albus! Y desconfíe de tus palabras. No dejé que te defendieras y levanté mi varita contra ti. Me prometí cuando era un joven inexperto que nunca te abandonaría y no cumplí. Te abandoné por muchos meses. ¡Ja! Hablando mal de tu padre biológico y yo actuando casi igual a él.

Lo que terminó por destrozarme el alma fue cuando Potter llegó jadeante a mí y me pidió permiso para entrar a tu despacho de Director para utilizar el pensadero, antes de irse me comunicó que habías _muerto_.

Sentí desvanecer. No daba crédito a lo que Potter me había dicho ¡no podía ser cierto! ¡NO! La razón de mi existir dejó de respirar. Quise morir contigo. En ese momento no me importó a quién le eras fiel, mi corazón gemía de dolor, me ahogaba en llanto por mi pequeño Severus.

Ciertamente, ver a mi otro amor traerte cargando no supe qué hacer. Estaba entre ponerme a llorar de verte vivo o de ponerme a reír por lo graciosa que se veía Hermione al traerte cargando, tu cuerpo es mucho más grande que el de ella y parecía como si vinieras flotando. Desde ese entonces no me separé de ti en ningún momento aunque tú echaras fuego tratando de impedirlo, fui la mujer más feliz al saber que mi hijo mayor estaba a salvo e incrementó al enterarme que mi segunda hija era la responsable de eso.

¡Por Merlín! Mis hijos están rodeados de puras miserias, ninguno de los dos tuvo una adolescencia normal.

Cuando Hermione pisó por primera vez Hogwarts, supe que era una niña especial. Lo comprobé cuando me enteré que era hija de muggles y Albus me describió su historial de vida. ¡Era brillante! Esa niña de cabello enmarañado, nariz respingona, piel dorada y hermosísimos ojos color miel provocó lo que solo Severus me provocaba: amor maternal. Di gracias a Merlín cuando la envío a mi casa pude estar cerca de ella, pude protegerla… en lo que podía porque esa niña era no necesitaba protección. Su prodigada mente acaba con un ejército completo si se lo proponía.

Durante su primeros cinco años de escuela no dejó de sorprenderme y de preocuparme, sudaba sangre cada año por su causa: cuando la atacó el troll, cuando la petrificó el basilisco, cuando se enfrentó a un hombre lobo (pude asistirla con el gira tiempo, no dudé en dárselo), cuando fue calumniada por la perra de Skeeter por todos sus "amoríos" y cuando inconscientemente planeó la huida al departamento de misterios en el ministerio. Siempre defendió a sus amigos y a ella con uñas y dientes, siempre victoriosa en todo lo que hacía. Es la hija más revoltosa que he tenido y me encanta, viví una etapa de madre muy diferente a la de Severus. Disfruté de los placeres de ser madre, ella me buscaba y yo la dejaba encontrarme. Pude darle todo lo que deseé darle a mi bello hijo, disfrutó mejor sus años escolares que su hermano.

Quise arrancarle la cabeza al joven Weasley cuando despreció el amor que ella le tenía, se notaba que ella le movía el mundo y también que era solo pasajero. Lo de ella fue real, fiel y verdadero. Tuvo un pequeño desliz con el joven Krum, pero ¡vamos! Mi niña quería poner celoso a Weasley y lo logró pero no de la forma que ella esperaba. Ese muchacho tiró a la basura todos sus esfuerzos cuando besó a la vulgar de Brown y cuando la abandonó en manos de Greyback.

Así es. Todo fue diferente, ellos son diferentes. Y decir que ahora ellos dos están casados… es en este tipo de situación que agradezco no ser la madre biológica de ninguno de los dos. Si de por sí ya es traumático para ellos estar casados no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá cuando se enteren que los he adoptado como mis hijos legales respetando sus apellidos, pero herederos de toda mi fortuna.

Es un duro camino el que tienen que recorrer mis pequeños ya no tan pequeños. Los conozco y sé que podrán con lo que se les venga encima y más si trabajan juntos…

¡Tercos, testarudos y cabezones tenían que ser ese par! ¡Que Morgana se amparé de los que se atraviesen en su camino! Porque de aquí a que se pongan de acuerdo arderá trolla una vez más.

 **~.~**

 _10 de Diciembre de 1998_

Casi cumplo el mes de casado y la que se hace llamar mi esposa no se ha dignado a hablar conmigo después del espectáculo del que me hizo partícipe. Si por mi fuera la dejaría viviendo donde quisiera, pero ya mero llegamos al mes y no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, los metiches del ministerio dijeron que iban a checar que todas las parejas cumplieran con ese cometido y que si no íbamos a tener una sanción que no mencionaron. Conociéndolos son capaces de quitarnos la magia, si quieren hijo deberían ellos a darse revolcones con cuanta bruja se les ponga en frente para ver a quién le atinan y pueblan el mundo mágico de sus vástagos.

Tengo la tentación de dejarlo pasar pero mi orgullo no me deja. No seré el hazme reír de todos cuando noten que mi _mujer_ no vive conmigo y piensen que lo hace porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno en la cama. Tengo una reputación que mantener y no voy a dejar que esa escuincla haga lo que se le pega su regalada gana. ¡No Señor! Como que me llamo Severus Snape que esa niña se tiene que hacer cargo de lo que ella misma nos metió a los dos.

Estoy completamente seguro que está escondida en la casa de Potter. No puedo creer que sea una leona, en este momento parece más una serpiente. Vaya esposa que me tocó... tengo que contactarla de algún modo. No puedo presentarme en su casa por vía flú, ya lo intenté. Tendré que mandarle una carta citándola ¡por Circe! Esa estúpida me está dejando todo el trabajo ¡a mí! Yo no pedí nada de esto, ella fue la que me obligó a casarme. —Fuiste un idiota al no reaccionar a tiempo.

Sé muy bien que no soy atractivo, me compenso con tener experiencia, poca pero experiencia al fin. Si ella no hubiera llegado de esa forma al ministerio pude haberle echado la culpa al cáliz por ponernos juntos y justificado que no quisiera tener intimidad conmigo ¡yo tampoco desea estar con una niña! No cumple con mis expectativas de mujer atractiva, simplona, metomentodo, sin curvas, plana por donde la veas y sobre todo ese espanta pájaros que tiene en la cabeza la termina por fusilar.

—Le di su oportunidad pero si es lo que quiere le daré con gusto lo que pide. —Expresó el hombre sacando un pergamino y una pluma disponiéndose a redactar el mensaje.

 _ **Señora Prince:**_

 _ **Ya que veo que no tiene la decencia de comunicarse conmigo. Como jefe de familia le informo que solicito su presencia, y no es una sugerencia sino una orden, el día 17 de este mes a las 20 hrs para que cumpla con sus deberes conyugales. Más le vale cumplir o las consecuencias serán terribles.**_

 _ **Con desprecio, su Señor Esposo.**_

Vio volar a la lechuza y no contuvo la sonrisa socarrona que se formó en sus labios al pensar en cómo se tomaría sus palabras su queridísima esposita. Eso siempre lo disfrutó, hacer rabiar a la ratita de biblioteca es su segundo mejor pasatiempo, el primero es molestar a Potter. Y más en estas fechas que le dan tanto asco, el color de los leones está por todos lados, hay arrumacos por aquí y por allá, pura gente idiota que pierde el tiempo en tonterías como Navidad y Año Nuevo. Son simples días que pasan como todos los demás, no encuentro la razón por la que malgastar tanto dinero en regalos y adornos.

Hubieran caído en gracia estas fechas si las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no. Como en todas las pasadas navidades siempre me amargan la vida y ahora me tengo que follar a una puta tabla. ¡Bonitas Navidades para todos y que se pudra Severus! Porque la vida se ensaña conmigo.

 **~.~**

Hacía ocho días que le había contado a Harry gran parte de su secreto, aunque no todo. Todavía había algo que le costaba trabajo de asimilar que le causaba mucha vergüenza…

Unos golpes se escucharon en la ventana de la sala en Grimmuald Place, era una lechuza marrón-rojo muy bella y con unos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes delineados por plumas negras. De todas las que he visto es una de las que más me ha gustado, simple pero llena de hermosura y arrogancia.

— _Mmm… que rico huele. Trae carta de él, Hermione_ _._

— ¿ _Estás segura? No creo que esa lechuza tan colorada sea de él._ — _Respondí no muy convencida._

— _Si usaras tu olfato te darías cuenta de que están impregnadas de la esencia del Pocionista tanto la lechuza como la carta._

Abrí la ventana para que pudiera pasar y con toda la elegancia, que reflejaba a su dueño, se posó en la pequeña mesa de centro que había frente a la chimenea. Me miró, la miré, me siguió viendo, continúe observándola…

— _¡Deja de ser tan infantil y toma al minotauro por los cuernos!_

— _Con razón te dieron a Snape, eres igual de mala leche._

Extendí mi mano hacia delante para acariciar a tan bello ejemplar y la retiré enseguida cuando me la picoteo.

— ¡Qué bárbaro! Las dos son tan Snape. ¡Dame la carta maldita bestia!

Le arranqué la carta al pajarraco atrevido y me dispuse a leerla. Se me había olvidado por completo el motivo principal de toda esta mierda de matrimonio: los hijos. Y para tenerlos cierta cosita del hombre se tiene que meter en la cosita de la mujer.

— _Como educadora de mueres de hambre. Di las cosas como son, no va a salir una imperdonable de la nada por decir: "Tengo que tener sexo con mi súper dotado y delicioso esposo y yo solo soy una virgen." ¡Ups! Así sí suena feíto._ — _Dame paciencia Merlín, porque la verdad es que con esta Loba algún día me suicidaré._

— _Cállate, Ébano. Por favor, solo guarda silencio y déjame terminar de leer._

Hizo lo que le pedí y me dejó leer en paz… al terminar quedé tiesa del asombro. Este hombre me está pidiendo, me corrijo, me está ordenando que vaya el 17 a su casa para que yo cumpla con mis deberes conyugales. No puedo creer lo cínico, descarado que es.

— _Se me había olvidado a mí también este pequeño de talle ¿sabes?_

— _Se atreve a darme órdenes como si fuera una golfa a la que le pagan para tener sexo y para colmo de las que se les habla por pedido solo que al estilo mágico. ¡No puedo con esto!_

— _¿Qué querías? Cerraste todas las entradas que hay en la casa, pusiste un fidelo más poderoso para que la casa aparentara estar el Grimmuald Place número 12 cuando en realidad está en otro lugar. ¿Cómo te iba a contactar?_

— _¡¿Se podría saber de qué lado estás?!_ — _Grité encolerizada. Esta situación me sobrepasa._

— _¡Obviamente que estoy de lado de mi macho Alfa!_

— _¿Cómo es po…?_

— _Entiendo tu molestia, Hermione. Pero no puedes ser tan cabezota y querer echarle toda la culpa al Alfa cuando tú no le diste oportunidad de contactarte y que no lo buscaste._ — _No estaba de acuerdo en que crea que él me buscó, sabiendo cómo es dejó todo en mis manos y todo lo está haciendo por su ego pateado._

— _Además, eso no es lo que te debería de estar alterando. Lo que debe ponerte desquiciada es que ese día es Luna Llena._

—…

— _¿Ya ves? Esta problemática sí es importante._

— _Me cargó el payaso…_ — _solté en un suspiro,_ — _no podemos dejar que él se dé cuenta todavía de lo que soy._

— _Somos._

— _¡Es lo mismo! ¡Se supone que somos una, tarada!_

— _Se nos fue Hermione Granger. La niña ejemplo acaba de caer del pedestal en el que estaba._

— _¡Aaaaaaah!_

— _Así gritarás cuando mi Alfa te haga gozar toda la noche._ — _No tiene remedio. ¡Se nota que ya mero es Luna Llena!_

— _De acuerdo, me calmo._ —Quitó un mechón de mi cabello que me estorba la vista. — _Usaremos a nuestro favor que podemos transformarnos como nos plazca. Cuando sea hora del cambio nos iremos al baño para dejar que la Luna Llena haga lo que tiene que hacer y cuando ya estemos en nuestra parte lobo regresaremos a la humana. De esa manera el Profesor no notará nada y no interferiremos con la maldición._

— _Muy buen plan el que acabas de crear…_

— _Gracias._

— _Pero se te olvida algo, querida. Tres días antes y tres después de Luna Llena te vuelves una bomba nuclear hormonada ¿verdad?_ —Asentí—. _¿Y ahora que ya tienes a tu pareja y que ésta no te ha rechazad cómo crees que te pondrás teniéndolo en bandeja de plata?_

— _En serio, no sé qué estoy pagando en esta vida, debí de hacer algo terrible en mi vida pasada antes de reencarnar en este tiempo._ — _Dije pálida al visualizarme de la forma que dijo Ébano._

— _¿De qué te quejas? No huele a muchas mujeres, solo hay cinco aromas distintos en él y no puedes negar que es inteligente, ingenioso, que posee un encantador humor negro, misterioso, peligroso, con un paquete enorme. ¡Por la madre que lo parió! Es el mejor hombre que la Luna me pudo dar._ — _Me susurró._

— _Creo que voy a vomitar._

— _Claro, cuando quedes preñada._

— _Muérete, Ébano._ — _Dije después de atragantarme con mi saliva ante sus palabras que eran totalmente ciertas._ — _No, olvídalo. Creo que yo moriré._

* * *

 ** _Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo, nos leemos la siguiente semana._**

 ** _Besos, inesUchiha._**

 ** _(Capítulo sin editar)_**


	4. ¡Claro que no!

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo tres: ¡Claro que no lo es!_

* * *

 _17 de noviembre de 1998, despacho de Snape._

Faltaba solo media hora para la cita acordada. Como pude prevenir, no se dignó a contestar el mensaje. Estaba muy grande para tener que estar soportando los berrinches de una escuincla, no entendía qué estaba pensando esa mujer y el cáliz al elegirnos como pareja; necesitaba urgentemente largarme de este lugar, salir corriendo antes de que me vuelva loco.

En todo lo que restaba de tiempo no paré de fijarme en el reloj, cada vez más ansioso y nervio… ¿nervioso? ¡Por Circe! Estaba actuando como un joven hormonal, no podía darme el lujo de ponerme a temblar como una quinceañera en esos momentos tan cruciales.

Es obvio que actúes así, desde que entró Potter a la escuela no has sacado el estrés con algunas de las mortífagas disponibles _,_ me recordó mi conciencia.

Tenía razón.

Había pasado ya muchos años desde que tocaba a una mujer. No estaba de más aclarar que no las tocaba porque las deseara, sino porque llegó el punto en que mi cuerpo necesitaba esa terapia y solo lo veía como eso: un simple remedio para una enfermedad temporal. Nunca fui de los hombres que cambiaban de mujer así como de túnica, tenía a mis tres elegidas para la tarea. Ellas eran conscientes de que sólo eran un revolcón medicinal y que su paga sería una buena suma a su bóveda de Gringotts. Como buenas Slytherins, no pudieron decir que no ante la jugosa oferta.

Aunque ahora, con una esposa de por medio y la guerra terminada, será muy difícil aguantar la tentación de desahogo. Tampoco puedo disponer de una amante, porque está prohibido, debido a la nueva ley. Dicen que ya es suficiente trauma para los futuros no natos de aquellos padres que fueron casados a la fuerza y que ellos son deseados simplemente para llenar la población mágica y no por amor, como para sumarle al hecho de que sus padres no son fieles entre sí… _E_ _sas son estupideces,_ dije rodando los ojos.

Volví a mirar el reloj y me di cuenta que faltaba un minuto para su llegada y por lo que recordaba, ella siempre había sido puntual, siempre una empollona de primera clase.

 **~.~**

 _Grimmauld Place._

Esperé, adrede, a que el reloj marcara diez minutos después de la hora estipulada para agarrar los polvos flú y gritar fuerte frente a la chimenea: _¡Despacho del Profesor Snape en Hogwarts!._

Necesitaba sentir que era una rebelde por un momento. Tenía que pagar, aunque quien sabía si le importaba. La forma en la que se dirigió a mí por carta... ¡Soy su esposa carajo, no una muñeca de trapo a la que podía usar como quisiera!

— _Eres necia, niña, ya te expliqué con manzanas que fue tu culpa. Debiste buscarlo cuando pudiste, pero no, la señorita quiso seguir moqueando tirada como lobo marino desparramado en la cama._

— _Déjame ser, Ébano_ —susurré con cansancio. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando faltaban pocas horas para la trasformación y eso era de ley, que tu cuerpo se cansara por el peso de magia que se necesitaba para la ofrenda maquillada de aullidos que se le ofrecía a la luna.

— _Espero que no se nos escape ninguno mientas estamos en pleno acto sex…_

— _¡Para tu carro, pequeña saltamontes! Ya hemos llegado y no necesito un rubor de cuerpo completo para que la bestia Snape tenga motivos para burlarse de mí._

— _Si tú lo dices._

— _Bueno, que comience el show_ —dije para mis adentros, preocupada porque nos pudiera descubrir.

 **~.~**

¿Qué le pasa a la señora Prince? ¿Será posible que se atreva a dejarme plantado? No lo creo. Pero ya pasan varios minutos de la hora, señaló mi conciencia. Comencé a molestarme ante la falta de respeto y seriedad que esa chiquilla osaba en reflejar. En cuanto la viera sabría que con un Snape-Prince no se juegaba. Le enseñaría a respetar a sus mayores y, sobro todo, a su esposo.

Si quería mano dura, la tendría. Si quería que fuera despiadado con ella, lo sería. No toleraría que se me siguiera montando y que hiciera lo que quisiera. ¡No señor!

En esos momentos de discusión interna, escuché un tronido de chispas que provenía de la chimenea. Vaya, se ha dejado ver. Aunque eso no evitaría que le hiciera entender las reglas del juego. Cuando vi su cabeza salir de la chimenea, lo primero en lo que pensé fue que seguía teniendo el mismo matorral por cabello; lo segundo fue que, cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos el tiempo, se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. La sensación que sentí cuando nos casamos volvió a hacerse fuerte entre nosotros.

Ella era diferente.

Mis años de espía me había enseñado a discernir y ver cosas que un ojo normal no podía hacer. Su aura, que por mucho tiempo fue amarillenta, seguía siendo de ese mismo color, pero ahora esta bordeada por un color naranja, haciendo que se viera como si tuviera fuego alrededor de ella; y no solo eso sino que también se veía salir, de la misma aura, otra capa de color violeta brillante.

Era como…

Por Merlín. No podía ser posible lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape. —Hasta su voz se escuchaba diferente. ¿Qué le sucedió en este mes que no la tuve cerca?

Tuve que carraspear para salir del asombro momentáneo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué la señora llegó tan tarde?

—Señorita, por favor —me corrigió—. Llegué tarde porque tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

—Creo que después de esta noche no se le podrá llamar más señorita, eso lo debe tener muy claro, —dije regodeándome de su ceño fruncido por la ofensa—, y creo que hay algunas cosas que usted no ha entendido, pero que estos momentos le voy a dejar en claro. Siéntese —le ordené mientras me acomodaba en mi sillón preferido.

Ella tomó asiento, a regañadientes, en frente de mí, en un sillón doble que quedaba cerca de la chimenea. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba esperando la primera oportunidad para salir huyendo a través de esta. Ese pensamiento me hizo olvidar el asombro que me provocó cuando llegó y también recordar mi enojo inicial, así que vuelto en la amargura, procedí a dejar claras las reglas.

—Quiero que entienda algo y es la última vez que lo repetiré, Granger. —Usé el tono más frío y autoritario de mi repertorio—. Uno: no quiero, bajo ningún motivo, que se vuelva a repetir que usted desaparezca sin que me dé razones de existencia. ¿Entendió? —Esperé a que asintiera. Lo hizo y continué—. No es porque a mí me importe lo que haga con su vida o lo que le pase, sino porque hay mucha gente chismosa, como Skeeter, que están a la espera de un solo fallo de mi parte para soltarse a hablar en mi contra. No me prestaré para ser la burla de nadie, mucho menos de usted. Ya que, en su insolencia, se atrevió a engatusarme en el Ministerio y nos condenó a un matrimonio del cual no se quiere hacer cargo. Dos: nada de dejar manosearse por sus amigos gatitos. Tres: su nombre ante el mundo es Señora Hermione Prince e iremos a Gringotts a cambiar todos sus papeles a ese nombre. Pondré todas mis pertenencias a nombre de los dos para que usted pueda disponer de todo lo que necesite y no ande mendingando con el clan Weasley y Potter. Abriremos una bóveda para usted y otra para nuestros futuros hijos. No serán deseados, pero serán portadores de una cuantiosa herencia y un nombre reconocido en el mundo mágico. Cuatro: tendremos relaciones sexuales cada quince días. Cinco: como no quiero pasar vergüenza por su culpa, y, por muy heroína que se crea ahora, terminará sus estudios aquí en Hogwarts y le repito, de antemano, que cuide su conducta con los griffindorianos. No les pasaré ningún error —terminé con voz trémula.

 **~.~**

— ¿Alguna duda de lo anterior? —me cuestionó—. No me importa —me cortó cuando vio que iba a contestar —, mientras obedezca todo lo que le ordené, tendremos una convivencia aceptable. Y no espere más de mi parte.

Nos quedamos en un silencio pesado, tratando de ignorar lo que nos había metido en esta situación tan incómoda. Por mi parte, quise poner atención a todo lo que dijo, pero la realidad, es que todo me pasó de noche, ya que a cada minuto que pasaba, podía sentir como mi magia empujaba dentro de mí para ser liberada. Era muy difícil controlar a Ébano y sus explosiones mágicas cada día de Luna Llena, como para ahora agregarle que ya teníamos pareja. La Loba estaba desesperada por echarse encima de Snape y degustarlo a su antojo. ¡Merlín, hacía mucho calor aquí adentro! Se suponía que las mazmorras son el lugar más frío de toda la escuela. Sentía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. ¡Bendita sea la hora en la que ese estúpido lobo me mordió! No aguantaba mis hormonas. ¡Carajo!

 **~.~**

Veía cómo se removía inquieta en su asiento. Ha de estar sulfúrica por las reglas estipuladas, me dije a mí mismo, componiendo una mueca burlona. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

—Bienvenida al matrimonio, Granger. —Disfruté cada silaba de su apellido—.Créame cuando le digo que haré de sus días los mejores de su vida. —Bañé mis palabras con todo el desprecio posible: le haría pagar cada humillación que me ha hecho en estos últimos meses.

Aún me cuesta creer lo que pasó después; todo fue muy rápido. Me di cuenta de que a esta mujer le gustaba agarrarme desprevenido y no pude evitar lo que sucedió.

 **~.~**

— _¡Hermione! Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡rápido! Algo está sucediendo en el ambiente, esto no es normal, es demasiada magia la que estamos fluctuando y se está acelerando el proceso de cambio lunar. Nunca había escuchado de algo igual en otras parejas._

— _Yo también puedo sentirlo y eso quiere decir mucho_ —le dije al sentir un tirón en mis extremidades—. _¿Qué será? La Luna no entra en posición todavía._

— _Sospecho que está relacionado con lo que hicimos con el hechizo que utilizamos para salvar al Alfa Pocionista aquella noche de guerra._

— _¿Cómo que sospechas? ¿No eras tú la que habías dicho que sabía lo que hacía en ese momento?_ —le espeté, un poco histérica.

— _No. No. No me estás entendiendo, humana. Nuestra magia donada se impregnó totalmente a la de Severus, haciendo que la magia que está en nosotras reclame contacto con la suya._ —Esto es peor de lo que pensaba—. _Creo que no nos dará tiempo de ir al baño a completar la transformación._

Salí de mi conversación cuando Snape llegó al final de la nuestra.

—Créame cuando le digo que haré de sus días los mejores de su vida —dijo con la voz más sensual, erótica y exquisita que jamás le había escuchado en los años que llevábamos de conocernos.

Quise luchar contra mi instinto licántropo. Incluso Ébano luchaba junto conmigo para frenar su salvajismo, primitivo, pero desgraciadamente, la magia y la fechas lunares actuaron en nuestra contra; eran más fuertes sus ataques que nuestra defensas.

Sabíamos que lo que queríamos hacer de la forma más discreta y, sobre todo, sin que Snape lo notara, se fue al caño cuando me abalancé sobre él al mismo tiempo que el cambio de cuerpo se completaba como una loba hormonada en toda la extensión de la palabra.

— _Nos va a odiar._

— _No. Eso ya lo hace, lo que nos hará será matarnos con sus propias manas._

 **~.~**

Mi espalda impactó secamente contra el respaldo del sillón mientras sus patas me presionaban más hacía él y sus garras se enterraban en mis hombros. Tan shockeado estaba que no podía apartar mi mirada de la criatura que tenía encima.

Desde que Lupin me atacó, repudié a los licántropos y nunca volví a estar tan cerca de uno, ni siquiera a Greyback me acercaba… Y pensar que hoy mi esposa se transformó ante mí en una de esas bestias.

Siendo sincero, estaba temblando de terror que me provocaba sentir toda su peluda anatomía montada en mi regazo. Quise agarrar mi varita pero un gruñido profundo, que salió de su garganta, me lo impidió.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Granger? —interrogué, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Sé que fue una pregunta estúpida. ¡Lo sé! Y también sé que tenía que distraer a la bestia. Lo que no esperaba era que me contestara… Si se le puede decir así. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta el punto de que su húmeda nariz quedó pegada a la mía. Su aliento me rozaba los labios (sorprendentemente, no tenía mal aliento). Deja de pensar idioteces y concéntrate en el animal que tienes cernido sobre ti, susurró mi subconsciente. Y en medio del silencio, la criatura sollozó, notó que no le hacía caso, y empezó a pasar su lengua por mis labios, ojos, mejillas y frente como si quisiera memorizar en sus papilas gustativas mi transpiración. Ante esto, me mantuve lo más quieto posible. Ella continuaba con su tarea.

A pesar de que estaba más sorprendido que asustado por lo ocurrido, pude darme cuenta de que la loba no tenía intención alguna de atacarme; tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hizo. También esto explicaba el por qué vi dos auras en una cuando llegó al despacho y que su intensidad de color se debía a que la luna estaba en todo su apogeo.

Me distrajeron sus lengüetazos y estos tuvieron un efecto calmante en mi cuerpo, aunque no dejé de tener a la vista mi varita y, si ella lo notó, no se dio por aludida. Abrí los ojos, que no me di cuenta que los había cerrado, un poco sonrojado cuando una de sus garras rasgó todos los botones de mi levita y los lengüetazos cambiaron de dirección a mi cuello. La empujé cuando se dedicó a babear mi cicatriz. Después metió su lengua y patas por debajo de la prenda rota y me estremecí ante el contacto de su aliento en mi pecho. ¡Por Circe! ¡Esa loba me estaba violando! Te equivocas, Severus. Esta loba no es cualquier loba, es tu esposa y lo que está haciendo es la razón principal por la que vino a verte _._ Cuánta razón tenía esa endemoniada voz. Perdí color al ser consciente de la situación. ¡Mi esposa es una maldita licántropo!

—¡Quítate de encima, pulgosa! —Traté, en vano, una vez más de sacarla de su lugar. No podía seguir de pasivo cuando una criatura oscura me estaba atacando de esta forma. ¡Necesitaba explicaciones!

La loba impidió el movimiento presionándome más fuerte contra el sillón al grado de hacerme daño en el pecho con su peso, mientras me gruñía, molesta por la interrupción a su trabajo. Casi podía ver en esos ojos violetas a la sabelotodo mandarme a callar por las incoherencias que salían de mí boca.

—No te atrevas a gruñirme de esa forma —le recriminé por su insolencia.

¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan difícil?, surgió ese interrogante cuando la loba rompió mis pantalones… Gemí involuntariamente de placer cuando sus garras rozaron mi miembro a través del bóxer. Al escuchar esto, alzó la cabeza, me miró y volvió a hacerlo. Otro gemido se escapó de mis labios. ¡Merlín! ¡¿Quién le enseñó eso?! Y puedo jurar que sonrió cuando estaba bajando su cabeza para que su lengua tomara relevo de sus garras y terminar de despertar a mi miembro a lamidas.

Si me vieran, pensarían que me estaba dejando abusar pero la criatura era fuerte y me tenía agotado así que solo pude intentar que mi cuerpo no me traicionara al ser despojado totalmente de la prenda única prenda que quedaba en mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tragándome los gemidos que se querían escapar. Esa estúpida de Granger estaba haciendo maravillas con sus extremidades de lobo; Estaba muy claro que no acababa de ser infectada por la maldición.

¡Por la madre que parió a Dumbledore! Si no hubiese estado tantos años en abstinencia, en estos momentos estaría defendiéndome con todo mi poder y no dejando que la lo… Granger me haga sexo oral en su forma lobuna en un sillón mullido y en medio del despacho que se encuentra al final de las mazmorras.

Repito, esa lengua rasposa y caliente seguía haciendo estragos en mi entrepierna. Toda la situación era extraña y me sentía culpable por estar disfrutándolo. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría de esta forma nuestra _noche de bodas,_ ¡jamás habría redactado esa maldita carta pidiéndole que viniera!

Otro fuerte lengüetazo me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos y miré a la bestia. Unos deslumbrantes orbes violetas me observaban fijamente a los ojos y temblé de anticipación. ¡Eso estaba muy mal en muchos sentidos! No podía permitirme dejarme llevar por mi carnalidad. Enseguida, tomé su cabeza y traté alejarla de mi miembro, per obtuve un gruñido de advertencia. Qué fácil hubiera sido inmovilizarla y encerrarla en mi cuarto toda la noche hasta que pasara la luna llena, pero, hacía unos minutos, la loba se había cansado de hacer de la vista gorda y me dio un zarpazo a mi mano derecha, haciendo que la varita cayera lejos del sillón junto a mi ropa hecha tirones.

—Va a pagar por esto, Granger —le dije, agarrando sus cabellos en un puño y jalando su cabeza hacia mí. Quité su boca, pero la reemplazaron sus manos—. Me haré cargo de que, si sigue con esto, nuestro matrimonio sea su infierno personal.

Los violetas no se apartaron de mí en ningún momento y por fin alejó sus manos de piel sensible. Rogué a Merlín que se largara a correr por el Bosque Oscuro así como Lupin acostumbraba a hacer; tenía muy presente que pocas cosas en mi vida suceden como yo deseaba. Ella solamente se quedó quieta, sin dejar de mirarme como un cazador mira a su presa, ladeando la cabeza e impidiendo levantarme con sus garras incrustadas en los reposabrazos del sillón.

—¡Este sofá costó Granger! ¡Es una reliquia! Aleja tus asquerosas garras de él antes de que lo arruines y me lo debas por toda tu vida —siseé, realmente molesto.

¡Eso es Severus, provócala aun más! ¡Así se alejará de ti!, me gritó esa voz insoportable llamada conciencia. Estaba desesperado; tenía que salir de ésta como sea y lo haría sin perder mi dignidad en el proceso. Pero la condenada criatura no se amedrentó y parecía que ni siquiera me escuchaba.

 **~.~**

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpida? Así no, Ébano. ¡BASTA! Lo estás enfureciendo, ¡ya nos amenazó! Y cuando tus hormonas se calmen seré yo la que tendrá que soportar a Snape._

— _Siempre tienes que salir de aguafiestas, niña. Míralo. Sólo un poco más y lo tendremos cantando para nosotras, disfrutando de cada nota._

— _Créeme, Loba. Las personas normales no acostumbran a ser violadas por licántropos, mucho menos nuestro flamante esposo_ —dije, alterada por las posibles consecuencias de nuestro salvajismo.

— _¡Está bien! Tú ganas, cambiaremos_ —suspiro aliviada en mi mente—. _¡Tsk! ¡Tsk! No tan rápido humana, haremos lo que yo pida._

— _¡Ébano!_

— _¡Nada de Ébano, Hermione! Estamos en un día muy difícil, no me puedes pedir que me controle. Ya no podemos seguir sufriendo de abstinencia cuando tenemos a nuestro Pocionista a nada de entregarse por completo y, una vez lo haga, nadie podrá quitárnoslo_ —t _erminó su discurso muy seria._

— _Estás loca…_

— _Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez él sea esa razón_ —continuó—. _Se hace como yo digo y no hay pero que valga._ No cuando tampoco puedes evitar que te tiemblen las piernas ante su mirada de lujuria.

 **~.~**

De repente, fue como si hubiera vuelto en sí y empezó a moverse. Su cuerpo inició una secuencia de convulsiones. Si verla cambiar a lobo había sido todo un espectáculo, ser testigo una vez más de una transformación que muchos investigadores quisieran admirar no tenía nombre alguno. Sus movimientos pararon y se quedó en el mismo lugar, arrodillada ante mí. Sus rizos rozaban mis rodillas y su cara tenía una sonrisa maliciosa; jamás había visto en su rostro una expresión igual. Los cambios que producen los genes lobunos. A pesar de todo, era inevitable encontrar asombrosos todos estos cambios, no había registro alguno de que un lobo pudiera regresar a su cuerpo humano en plena noche de luna llena. Además, sus ojos… esos ojos violetas llameaban de deseo _por mí._ Prometían muchas cosas, y no creía ser capaz de averiguarlo.

El silencio era incómodo y la tensión palpable. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir o hacer ahora? ¿Quizás decirle que se marchara y volviera después de que se nos pasara el calentón a los dos?

Tragué saliva recuperando mi compostura, toda la que se pueda con una erección en todo su esplendor a medio terminar. Decidí correrla de mi despacho, incluso con esta nueva información el Ministerio tendrá que fallar a mi favor y darme el divorcio. Podría librarme de esta molesta chica; esto le daba un completo giro a las cosas. Lástima que el nuevo régimen de "no importa la sangre sólo poblar al mundo mágico" hizo que el matrimonio entre diferentes especies e volviera totalmente legal y más con la bendición de Cáliz. Estaba tremendamente culiado.

—Bueno, ahora que su vergonzoso salvajismo ha pasado, le ordeno que se largue en este instante de mi oficina. ¡AHORA! ¡Tiene hectáreas del Bosque a su entera disposición para que vaya a retozar con alguien que sí esté dispuesto! Le doy mi permiso de acostarse con el que quiera esta noche, no quiero estar con un ser asque…

—No te conviene terminar tu oración, Severus —dijo la chiquilla. Aunque su voz era un poco extraña, pude notar su molestia—. ¿Quieres que me vaya con alguien más a terminar lo que empecé contigo? No lo creo. Lo que tú quieras en estos momentos me importa un rábano. Esta noche tengo un menú que te tiene como plato principal y ya me cansé de esperar.

—Si en su menú venía darme un susto de muerte, arruinar mis muebles, mi ropa y darme motivos para divorciarme, déjeme felicitarla porque lo logró. Así que ya váyase antes de que yo mismo la saque a patadas de aquí —logré decir después del impacto que me provocaron sus palabras.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan melindroso, Alfa? Por cierto, deja de hablarme así. —Me miró con reproche—. Tú fuiste el que me envió una carta diciendo que viniera para aparearnos y no te puedes negar ahora.

—Ya sé… Un momento —me detuve—: ¿alfa? ¿Aparearnos? ¿De qué demonios está hablando, señorita? ¡Claro que me puedo negar! Ya no la quiero más aquí, no pienso tolerarla un minuto más.

Me levanté con furia, dispuesto a sacarla de mi oficina a como diera lugar, pero la punta de su varita se encajó en mi pecho. No me detuve por miedo a que me hechizara, ágilmente pude arrebatarle la varita de sus manos. Pero, verla de pie frente a mí y siendo consciente totalmente de su desnudez, añadiéndole su mirada de marisabidilla y desafiante, hizo que mi ya endurecido miembro saltara ante tal monumento de mujer. Y pensar que le dije plana hace unos días. El karma era un puto de mierda.

Ya no era una niña. Era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mis ojos no podía despegarse de su cuerpo: sus redondas caderas pidiendo ser marcadas subían hasta hacer una delicada y ceñida curva llamada cintura, sentía como si mi mirada fuera atraída por imanes. Otro salto de alegría de parte mi pene. Y para rematar, ocultos bajo sus largos cabellos rizados, se erguían orgullosos sus pechos rellenos que gritaban ser atendidos y saboreados.

—Te gusta lo que ves ¿verdad? —Me sacó de mi pequeño paraíso—. No trates de negarlo, tu propio cuerpo te traiciona —terminó con burla al ver mi miembro gotear de excitación.

¿Qué iba a negar? ¿Qué verla así de confiada, desafiante y con esa mirada peligrosa me estaba calentando los ánimos como nunca antes? ¡Merlín no lo permita! Dejaría toda mi magia antes de confesarle que estaba a punto de empalarla contra el respaldo del caro mueble. Con dificultad traté de idear una respuesta coherente.

—¿Dónde está su ropa, Granger? —Si hubiera podido, me hubiera golpeado la cabeza por la respuesta tan inteligente que acababa de dar.

—No la necesito, Alfa. Estorbará para lo que haremos —dijo deslizando provocativamente su varita por mi pecho desnudo hasta mi ombligo.

Una fina corriente eléctrica me recorrió toda la columna. Enojado, aparté la varita con violencia de mi cuerpo, pero esta volvió a su lugar en menos de dos segundos.

—¡Ya pare su juego, niña! No pienso desposarla mientras está en esa… condición.

—Ya hablaste demasiado. ¡Ahora siéntate! —me gritó mientras me empujaba una vez más al asiento.

—¡No soy tu perro!

 **~.~**

Sin que yo quisiera controlarlo, Ébano, empujó a Snape y volvió a ponerse de rodillas entres sus piernas. Amenazándolo aún con la varita, tomó su hinchado miembro con la mano libre y lo acercó, juguetona, a la boca. Él gimió de incredulidad ante el descaro; claro, pensaba que era yo. Entrecerró sus ojos con gesto de molestia.

—No lo haga, Granger. —Trató de sonar amenazante. No le salió.

Ébano no se acobardó y lamió el glande con rebeldía. Severus, se quedó pasmado mirando a mi cuerpo con los ojos abiertos mientras reprimía un jadeo.

— _Así como lo ves, disfruta de nuestro trato. Se huele a kilómetros su excitación. ¡Delicioso!_

De haber podido cierro los ojos —¡lo juro!— por todos los dioses y magos lo hubiera hecho. Pero para mí desgracia — _Sí, claro_ — tengo vista VIP.

Mi cabeza bajó y abrió la boca para meterse dentro todo el endurecido pene de Snape y chuparlo con fuerza. Pude escuchar cómo el profesor suspiraba lo más bajo que podía, pero nada se escapada de mis oídos hipersensibles. No estaba mal, provocaba cierto placer oscuro quitarle el poder a un hombre tan dominante como él. Además, dijera lo que dijera la Loba no iba a detenerse.

Ébano lamia y chupaba con una destreza que no habría imaginado jamás. Jugueteaba con la punta como si fuese un caramelo para después meterse todo lo que cupiera en la boca. Por momentos, depositaba pequeños besos en lugares al azar. Snape trataba de contenerse y aunque actuara a la perfección, su ligero temblor y agitación no me pasaban desapercibidos.

Cuando lo miró al rostro, nunca pensé vivir para lo que estaba siendo testigo: con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Severus Snape estaba disfrutando de lo que mis labios hacían con él. Eso era la confirmación de que ya no se resistiría más y con nuevos ánimos, la Loba, intensificó sus tratos al hombre.

La varita cayó de mi mano con un ruido sordo y, al contrario de lo esperado, Snape no se alejó de nosotras, sino que se recargó más en el respaldo y se dejó llevar. De repente, sentí un tirón en mi cabello; era él quería llevar el ritmo de mis acometidas. Ébano no lo dejó dominar. ¡Me estaba encendiendo y no podía echarle la culpa a la luna! Él estaba respondiendo y quería participar, la Loba brincaba de felicidad.

Ayudando a Ébano, tomé las muñecas de mi esposo y las retiré poniéndolas a cada lado del sofá impidiendo que las moviera. Él bufó de frustración.

Me prendía ver como un hombre podía olvidarse de todo cuando se le era complacido de la manera correcta. Y me calentaba en mi centro saber que yo, junto a Ébano, provocaba que este tempano de hielo se derritiera como helado en mis manos.

—Detente, me vendré si no lo haces —susurró entre dientes.

—Descuida, Alfa.

Me levanté del suelo y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Gemimos cuando se rozaron nuestros miembros, pero decidí ignorar eso o sino no aguantaría hasta el final. Él evitó mirarme a la cara, así que tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligué a hacerlo. Casi podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas. No me resistí y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Saboreé todo el contorno de ellos y mordí fuerte su labio inferior logrando que abriera la boca para mí. Me hundí con gusto y solté un jadeo cuando sus dienten tomaron mi lengua. Nos enfrascamos en un duelo de voluntades y, en eso, él llevaba la batuta. Su boca sabía a whisky de fuego, era una combinación exquisita.

Abandonando sus labios, comencé a besar sus mejillas, dibujando un camino sensual hacia su oído izquierdo. Ébano lo mordió socarrona y hambrienta.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? Te informo que esto no se compara con lo que quiero hacerte.

— ¡Mocosa insolente! ¿Cómo osas…?

Lo interrumpí mordiendo, sin hacer daño, su cuello. ¡Esa vena me tienta a ser mordida! Pero no podíamos hacerle eso, ya bastaba con violarlo. Él tiene que decidir si quería ser lobo y dudaba que le dieran ganas después de esta noche. Al separarme, no se quejó, pero sus ojos eran más potentes que un Avada.

Después, la Loba posicionó el miembro de Snape en la entrada a mi vagina y, sujetándose de sus hombros, fue deslizando poco a poco toda la longitud dentro de ella. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la barrera, contó tres mentalmente y con todas sus fuerzas atravesó lo que me había cuidado por tanto tiempo.

Grité de dolor y Snape jadeó de placer. Enseguida él quiso tomar el control, pero adelantándose al movimiento, Ébano comenzó a subir y a bajar mi cuerpo de forma lenta. Snape solo pudo sostener mis caderas fuertemente. Ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar después de tanto juego, así que aceleré el ritmo.

Lo sentía enorme y caliente, como cada vez que entraba estiraba a su tamaño a mi estrecha vagina, que gustosa lo recibía. Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Destilaban deseo. Aprovechando que él tenía la boca medio abierta, volví a besarlo y en ese beso descargué toda la pasión que la Luna, Ébano y mis propias hormonas me provocaron.

La Loba estaba insaciable. Haciendo gala de su fuerza, se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana sobre la erección de mi esposo, que, con cada embiste, se hacía más gruesa y palpitante. Snape deliraba entre gemidos; ninguno de los tres era consciente del tiempo y del espacio, nada importaba más que ser saciados y la bendita loba nos estaba proporcionando una satisfacción incomparable. Estaba segura de que mi entrepierna me reclamaría su explotación el día siguiente.

Cuando él empezó a mover sus caderas, ya no me fue posible mantenerme callada y mis gemidos se volvieron gritos. ¡No me importaba! Estrellas y fuegos artificiales a mí alrededor cuando empezó a succionar uno de mis senos y coló una mano en mi vulva para acariciar mi clítoris. Puedo morir en paz, me dije cuando el orgasmo llegó, arrasador, a mí.

En medio del orgasmo, el maldito sillón se cayó con nosotros encima. La Loba logró sujetarse y una vez se aseguró de que estábamos bien se rio y siguió moviéndose, buscando otro orgasmo y el de Snape.

El hombre hizo el comentario de ir a la cama, pero fue completamente ignorado por una Loba hormonada que no se saciaría hasta dejar completamente su esencia en el cuerpo de su Alfa y viceversa. Severus me encajó sus dedos y se desquitó de la mordida que le di, mordiendo él mi hombro hasta dejar marca cuando llegó al orgasmo; irónicamente esa mordida me hizo terminar junto a él. Sentía en todo mi poder lobuno el éxtasis de tener su semen dentro de mí. _La primer delicia de la noche._ Y junto a esa marca es lo más sexy que le puedan hacer a un licántropo en pleno acto sexual.

Me recosté encima de él, mientras mi respiración se calmaba. El profesor tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados a la altura de su cabeza; se negaba a tocarme más de la cuenta.

— _Oh…_

— _Es increíble ¿no?_ —respondió Ébano, agitada. Se escuchaba como si hubiera corrido el campo de Quidditch unas tres veces.

— _Sí_ —dije con sinceridad.

—Vamos a dormir a la cama, Granger. No pienso dormir sobre el suelo y mañana tiene mucho que explicar.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo me dio un ataque de risa y le informé:

¿Dormir? Eso será lo que menos haremos en lo que resta de la noche.

Su cara es un poema. Él me trató como una tonta hace una hora poniéndome todas esas reglas estúpidas. Afortunadamente, Ébano se las iba a cobrar muy caras.

 **~.~**

 _18 de noviembre, despacho de Severus Snape 8:30 am._

Era sorprendente ser testigo de la tranquilidad que reinaba en esa sala sabiendo toda la actividad que había habido hacía una hora. ¿Por qué estoy despierta? Sencillo: Ébano fue la que gastó todas sus fuerzas, yo estaba disfrutando en mi mente, por lo tanto, mi energía estaba intacta. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido; me dolían músculos que no sabía que existían, y ya ni hablar de mi entrepierna, tenía que tener las piernas abiertas para no lastimarme. Me daba tanta vergüenza todo lo que hizo esa maldita Loba con mi cuerpo... No sabía cómo iba a mirar a Snape la cara para explicarle toda la situación. Dudaba poder aplicarle un obliviate, eso sería demasiado para su mente explotada. ¡No puedo creer en lo que me acabas de meter, Ébano!.

— _Guarda silencio, Hermione. Hay gente que está durmiendo a estas horas ¿sabías?_

— _Eres una Loba descarada… Te odio. Seré yo la que tendré que dar la cara a mi esposo mientras tú duermes como una princesa._

— _Y_ _o sé que están hablando tus celos en este momento, estás celosa porque fui yo la que tomó el control de todo e hice disfrutar a mi sexy Pocionista._ — _¿Está drogada?, pensé_ —. _No, niña. Estoy extasiada, porque mi hombre me hizo suya…_

— _Lo violaste, Ébano._ —Me dio la razón con su silencio.

— _Lo violamos. Tú también participaste, no creas que no me di cuenta._

—¡Eso no es cier…!

 **~.~**

Estaba acariciando un hermoso sueño reparador y relajante cuando fui sacado violentamente de él, mis dotes de espía haciendo gala.

—¡Buenos días, matrimonio número 145! —Maldita la hora en la que elegí quedarme en este país—. Vaya, vaya. Así que los agarramos en pleno cumplimiento del deber. Al Ministro le agradará saber que este particular matrimonio sí está haciendo su trabajo.

Por cosas como éstas es que quería a Voldemort vivo, mi vida sería más fácil de manejar.

* * *

 **(Capítulo sin editar)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha**


	5. ¿Te sorprendió?

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo cuatro: ¿Te sorprendió?_

* * *

Siento las vibraciones de las defensas ser traspasadas mientras reviso unos presupuestos sentada en el sillón frente al escritorio. Miro el reloj y concluyo que, para esta hora, Severus y Hermione ya habrán consumado su matrimonio. «Estos niños piensan que pasan desapercibidos, pero no saben lo les espera con la visita de la gente del Ministerio»; tendré que preparar todo lo necesario para la charla que se avecina con los demonios desatados.

Durante los últimos días he estado observándolos; hasta intercepté la lechuza que Severus le mandó a mi niña. No por chismosa, claro que no, ese es Albus. Lo hice para ver si es necesario meter o no mis manos en este matrimonio conflictivo.

Conociendo a Hermione, supe que no le contestaría nada al sentirse ofendida por su esposo. Aunque ella debe reconocer que se metió solita en todo este lio y no ha enfrentado las cosas con madurez. Sigue siendo una niña a pesar de todo.

—Albus, necesito que vayas a la recámara de Severus y me digas cómo están las cosas. Los del Ministerio pueden ser demasiado brutos cuando se lo proponen y, si vienen a tratar lo que creo, pronto tendré a esos dos haciéndome berrinche de campeonato —le ordené a ese viejo metiche.

Al voltear para asegurarme de que lo había entendido, ya no estaba. No puedo evitar soltar una risilla; no es necesario decirle dos veces a Albus Dumbledore cuando se trata de meterse en la vida privada de alguien.

Dirijo mi mirada al paisaje que me brinda la ventana de mi despacho y me pregunto: ‹‹¿cómo se tomarán el saber que son mis hijos? Quizás quieran hacerte rodar por las escaleras, sobre todo Severus al sentirse vulnerable ante algo desconocido», me contesto.

Él suele ser un poco rencoroso; se lo tomará como un insulto y estoy segura de que no me hablará por días. No importa, porque la que realmente me preocupa su reacción es ella. A mi niña no puedo chantajearla como a Severus. Será un duro golpe para su alma en estos momentos.

 **~.~**

¿Desde cuándo tienen entrada libre los ineptos del Ministerio a mis habitaciones? ¿Es que acaso no le temen a la muerte?

—¿Se puede saber qué diantres están haciendo en mi cuarto privado? —pregunto lo más calmado posible. Obviamente no duró mucho esa tranquilidad—. ¡Se atreven a ver a mi mujer desnuda! —casi los maldigo desde la cama al darme cuenta de ese detalle.

—¡Lo sentimos! Solo estamos cumpliendo nuestro trabajo, señor Prince —¿trabajo?—, además, nunca nos imaginamos que sí cumplirían con consumación del matrimonio. Ya que el matrimonio Potter, Weasley y Zabini no lo han cumplido, todos en el Ministerio dieron por hecho de que ustedes tampoco lo harían.

¿Estoy entiendo bien lo que me están dando a entender? No pueden estar insinuando que nos está vigilando, ¿cierto?

—Me puede explicar qué quie... —No puedo terminar de hablar al ser sacado, bruscamente, de la cama por mi adorable esposa.

—¡Hijos de perra! Soy una dama a la que se le merece respeto y ustedes vienen a irrumpir en mi lecho justo en un momento de intimidad entre mi marido y yo. —Esta niña está que saca chispas—. Así que sólo les doy tres segundos para que salgan de esta habitación si no quieren que los maldiga hasta que sean tan feos y asquerosos como Voldemort —terminó con voz helada. No cabe aclarar que esos dos han salido despavoridos por la puerta, pidiendo perdón por tal falta de respeto.

—Cuidado de dónde ponen sus ojos, caballeros. No se les vayan a secar de repente.

Todavía se atreven a mirar con deseo la tostada, suave y apetecible piel de mi esposa. «¿Qué estás pensando, Severus? Que te diera buen sexo no quiere decir que estás contento con ella; recuerda que estás enojado por cierta información que desconocías hasta ayer». Bendita sea esa voz sensata que me recuerda el camino que debo seguir.

Granger sale de la cama directo al baño cerrándola con un fuerte golpe. A los segundos, su ropa levita hacía el baño pasando por la puerta que se había abierto y vuelto a cerrar, otra vez, con un estruendo. Bufo ante su actitud y decido pasarme un hechizo de limpieza y arreglarme para correr a las personas indeseadas de mi despacho.

Atravieso la puerta para ver a los dos aurores sentados muy cómodos en mis sillones importados. Al verme, se levantan como su tuvieran un resorte en el trasero.

—En nombre de mi compañero y mío quiero pedirle una gran disculpa por nuestro atrevimiento, señor Prince. Reconocemos que no fue una buena forma de llegar, pero al traspasar las barreras fuimos enviados directamente hasta sus habitaciones. No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó. —Puedo imaginar quién fue el gracioso.

—No me interesa si tuvieron o no la culpa. Solo les advierto que para la siguiente no me voy a contener.

—No habrá necesidad de ello, señor.

—Muy bien —les hablo como si fueran mis alumnos—, pasemos a lo que vinieron.

—Por supuesto —tartamudean a la vez.

—Como podrán notar, hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio —continuo al verlos asentir—, pero quiero pedir el divorcio y levantar una demanda en contra de la que ahora es la señora Prince, por habernos engañado a todos y no dar información importante al Ministerio y a mí, su esposo —termino ante la cara atónita de los aurores.

—Creo que es consciente de que será más largo el proceso de divorcio ahora que ya consumaron dicho matrimonio ¿cierto?

—Soy muy consciente, pero cuanto más rápido, mejor.

—¿Por qué motivo lo solicita?

—Mi esposa es una mujer lobo. No deseo que mis futuros vástagos nazcan con esa estúpida maldición.

Los dos aurores no salían del asombro por lo dicho. El segundo empezó a buscar entre sus papeles y cuando lo encontró frunció el ceño en concentración.

—Lamus, el señor tiene razón. La señora es una licántropo, pero no puede proceder su pedido —menciona.

—¿Cómo que no puedo? —Recuerdo las palabras que mi subconsciente me susurró mientras me hundía entre las piernas de mi esposa... «Lástima que el ministerio apruebe la combinación de sangres», entonces sí es verdad. Palidecí.

—Así es, señor. Aquí dice que la señora informó personalmente al Ministro de su condición. Incluso se menciona que hay un registro donde avala que pertenece, legalmente, a dos grupos: al de brujas nacidas de muggles y al de criaturas mágicas. Y cuenta con un grupo de hombres y mujeres lobos que están bajo su cuidado.

Se hizo un silencio mortal que fue interrumpido por la oportuna aparición de Granger a la sala.

—¿Mhn? ¿Interrumpo algo? —Obviamente, se da cuenta de la tensión que se empieza a crear entre los tres.

—Sí seño...

—Claro que no, Granger —corto al auror antes de que complete la frase e haga que nos corten las bolas a los tres—. Los caballeros vinieron a checar que todo estuviera en orden y que estuviéramos trabajando para que nuestro país se llene de magos y brujas de la casta Prince.

—Esos son algunos motivos, pero, aprovechando, les traemos los papeles para agregar por completo a su patrimonio el sello McGonagall, que nos tienen que firmar para hacerlo válido.

—¿Para agregar el sello? —preguntó curiosa la chiquilla.

—Ajá, la madre de los dos nos mandó una misiva solicitando que el dicho sello se agregara al sello Prince-Granger.

Miro a Granger a los ojos en busca de respuestas, pero veo que está igual de confundida que yo. ¿Nuestra madre? Mi madre está muerta desde hace años y, que yo sepa, los padres de mi esposa están desmemoriados.

Un segundo... Están hablando en plural.

Vuelvo a mirar a Granger y puedo ver trabajar a su cerebro desde aquí. Ella conecta su mirada conmigo; llegamos a la misma conclusión.

—Dijo que nuestra madre lo solicitó y que su apellido es McGonagall ¿cierto? —pregunta, dudosa. El jóven solo asiente.

—¿Está completamente seguro, auror Lamus? —digo, ansioso por su respuesta.

—No hay por qué estarlo, señor. La directora Minerva McGonagall envió la misiva hace unos días con la solicitud.

Tengo que recargarme por completo a la pared para asimilar lo que ha dicho el auror. Granger suelta un jadeo de sorpresa y se termina de sentar frente a los jóvenes. Debe ser una broma de mal chiste: primero, me salvan de una muerte que tanto deseaba; segundo, me hacen héroe de guerra y todo el mundo actúa de hipócrita conmigo; tercero, me hacen casarme a la fuerza… ¿y ahora resulta que tengo madre? ¿Qué más tienes para mí, Merlín? No, no contestes, por favor, no quiero saberlo.

Respiro hondo y vuelvo a enfundarme en la máscara de indiferencia, que no siento en estos momentos, pero que es necesaria para ponerle fin a esta conversación del mal. Y qué mejor que haciendo lo que me gusta: molestar a Granger.

—Tienen que disculpar la ignorancia de mis esposa. Estábamos tan emocionados cumpliendo con nuestro deber todo este mes, que se me olvidó comunicarle que Minerva, perdón, mi madre también pasa a ser suya al ser mi esposa. —Hermione hace un puchero ofendido y yo sonrío con arrogancia.

Sonrisa que se me quita al ver la cara compungida de los aurores. «¿ Hay más?», no puedo evitar pensar.

—Tiene razón en eso, señor. Pero también se debe a que la señora Prince es legalmente hija de la señora McGonagall. Los dos son hermanos y, antes de que pregunten, se les dejó contraer matrimonio al no ser hermanos de sangre sino sólo de madre adoptiva. La monogamia está totalmente prohibida en esta era.

—No es necesario que me dé clases de biología, mocoso. —Así es como uno se debe defender cuando se quieren pasar de listos con uno—. Solo que mi madre no me había dado la maravillosa noticia de que, aparte de ser esposo de Granger, también soy su hermano. Me derrito de la felicidad.

 **~.~**

Me quedo sentada cuando se fueron los aurores después de que Snape los corra descaradamente de su despacho. Desde que amaneció, he sabido que no sería un día fácil y ya se confirmó. El profesor está demasiado tranquilo, es demasiado ingenuo de mi parte creer que lo está. Poniendo atención, se puede ver que las venas de su cuello se están marcando; mala señal, siempre han sido augurio de mal agüero en las clases de pociones y aquí no serían la excepción. ¡Como quisiera que Ébano tuviera el control de mi cuerpo! Ella está más capacitada para no tomar en cuenta las palabras de Snape. Me deprimo al ser consciente de lo que se avecina.

—Pensé que Potter era el que se creía con el poder de hacer con el mundo lo que quisiera. Nunca lo imaginé de usted, Granger. —Sus palabra son frías como el hielo—. Supongo que fue muy gracioso para el Trío Dorado burlarse del profesor de pociones durante este tiempo. Claro, sabemos que Snape tiene un odio a los licántropos, ¡hay que joderlo con eso! —seguía cavando más profundo mi tumba—. ¿Pensaron que se saldrían con la suya? ¿EH? ¡Se equivocaron! ¡Usted se equivocó si creyó que iba a caer en sus provocaciones!

Con cada palabra se estaba acercando a donde me encontraba y, al estar sentada, no podía huir. «Ébano, te necesito».

—Le dije que parara; no lo hizo. Incumplió las reglas que le acababa de dar.

—Tampoco me quiera echar toda la culpa. Que yo recuerde, usted estaba muy cooperativo anoche, señor —digo valientemente. Error.

—¡No me interrumpa cuando hablo! No le he dado el derecho a defenderse todavía, así que cierre el pico de una buena vez si no quiere que la deje sin su maldito derecho. —Es de sabios guardar silencio—. ¿Cómo no quiere que cooperara si sus feromonas me estaban volviendo loco? ¡No soy de piedra, estúpida!

—¡No es para que me insulte!

—¡QUE SE CALLE! —explota.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por los gritos. Hace dos horas lo estaban por otra actividad más placentera que ésta.

—Demonios, Granger. Deje, por un momento, de tratar de tener la razón en todo —dice, un poco más calmado—. ¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Me he revolcado con una mujer lobo. Prefiero mil veces follarme a su puto amigo, Potter, que follarme a una asquerosa loba como usted. Créame cuando le digo que ser maldecido por Voldemort no tiene comparación al saber que su cuerpo mugriento tuvo contacto con el mío.

Al parecer, Ébano, no está tan dormida como pensaba y está, en estos momentos, shock por lo escuchado. El corazón me duele y siento mi alma, junto a la de Ébano, partirse en pedacitos.

No hay peor dolor para un hijo de la luna que ser rechazado por tu pareja después de que ésta te haya aceptado y dejado marcar por ti. La maldición del enamoramiento, le llamaban así entre los lobos cuando tu pareja te ilusionaba, te daba un mundo de color de rosa, te enamoraba y al final te desechaba como trapo viejo.

— _Te dije que no era buena idea hacer las cosas de ese modo, Ébano. Snape es como una espada de dos filos. Mientras un filo te defiende, la otra te puede herir en el proceso._

 **~.~**

Se están tardando en aparecer por aquí y los del Ministerio ya se fueron. ¿Qué estará pasando?

A menos que...

Salgo del despacho con objetivo a las mazmorras. Tengo que llegar antes de que se maten entre ellos.

 **~.~**

Quizás esté exagerando un poco en lo que le estoy diciendo, porque no puedo negar que tuve una sesión de sexo maravilloso con ella. Pero eso no quita que me haya decepcionado: la creía diferente a sus amigos. Siete años de convivencia pasan factura hasta en la Princesa Prodigio de Gryffindor y, en estos momentos, es mi enojo el que está hablando.

 **~.~**

Es demasiado toda esta situación, no aguanto más estar en el mismo lugar que ese hombre.

Entiendo que no estuvo bien no decirle desde el principio que era una loba, pero él tampoco cumplió con su papel de esposo. ¡Nunca se interesó por mí! Hasta que se estaba a punto de cumplirse el plazo fue cuando recibí algo de él. ¿Acaso no se interpreta como que sólo me quiere para tener sexo conmigo? Pero, como lo conozco, sé que él no piensa con esa cabeza. Sé que hay un hombre inteligente, arrogante, socarrón, grosero, y muchas cosas más. Incluso, cuando todos le dieron la espalda al haber matado a Dumbledore, yo me mantuve firme creyendo en su inocencia, ¡porque lo conozco, carajo! Siempre fue un hombre que hacía las cosas por una razón poderosa, bien pensadas y armadas con un buen plan. ¿Y ese hombre al que defendí es el mismo que me está juzgando? ¿Me quiere ver la cara de estúpida al actuar como que no acaba de solicitar el divorcio? Si me deja, nadie querrá estar con una usada. Sí, los magos me despreciarían y los lobos me darían la espalda por creerme más maldita de lo que ya estoy.

Así que, llenándome de coraje, decido darle la espalda y, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, huir del lugar.

—¿A dónde va? No hemos terminado.

—Lejos de usted y de su amargura, murciélago gigante. —Con eso acelero el paso hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abro encuentro a la mujer, que se podría decir, inició toda esta situación: Minerva. ¿O debería llamarla madre?

 **~.~**

—Por lo que veo, llego justo a tiempo para evitar que se lastimen —les digo al ver a Hermione abriendo la puerta.

—En realidad, llegó demasiado tarde, Directora... —me dice un poco molesta mi niña— ¿o prefieres que te diga mami? —La niña está haciendo berrinche.

Miro a Snape y veo que las palabras de Hermione son ciertas, quizás ella iba de salida. Tendré que hablar aquí lo que quería hablar en despacho.

—Si ibas a salir, lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte. Hay un tema que tenemos que aclarar a la de ya.

—Ya estás muy grande para hacer este tipo de idioteces, Minerva. —¿Ese niño no entiende que me debe respeto?

—No me hagas enseñarte educación a estas alturas, Severus. Por lo que sé, lo aurores les informaron de mi situación legal hacia ustedes y tú me estás haciendo una falta grave. Soy tu madre, te pese o no —lo hago callar con esas simples palabras. Claro que su orgullo tiene que ser tocado un poco para que haga lo que uno quiere, lo aprendí de Albus —. Por cierto, Albus, deja de tratar de parecer una estatua. Y ustedes dos —los miro con una ceja alzada—, no me hagan repetir que los quiero sentados.

 **~.~**

—¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! —pregunto al aire.

Nadie contesta. Hermione no ha llegado desde ayer a la casa y ya pasa del medio día. Se supone que iba a cumplir con su deber conyugal y regresaría... ¿Habrá tenido un problema con Snape? No es que crea que ese hombre es malo, solo que es un poco antisocial y suele ser un poco tosco. Ahora, tratándose de que él y Hermione tienen que... ¡Por Merlín! Esa no era una imagen mental que deseaba tener. Puaj, que asco. «Como si no lo acabaras de hacer con tu esposa hace una hora». Ese es otro tema. En este momento estamos tratando con Hermione y su santo esposo.

Bueno, tendré que dejar una nota avisándole que Pansy se vendrá a vivir con nosotros. Me tiemblan las piernas de solo pensarlo.

 **~.~**

Una vez sentados y con Albus muy despierto, les empiezo a explicar cada una de mis razones para adoptarlos. Les digo que llevan años de serlo, sobre todo Severus que lleva 24 años siendo mi hijo sin saberlo. Siempre culparé a Albus de mi cobardía, sé que es injusto porque la cobardía fue mía, pero él no me dejó actuar libremente y yo no tenía las armas necesarias para enfrentarlo.

Albus también hablaba dando detalles que se me pasaban. Ellos sólo nos veían atónito, no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

Sacar todo no ha sido tan difícil como esperaba; enfrentar a Dumbledore ha sido liberador. Pararme frente a Hermione, abrazarla y no ser rechazada ha sido bello, pero la mirada que me dedica Severus no sé cómo interpretarla.

 **~.~**

La noticia que acabo de escuchar lo había dejado impactado... No puedo creer lo que Minerva y Albus están diciendo.

—¿Quieres decir que todo se pudo evitar? ¿Qué pude haber salvado a Lily? ¡No me jodas, Minerva! A parte de tener a una estúpida lobo de esposa, ¿tengo que cargar con saber que mi vida pudo ser otra si tú hubieras actuado realmente como una madre? —La vida no dejaba de mostrarme su odio—. Tan perra eres que vienes aquí toda feliz a contarme lo que no hiciste. ¡Puedes morirte ahora mismo y me valdría una mierda! —respiro—. Y tú, mosquita muerta, más te vale que me obedezcas, porque no toleraré tu insubordinación. —Basta ya de tomarle el pelo a Severus—. Quizás no pueda divorciarme, pero sí puedo tenerte vigilada para que no hagas ninguna ridiculez; te quiero viviendo aquí en las mazamorras a partir de mañana. Hoy no tengo ganas de soportarte —termino de forma glacial. Y me retiro dejando a Minerva abrazando a Granger.

Lo último que pude observar fue a la mocosa cambiar el color de sus ojos... Violetas.

* * *

 **(Capítulo sin editar)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	6. Se nota

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo cinco: Se nota_

* * *

Minerva me lleva a sus habitaciones después de entender que Snape no iba a regresar a su despacho. Al llegar, le explico todo lo que pasó entre nosotros la noche anterior, y cómo fue que había descubierto que soy una licántropo. Se sorprende cuando llego a ese punto, y mucho más al contarle que fue culpa de Ronald. Al principio no me cree que pueda llevarme tan bien con la Loba, tuve que transformar mi brazo en una pata, sin varita, para que pudiera creerme.

Me llevo casi toda la tarde contándole todo.

 **~.~**

Son las tres de la madrugada del día diecinueve... Ébano no me contesta, sigue en shock.

Al estar conectadas, puedo sentir absolutamente todo lo que pasa por su mente y corazón.

Trato de meterme a su mente para hablar con ella, pero levanta una barrera. Está haciendo Oclumancia contra mí, lo cual se me hace absurdo porque somos una sola, soy lo único que ella tiene y se niega a comunicarse conmigo, me castiga a mí cuando el culpable es Snape.

Me parte el alma ver que con cada minuto que pasa se hunde más en su mundo. Ella estuvo consolándome cuando Ronald hizo trizas mis ilusiones y, ahora, yo no puedo hacer nada por ella en estos momentos que necesita ayuda.

Nunca había odiado tanto a Snape en el pasado como en estos momentos. ¡Lo detesto! Aborrezco lo que está provocando en un ser tan hermoso como Ébano.

¿Piensa el estúpido que lo voy a obedecer? ¿Cree que yo, Hermione Granger, voy a dejar pasar esto? ¡No señor! Ese hombre no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Quizás ayer no dije nada porque me abrumaron todos los sentimientos encontrados de la Loba, pero, ahora que estoy en mis cinco sentidos y que Ébano no está para detenerme, voy hacer que se trague cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

¿Quiere una esposa modelo? La tendrá. Sólo que bajo mis condiciones y reglas. No por nada tengo el mejor cerebro en todo Londres.

 **~.~**

Poniendo en práctica mi plan, me voy de Hogwarts a primeras horas de la mañana. No desayuné para no poder encontrarme con indeseables.

Estoy a una cuadra de la casa de Harry y justo cuando estoy por llegar recuerdo algo muy importante: está casado. ¡Merlín! «¿ _Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso_?» Por lo que recuerdo, él tampoco estaba muy cooperativo con retozar con Pansy y me lo confirmaron los aurores ayer. «¿ _Estará ella en la casa_?» Me pregunto cuando ya estoy frente a la fachada.

Suspiro en derrota y entro asumiendo lo que se puede venir.

—¡Ya llegué! ¡¿Estás aquí Harry?! —grito cuando estoy lejos del cuadro de la vieja loca.

Guardo silencio en la espera de respuesta. No pasan ni cinco segundos cuando escucho que en una de las plantas se abre y se cierra la puerta en un golpe seco. No tengo que esperar mucho para ver de quién se trata. Parkinson. Y a leguas se ve que no está para nada contenta.

—¡Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a hablarme así Potter! Puede que en la escuela fuera una perra sin corazón, ¡pero debes entender que eso fue hace más de un año! Tengo derecho a cambiar mi forma de vida ¿no?

Venía gritando por las escaleras, realmente al aire porque Harry no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Yo tampoco estoy contenta ni de acuerdo con el puto Cáliz y el Ministerio. ¡Fui criada para sobrevivir como vil serpiente y tratar de adaptarme a cualquier situación! ¡Eso implica estar casada con el miope-niño-que-sobrevivió-dos-veces! —Se detuvo en las escaleras para respirar y porque al fin se dio cuenta de que estoy comiéndome todo su drama.

—Buenos días, Parkinson —la saludo en paz.

—Qué tal, Granger... Perdón, Prince —se corrige, aunque puedo discernir que no fue en mal plan su corrección—. Disculpa lo que viste. Pensé que no había nadie más —asiento entendiendo, mientras no me ataque no la ataco—, ¿si buscas a Potter? Está arriba, yo tengo que salir. No puedo resistir un segundo más en esta casa —termina volteando hacia arriba mirando con rencor a algún punto.

—¿Mhm?... Está bien, no te preocupes —la observo bajar por completo y dirigirse a la salida—, gracias por la información —le digo cuando la veo atravesar la puerta.

« _No soy la única que tiene un matrimonio de mierda_ ». Pienso un poco desganada.

 **~.~**

Toco en el cuarto en el que creo que está Harry.

—¿Todavía no te vas? ¿Se supone que no quieres verme en tu vida? ¡Quién te entiende mujer! —grita desde adentro.

No contesto por lo gracioso de la situación. Vuelvo a tocar.

—¡¿Qué desea su majes...?! —Se cortó abruptamente al verme—. ¿Hermione? —pregunta confundido.

—Sí, Hermione. —Mi carcajada se escuchó por toda la casa—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

—Nada —trata de evitar la pregunta.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —insinuó.

Suspira dándose cuenta de que no voy a dejarlo en paz hasta que me cuente.

—No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienen tus palabras —contesta con sarcasmo.

Se hace a un lado y me deja pasar. Me acomodo en el sillón que está al lado de la ventana.

—Para que no te sientas tan mal, déjame decirte que no eres el único que los tiene —lo miro con seriedad—. Antes de que me digas qué pasó con tu esposa, tengo que informarte que no viviré con Snape —me mira con sorpresa—, no estoy dispuesta a compartir mi vida con un insensible que no tiene ninguna consideración con el ser humano. ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera porque soy su esposa pudo tener un poco de misericordia conmigo —en algún momento las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse en mi rostro—, el muy idiota no me dejó explicarle que soy licántropo, después de que se enterara por sorpresa y que… Ébano casi lo violara —él solo me veía enarcando una ceja por lo surrealista de la situación.

Así pasamos las horas, desahogándonos de todo lo que el Ministerio nos estaba obligando a vivir. Lo bueno es que Harry no tiene tanto problema con su pareja, sólo son problemillas de riñas pasadas que tienen que hablarse y dejarlas atrás. Por otro lado, lo mío con Snape es algo más allá de eso. Él tiene un temor reverente a los lobos... Desgraciadamente, su esposa es uno.

 **~.~**

Una vez me instalé en casa de Harry y su esposa, me sentí más relajada en un punto: libre de Snape la mayor parte de mí tiempo.

Unas horas antes le mandé un vociferador, dudo que se pusiera feliz con lo que escuchó, pero eso era una de las cosas que me tenía sin cuidado. Soy su esposa, aunque en ese momento repudiara esa realidad, eso no me quitaba el papel que me corresponde, no soy un objeto que pueda manejar a su antojo.

Suspiré al recordar el motivo de toda esta situación... _Ébano._ Mi fiel compañera, en estos últimos días, no me contestaba. Ya no la sentía tan vibrante, tan viva como antes.

«— _Ébano, por favor. Déjame entrar, no te encierres. ¡No le hagas caso a Severus! Sólo fueron palabras, no quiere decir que sea cierto. —Suplico»._

Silencio. Solo hubo silencio del otro lado de la barrera.

« _¿Qué va a pasar conmigo si Ébano se deja llevar por el rechazo? Tendré que investigar con Lunático, es el lobo al que más confianza le tengo y no me puedo arriesgar a preguntar algo tan delicado con los demás, o sino buscaré en algún libro de la biblioteca Black»._

Ya no insistí en hablarle, pensé que sería pasajero... Error.

 **~.~**

A los días del vociferador recibí una carta de Minerva, no me he acostumbrado a llamarle madre, en ella me citaba ese día, a un lugar neutro donde Severus, ella y yo nos reuniríamos para ponernos de acuerdo con los dos días que tenemos que tener sexo a fuerzas y con lo que haríamos para estar juntos, en el momento preciso que llegaran los autores encargados de la supervisión marital.

Está demás aclarar que, sólo porque fue en una cafetería muggle y a la intemperie, no pudimos hechizarnos, Severus y yo, en cuanto nos sentamos en la misma mesa con Minerva en medio.

El señor se hizo el digno y sólo se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada.

«— _Es bueno saber que los dos son adultos. —Comentó Minerva—. Pero bueno, no voy a tolerar una de sus escenitas y menos en un lugar público como éste. Estuve hablando con Albus y me dijo que había una forma de saber, con tiempo para que Hermione entre a las habitaciones de Severus por vía flu. —Se calló para ver si le poníamos atención—. Ya he activado las alarmas que harán que cualquier chimenea que esté a tu alcance, Hermione, cambie de color a amarillo y sacará una llamarada de ese mismo color. No te preocupes —agregó al ver mi cara de desconfianza—, las llamas son para llamar la atención y son inofensivas. —Asentí en aceptación._

 _Se escuchó un bufido de parte de Snape y tuve que poner todo mi empeño para no lanzarle el recipiente de la sal en la cara._

— _Ahora el otro punto más importante —puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo que la paz no iba a durar—, según tengo entendido tienen un mínimo de momentos de intimar al mes ¿cierto? —Snape chasquea la lengua mientras asiente—. ¿Cuántas veces?_

— _Un mínimo de dos —volvió a contestar Severus._

— _Muy bien. Entonces creo que estarán de acuerdo con lo siguiente —el tono en el que lo dijo dejaba más que en claro que íbamos a aceptar a fuerzas—. Para comodidad de los dos, creo conveniente que se haga una vez en la casa de Hermione y la otra ocasión en Hogwarts..._

— _¡No iré a retozar con esta mujer a la casa de Potter, Minerva! —La interrumpió Snape dando un golpe en la mesa—. Tengo suficiente con aguantarla a ella como para que también metas en el paquete a Potter. —Sisea._

— _No te voy a permitir un grito más hacia mi persona, Severus. —Hasta yo temblé de lo oscura que salió su voz—. No solo soy tu jefa en la escuela, legalmente soy tu madre y me debes respeto ¿estamos claros? —Si no fuera por mis sentidos desarrollados de loba no hubiera podido notar el pequeño atisbo de olor a miedo que desprendió su cuerpo y el imperceptible temblor que lo recorrió._

 _«Este hombre sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones bajo llave, lástima que yo sí lo vea». Pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

— _Si me hubieras dejado terminar te hubiera explicado que cuando te toque ir a casa de Potter con Hermione, será un día en el que él y su esposa no estén. Yo ya hablé con Harry y me dio carta verde, sólo que le avisara el día que sería para no aparecer por ahí bajo ningún motivo. —Terminó tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Por mí no hay problema, solo la tienes que meter y sacar. Y si llegas a medio camino sería mucho mejor, así duramos menos y no tengo que soportar tu rostro por tanto tiempo —comento._

— _A veces no eres tan inteligente como dicen —dijo controlándose— para que sea más efectivo el proceso de poder quedar embarazada, tú también tienes que llegar al orgasmo._

 _Pongo los ojos en blanco._

— _Vaya nunca quedaré preñada entonces —digo con resignación._

— _La última vez no te recuerdo muy insatisfecha —responde recordándome cómo me hizo estremecer._

— _Porque no era yo, si hablamos de segundas ocasiones mi dedo me provoca más placer que tu… intento de erección… Sería todo más fácil por in vitro, para ambos, menos pérdida de tiempo y energía mal gastada —bufé._

— _Me ahorraría tener que desinfectarme después de retozar con una loba —dice con desprecio._

 _Minerva nos dejó hablar, sabía que teníamos que sacar lo que pensábamos, pero se veía atenta por si tenía que intervenir._

— _Y a mí me ahorran la vergüenza de tener que soportar un pene pequeño y flácido dentro de mí, espero uses una de tus opciones para que te ayudes… o sino ahorita buscamos una farmacia y te compramos viagra._

 _Supe que di en su ego cuando se le olvidó dónde estábamos, y se levantó dispuesto a hechizarme. Yo sólo le dediqué una sonrisa de victoria mientras Minerva, disimuladamente, sacaba la varita por debajo de la mesa y lo hacía sentarse, al mismo tiempo que convocaba un muffliato._

 _Hermione 1 - Severus 0_

— _Basta los dos. —Nos dijo molesta—. No voy a tolerar un insulto más entre ustedes, hijos. —Siseo amenazante._

 _Si de por sí inspira respeto siendo directora, siendo madre da pavor._

— _Además, nos hemos desviado del tema. —Continuó—. Y como no se están tomando las cosas en serio, yo tomaré la decisión por ustedes. Así que se hará un día en casa de Potter y el otro en la escuela. Sin pretextos, cada 15 y 30 del mes, a menos que sea febrero se hará el 28. ¿Quedó claro?_

 _La respuesta de Snape fue levantarse, quitarse el hechizo con uno no verbal y decirle a Minerva que se fuera al demonio. Creo que lo tomó como un sí porque asintió satisfecha. «Rarezas de la vida.»_

 _Por mi parte, solo asentí. No tenía caso pelear si ya no estaba Snape»._

Eso fue lo que pasó el 26 de diciembre. Y después el tiempo pasó muy rápido a mi parecer. Entre la rutina en la que me veía envuelta, y mi situación marital los meses fueron pasando con tal rapidez que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

 **~.~**

Aunque el 14 de mayo los aurores que nos supervisaban, estuvieron a punto de descubrir nuestra trama.

 _«Recuerdo que ese día estaba nublado, yo estaba encerrada en mi cuarto porque Harry y Pansy estaban peleando, lo común: ella ya quiere estar en cinta y él no._

 _Estaba tan distraída leyendo que no me fijé que la chimenea había cambiado de color y que las flamas eran grandísimas, el libro de aritmancia me tenía atrapada._

 _Cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba 20 minutos en amarillo. Se me fue el alma a los pies de tan solo pensar en las consecuencias._

 _No sabía qué hacer y solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de irme resignada a que nos descubrieran, Ébano me mandó un pensamiento: ponte a llorar._

 _No había captado para qué quería que me pusiera a llorar, pero una vez que grité la dirección en la chimenea todo fue más claro para mí._

 _Cuando llegué busqué a Severus en la sala, lo encontré sentado, aparentemente tranquilo, frente a cinco aurores. Eran más que otras veces. En cuanto me vio, abrió los ojos y se levantó impactado por las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro._

 _Sí señores, hice un escándalo digno de Hollywood._

 _Vi mi oportunidad en eso y me eché a correr a sus brazos._

— _¡Severus! —Sollozo en su pecho, él me sostenía los brazos—. Te tengo una mala noticia, cariño._

 _Él me veía sin entender y yo lo vi con un odio desmedido, «sígueme la corriente imbécil», él claramente pudo leer el mensaje. Entrecerró los ojos en molestia antes de abrazarme por completo._

— _Lo siento tanto —sigo con mi show—, me siento inservible cada vez que pasa esto._

— _¿Qué pasa linda? —Me quedo quieta, Merlín, este hombre también sabe actuar._

— _Es que... —volteo a mi alrededor notando a los aurores— ¡Disculpen no los había visto! —Me dirijo a ellos mintiendo descaradamente—. Pero la conmoción de saber que fallé una vez más me estaba matando._

 _Los aurores no sabían si debían preguntar qué sucedía o seguir interrogando a Severus._

— _No se preocupe señora, está en todo su derecho llegar como usted quiera a su casa —contesta el más grande de ellos, se pudo escuchar que algo no le olía bien en todo esto—. Solo que su esposo, aquí presente, nos dijo que había salido de viaje ayer en la noche y que no sabía cuándo iba a regresar._

 _Sentí a Snape aferrarme más en el abrazo como diciendo «¿ahora cómo sales de esta estúpida?», pero se le olvidaba a mi maridito que soy muy inteligente, y que Ébano en ese momento estaba más activa que yo._

— _Así es, salí anoche. —Pongo mi semblante aún más triste que antes y dirijo mi mirar a Severus—. Ayer te dije que salía de viaje porque tenía una sospecha — le dije con tristeza, bajando la cabeza — desde hace dos semanas creía estar en cinta, y me emocioné ¿sabes? —Sorbo por la nariz, y limpie mi rostro con la manga de mi suéter— Me sentí feliz, que al menos las cosas estuvieran cambiando para ambos —ahora los miro a ellos con cara de cachorrito—. Entonces decidí hacer ese viaje, todo era una mentira, para poder ir a la casa de Harry y hacerme todas las pruebas posibles... y… regresar hoy, sorprenderte… decirte que lo habíamos logrado y… fracasé — lloré._

 _Todos estaban atentos a mis reacciones._

— _Lo siento... —corto la voz para dar suspenso— salió negativo en todas las que me hice, te tenía una sorpresa hermosa, sólo para darme cuenta que… nunca lograré darte un hijo —Termino derrumbándome en el pecho de Severus, pasando mis brazos por su cuello._

 _Por la posición en la que estaba no podía ver nada, pero mi audición estaba clara. Escuché cuando el jefe, que no recuerdo su nombre, les ordenó a los demás que se retiraran y enseguida hubo cuatro succiones en el aire. No se fueron todos._

— _Siento mucho que no pudieran lograr cumplir, en esta ocasión, lo que los obligó a casarse... —Lo interrumpo llorando más fuerte— no quiere decir que es su culpa, señora —corrigió rápidamente—. Estas cosas suelen pasar y si no se puede en este momento, se podrá en la siguiente._

 _Quería voltear y darle un puñetazo al baboso ese por el tonito que estaba usando, mofándose de la situación. Y no era la única, podía oler la ira en Snape. Que para no echar a perder lo que había logrado, empezó a pasar sus manos muy suaves por mi cabello y a susurrar palabras de cariño en mi oído._

— _Me debes una explicación —Lo dijo tan bajo que el auror no se dio cuenta._

 _Sabía que no todo era belleza con él._

 _El auror siguió hablando con Severus y él solo asentía. A los diez minutos se fue y me pude soltar, al fin, de Snape._

— _¿Por qué carajo no llegaste a tiempo?_

— _No estaba atenta a la chimenea —contesté mientras con un hechizo me limpio todo rastro de llanto._

 _Él sólo se me observó en el proceso._

— _Entonces... —inicia— ¿No estás embarazada?_

— _Claro que no, Snape. Gracias a Merlín no estamos esperando nada —suspira en alivio—. Solo lo dije porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar meternos en problemas._

— _Estaban a punto de irte a buscar a tu supuesto viaje._

— _Me lo imaginé._

 _Después no hablamos nada, me senté y esperé una hora para poderme ir a casa de Harry._

 _Y por más que quise comunicarme con Ébano para agradecerle no pude»._

 **~.~**

Desde ese momento empezamos a ser más cuidadosos que antes. Ya no pierdo de vista cualquier chimenea que tenga cerca.

Incluso, ahora que falta una semana para que regrese a Hogwarts. Observo la carta que tengo en mis manos.

—Ya no puedo seguir escapando de mis responsabilidades. —Comento al aire.

En una semana regreso a vivir al despacho de Snape, tendré que soportarlo sin Ébano y tendré que dejar de tomar las pastillas que he estado tomando estos meses para no embarazarme.

Eso me da pavor, traer al mundo a alguien cuando sus padres se odian a muerte.

Pero casi cumpliremos un año de casados y ese es el plazo mínimo. No se puede seguir evitando lo inevitable.

* * *

 **(Capítulo sin editar)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	7. Consecuencias l

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo seis: Consecuencias l_

* * *

Un suspiro de resignación e incertidumbre salió de mis labios al ver frente a mí el andén de la estación de tren que, durante mucho tiempo de mi vida, provocó una felicidad intensa: el andén 9 3/4.

Casi lloré de impotencia cuando lo atravesé y lo primero que vi fue a unos niños, tres para ser exactos, siendo abrazados por una mujer que derramaba lágrimas como si nunca los volviera a ver. « _Usted no sabe la suerte que tiene, señora_ ». Los pequeños sonreían con sinceridad a la mujer que seguramente era su madre. Los tres se veían contentos « _así debería de verme yo; en cambio, no puedo ocultar la tristeza que me esclaviza_ », y le aseguraban a su madre que todo estaría bien. Ella les correspondió el geste dándoles un beso a cada uno.

« _Privilegios que solo unos pocos tienen_ ».

Mi corazón se encogió al recordar a mis padres, los extrañaba tanto… Los necesitaba como pilares de sostén para lo que se me avecinaba. Solo me quedaba aferrarme a sus recuerdos, a que estaban vivos haciendo una vida lejos de mí y confiar en el amor y apoyo que me profesaba Minerva. Ella era la que había estado cerca de mí desde que me separé ―por así llamarlo― de Snape. Tanto tiempo evitando estar en la misma habitación para que ahora tuviéramos que vivir en el castillo, compartiendo un despacho y aparentando lo que no éramos: un matrimonio.

Era tan difícil actuar con naturalidad frente a la gente extraña que nos miraba por la calle, cuando teníamos que salir juntos. Ni se diga de la incomodidad que despertaba en mí cada vez que nos veíamos para cumplir con nuestro deber conyugal, dos veces al mes. Era una pesadilla tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no te amaba y por quien tú no sentías nada, pero era terrible cuando eras licántropo, cuando la loba lo deseaba, cuando tu mate te había rechazado (aunque fuera inconscientemente) y, sobre todo, cuando tenías que engendrar un bebé.

« _El romanticismo en todo su esplendor»_.

Desvié la mirada llorosa del cuarteto al sentir un golpe en mi costado izquierdo. Escuché un grito infantil pidiendo disculpas y siguió corriendo.

« _Tienen mucha energía estos niños_ ».

Entonces, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo estorbo en la entrada del andén. Sacudí la cabeza con burla hacia mí misma y empecé a caminar rumbo al tren lentamente, sin prisas. Como si eso me diera tiempo de crear un plan de escape, una alternativa antes de llegar a mi destino.

Debía admitir que pensé que habría pocos alumnos; me sorprendí al poner atención y ver que había muchísimos estudiantes. Muchos más de los esperados, según el número que me había comentado Minerva.

Al llegar a la entrada trasera del tren, aspiré una bocanada de aire para tomar valor y subir. Cundo lo hice, quedé maravillada: niños corrían de un lado para el otro, algunos mayores se divertían con productos de Sortilegios Weasley en sus compartimentos.

Sonreí al recordar al par de pelirrojos, quienes habían sido emparejados con unas gemelas que eran lobas.

« _¡Me debían una grande por haberles ayudado a controlar a ese par de lobas! El Cáliz no se equivocó al emparejarlos, son igual de inquietas que ellos_ ».

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del tren buscando un compartimento vacío, ¡no encontraba nada!; en cada espacio que encontraba éste estaba repleto tanto de niños como de jóvenes sentados en los asientos y en el piso. « _Definitivamente, había mucha gente por aquí. Pronostico que habrá muchos dolores de cabeza hasta que todos los que están recursando su año perdido (quintos, sextos y séptimos) salgan de Hogwarts. Lo divertido es que el Innombrable tendrá trabajo extra haciendo pociones de paz y antidolor de cabeza_ ».

Ya estaba por darme por vencida, ya iba a llegar al principio del tren y no había un mendigo lugar disponible, cuando vi una puerta medio abierta. Me acerqué para abrirla por completo:

—¡Al fin! —grité al ver solo dos siluetas en los asientos. Mi cabello no me dejaba ver muy bien de lo alborotado que lo tenía de tanto agitarlo por la desesperación.

Al apartarme el cabello de los ojos, toda alegría se me fue al fijarme bien en las dos personas. Eran Filius y... El Innombrable los que estaban ocupando el compartimento. Quise darme la vuelta y huir del lugar, pero, el profesor Filius se me adelantó:

—¡Es un placer verla señorita Granger! —gritó efusivo el pequeño hombre—. Perdón, señora Prince —se corrigió—, la costumbre es difícil de quitar.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y yo le correspondí con una pequeña mientras mis mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

—N-no se preocupe, profesor. Suele pasarme muy seguido.

Y no mentía, a cualquier lugar al que fuera siempre me decían Granger para luego llorar a mares pidiendo disculpas por tremendo error. Puse los ojos en blanco internamente al recordar eso.

Me quedé parada en silencio; estaba esperando algo más... « _¡El perro no se voltea! Ni dice nada. Estoy segura de que lo hace a propósito_ ».

Podía sentir cómo la ira inundaba mi cuerpo al ver que le ponía más atención a la ventana que a mí. No era que me importara, estábamos frente a una persona que pensaba que éramos un bello matrimonio y el señor limón no hacía nada para seguir con el libreto.

« _Ahora resultaba que es amante de la naturaleza, ¿no?_ ».

—Pero pase con confianza, muchacha —comentó el pequeño profesor—. Ya sé que preferirá sentarse a lado de su esposo, aunque no está de más decirle que puede sentarse donde quiera —terminó con una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a odiarlas.

Tanto el señor encantos como yo nos tensamos ante sus palabras. « _Antes me dejo pelona que sentarme a su lado_ ». Mis mejillas y cuello se pusieron colorados del coraje y la pena que estaba sintiendo; me sorprendía que el pequeño profesor pecara de inocente. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—¿No oíste? —me preguntó de repente mi tormento con el ceño fruncido. « _Se le pondrá peor el rostro si sigue haciendo eso»_ —. Que recuerde, tenías buena audición cuando nos despedimos en casa.

Cada palabra estaba embarrada con sarcasmo. Me tocó a mí fruncir el ceño en confusión; no sabía de qué hablaba. Él me lo aclaró:

—Llevo rato hablándote y diciendo que te sientes conmigo. —Puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

¿Por qué carajos me tenía que sentar junto a él? Cierto, era su esposa y tenía que aparentar frente a los demás que nuestra relación era leche y miel. Qué feo que mi cerebro no estuviera trabajando como normalmente lo hacía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo que respondí, sentándome a lado del profesor Filius, quien movía su cabeza de uno a otro esperando intervenir cuando fuera necesario.

Snape estaba que echaba chispas por mi insolencia; su ceño se profundizó aún más. Realmente me valía un carajo que Filius viera nuestra lucha de poder; se podía atribuir a una riña de pareja por algo estúpido, pero el Innombrable y yo sabíamos que no era tan sencillo. Teníamos la ventaja de que sabíamos disimularlo muy bien... O eso creía.

Me enojaba tener que compartir el viaje con él; había pensado que lo vería en la escuela. «Me jode el viaje de paz, cada día compruebo que Merlín me odia». Solo podía hacer berrinche en mi mente.

Vi a mi esposo querer replicar y con veneno, Filius también lo notó así que él abrió la boca antes de que el jefe de las serpientes hablara.

—¡Oh! Eso yo puedo explicártelo, si me permites, Severus —dijo el hombre—. La directora solicitó, de último momento, que algunos maestros tomaran el tren junto a los alumnos. Esto como medida de seguridad, ya sea por algún ataque y por el exceso de estudiantes. Sé que pudiste notar eso. —Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Y como Severus es el subdirector, tenía la obligación de venir quisiera o no.

Snape bufó ante esto e interrumpió al profesor:

—Mi esposa no tiene que saber todo lo que hago, Filius. —Su voz reflejaba cuán molesto estaba—. Créeme que no necesita que le metas más información a la biblioteca andante que tengo por mujer, ¿verdad, cariño? —finaliza con una falsa mirada de inocencia y con una sonrisa que no irradiaba ninguna ternura.

 _Severus 1 – 1 Hermione_

No podía creer la descardes que tenía ese hombre. ¡Me estaba insultando frente a otro profesor! Para mi desgracia, Filius se lo tomó como chiste. Me salió un tic en el ojo; dos podíamos jugar lo mismo.

—Es cierto lo que dice mi marido, profesor Filius, no por nada está casado con la persona a la que se le considera la heredera de la sabiduría de Rowena Ravenclaw. Severus todas las noches me susurra al oído lo halagado que se siente por tener a una joven, bella e inteligente esposa como yo. ¡Es tan tierno y adorable! —dije con un tono demasiado meloso para mi gusto, pero logrando lo que quería.

 _Severus 1 – 2 Hermione_

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras Filius se carcajeaba con ganas.

« _Querías humillarme y te salió en contra»_.

Después de que el profesor dejara de reírse, el compartimento quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral y con una tensión en el ambiente que se podía cortar con un diffindo.

Sabiendo que Snape escucharía mi grito mental, reclamé:

« _¡Bonita forma de aparentar, Snape! Eres insoportable_ ».

 **SSتHG**

El lugar en el que me había encerrado tenía poca luz y era muy húmedo, también estaba lamoso. Contaba con un colchón tullido que apenas podía dormir sobre él.

Noche tras noche, Hermione trataba de comunicarse conmigo, pero yo siempre la ignoraba. Era muy consciente de que ella sufría por eso: yo era parte de su cuerpo, sentía todas sus emociones. Lamentablemente, no estaba preparada para tener una charla con ella.

Sus palabras harían que me sintiera más miserable. Sabía que ella nunca me diría un « _te lo dije»_ directamente, sino que yo encontraría en cada palabra un mensaje subliminal.

La mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba despierta; no tenía la certeza de cuántos días, meses o años llevaba en ese lugar. Era algo que me tenía sin cuidado realmente. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ya que sabía muy bien que sería la comidilla y burla de los lobos cuando olieran que en esencia el rechazo de mi _alma_ después de haberle otorgado mi marca, señalándolo como mío.

Fue hermoso tocar en cielo por... Ya no recordaba cuántos orgasmos me había provocado mi pocionista, pero fue maravilloso tenerlo en lo más profundo de mi ser. Llevándonos al paraíso tomados de la mano. Fue tan perfecto que llegó el punto en el que los tres conectamos nuestros espíritus y, por orden de Hermione, mis colmillos crecieron y se incrustaron en la pálida piel del hombre que la luna me dio por _matte._ Llegamos al mayor placer de la noche, explotamos juntos ante la mordida.

Algo que acabó cuando terminé de impregnar mi esencia lobuna en sus venas.

Al retirarme, Severus cayó desmayado sobre las almohadas con un semblante de satisfacción. Me esperaba eso, así que lo acomodé bien y me recosté sobre él; nos tapé con las sábanas para limpiarle la herida con mi lengua, apurando el cicatrizado.

Un pensamiento posesivo se instaló en nuestra mente: mío. Hermione poco a poco estaba reaccionando como todo lobo haría, más temprano que tarde llegaría a ser un lobo en su totalidad.

Terminado de quitar los restos de sangre y que cicatrizara la piel, la marca, que eran dos puntitos, brilló con una luz violeta, el color de mis ojos. Empezando a tomar la forma de una runa compleja, la runa ancestral de los lobos y sus mattes, que significaba:

« **La luna ha cantado y los lobos han aullado su melodía, regocijándose en la plenitud del amor encontrado en medio de la travesía.**

 _ **Al encontrarte, oh amada mía, te otorgaré mi alma, cuerpo, sangre y poder. Para que juntos, vivamos una larga vida que ni la muerte podrá revertirla.**_

 _ **Seremos eternos y nuestra historia será contada de generación a generación».**_

A los segundos, la piel bajo mi seno izquierdo empezó a arder: también estaba siendo marcada con la misma runa. No separé los ojos de la piel de Severus y divisé cuando la marca quedó completa haciéndose invisible para el ojo humano y demasiado aparatoso para los lobos.

Me sentí victoriosa, sentí que la batalla había sido ganada por mí por haber obtenido a mi matte entre mis brazos. Victoria que el éxtasis de la marca y la noche activa habían provocado en mi mente.

Pasado el efecto, Hermione puso el grito en el cielo al percatarse de lo que habíamos hecho, porque sí fuimos las dos las que actuamos a favor de la marca. Al final tuve que dormirla por una hora para que se le bajara.

¡Debí hacerle caso cuando me advirtió que Severus era un hombre de meter! ¡Que había que tratarlo con cuidado!

« _Fui una estúpida, canté victoria cuando en realidad me habían atravesado corazón con una espada en el último momento_ ».

Hermione lo conocía mejor que yo. « _¡Pero la loba era tan necia que creía que podía salirse con la suya!»_ ; la emoción por haber hecho mío a mi alma pudo más que las advertencias de la ex-humana.

Comencé a llorar al recordar, una vez más, a mi líder de manada, mi alpha, mi matte pidiendo a los aurores que nos divorciaran. Se le olvidaba el pequeño detalle a mi moreno: estaba casado con una criatura oscura y estas tienen una audición más aguda que los humanos, escuchamos a muchos kilómetros a la redonda si nos enfocamos. Eso sucedió después media hora después de que hablara con Hermione y me fuera a dormir.

A través de Hermione, pude seguir el hilo de toda la conversación mientras callaba mis pensamientos para que ella no me escuchara. Un sentimiento de angustia me llegó de parte de la castaña, estaba preocupada por mí si me enteraba.

Lo peor vino cuando se fueron los aurores y tanto Hermione como Severus se enfrentaron cara a cara. Ojos marrones contra negros. No pude mantener a raya mis pensamientos y di señal de vida. Por un momento, los ojos de la castaña se tornaron violetas. Fue tan efímero que mi amado no lo notó.

Y acabaron con mi vida después de que madre llegara: mi matte había dictado sentencia en mi contra. Me exilió de su presencia.

La marca en Severus transmitía a la mía el odio desmedido hacia Hermione y a mí.

Es por esa razón que no podía regresar al exterior hasta que Severus lo quisiera, es sabido por todos que un lobo emparejado hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para hacer feliz a su alma. Yo no soy la excepción.

Incluso, en los días que como loba debía aullarle a la luna tampoco podía salir. Yo era la deshonra de todos los clanes existentes en el mundo mágico: mi matte me había rechazado y no daba luces a una reconciliación.

Esos días para Hermione son un sufrimiento horrible ya que su cuerpo tiene que soportar todo el dolor, pues la Luna clamaba por mí y yo peleaba contra su clamor. Agradecía que mi portadora fuera poderosa, su magia me ayudaba a evitar la conversión. Lo malo es que duraba dos días tumbada en la cama agotada.

Ni hablar del dolor que me provocaba que Hermione tomara pastillas muggles para evitar embarazarse. Yo quería vástagos y ninguno de los dos me dejaba tenerlos.

Tampoco era participante de los momentos íntimos entre ellos, estaba encapsulada. No podía oír, sentir, oler, ver ni degustar nada. A menos que Hermione estuviera en una situación donde su adrenalina fuera disparada y dieran como resultado algunas sustancias químicas, si eran citosinas las que circulaban en mi mente, entendía que eran cosas malas y, si eran endorfinas sabía que eran buenas. Solo de esa forma me enteraba de lo que sucedía con Granger.

En fin, lo que siempre recuerdo y que nunca olvidaré es que cuando Severus salió de la habitación vi sus ojos por última vez y él vio los míos... Los de su loba.

 **SSتHG**

Faltaba media hora para llegar al castillo cuando el profesor Filius y el Innombrable dejaron el compartimento para supervisar los pasillos. Se supone que por ser premio anual, yo también tenía que salir a dar una ronda. ¿Por qué no fui con ellos? Porque mi adorable esposo ―nótese el amor―, me ordenó que me quedara en el lugar utilizando de pretexto que podía ponerme el uniforme con confianza e intimidad. A regañadientes estuve de acuerdo con él y me quedé.

« _Obviamente, no lo estoy obedeciendo, simplemente estamos pensando lo mismo_ ».

Estaba analizando todo lo que pasó durante el viaje en tren y, aunque quisiera, la actuación de Snape me sorprendía tanto. Era el mejor espía que había tenido la Orden en todos sus años, así que estaba claro que fingir preocupación, a su manera, por la privacidad de su esposa no era nada de otro mundo.

Lo que detestaba era que pudiera hacerlo con tanta facilidad cuando yo tenía que morderme la lengua y cerrar los puños antes de contestar, frente a testigos de nuestra interacción, con cariño a todo lo que me dijera. Había ocasiones en los que yo no podía soportar tanta mentira y explotaba.

Al terminar de cambiarme, tomé mis cosas y, sin pensarlo, salí huyendo del lugar. Escuché voces que se acercaban y me metí en la primera puerta que encontré, dos puertas a distancia de donde me encontraba antes. Este estaba ocupado por cuatro niños hermosos de nuevo ingreso, les sonreí con amabilidad y me senté en el hueco que me hicieron.

« _A ver si me encuentras, estúpido_ ».

 **SSتHG**

 _Positivo._

Era positivo. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Potter que estaba embarazada? Me desplomé en los sillones de la sala de la casa.

Hacía unos días que habíamos tenido una discusión fuerte el moreno y yo, tan normal en nuestro matrimonio que no me sorprendía, con este tema como motivo principal.

El morocho quería meter un amparo en el Ministerio para que nos dieran más tiempo en la procreación, ya que él deseaba estudiar la carrera de aurores para poder trabajar y ganar dinero como corresponde, en vez de ser un mantenido de la herencia Black y Parkinson. Me refutaba que de algo tenía debió servirle ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Fue imposible sacarlo de su decisión, porque mía no era, así que me había puesto la máscara de indiferencia y le asentí, dándole la razón a su irracionalidad.

« _Mi vida era cruel, y nunca estaba de acuerdo conmigo_ ».

¡Se suponía que había tomado las pastillas que Potter me trajo! Tenía entendido que a Granger sí le funcionaban. A lo mejor era porque ella era totalmente muggle con magia y yo bruja de descendencia, no sabía bien, pero, lo que sabía era que estaba embarazada de dos meses y que tenía temor de lo que pasaría cuando el de perlas verdes se enterara de eso.

« _Va a cruciarme, Salazar»_.

 **SSتHG**

« _¿Qué fue lo que hice para pagar de esta forma? ¿Acaso estar junto a Voldemort y ser marioneta de Albus no fue suficiente?_ »

Pues no lo parecía, sino Granger no hubiera atravesado la puerta.

Me hice el desatendido después de comprobar que era ella la que abrió la puerta y me dediqué a ignorarla el mayor tiempo posible. Pudo haber sido casi todo el viaje si el entrometido de mi colega no hablara tanto.

Casi lo maldigo cuando lo vi todo contentillo haciéndole plática a Granger como si no fuera suficiente haber soportado por tantos años su cabezonería. ¡Carajo que tenía suficiente con verla dos meses por mes en casi un año y compartir más que palabras!

Abrí la boca cuando Filius le dijo que se sentara conmigo, la escuincla se quedó parada como idiota enfrente de la puerta. No podía quedarme callado con esa oportunidad que me brindó en bandeja de plata, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me ofreciera ser el blanco de mis burlas.

Dejé ir mi primer dosis de veneno, disfruté tanto ver su cara contraerse en molestia, que sus manos se apretaran en puños y que sus labios sonrosados y carnosos… « _¿Qué carajo estás diciendo, Severus? ¿Carnosos? Yo diría rellenos y suaves. Que dan la tentación de ser mordidos y saboreados por un largo tiempo y…»_. Ya no puse atención a las idioteces que decía mi cerebro; desde hace varios meses noté que mi mente ha estado actuando raro; era como si mi consciencia hubiera tomado vida.

« _¡Pff! Ya estoy alucinando con barbaridades_ ».

Reaccioné justo a tiempo para escuchar la contestación de Granger; la niña estaba siendo cada vez más ingeniosa en sus rebates. Yo estaba siendo una mala influencia para ella: esa chiquilla era como un niño de entre cuatro y seis años que absorben como esponjas todo lo que se les decía y enseñaba, pero ella nunca dejaba de absorber. Su mente se expandía en conocimiento segundo a segundo. Puede ser que tuviera veinte años menos que yo, pero debía reconocer que era muy atractiva cuando su lengua escupía el mismo veneno que todo Slytherin es capaz de aventar.

 _«Tenerla entre los de mi casa durante los años pasados hubiera sido legendario, un talento que no se explotó como se debía en la casa de los leones. Yo le hubiera enseñado muchas cosas… ¿Por qué no se las enseño siendo mi esposa? Porque ella es lo que más detesto, aparte de Sirius Black y James Potter, un lobo. Una maldita licántropo del la cual no me podía deshacer, porque un estúpido cáliz así lo dijo»._

No pude contestarle porque Filius se volvió a meter en nuestra conversación. Se hizo un silencio, bendito silencio casi todo el viaje. El profesor iba incómodo con la situación, pero me importaba un dementor lo que él sintiera.

Divagué, dejé a mi mente navegar por el mar de recuerdos hasta que llegó uno que provocó un sentimiento el cual no quise nombrar y que preferí tomar con enojo: el treinta de agosto tuvimos que cumplir con nuestra obligación quincenal. Quedamos de acuerdo en que lo haríamos cuando llegásemos a la escuela. Pedimos autorización del Ministerio, que se mostró cooperativo con nuestra petición, dándonos la oportunidad de hacerlo, solo que, como consecuencia, en este mes, septiembre, teníamos que hacerlo tres veces y la que debíamos tenía que ser la primera o la segunda noche que estuviéramos en el castillo.

« _Sería demasiado bueno para ser real que nos apoyen con lo que queremos»_.

Pero no era eso lo que hacía que ardiera dentro de mí la ira. No. Lo que hacía que nacieran en mí unas ganas tremendas de derramar sangre era la insoportable voz que invadía mi mente cada quincena del mes, justo cuando tenía a Granger entre mis brazos y me hundía con rapidez entre sus proporcionadas piernas. Esa estúpida voz me hacía notar lo hermosa que era la muchacha, que sin una gota de maquillaje era capaz de verse maravillosa, en sus ojos color caoba que se derretían llenos de lujuria cuando yacíamos en la cama. Esa voz detestable me descontrolaba haciendo que sintiera ganas de marcar el cuerpo de Granger con mi boca, de no solo tener sexo con ella, sino que de hacerle el amor.

A eso era a lo que me enfrentaba cuando las fechas del cumplimiento estaban cerca, a soñar con ella gimiendo mientras la tomaba por detrás y ella se dejaba guiar por mí. Despertaba con una tremenda erección que solo podía desahogar recordando el puto sueño.

¡Merlín! Esa asquerosa loba me estaba haciendo mal. « _No es tan asquerosa para ti cuando tienes pensamientos de follarla como poseso en la noche_ ». Ahí está de nuevo, necesito un psicólogo con urgencia.

Espabilé cuando la alarma que había puesto para dar las rondas sonó. Le dije a Filius que ya era hora y paré en seco a Granger, quien estaba muy dispuesta a dejar el compartimento así como así. Después de los pensamientos que tuve todo el viaje no quería que nadie la viera, los efectos de que pronto tenía que acostarme con ella. Hizo berrinche, aunque al final aceptó el pretexto que le puse para quedarse. Tenía que quitarse esos jeans entubados y esa camisa de manga larga que, aunque no estaba ajustada, se lograba distinguir su tentativa figura que me estaba volviendo loco y alguien quería despertar a saludarla.

Quité unos cuantos puntos, que serían descontados en el castillo, a un par de mocosos que encontraron la forma de liarse entre vagones sin matarse en el intento. La juventud ya no tenía respeto por nada ni por nadie.

Y cuando regresé a buscar a la castaña para irnos juntos, aparentando un matrimonio y asegurándome que nadie se le acercara, no la encontré en donde la dejé.

Juraba por Salazar que esa mocosa se estaba buscando un castigo grande.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para SamanthaBlack30 y gracias DuNiXe por la inspiración.**

 **Besos, InesUchiha.**


	8. Consecuencias ll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo siete: Consecuencias ll_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: sexo sadomasoquista del leve, pero sado al fin y al cabo.**

 **Lo disfrutan los dos, pero tengo que advertir.**

* * *

En cuanto paró el tren en la estación de llegada, me bajé como si me estuvieran correteando una gran cantidad de dementores o el mismo Voldemort… Snape enojado daba más miedo que esas dos cosas juntas.

Corrí sin mirar atrás con el único objetivo de llegar a las mazmorras y poder refugiarme de él. Parecía tonto que buscara protección en la recámara del hombre… No tenía a otro lugar a dónde ir, Minerva me prohibió ir a sus habitaciones o ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía que actuar cien por ciento como la señora Prince.

—Infinito —murmuré la contraseña cuando estuve frente a la puerta del despacho perteneciente al de mirada carbón.

La puerta cedió ante mí y no dudé en entrar, como ya había visitado el lugar muchas veces, me fui directo a la pequeña casa, si se le puede llamar de esa forma, que estaba escondida detrás de una de las paredes del almacén que tenía Snape en el despacho. Di la segunda contraseña:

—Eternos.

Me llamaba mucho la atención las contraseñas. Se me hacían demasiado cursi para él, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar.

Dejé de levitar el baúl y lo acomodé en la habitación que me pertenecía, de momento, ya que esa era la que acondicionaríamos para el futuro retoño… Que pronto llegaría. Desde hacía días ya no tomaba las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Suspiré, quitándome el uniforme; no iba a ir al comedor para la selección. Diré que me sentí mal. Estaba por quitarme la camisa y la falda cuando sentí una alteración en el ambiente.

Alguien, muy molesto e iracundo, estaba entrando al cuarto. No tenía que estudiar Adivinación para saber quién era. Agarré la varita y conjuré un hechizo, al instante quedé vestida con un camisón demasiado sencillo para dormir a gusto. Estaba por meterme a la cama cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de par en par con un fuerte golpe.

Volteé para ver a un Snape con el ceño profundamente fruncido y con la mandíbula apretada, le rechinaban los dientes. Supe que algo feo se avecinaba, pero mi instinto lobo comenzó a excitarse. No era Ébano, sus reacciones eran más intensas y esto era solo una caricia en comparación, pero era constante y tomaba fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Qué deseas, Snape? —pregunté firme, sin embargo, también se podía notar mi desconfianza.

No me contestó enseguida así que me mantuve callada hasta que lo vi mover sus labios:

—¿Me puede explicar por qué rayos se fue del vagón sin avisarme? ¿Eh? —Ya no me quedaba duda de lo encolerizado que estaba.

—Es maleducado contestar con otra pregunta, Snape —contesté desafiante a pesar del miedo que estaba empezando a sentir en esos momentos.

—No estoy para su derroche de sabiondería y arrogancia, Granger. Contesta la pregunta que te hice —susurró con un tono helado que no daba a réplicas.

Temí por un momento que me fuera a hechizar, por lo que decidí contestarle; no con la verdad, pero contestarle.

—Acompañé a unos niños de nuevo ingreso que estaban perdidos al comedor y, como no te encontré, pensé que lo mejor sería venirme a la habitación.

Tragué pesado al terminar de hablar, algo en él me estaba inquietando y poniendo nerviosa. No me había dado cuenta que los dos nos estábamos moviéndonos, yo retrocediendo y él avanzando hacia mí. Lo observo a sus ojos que me analizan y recuerdo que tenemos algo que hacer.

—El pendiente.

Hablé sin pensar. Él levantó una ceja en pregunta, quedé en silencio unos segundos pensando en una respuesta.

—Que tenemos un pendiente por cumplir.

Era mejor terminar con esto de una vez y así evitaría seguir discutiendo con él. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo.

—¡Oh! —fingió sorpresa—. La señorita Granger debe algo… ¿No le parece que me lo está pidiendo de una manera incorrecta? Soy su esposo, señorita, esas cosas se piden más… Convincentes.

 _Severus 2 – 2 Hermione_

Sabía que era mala idea decirle sobre el mandato del Ministerio. No obstante, se estaba burlando de mí, cosa que no dejaría pasar por alto. Por esa razón, trinqué confianza para contestar su puya descarada:

—Pobre Severus —me uní a su juego—. Ni que tuvieras el pene tan grande como para andarte rogando.

Silencio.

Un insondable y palpable silencio se hizo entre nosotros. La valentía se iba evaporando de mi cuerpo y la ira que se había apagado en Snape recobró vida y con fuerza, apostaba que el castillo entero lo podía concebir.

Ni siquiera teniendo las habilidades de un lobo pude darle respuesta o lógica a lo que sucedió.

 _Severus 2 – 3 Hermione_

 **SSتHG**

Sus palabras habían calado hondo en mi ego. ¿Será tan idiota como para decir eso sabiendo a las consecuencias que puede tener? En ese momento no me quedaba duda que Granger había perdido la lucidez y me enojé con ella. Mi ser pedía sangre, pero sabía que había otra forma más placentera de desquitarme con ella. Y no lo pensé, sólo actué.

Me abalancé sobre ella con todo y varita, la mocosa era loba, pero era un movimiento que no se esperaba. Tuve el efecto sorpresa a mi favor, cuando reaccionó ya la había despojado de su varita y, también, la tenía sobre la cama conmigo sobre su cuerpo.

—No se le hace un deja vú, _señorita_ —comenté burlón—. Con unos pocos cambios, sin embargo, su esencia es la misma: follar cuando te están diciendo que no.

La sentí estremecerse con mis palabras y eso solo hizo que me dieran ganas de continuar lo que la voz me gritaba.

« _Degústala, prueba su hermosa piel y hazla tuya. Enséñale que la tienes más grande de lo que ella se atrevió a insinuar_ ».

Eso era lo que haría.

—Pro-ofesor… —trató de hablar.

—Aquí yo no soy su profesor —interrumpí, ronroneando cerca de su oído—. Aquí somos marido y mujer, Granger. Y ya le había advertido con anterioridad que no se metiera conmigo y siempre le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro mis palabras. —Con cada palabra, pasaba mi nariz por su cuello de arriba a bajo con una suave caricia—. Creo que es hora de que le enseñe a respetar a su esposo, señora Prince.

Me alejé lo suficiente para verla a los ojos con petulancia, arrogancia y con promesa de que la haría sufrir… La haría llorar de placer.

Le tenía capturadas las manos con las mías, así que pasé el agarre a una sola mano mía y la que me quedó libre la ocupe para agarrar la varita. La agité en el aire y de ella salieron dos cuerdas que se aferraron a las muñecas de la muchacha para después enroscarse en los postes de la cama que mantenían los doseles.

La joven pataleaba y se removía intentando librarse de sus ataduras; me aseguré de que las cuerdas no le hicieran daño severo, pero, si se seguía moviendo de esa forma, sí se lastimaría.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la flexioné para luego aplicar el mismo hechizo en ella. Me soltó una patada, con la que tenía libre, que amortigüé con la espalda. Enseguida tomé ese pie y repetí el proceso de amarre.

Me incorporé en la cama para apreciar mi obra: la señora Prince estaba ante mí amarrada en la cama, con las piernas separadas el bendito camisón deja mucho a la vista, con los ojos bañados de miedo y anticipación ― _«eso me molestó, no la iba a matar»_ ―, y con mucha ropa de por medio.

—Quite esa cara, Granger. Lo único que haré será hacer que se arrepienta de sus palabras —aclaré—. ¿Cómo? Pues demostrándole que, de pequeño, no tengo absolutamente nada —le dije, perverso.

La culpa de eso la tenía la voz por llenarme la cabeza de fantasías con ella cada noche.

Mi compañero de batallas dio un respingo de alegría al saber que lo dejaría luchar una vez más.

Otro movimiento de varita me dejó en pantalones, mi pecho quedó al descubierto. La oí jadear al verme semidesnudo.

« _Era justo, los dos estábamos con poca ropa»._

Observé una vez más a Granger y cerré los ojos ante el paisaje erótico que tenía en frente, otra oleada de calor recorrió mi vientre bajo. Pasé la yema de mis dedos callosos, por tantas pociones realizadas, sobre su rostro, brazos y torso, este último estaba cubierto por tela y aún así se podía apreciar la suavidad de la piel de la chica.

Me dejé llevar por las hormonas y por mis sueños, olvidando por unos momentos lo que ella era.

Tomé las rodillas de la muchacha y las separé, quiso cerrarlas pero las cuerdas se lo impedían, sonreí ante eso y la vi ahogar un gemido de queja.

Descendí por sus muslos y los empecé a acariciar, una con mis manos y a la otra le repartía besos en la cara interna. Poco o poco la joven mujer se empezó a relajar, era lo que quería que tomara confianza para llegar a mi cometido.

Subí las manos por todo el contorno de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde estaba el inicio de sus bragas, las tomé y, con delicadeza, las quité de su cuerpo dejando a mi vista su sonrosada intimidad que estaba llena de jugo.

Desvié mis orbes negras a las mieles de ella y supe que estaba avergonzada de su reacción corporal… Sus gestos encendían más mis ganas de verla rogando por mis atenciones.

 **SSتHG**

« _¡Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar y ya lo comprobé!_ ».

A pesar de que mi intención era que tuviéramos sexo, no pensé que nos saldríamos de la rutina que nos habíamos autoimpuesto durante meses. ¿Era una clase de sadomasoquismo? Me aterraba la posible idea que trajera en la cabeza ese hombre. Quería correr lejos, pero él había pensado en todo y estaba a su merced.

Mi cuerpo no dejaba de corresponder a las miradas y caricias que le otorgaba Snape. Era imposible negar que era excitante todo esto. No obstante, el miedo a una posible venganza estaba muy presente en mí.

 **SSتHG**

Retorné a poner atención a su intimidad y acomodé mi cara cerca de ella. Los temblores no dejaban su cuerpo tranquilo, ocupaba encargarme de eso.

Por eso, soplé aliento caliente sobre su humedad, olí su esencia y me hundí en ella. Pidió que no lo hiciera como la virginal Granger que conocía, sonreí antes de tomar su pequeño botón entre mis labios e iniciar una constante secuencia de succiones, saboreándola con ganas. Manteniendo mi porte de arrogancia, la escuchaba respirar entrecortada y la sentía mover un poco sus caderas.

Metí en acción a mi nariz y dejé que ella estimulara su centro de placer mientras mi lengua se deslizaba más abajo en busca de la entrada a su estrechez. Mi pequeño miembro penetró su cavidad mientras mi nariz seguía jugando con el otro extremo. Para ese entonces, ella ya estaba jadeando y movía las caderas al ritmo de mis entradas sin inhibición. Volví al ataque y metí el primer dedo sustituyendo a mi lengua. Su espalda se arqueó, ofreciendo todo su esplendor a mi entera disposición.

Aprovechando su distracción, mi otra mano la subí, sin dejar de bombear su interior con la otra, hasta encontrar uno de sus pechos para amasarlo con fuerza sobre la tela del camisón, pellizqué su tierno botoncito hasta que estuviera duro para pasarme al otro y viceversa.

Separé mi cara de su vulva y la llevé a sus proporcionados pechos. La estructura de la muchacha me asombraba, no tenía de más ni de menos, justo lo necesario para volver loco a un hombre.

 _«¿Tan enojado había estado para no notarlo en los meses que llevábamos "juntos"?»_.

Bajé la tela que los cubría y los admiré, la aureola era de un buen radio y de un tono más claro que sus ojos miel. Eran apetecibles. Abrí la boca para cubrir su seno con ella, lo amamanté como bebé recién nacido y hambriento, ella era adictiva. Probé sus dos montes hasta dejarlos rojos y sensibles al tacto.

« _No te detengas, ella está cooperando»._

Y tenía razón, Granger me rogaba por más; la tenía donde quería, pero no era suficiente.

Le hice caso e introduje dos dedos más, la follaba metiendo los dedos hasta el tope y con buena velocidad, cuando sentí que sus paredes vaginales se estaban preparando para explotar me detuve de golpe y me alejé de ella.

 **SSتHG**

¿Qué le hicieron a Severus Snape? Era lo que pensaba mientras me hacía delirar con su nariz sobre mi clítoris. ¿Quién diría que esa ganchuda nariz servía para eso? Merlín, me estaba volviendo loca. La temperatura la tenía por los cielos, me torturaba, quería más. Apretaba mis labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido y era imposible.

Mis sentidos estaban más agudos que de costumbre, la maldición jugaba en mi contra y a favor de Snape.

Dejé de contener los jadeos que querían salir de mi boca y empecé a pedir por más, a gritarle que necesitaba acabar. Él me ignoraba. Un fuerte gritillo abandonó mis labios cuando su boca comenzó a devorar mi pecho. No tenía piedad con sus succiones; me recordó tanto a cuando Ébano le hizo la felación la primera vez que nos acostamos. Ya entendía sus palabras anteriores.

Realmente me estaba haciendo pagar lo que le hicimos. Era tan vengativo… sin embargo, no le puedo negar que se vengue si lo hace de esta forma.

Casi lloré cuando se separó de mí dejándome a medias. ¡Se supone que la perra soy yo!

 **SSتHG**

Granger tenía las pupilas dilatadas y me pedía enojada que la hiciera terminar, pero no le hice caso. En cambio, llevé a la altura de mis labios los tres dedos que estaban bañados de su esencia y los lamí con sensualidad, seduciendo a la joven que había callado sus chillidos para poner atención a mis movimientos.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve, señora Prince? —le pregunté con voz ronca y ella asintió. « _Vas bien, Severus»_ —. ¿Quieres terminar, pequeña? —ronroneé de la misma forma. Su respuesta fue gritarme que dejara de jugar y que terminara de una vez; lástima que no fueran mis planes—. Lo siento, señora Prince, pero le tiene que quedar claro que sí me tiene que rogar porque la tengo grande —le aclaré cambiando mi actitud, volviendo al frío inicial.

Movió sus manos queriendo zafarse sabiendo que era en vano. En eso, mi miembro me recordó que también quería atención y seguí con el plan.

Irguiéndome de rodillas entre sus piernas, desabroché el botón de mi pantalón y bajé el cierre. Metí la mano entre en bóxer y saqué mi hinchado miembro. Emprendí la tarea de darme placer envolviendo mi mano sobre mi eje y empezando a bombear con lentitud, conecté mis ojos con los de Granger y relamí mis labios.

Quería que me viera, que deseara ser ella la que lo hiciera.

—¿Ves esto? —Señalé mi falo—. Ya no te parece tan pequeño ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacía atrás bombeando mi miembro con potencia, de arriba hacía a bajo. Roncos gemidos cedían de mi boca entreabierta.

« _Merlín. Masturbarme frente a alguien daba mayor placer y más si esta estaba por correrse solo con verte»_.

 **SSتHG**

El espectáculo frente a mis ojos me tenía hipnotizada, mi sexo palpitaba rogando ser él el que recibiera los golpes certeros que el hombre se daba así mismo.

Mi boca salivaba al ver como las gotas de pre-semen salían de la punta de su miembro. Ya no aguantaba, mi orgullo había sido demasiado quebrado. Lo necesitaba.

—Severus, por favor. Te necesito dentro —le pedí sollozando.

 **SSتHG**

Escucharla hizo que no tocara la nube de placer que estaba casi en mis manos. Mis ojos brillaban y los enfoqué en ella.

Y me dolió, dolió en mi bajo vientre verla así: ella separaba sus piernas y me regaba con sus ojitos brillantes de lágrimas que la dejara de castigar.

—¿Aprendiste la lección, mujer?

—Sí, señor.

Respiré hondo sin dejar de verla. Mi semblante estaba serio.

Llevé mis manos a sus caderas y las jalé con fuerza hacía mí, antes le desaté los pies, ella misma cerró sus muslos alrededor de mis caderas. Jadeamos cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron, ella estaba muy preparada para recibirme. Por esa razón es que cuando alineé mi eje con su estrechez entré de una sola estocada hasta que mis testículos me impidieron seguir entrando.

—Dementores, Granger.

—Severus.

Gruñimos a la vez.

En ese momento noté que ya no era tan joven como antes, ya que casi me corría en su interior al meterme en ella de lo apretada que estaba.

 _«Era lo que siempre me preguntaba cuando teníamos sexo ¿por qué era tan estrecha?»._

Sus talones se posicionaron sobre mis glúteos alzando su cadera para darme más acceso ella. Los dos queríamos llegar al orgasmo, pero yo no sería el primero en hacerlo.

Mis estocadas eran duras, sin vacilar y mis dedos se enterraban en la sabe piel de su cadera, hice todo lo posible para hacerla llegar primero. Movía mis caderas en círculos para que mi pelvis masturbara su capullo, funcionó. Cinco embistes más a su cavidad y explotó con tanta intensidad que sus paredes se envolvieron con fuerza mi falo, casi rayaba lo doloroso, y eso terminó por vaciarme en ella con embistes desenfrenados e irregulares, hasta que fui ordeñado por completo. Nunca antes habíamos tenido sexo de esta forma y me arrepentía de haberlo hecho antes. El orgasmo obtenido fue el más placentero de todos los que habíamos tenido, fue duradero y exquisito.

 **SSتHG**

Ya no me importó quién me esuchara o si todo lo que había planeado de mantenerme fuerte por Ébano se echó a perder con esto.

Quería perderme en la satisfacción que ese hombre estaba haciendo posible, pero también quería darle a la Loba un bello momento después de tanto tiempo.

« _Siéntelo, Ébano, es él el que lo está haciendo»_.

Lo sentí arremeter más adentro y más rápido, la marca estaba quemando bajo mi pecho, y eso solo significaba algo...

—¡Oh, por Morgana! —grité ante el orgasmo arrasador.

 **SSتHG**

Mi cuello ardió y me desplomé sobre Granger, enterrando mi rostro entre sus pechos, escuchando su respiración agitada y su corazón. El ardor seguía y no sabía a qué se debía.

 _«Ya fuiste rudo, ya te vengaste. Dale una mínima muestra de misericordia ¿no?»._

Alcé el rostro y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, levanté mi cuerpo y tomé la varita para dejarle libres las manos logrando que ella los abriera. Nos puse cara a cara:

—¿Granger? —pregunté, intercalando mi mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo…? —Estuve a nada de pedirle permiso—. Nada.

Uní nuestros labios en un beso que nada tenía que ver con la pasión anterior y mi cuello dejó de molestar. Era un beso tierno, dulce, superficial y lento. La mocosa no me siguió el ritmo por dos segundos, luego reaccionó con entrega. Conocimos por primera vez la textura de nuestros labios sin que nadie nos obligara, fue genuino. Sus labios tenían un toque a fresas. No me gustaban, aunque en sus labios era una delicia.

Mordí su labio inferior y ella abrió la boca entendiendo mi mensaje. Mi lengua repasó todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta memorizarlo, de esa forma amaba la boca de _Hermione_ cuando no la utilizaba para hablar, pero sí para cosas más productivas.

Consideré prudente separarnos, el aire era necesario para continuar con nuestros placeres. Había algo que me hacía estar y al mismo tiempo inquietarme por la extrema pasividad que había. Pronto lo descubrí:

—Severus… —susurró sobre mis labios.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondí con enmascarada curiosidad.

—Estoy embarazada.

¿Qué madres dijo?

« _Lo que yo quería escuchar, Severus_ », me contestó la voz.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, InesUchiha**


	9. Consecuencias lll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo ocho: Consecuencias lll_

* * *

Estaba ansiosa por su llegada. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la chimenea cambiara de color, y estaba completamente segura que en esta ocasión, sí íbamos a terminar sacándonos sangre.

 _¡Crack!_

—¿Parkinson?

Temblé al escuchar su voz en un susurro saliendo de la chimenea; yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que quedaban de frente a ella.

—Vaya… Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que actuarías como una verdadera esposa —comentó burlón—. ¿Ahora quieres que llegué y te de un beso de agradecimiento? Me sorprende tu urgencia de coger…

—¡Cállate imbécil! — _«¿Es que no podía llegar a la casa sin pelear?»_ Su sonrisa de malicia se hizo más grande—. Respétame, Potter. No te he hecho nada, acabas de llegar, y ya me estás fastidiando la existencia.

—Es irresistible no molestar a mi _queridísima esposa,_ cuando ésta se me pone en bandeja de plata.

Era un idiota de primera, ese hombre. No entendía cómo la gente hablaba maravillas de él en la calle. ¡Já! Si supieran lo cabrón que es, de la puerta de la casa hacia adentro. No lo tuvieran en el altar en el que lo tienen.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras y puedas, querido. Porque después de lo que te tengo que decir, ya no te dará tanta gracia verme —informé con sorna y altanería. Que no se le olvidara que estaba con una Slytherin.

Su semblante perdió toda gracia inicial.

—Te recomiendo que tomes asiento —negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, es tu problema si no quieres sentarte.

—Habla de una vez. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

Si era lo que deseaba:

—Tengo dos meses de embarazo, Potter.

 _«Y se prendió esta mierda»._

 **SSتHG**

Ya lo había dicho, no pude encontrar un mejor momento más que este, para poder decirle lo que la marca me había revelado.

 _Embarazada._

Esa palabra hacía eco en mi mente, como una burla siniestra a mi vida. Cerré los ojos después de soltar las palabras, ya que no quería ver la reacción completa de Snape. Estaba más que segura de que su carácter del demonio saldría como tornado que se expande con fuerza cuando las condiciones climatológicas están a su favor.

Snape era una persona difícil de manejar en situaciones como esas, mi cuerpo esperaba tenso la explosión que estaba en cuenta regresiva.

Puse atención a mi entorno, mis genes lobunos estaban activados. Nada. No había nada que se escuchara más que la respiración calmada de los dos. Focalicé mi oído en el sonido de su corazón para saber, aunque sea de esa forma, lo que pasaba por su mente y tampoco tuve éxito. Sus latidos eran calmados, pasivos, medidos. Absolutamente, no encontraba nada que pudiera decirme lo que ocurría con mi esposo… El donador de esperma.

 **SSتHG**

Mi cerebro colapsó por varios minutos. Agradecí a Merlín que la chiquilla hubiera cerrado los ojos al soltar esa bomba.

 _«¿Me está hablando con la verdad? ¿Cómo era posible que no me dijera antes que estaba embarazada? Así nos hubiéramos evitado estar en esta situación: yo metido entre sus piernas»._

Pensé al cavilar un poco el problema. Tenía que saber el porqué de no decirme antes sobre su gestación.

Además, no podía pasar por alto lo que ocurrió en el orgasmo. Ese ardor en mi cuello me daba mal espina.

—¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? —pregunté con la voz más helada de mi repertorio, levantando mi torso quedando sostenido de los codos—. ¿No le se pudo haber ocurrido, que si me lo hubiera dicho cuando entré, nos habríamos evitado toda esta faena de carnalidad?

—Te lo acabo de decir, Snape —contestó fingiendo confusión abriendo sus ojos.

—Ya le he dicho que no juegue conmigo, Granger. Mire cómo terminamos por algo que usted no quiso entender por las buenas. —La miré con arrogancia y soberbia, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz—. Estoy seguro que no que ninguno de los dos quiere repetir la experiencia.

 _«Te vas a envenenar con la mentira que expulsan tus labios, Severus. Está más que claro que algo, y me refiero a tu amiguito, quiere más acción»._

Odiaba con todo mí ser a esa voz nefasta, que solo había sido creada para alterar mis nervios. Lo peor de todo era que tenía toda la razón, ya que cierta parte de mi anatomía estaba ansioso por tener otro round de diversión dentro de Granger.

La ira crecía en mí con las idioteces que mi cuerpo estaba exponiendo, ya que todavía estaba dentro de ella. Salí de la castaña con brusquedad y me levanté de la cama huyendo de mi debilidad. Una vez parado frente a la cama, acomodé mi miembro erecto dentro del bóxer y cerré el zipper del pantalón. Ella se había incorporado en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo, y siguiendo con sus perlas cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Por supuesto que no —refutó molesta—. Agradezco estar en cinta, para ya no compartir la cama con un ser despreciable como tú.

Me encendí:

—Mira, estúpida. —Casi le arranqué la cabeza con mis propias manos—. Los únicos despreciables en este lugar son tú, maldita loba y el _bastardo_ que llevas dentro. —impregné todo el desprecio que tenía en esas palabras.

Con cada palabra me había acercado amenazante a la cama sin darme cuenta, esa escuincla ya había colmado mi paciencia.

Hablé enserio al decirle que era un bastardo, ya que no lo pensaba reconocer como un Prince. ¡Yo no quería hijos! ¡Mucho menos si eran de una repugnante loba! Me obligaron a casarme con alguien que no deseaba, y de la cual no podré separarme nunca. Por lo menos tenía el derecho de desquitarme de alguna forma todo lo que me habían hecho a lo largo de todos mis años de vida.

 _«¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?»_

No tenía las ganas de ponerme a escuchar los sermones de una voz que no entendía su procedencia.

—Y no se haga la mentecata, y dígame de una buena vez, desde cuándo está esperando a ese engendro.

Podía notar, por su semblante, que le dolían las formas en las que me refería al no nato.

—¿Qué quería Granger? ¿Qué celebrara que tendré un _hijo_ con un fenómeno? —pregunté con fría burla—. No sea estúpida.

—Eres tan despreciable.

—Dígame algo que desconozca —sonreí con malicia—. Porque eso lo he escuchado muchas veces en mi vida.

Las mejillas de la chiquilla estaban bañadas en lágrimas. « _Estás siendo demasiado rudo con ella. Te va a arrepentir de lo que estás diciendo»._ Mi ceño se frunció aún más, dándole a entender a la muchacha que se estaba tardando en contestar.

—Lo estoy esperando desde hoy —alcé una ceja interrogante—. Tenemos una marca en el cuello, Snape. Esa marca la pueden ver todos los lobos y vampiros. En cambio, es invisible para los humanos.

Iba a cortarla para despotricar contra ella, pero levantó las manos impidiendo que hablara.

—No me interrumpas, querías que te dijera. Ahora, me dejarás terminar de explicarte —rodeé los ojos fastidiado. Ni en una situación como esta dejaba de ser una sabelotodo—. Prosigo: la marca la obtuviste el primer día que yacimos juntos, cuando me presenté a ti, sin querer, como loba. Ese día, Ébano y yo, habíamos hecho un plan para que no te enteraras de mi condición. Pero todo salió mal, olvidamos que parte de nuestra magia está dentro de ti…

—¿De qué está hablando niña? —Me encontraba en shock por su revelación, aunque no lo demostraba—. ¿Qué estupidez cometió para que yo tenga algo suyo en mí?

—La estupidez de dejarlo vivir, señor.

 **SSتHG**

Mi magia se salió de mi control, e hizo volar todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Los floreros explotaron y los cuadros en la pared se cuartearon.

—¡Eres una perra, Parkinson! —grité furioso—. ¡Una sola orden te di! ¡Una! ¡Y te la pasaste por el culo!

—Potter, espera…

—¡Nada de espera! —la interrumpí.

La morena trataba de esconderse, pero mi magia se había expandido como un domo circular por toda la sala. La vi correr hacía ella huyendo de mi furia, pude evitarlo. ¿La verdad? La verdad, es que no quise hacerlo.

—¡Aaahh! —gritó al chocar y ser electrocutada por el domo.

Cayó inerte al piso, y me arrepentí de no haber accionado cuando lo debí hacer.

 **SSتHG**

Que imaginara cómo iba a reaccionar no quería decir que sería menos doloroso. ¿Acaso no le importaba el bebé? Sus palabras me estaban lastimando y mi loba… O Ébano, aullemos juntas nuestro dolor. Me encontraba en una situación en la que, literalmente, podía aullar a la Luna en forma humano. Ganas no me faltaban de hacerlo.

No contuve el llanto y dejé fluir las lágrimas sin limitación. Entendía el dolor de mi loba; esta ocasión el sexo había sido más que sexo, no era amor, pero fue algo más profundo. No pensé que sus palabras me dolerían tanto. Quería echarle la culpa a mi gen lobuno, pero sería una completa mentira. Me estaba empezando a sentir distinta con él, su mal humor me atraía a niveles insospechados. Su voz hacía mella en mí, cada vez que lo oía gemir en mi oído, aunque tratara de ocultarlos. Ni hablar de su inteligencia y la forma tan descarada que tenía de dejar en evidencia a la gente que lo merecía, el sarcasmo era su mejor amigo y yo estaba aprendiendo a quererlo.

Sin embargo, me había limitado a aparentar lo que no sentía, porque sabía que tarde o temprano caería en la realidad a causa del dolor que él me provocaría. Lo bueno que no me gustaba la adivinación, porque estaba segura de que sería acosada por muchos, al saber el porcentaje de mis predicciones.

Lo único coherente que puede decir en esos momentos fueron tres palabras: eres tan despreciable.

Eso era por no tener consideración conmigo, porque me estaba obligando a hablar de algo que yo no quería tocar y él insistía. Mi mente gritaba que huyera del lugar, más mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la burla desmedida de ese hombre que el Wizengamot le había dado el derecho de llamarse mi esposo.

Después… Después fue inevitable no abrir la boca.

 **SSتHG**

El terror corría por mi piel. Una brisa helada me indicó lo que pasaría y quedé perdida ante la magnitud del poder de Potter.

Era algo aterrador y sublime ver la potencia en la que la magia del morocho se dejaba vislumbrar. Al final, fue el miedo lo que me invadió por completo.

Mi casa, porque así ya estaba viendo a Grimmuald Place, dejó de ser mi refugio para convertirse en el último lugar en el que quisiera estar. Y el adorable señor Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y redentor de todos, dejó de serlo, para exponer ante mí al hombre que fue capaz de matar a Voldemort. Ironías de la vida, antes mis ojos, se convirtió en el ser que destruyó al mago tenebroso.

Y temí por nuestras vidas, la de mi bebé y la mía.

Por eso fue, que sin pensar en lo que hacía más que en escapar de mi depredador, arranqué hacía la salida sin notar el gran domo que la impedía.

Solo recordaba el dolor intenso en mis manos, pies y vientre antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

 **SSتHG**

Quedó un silencio espeluznante en el lugar. Tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y sentía una gota de sudor bajar por mi espalda.

—¿Qué hice? —pregunté al ver mi alrededor, y notar todas las cosas rotas.

Mis esmeraldas se dirigieron a la persona que estaba tirada en el piso y no dudé en ir hacia ella. Estaba de perfil, con un brazo extendido bajo su cabeza y el otro retorcido tras su espalda; sus piernas estaban un poco separadas, pero estaban negras hasta los pies que ya no estaban cubiertos por su calzado.

Abrí más los ojos, si se podía, empalideciendo. Parecía muerta y lo que me hacía decir _parecía,_ era que el leve levantamiento de su pecho acompasado por su respiración.

—Esto no tuvo que haber pasado —estaba llorando de impotencia. Por lo que en mi emoción había provocado. Había lastimado a muerte a una persona, y esa persona era mi mujer.

Me agaché a su altura, pero antes convoqué un patronus que envié a San Mungo. No me arriesgaría a moverla podía ser perjudicante.

« _No puedo creer tu hipocresía»._

Quise tocar su cabello chamuscado, la culpa estaba haciendo mella en mi alma. Era un monstruo al dejar que eso pasara. Al acercar mi mano me di cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Cerca de sus caderas había una mancha oscura, me aproximé un poco a ese lugar…

 _Sangre_.

Salía mucha sangre de ella, al acercarme mi mano se vio cubierta de ésta, temblé un poco al ver la magnitud en que había llevado las cosas, estaba asustado.

―¿Pansy? ―le llamé por primera vez con su nombre, pero ella no se movió.

Toqué su rostro sin darme cuenta que la había ensuciado con mis manos llenas de sangre, intenté revisarla, pero la chimenea ardió, dejando entrar a la gente que había mandado a llamar.

—Señor Potter, no la mueva. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

Enseguida sentí unas manos fuertes que me separaban del cuerpo de mi joven esposa.

—Ellos se encargaran de que todo esté bien, Harry. Explícame lo que pasó porque no entiendo.

Se me había olvidado que también le había a mi patronus buscar a Remus. Necesitaba ayuda para desahogar la estupidez que hice.

—Remus… Remus, la… lastimé. Y… no tengo perdón.

Lo abracé llorando en su hombro, él no preguntó nada y me devolvió en abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Merlín! ¡Está teniendo un aborto! —Mi respiración se entrecorto junto a la de Remus—. ¡Rápido! Si no llegamos a San Mungo los dos se mueren.

El peso de mi cuerpo me venció llevando conmigo a mi acompañante en el proceso.

—El bebé… —susurré con pesar.

« _Exacto. Atentaste contra dos vidas»._

—Creo que te quedaste corto, Harry —sentenció el lobo.

 **SSتHG**

Me había quedado helado por su declaración. Conocía muchas formas de regresar a la vida a alguien o de evitar que esta muriera y de un 100% el noventa y siete era con magia negra.

Tuve que sentarme en la cama para poder digerir lo que esa mujer-animal me estaba diciendo.

—Continúo: también se nos había olvidado que la luna llena intensifica nuestro poder y nuestros sentidos. Como eres el matte de mi parte loba, era imposible no sentirse excitada por tu cercanía. Entonces, si juntamos esas cosas tenemos como resultado a una loba sobre-excitada por la próxima unión con su pareja y con un vínculo de magia antiguo, pero potente.

—¿Cuál fue el hechizo mujer? —pregunté con voz ronca.

— _To, chto ya dayu po vole i lyubvi_ —contestó y perdí más color del que no tenía.

—Fue una idiota.

—¡Debería agradecerme! —explotó levantándose de la cama, olvidando que estaba desnuda—. Si no fuera por mí, mortífago —siseó con la voz que antes había escuchado en ella—, estarías muerto.

 **SSتHG**

— _¡Ébano regresaste!_

— _Cállate. Estoy aquí por unos momentos, terminando me encerraré._

— _Pero no puedes dejarme…._

— _Sí puedo._

 **SSتHG**

Los ojos de Granger cambiaron de color.

« _Lo último que pude observar fue a la mocosa cambiar el color de sus ojos… Violetas»._

Recordé al ver esos ojos frente a mí una vez más.

—La loba —murmuré sorprendido.

— _Mi matte_ —me devolvió el murmullo alzando la vista hacia mí—. _Ya era hora de que nos viéramos a los ojos, tal y como somos. Me decepcionas un poco ¿sabes?_ —su ceño se frunció en tristeza y la voz de Granger se perdió por completo—. _Yo ya sabía que mi tiempo de bajar a la tierra se acercaba, mi madre Luna me lo había dicho en una de las tantas pláticas que tuvimos juntas. Lo curioso de todo esto, es que ella me decía que el día en que conociera a mi alma ese día yo_ _sería_ _la loba más feliz del mundo y que las cosas iban a cambiar a mi favor._

 _»El día que nací en el cuerpo de Hermione fue doloroso, porque sufrí lo que ella había sentido minutos antes, cuando fue traicionada por el que fue el amor su primer amor_ —hablaba con un sentimiento de desazón que me estaba afectando, aun así, la dejé seguir hablando. No todos los días se habla con una loba sin morir en el intento—. _Sé que no lo sabes, porque Hermione no te ha dicho nada, pero te contaré cómo fue que la maravillosa mujer que tienes por esposa fue infectada por la maldición._

 _»El dos de mayo tu esposa fue abandonada, por aquel que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y, no me refiero a mi cachorro Harry, hablo de ese gusano Weasley. La dejó sola cuando Greyback los atacó, justo después de que Hermione salvará a Weasley de que fuera mordido por Nagini._ —Estaba entre fascinarme por la historia, o en no tomarle importancia—. _El lobo fue brutal con tu mujer, no la mató porque le divertía más ver cómo reaccionaría la gente al saber que la única integrante mujer del Trío de Oro era una mujer lobo. Obviamente, no se esperaba que las cosas dieran un giro de 180°._

 _»Yo estaba en mi mundo celebrando mi limítrofe nacimiento, faltaban solo unos segundos para conocer la tierra y crear orgullo en el corazón de mi madre Luna. Ya que ella deseaba que yo fuera la que lograra que al fin los lobos pudieran crear una relación con sus humanos portadores. Por siglos se había intentado que los lobos pudieran estrechar su vínculo con el humano que la Luna había escogido, pero nunca se había podido lograr hasta que yo llegué a la tierra._ —¿Me hallaba frente a una leyenda legendaria?— _. La bella humana es muy inteligente, pura de cuerpo, alma y corazón. Es la mejor portadora que pude tener. Nuestro lazo fue casi instantáneo. Mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a su nueva forma, yo le explicaba cada una de las cosas que hacían, que ser lobo dejará de ser una maldición para convertirse en una bendición._

—En eso discrepo contigo…

—Ébano—me interrumpió moviéndose hacia mí, ignorando su desnudez, que ahora adquiría un toque provocativo que buscaba pasar por alto.

—Anómala. Ser un hombre lobo siempre será una abominación, digas lo que digas.

Si creía que me iba a ablandar por sus palabritas, se podía ir al averno a esperar sentada.

 _«Yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras»._

— _¿Esteban?_ —preguntó de repente la loba impresionada.

—Aquí no hay ningún Esteban —refuté sin querer adentrarme en sus rarezas.

 _«Es que no te has dado cuenta de nada y te dices inteligente»._

Y fue cuando mis neuronas hicieron bien su trabajo.

— _¿Seguro que no hay nada anormal en ti Snape?_ —Ladeó la cabeza al preguntarme, me rodeó caminando lentamente, su mano derecha "acariciaba" mi torso, de una forma diferente―. _¿No sientes algo… nuevo en ti?_

—Deja de joder con preguntas estúpidas y sigue hablando.

— _Por esa razón, fue que la Luna me otorgó a mi matte después de unos minutos de haber terminado la trasformación de Hermione. Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que estaba a punto de perderlo cuando apenas iba a conocerlo. Mi olfato detectaba que había mucha sangre a su alrededor y quise cegarme a la posibilidad de que fuera de él. Cuando llegamos al lugar que me guiaba la sangre_ —volvió a perderse en su relato. Realmente, no me explicaba por qué la dejaba contarme todo eso. Culpa—, _fueron los sentimientos de la castaña los que me dijeron que sí era su sangre ya que ella había estado antes en ese un lugar. Y el impacto que ella tuvo en ese momento al enterarse de que eras tú, nuestro matte, me llamó mucho la atención. Sin embargo, no teníamos tiempo que perder, estabas entre la vida y la muerte ―c_ ontinuó sentándose en el sillón de piel, con esa mirada sobre mí.

 _»Cuando le pregunté que si estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para salvarte ella no lo dudó, mucho tiempo, fue casi automática su respuesta positiva._ —Suspiró—. _Me parte el alma ser testigo de lo que Hermione me habló en su tiempo de ti, yo no podía creer que llegaras a tener esa amargura en tu corazón. Había fantaseado con el mundo de algodón que me pintó mi madre Luna en la cabeza, estoy condenada por tu culpa a pasar un tiempo, hasta que tú decidas, dentro del cuerpo de mi portadora._

—Yo no te he obligado a nada. Ni siquiera conocí que tu existencia como pensante, así que no te permitiré que me quieras usar de excusa barata.

— _Si lo hiciste, Severus. No me interrumpas, déjame contarte lo que necesitas saber._

Asentí dándole a entender que no hablaría, aunque tampoco prometía nada.

— _Hermione te estaba contando y no la dejaste terminar, seguiré yo lo que a ella le faltó: la consecuencia de la noche apasionada que tuvimos_ —comentó sagaz sonriendo con malicia— _fue que no pudimos controlar nuestro instinto posesivo y terminamos por marcarte. Lo cual consiste en una mordida durante el orgasmo, para que no se sienta el dolor, e intensifica el placer de ésta. Con eso me sentí en la cúspide del placer, hasta que dijiste que te habías revolcado con una mujer lobo y que preferías mil veces follarte a Harry, que follarte a una asquerosa loba como yo, para que después terminaras por desear divorciarte._

 _»En pocas palabras, me despreciaste como tu matte. Y como no lo hiciste de la manera formal, Hermione y yo, seguimos vivas. Porque ten por seguro que en ese momento hubiéramos caído muertas, ya que, por el hechizo que utilizamos para alargarte la vida, hubiera terminado por absorber nuestra vitalidad y te la hubiera entregado._

Decir que estaba impactado por sus palabras era poco. Sin querer me transporté al momento que cargué el cuerpo sin vida de Lily… Pero, al imaginarme a Granger en esa misma situación… ¿Qué me provocaba? Un golpe de dolor en cierto órgano latente.

Carraspeé un poco para olvidar lo que ese recuerdo me había avivado. Seguí escuchándola.

— _En cambio, fui desterrada a lo más profundo de la mente de Hermione, negándome a sentir, a escuchar ya saber del mundo en general e, incluso, de negarme a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. A ser la burla de todos los que aportan la maldición, a darles el derecho de señalarme. Obedeciendo el que no me quisieras ver, ni tener contacto conmigo. ¿Sabes lo que le cuesta a mi portadora soportar los días de luna llena, el no poder convertirse cuando su cuerpo le pide hacerlo? Por eso Hermione venía debilitada a verte, y ya no había la misma pasión del principio. Su cuerpo duraba días en coma mágico, recuperando su fuerza. Es muy difícil encerrar a un lobo._

 _»Creo que estarás orgulloso del poder de tu esposa, Severus. Que ha actuado como una Slytherin ocultando el dolor y la depresión que yo le transmitía. Y ahora vienes a decir que no aceptarás un hijo que fue creado por los dos, ¿piensas dejarlo a su suerte cómo fue contigo? Grato futuro para nuestra cría_ —espetó son sarcasmo y rencor, para al final reír sin gracia—. _Qué descaro el tuyo Snape, desearía que no fueras mi matte, eres una vergüenza ―s_ iseó con repugnancia.

Un momento después, ni el veneno de Nagini me había provocado tanto dolor en las venas…

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	10. Consecuencias lV

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo nueve: Consecuencias lV_

* * *

Me encontraba ido; solo sentía la mano de mi acompañante dándome pequeños golpes en la espalda. El color blanco me aturdía y solo podía escuchar un irritante "pi" en mis oídos.

‹‹ _¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Justamente actué como una vez actuaron conmigo: rechazo››._

Lo peor de todo era que había rechazado a mi propio hijo; la ira me cegó en ese momento y solo hice lo que ella me ordenó: matar.

Las lágrimas corrían sin parar por mis mejillas, me ardían los ojos de tanto llanto. Desde la mansión me sentía más que un malnacido. Los doctores salían y entraban de la habitación, que suponía, era donde tenían a Pansy y a mi _bebé._ Reí sin gracia ante esa palabra en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —me preguntó Remus; se rostro se notaba confundido.

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y negué con la cabeza.

—Me río de las ironías de la vida. Me encuentro llorando por algo que yo mismo causé y desprecié: mi hijo. Nunca me voy a perdonar y sé que mi esposa tampoco, si _nuestro_ bebé muere.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer tu reacción, Harry. Fue demasiado. ¿Cómo fue que no impediste que ella chocara contra tu domo de magia? —Me miró con decepción en sus miles perlas y me sentí un bastardo—. Por más que quiero justificar tu acción, no puedo hacerlo, Harry. Si hubieras dejado que ella te explicara, sabrías que los anticonceptivos muggles no funcionan con gente mágica, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Decir que estaba atónito era poco. Era un hipócrita al llorar por ellos cuando fui el que los llevó a ese estado.

Un pequeño carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada y pude ver a uno de los medimagos que estaban ateniendo a Pansy en la mansión. Me puse de pie junto al licántropo.

—Tengo dos noticias, señor Potter. —Su expresión casi hacía que me echara al piso con dolor, temí lo peor—. Una es que su esposa y bebé están fuera de peligro.

Pude jurar que el alma me había regresado al cuerpo después de sus palabras. Remus me apretó el antebrazo con fuerza y me sonrió cuando lo volteé a ver.

—Tu bebé es fuerte.

—Pero… Su esposa tendrá que estar, lo meses que le restan, en reposo absoluto hasta que se le dé una nueva indicación. Todo depende de la magia del pequeño y de la madre.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor? —Él me miró con pena y supe que no tenía que haber cantado victoria antes de tiempo.

—Que si el bebé no tiene el poder mágico suficiente, no podrá terminar su gestación y matará a la madre con él.

—¿Me está diciendo que siguen corriendo peligro de muerte?

—Así es, señor Potter. Su esposa fue expuesta a una cantidad insoportable de magia que, si no hubiera tenido el producto dentro de ella, habría muerto en ese mismo instante. Un mago que no nace con ese potencial de magia, no está capacitado para ser expuesta ante ella y fue lo que le sucedió a su esposa. —Algo me decía que el doctor sabía lo que había pasado; sus siguientes palabras me lo afirmaron—. Mi profesión no me permite hablar asuntos que no me competen, pero le advierto que, si vuelve a exponer de esa manera a su familia, me importará un carajo que usted sea el salvador del mundo e iré a denunciarlo por maltrato familiar y por infringir la nueva ley que rige. Estuvo a punto de matar a su esposa y al bebé que todo deseamos para seguir subsistiendo en la magia. —Su rostro había abandonado toda pena y compasión para volverse amenazante.

No tuve palabras para refutar sus palabras llenas de verdad.

 **~…~**

Para ser una camilla de hospital, era muy cómoda. Bueno, la verdad era que estaba drogada hasta los pies. Como lo primero que hice al despertar fue gritar de horror: ‹‹¡No Harry! ¡Tu bebé!›› y otras cosas más, el médico tomó la decisión de doparme por un buen rato. Cuando volví a despertar, él estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla viéndome con ojo analítico.

‹‹— _¿Y mi bebé?_ — _pregunto con miedo sin querer tocar mi vientre ni buscar con mi magia_ —. _Dígame la verdad, aunque ya me hago una idea de lo que pasó con él._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos._

— _No se atormente por algo que no sucedió, señora Potter._ — _Me tenso ante ese nombramiento_ —. _Ahora, necesito que me diga la que aconteció en esa casa. Y, como usted dijo, no me mienta porque ya me imagino lo que pudo haber pasado››._

Le conté con puntos y detalles al medimago lo que había pasado en la mansión. Me arrepentí de haberle dicho cuando lo vi salir con la cólera siendo su guía. Sabía que iría a buscar a Potter.

 _Harry Potter._

Lo odiaba. El pequeño aprecio que tenía por él se volvió despreció con eso. Estuvo a nada de quitarme lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, mi bebé. Quizás no podía divorciarme de él, pero eso no evitaría que le impidiera conocer a mi hijo. Así como se escuchaba, el bebé era mío, puramente mío. Él solo fue un donador de esperma que perdió todo el derecho de llamarlo como suyo al querer asesinarlo.

Acaricié mi vientre plano y juré protegerlo de ese hombre que viviría con nosotros. En ese caso se podía aplicar el dicho: ‹‹ _El enemigo se encuentra bajo el mismo techo››._ Más claro que el agua no podía ser.

¡El hombre que salvó al mundo del enemigo más grande de la tierra fue el hombre que se volvió en contra de su propia familia!

Un mal chiste. Una oscura broma que se me hubiera hecho difícil de creerlo si no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia.

—Sé que no puedo hacer nada para que no tengas a ese homicida cerca, mi amor —susurré mientras sigo acariciando mi vientre—. Lo que sí puedo hacer es prometerte que nunca más te hará daño, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

En eso escuché unos pequeños golpes en la puerta; me tomé uso segundos antes de darle permiso a la persona que estaba tocando de pasar. Seguí acariciando mi pancita ya que pensé que era el medimago.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mi ensoñación. Elevé el rostro para poder prestar atención a la persona que acaba de entrar y la palidez llegó a mí.

—Pansy…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurré en un hilo de voz al verlo parado en medio de la habitación.

—Vine a pedirte una disculpa por haber provocado que tú y mi hijo estuvieran a punto de… —cortó su frase para suspirar—. Morir.

Esa última palabra fue lo que me sacó de mi letargo y la rabia que había acumulado salió con fuerza.

—¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! —grité incorporándome, sentada, en la cama— ¿Tu hijo? ¿Estás hablando en serio, bastardo idiota? ¿Te atreves a llamarlo tu hijo cuando estuviste a punto de asesinarlo? ¡NO TE QUIERO VER, MALDITO CONDENADO! —Las lágrimas de impotencia salían sin control—. ¡NUNCA CONOCERÁS A MI HIJO! ¡Me lo llevaré lejos de tu inmundicia! ¡Eres una basura, Potter!

Tomé las orillas de las camillas en puños cuando le gritaba. Me detuve para respirar y vi que habían medimagos a mi alrededor, incluso el profesor Lupin estaba ahí. Nadie intervenía, me dejaban descargar todas las emociones que traía encima.

—Te había esperado para contarte el maravilloso regalo que Merlín nos había concedido sin planearlo. Te iba a proponer ciertas opciones. Pensé que, como tú eres huérfano, ibas a aceptar al pequeño que se está formando dentro de mí. —Mi voz era escarcha y mis ojos eran lava ardiente—. Vaya sorpresa me llevo: mi esposo huérfano queriendo hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a la madre de su retoño y a su retoño. —Una risilla fría sale de mis labios—. Te odio. Mi bebé y yo te desconocemos como padre y esposo. Viviremos juntos, pero seremos unos completos extraños y ni pienses que serás parte de la vida de mi hijo. Porque no nos mataste, pero sí acabas de morir para nosotros.

 **SSتHG**

¿Quién dijo que ser esposa de un sangre pura era fácil cuando tú también eras un sangre pura? Ser la esposa de Blaise Zabini fue la peor pesadilla que me pudo pasar.

Cuando oí decir mi nombre junto al de Blaise después de escuchar que Harry había sido emparejado con Parkinson, me quise morir. Deseé que la tierra me tragara y me mandara a un país extraño lejos de toda esa situación tan vana.

Es que no podía creer mi mala suerte. Yo amaba a Harry… O eso pensaba en esos momentos.

¿Alguien me podía decir que en su sano juicio se casaría con un mago que se la pasaba gastando su herencia en borracheras? Que se la pasaba de antros de mala fe para meterse en orgías donde él le daba a una mujer por delante mientras otro hombre le daba a él por detrás. ¿Alguien decía yo?

¡No! ¡No había nadie en la tierra que le dijera un si frente al altar a ese estúpido mago!

Lo que yo no sabía era que Blaise Zabini era un varón que tenía muchas máscaras para mostrar a sus espectadores. Máscaras que, con dinero de por medio, podían mostrar al mundo lo que deseaba y lo que él deseaba era que todos lo vieran como un bisexual que no tenía otra ocupación más que gastar la herencia de su familia italiana y retozar con quien se le antojara.

Pero, cuando las puertas de la mansión Zabini se cerraban, el verdadero hombre salía la superficie con fuerza.

‹‹— _Mi querida esposa, cabellos de fuego_ — _me dice cuando llegamos a la habitación designada para nosotros_ —. _No sabes lo afortunado que soy al tenerte como esposa ―me susurra cerca del oído antes de separarse de mí y dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Me inspeccionaba con minucioso escrutinio, estoy nerviosa por su análisis._

— _Siempre deseé tenerte para mí, justo, desde que pisaste Hogwarts. Me dije que no podía dejar que otro tocara lo que era mío._

 _Achico los ojos al escucharlo, sigo en silencio pues sé que me conviene escuchar todo antes de actuar._

— _Por eso enfurecí cuando supe que te gustaba Potter y que hacías todo lo posible por agradarle ante sus ojos._ — _Sus ojos tienen una chispa de maldad antes de tornarse burlones_ —. _¿Quién crees tú que le hacía llegar cartas que le contaban tus aventuras amorosas cuando tratabas de conquistarlo?_

 _Abro los ojos con sorpresa, no puedo creer lo que me dice. Él fue el que me provocó tantos problemas con mis hermanos, porque a ellos les llegaban las cartas._

— _Lo único que puedo decir, Zabini, es que eres un tarado_ — _comento con burla disfrazada de seriedad_ —. _Porque todas esas cartas le llegaron a mis hermanos, Harry nunca leyó nada por eso sí pudo ser mi novio… Por dos semanas, pero lo fue._

 _Mis mejillas se ponen coloradas de la vergüenza y coraje que me estaba haciendo pasar el moreno. Su risotada se podía escuchar a kilómetros._

— _Claro que sé que le llegaban a ellos, pues yo mismo enviaba todas esas lechuzas con los nombres específicos de tus hermanos y Harry._ — _Me sonríe con inocencia al acercarse a mi rostro y tomarlo entre sus manos_ —. _Potter es demasiado inocente como para tomar en verdad esas palabras. Tus hermanos, por el contrario, te conocen muy bien y saben de la calaña de la que estás hecha. Por esa razón, sé que eres perfecta para mí porque los dos somos expertos en esconder lo que somos y mostrar al mundo lo que queremos._

 _Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello, delineando con delicadeza cada curva hasta llegar a mis caderas, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo que es duro y firme. Ni tan musculoso y ni tan delgado. Dotado de hermosura inigualable››._

Mi mundo cambió cuando le di la razón esa primera noche, conocimos todas nuestras máscaras en la cama. Su cuerpo adoraba al mío mientras este le hablaba el idioma de la verdad; dejamos de ser lo que habíamos mostrado ante todos para ser lo que éramos en la oscuridad de nuestra morada.

Al mes, ya éramos la pareja ejemplar de esa generación de matrimonios, ya que teníamos tres semanas de estar esperando a nuestro retoño. Ya estábamos a unas cuantas semanas de tenerlo entre nuestros brazos. Aún no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, sería sorpresa a la hora del parto.

No me arrepentía de nada más que de no haberlo visto en mis tiempos de estudiantes, me hubiera evitado todas esas humillaciones y desplantes que me provoqué al buscar a Harry. Sabía perfectamente que en realidad lo amaba como un hermano más, que solo fue un capricho de adolescente que deseaba atención de hombre. Mucho mejor si ese hombre era el ganador de la primera guerra y próximo ganador de la segunda. Una fantasía que acabó para vivir mi realidad con Blaise, el ser que se había ganado mi corazón a pulso de hacerme ver lo que tantos años me negué a hacer.

Era una mujer que había encontrado la plenitud en un matrimonio arreglado por un cáliz.

 **SSتHG**

Me lo merecía. No tenía excusa alguna para justificarme, pero eso no quería decir que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Entendía que ella estuviera enojada, sulfúrica conmigo. Sin embargo, no dejaría que ella me despojara de algo tan valioso.

—Estamos en guerra, Pansy. Y tú estás en debilidad. Tendrás siete meses de reposo en una cama postrada, ese tiempo es suficiente para mí para ganarme tu perdón y convencerte de que estoy arrepentido.

Sí. La estaba amenazando enfrente de cuatro medimagos y un licántropo que me servían como testigos.

—Ya resígnate, idiota —me dijo, hastiada.

—No. Resígnate tú a que llegarás a amarme, Parkinson —le refuté con arrogancia que no sabía que tenía.

—¡Eres un puto! ¡Fuera!

Le hice caso a su petición, no por obedecerla, sino que sabía que si no salía de esa habitación, podía dar paso a otra desgracia que no estaba dispuesto a vivir.

La dejaría en paz por una semana, pero pasada la fecha le iba a demostrar que un Potter no habla en vano.

Miré el reloj muggle que cargaba conmigo y pude ver que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde del dos de septiembre. Hice cuentas, saliendo de San Mungo, y fui a la academia de Aurores a pedir una semana de descanso para poder preparar la mansión. Mi bebé y mi esposa ocupaban un nuevo ambiente en el hogar que les pertenecía.

 **SSتHG**

Observé todo lo que hizo Ébano en silencio, la dejé tomar su tiempo de descargue mientras, yo / me ocupaba en cuidar a las pequeñas células que estaba en el proceso de multiplicación con mi magia: mi bebé.

Sonreí un poco con ese pensamiento, aunque enseguida se me quitó cuando sentí una fluctuación extraña que provenía de Severus. Eso me hizo poner atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo esos dos.

Al preguntar Ébano el nombre de hombre, me enfoqué en buscarlo… En el segundo llamado fue cuando lo pude hallar.

— _Hola, mi bella humana._

Agradecí no tener el control de mi cuerpo porque me hubiera caído de la impresión por el entendimiento que estaba llegando a mi privilegiada mente.

— _Tú… Tú eres el aura que podía sentir desde hace meses acechando a Severus._

— _Soy más que un aura, Hermione. Soy lo que Ébano es para ti, con la diferencia de que Severus no puede convertirse en lobo. Aunque sí puede sentir todo lo que ser un lobo conlleva…_

No había terminado de hablar cuando la conexión se perdió y fui sacada de mi mente para ser reemplazada por Ébano, regresando a tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

Me asusté con lo que vi: Severus tenía los ojos en blanco mientras se convulsionaba con ímpetu acostado en el piso. Quise acercarme, pero la loba lo impidió:

— _No lo toques, Hermione, está sintiendo mi rechazo en carne propia_ —me dijo con voz angustiada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—pregunté sorprendida, tratando de asimilar lo que atestiguaban mis ojos—. No entiendo tu rechazo, se supone que lo amas.

— _Y lo amo_ —dijo con firmeza—. _Sin embargo, eso no quita que alguien debe darle una lección. Prefiero hacerlo yo antes de que lo haga alguien más._

—Pero… ¿Así? —señalé al hombre que estaba empezando a sangrar por la boca.

Verlo de esa forma pudo más que mi coraje por lo que había dicho hace unas horas. Me acerqué y cuando estuve por tocarlo, su cuerpo se despegó del piso haciendo un arco con la espalda… Parecía sacado de una película de terror.

—¡Ébano, para esto!

— _No._

—¡Lo vas a matar! —me estaba alterando demasiado.

— _No lo mataré, es una lección que deben cumplir él y Esteban. Los dos me rechazaron, nos despreciaron, mujer._

Perdí color con sus palabras. No era lo que dijo, sino el cómo las dijo los que hicieron que quedara en shock.

—Creo que hay formas de enseñarles, pero esta no lo es.

Murmuré antes de actuar en contra de la voluntad de mi loba resentida: la mandé a lo más profundo de mi mente. Estos meses había aprendido que la que tiene el control del cuerpo soy yo y que si no quería que ella tuviera voluntad, no la tenía y punto. Obviamente, no la iba a dejar ahí, pero para poder liberar a Severus del dolor visceral que le acogía sí la ocupaba muy lejos.

—Lo siento, loba.

— _Espero que tengas razón._

—Siempre la tengo, eres tú la que nunca actúa como le aconsejo.

Con eso, la desconecté de la realidad.

—Ahora, tengo que sacarte de eso —le susurré a Severus en el oído—. Yo, Hermione Jane Prince y Ébano, heredera de la Luna, deshago el rechazo que realicé a mi mate, Severus Tobías Prince y Esteban, heredero de la Luna. Lo tomo como mi pareja eterna y, con nuestro bebé de testigo, aseguro que no volveré a cometer el error de condenarlo a esta agonía.

Al terminar, puse mis manos sobre su corazón y su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco. La luz dorada que nos había rodeado el día que nos casamos volvió a aparecer solo que, en esta ocasión, tenía destellos azules.

Para completar el pacto que acababa de realizar, junté nuestros labios en un beso superficial que, al segundo, él lo convirtió en profundo, desesperado. Ya había despertado, me sentí tranquila con eso.

Me separé de él un poco para verlo a los ojos. Estaban completamente negros. Me eché para atrás pero él evitó que me separara totalmente.

—¿Qué jodidas me hicieron? —preguntó con voz enronquecida… Como cuando Ébano y yo hablábamos al mismo tiempo. ‹‹ _¿Será qué..?›_ ›.

—Fue la loba.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos antes de contestarme:

—Esa estúpida que siempre me saca de quicio, se me haría raro que no metiera su nariz en todo esto.

— _No tientes a tu suerte, Severus, ella solo te dio un poco de lo que tú provocaste con tus palabras hace más de ocho meses._

Tanto Snape y yo nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar esa voz saliendo de su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente quién era, pero, por la expresión de Severus, él no sabía de la existencia de Esteban. Aunque en seguida recuperó su semblante estoico y analítico; observé cada uno de sus gestos… Bueno, si se le puede llamar gesto profundizar el ceño.

—Así que tú eres la molesta voz que me ha estado fastidiando desde que me casé.

— _No. Estoy contigo desde que Ébano te marcó como suyo._ —volvió a contestar Esteban—. _Puedo salir ahora porque nuestra mate lo ha hecho posible. Sin embargo, hay un tema que tenemos que solucionar, Snape._

—¿Y eso me interesa por? —Las emociones recolectadas por el casi atentado de Ébano explotaron por la insufrible actitud de mi esposo.

—¡Te importa porque por tu culpa la loba ha estado encerrada por meses! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo Ébano?! ¡Tu poca inteligencia mandó a exiliarse a mi loba por tiempo indefinido! —No seguí gritando porque el aire se me había acabado; tomé un respiro y comenté más tranquila, literalmente, supliqué—. _Severus,_ por favor, tienes que quitar esa orden. Porque si llego a tener otra luna llena con ella encerrada puedo perder al bebé. —Me acerqué a él mientras hablaba, necesitaba convencerlo—. Ya sé que tú no quieres al niño, me lo has dejado muy claro —comenté con ironía—; ¿de qué serviría entonces lo que tuvimos que sufrir por estos meses que llevamos de matrimonio?

La única razón por la que no le gritaba, otra vez, era porque sabía que mi bebé podía sufrir las consecuencias de mis alteraciones emocionales y porque, desgraciadamente, Snape entendía cuando se le habla de esta forma, dándole a entender que él tiene el poder de todo.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y yo solo sentía como las ganas de hacerle crecer la cabeza a punta de varita aumentaban en mí con potencia. Cuando vi la sonrisa que tanto escalofrió me provocaba cuando iba a la escuela formarse en los labios de mi esposo, supe que había ganado esta pequeña victoria.

—Dado que se ha tenido que rebajar —siseó con sorna; apreté los puños tras mi espalda— a rogarme por la vida de ese engendro, quitaré lo que sea que hice en contra de la loba, lo malo es que no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente para lograrlo.

 _Severus 3 – 3 Hermione_

‹‹ _Tu hijo, Hermione. El bebé vale cualquier sacrificio… Aunque eso no evite que te vengues en donde más le duele cuando ya obtengas lo que quieres››._

Un mohín inocente se instaló en mis labios con esa reflexión.

 **~…~**

— _Al fin podré disfrutar de ciertas cosas que extrañaba_ —comentó soñadora mi loba.

— _Te dije que ibas a regresar, era cuestión de que creyeras en mí y no actuaras como lo hiciste hace rato._

Pude sentir cómo la loba ponía los ojos en blanco con fastidio e imitaba mi voz en burla.

— _Esas lecciones son muy comunes en mi tierra._

— _Pues ahora vives en este mundo y tienes que aprender las costumbres de este —_ terminé la conversación con molestia.

— _Eres una pesada_ —refutó con burla.

— _Ya no andas de Mirttle la Llorona ¿verdad?_ —Dos podemos jugar lo mismo.

 **~…~**

Pensé que iba a morir. Las torturas a las que fui sometido cuando estaba bajo el mando de Voldemort no tenían el mismo ímpetu que esta cosa me estaba provocando. Los primeros minutos los aguanté callado, después ya no supe de mí. Había sucumbido ante el dolor insoportable, caí en la inconciencia y, aun así, podía seguir sintiendo la molestia.

Toqué un punto en el que mi alma fue sacada de mi cuerpo y fui llevado a un cuarto con muchos colores. A simple vista no parecía nada, pero poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un jardín enorme. Me pregunté que sería ese lugar y no tardé en ser sacado de mi duda.

— _Estás en mi hogar, humano._

Alguien habló a mi espalda y, por inercia, busqué mi varita para apuntarlo con ella. Caí en la cuenta de que no la tenía conmigo.

— _Es inútil, es tu espíritu lo que está en este lugar. Yo te traje aquí para explicarte algunas cosas._

—¿Me vas a explicar que tú eres un lobo repugnante y que vives dentro de mí? —dije con asco; lo vi asentir sin asombro—. Me lo imaginaba. Es tan jodido todo esto que tenían que agregarla que soy lo que repudio.

— _Lo sé muy bien, Severus. Sin embargo, hay cosas que desconoces._

—Créeme que, si no me dices, no me doy por aludido —repliqué—. Deja las vueltas y dime de una vez lo que me tengas que decir.

— _Paciencia, recuerda que eres un hombre que fue entrenado para la paciencia. Aunque no la tengas con mocosos insoportables, hasta yo entiendo eso._

No pude decir nada contra eso.

— _El hecho de que yo esté en tu cuerpo no quiere decir que te convertirás en lobo…_

—Gracias a Merlín —lo interrumpí.

— _Cada mes_ —continuó como si nada—, _sino que, por ser pareja de un alfa, nosotros nos convertimos en su Luna. ¿Qué es una Luna o un Luna? Aquella persona, hombre o mujer, que es dada como regalo de amor a un alfa. Por lo tanto, si una Luna comete rechazo contra su alfa, éste no sufrirá en su totalidad el dolor del rechazo porque la sangre de alfa lo protege, pero sí se somete a una serie de castigos que lo van agotando, de manera lenta hasta matarlo. En pocas palabras: se suicida._

›› _Lo que estamos resintiendo en nuestro cuerpo humano, que por esa razón estamos en mi hogar, es una muerte. Al ser alfa, Hermione, más bien Ébano, nos ha dado su rechazo inmediato y por lo tanto, vamos a morir. En caso de que Hermione intervenga, no recordarás esta conversación en su totalidad, pero yo me encargaré de que lo tengas presente._

Estaba serio, atendiendo cada palabra que me decía. Mi mente empezó a procesar todas las situaciones en las que estuve con Granger… Era cierto. La loba había mencionado algo sobre que yo la corrí del mundo real, pero nunca la vi caer al suelo convulsionando de dolor. No. Al contrario, la vi salir con tristeza de la habitación y en las siguientes veces que nos vimos su estado de ánimo era cambiante: más nunca hubo una sonrisa de felicidad genuina como la que le vi el día de nuestra _maravillosa_ boda.

— _Si sobrevivimos, tendrás que quitar el rechazo a nuestra alfa y… A nuestro bebé en ges…_

No pudo terminar, dado que la falta de aire se lo impidió, caímos al piso y la oscuridad se apoderó de nosotros.

Cuando volví en mí, Granger tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Los recuerdos de la madrugada llegaron a mi mente y ellos hicieron que siguiera el beso. Lo profundicé como un hambriento, buscando más de contacto. ¿El dolor? Así como había llegado se fue sin dejar secuelas. Si bien no dejó secuelas de dolor, dejó de ganas de llevarme a esa loba a la cama y no precisamente para dormir.

Al separarme de sus labios comprendí la idiotez que había hecho, por eso pregunté de esa forma tan agresiva. Quería negarme de alguna forma que estaba empezando a desear con pasión y lujuria a Granger.

Me sorprendió la voz del lobo a través de mi cuerpo, no me lo esperaba y no hice caso de lo que me advertía en la mente hasta que logré que la escuincla se saliera de juicio.

Me regañé mentalmente al oír de los carnosos labios de esa mujer la mención del bebé. La insufrible sabelotodo quería puntos para Gryffindor.

Opté por poner una cara pensativa para poder ocultar el escrutinio que le hacía a la muchacha, mi libido me estaba poniendo en jaque al recorrer cada curva de su cuerpo. Las imágenes de ella sollozando por mi toque no se hicieron esperar, era como si pudiera sentir en ese momento su estrechez envolviendo con fuerza mi miembro. Casi gemía de no haber sido porque Estaban me sacó de mi paraíso mental.

— _Espabila, campeón. Tienes que contestarle su petición y, luego, ganártela para poder tenerla como deseas._

La enronquecida voz del lobo me indicaba que también había sido afectado por las ilustraciones de mi cerebro. No obstante, tenía que darle una respuesta a Hermione.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar de ser Severus Snape solo para agradar más a mi esposa. La contestación fue medida ni más ni menos insultos cuidando el cómo referirme a su hijo si quería llevármela a la cama.

—Dirás: Yo, Severus Tobías Prince y Esteban, heredero de la Luna, me retracto del rechazo que realicé a mi alfa, Hermione Jane Granger y Ébano, heredera de la Luna. La tomo como mi pareja eterna y, con nuestro bebé de testigo, aseguro que no volveré a cometer el error de condenarla a la agonía que la sometí al no dejarla tener su liberación en cada luna llena y en no disfrutar de mi presencia, como mi protectora y amante.

Era una jodida broma, era una estúpida si pensaba que iba decir eso.

— _¿Quieres sexo salvaje con ella? Lo dirás._

— _Por eso digo que no demoraré en decirlas_ —contesté con sarcasmo.

— _Te queda un camino largo por recorrer si quieres tenerla entre tus brazos. El bebé es la clave en todo esto._

Me quedo en silencio por unos momentos indagando en lo que era ese bebé para mí.

— _Es tu futuro, Severus. La oportunidad de corregir lo que tu padre hizo contigo, de vivir en otro ser lo que nunca te dejaron vivir. Y no me refiero a proyectarte en él, sino a que tendrás a alguien que será tuyo, que podrás amar y, sobre todo, te amará._

Sus palabras me habían dejado mudo, porque reflejaron lo que yo no quería aceptar. Lo que verdaderamente sentí cuando supe de la ley fue que esos bebés iban a tener una vida de miseria por la forma en la que sus padres fueron unidos, yo era testigo vital de ello. Y al saber quién sería mi esposa no vi tan mala la idea de hijos con ella; todo empeoró cuando supe su condición.

El terror invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Una bestia sería capaz de cuidar a un bebé? Se me olvidaba que hasta la bestia más bestia caía rendida en las redes de su cría y sabía que Granger era una de esas. Sonaba cruel, pero eso era para mí en esos momentos, un animal.

Entonces, cada dos veces por mes tenía que compartir cama con ella negándome a verla más allá de lo indispensable. Todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió blasfemar contra mi ego, mi virilidad. Eso no se lo pasaba a nadie ni a ella por muy licántropo que fuera; fui yo el que cayó en su encanto. Las redes que puse para ella terminaron siendo para mí, hundirme en su profundidad siendo consciente de que había dejado de ser una mocosa plana para volverse una mujer extravagante en todos los sentidos.

Me sentí un poseso al probar sus mieles y tuve la necesidad de ponerle un sello que le dijera a todos que era mía… Mi cuello ardió y ella tradujo ese ardor: embarazada. Justo lo que necesitaba para que todos supieran que ella era mía, absolutamente mía.

¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad de amar a un inocente y ser amado por él?

— _Me preguntaba lo mismo, Severus, ya no eres tan joven. Pero la licantropía te ofrece existir lo suficiente para ver crecer a todos tus futuros retoños._

 _—¿_ Ser feliz con... una loba? Y también ese bebé es un animal como ella, ¿no? —mumuré con cierta incomodidad.

— _Dos cosas Snape: la cría sí será un lobo —Mi corazón se latió con fuerza— y, para terminar, tú también eres un animal._

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	11. Iniciativa

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo diez: Iniciativa_

* * *

 _8 de Septiembre de 1999, Hogwarts._

Ya había pasado una semana de nuestro último encuentro íntimo. Parecía que todo se movía con lentitud, pues no cabía en mi mente la aceptación de que a mis casi veinte años ya estuviera esperando un hijo que tenía genes lobunos y, sobretodo, que tenía el ADN del ser más complicado del planeta: Severus Snape.

Era difícil no imaginarme con un niño idéntico, en todos los ámbitos, a Snape. Me temblaba el cuerpo de solo pensar en esa posibilidad; ya tenía suficiente con la actitud de Ébano y de mi esposo como para agregar a un niño amargado.

 _—No te atormentes, humana. A lo mejor, tu bebé sale igual a ti… Prepárate para ver el mundo arder con él o ella —_ se burló la loba en mi mente _—. Y si no dejas de pensar en tonterías vas a llegar tarde a la clase de Lupin, que por muy buena persona que sea, sigue siendo un maestro. Sumando que el sistema educativo es un caos con un montón de mujeres hormonales por los embarazos —_ terminó con una carcajada.

Eso era cierto, las clases han sido una pesadilla. Cada dos por tres, una alumna sale corriendo de su aula por motivos de vómitos u otras que salían después de recibir un patronus de sus maridos diciendo que no pueden controlar a sus infantes llorosos, de fondo se podía escuchar que no mentían pues los gritos de los niños se escuchaban con potencia y todos compadecíamos a la pobre bruja que salía despavorida llena de preocupación y con promesas de hechizar a su estúpido esposo por no saber controlar a su pequeño «retoño».

Yo estaba aterrada con todo eso. Ébano me dijo que por ser loba iba a tener las hormonas más alteradas que las de una bruja normal y eso me tenía con los nervios de punta.

—Tienes razón. Lunático no nos dejará en paz si llegamos tarde —comenté inquieta.

 _—Ese estúpido lobo me las va a pagar como vuelva a hacer la idiotez que se le ocurrió la clase anterior._

—Y yo mataré a Lupin por no controlar a su lobo —sentencié colérica.

Claro que lo haría, pues ese lobo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

 _«Era la primera clase del lunes e iba a llegar después de la hora de entrada; caminaba con prisa por los pasillos. No había podido ir a comer porque me levanté tarde y el comedor ya estaba cerrado. Me enfermaba ser impuntual, pero con cada día que pasaba sentía que las fuerzas se me consumían dando lugar a unas ganas de dormir por horas. Mi bebé agotaba a su madre._

 _Llegué al salón y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, tomé una bocanada de aire invocando a la valentía que caracterizaba a mi casa, ya que la ocupaba para dos cosas: para dar la cara a Lupin por llegar tarde a su clase y para aguantar las miradas de pena que, desde que entramos a clases, no se alejaban de mí. La gente cuchicheaba que se compadecían de mí porque me había tocado el peor de todos los hombres como esposo y que de seguro era un suplicio enorme tener que intimar con él._

 _—Bola de estúpidos, ya quisieran tener en su cama a un hombre como Severus —gruñía la loba cada vez que escuchábamos los murmullos en los pasillos._

 _—No puedo negar la estupidez del ser humano que nos rodea —objeté, no por defender a Severus, claro está eso. Si no porque me purgaba que hablaran de algo que no sabían ni vivían—. Sin embargo, debemos tener consideración de ellos, ya que no saben que soy loba y piensan que sus palabras no llegan a mis oídos, cuando es todo lo contrario. Lo escucho fuerte y claro._

 _—Como sea, si siguen así no creo poder continuar en silencio mientras escucho cómo agreden a mi hombre, ¿estamos? —me advirtió, haciendo vibrar mi pecho con un gruñido gutural._

 _Varios alumnos voltearon a vernos y agradecí a Merlín que lo pasaran por alto, porque ellos también iban tarde a sus clases._

 _—Cálmate, loba. No podemos dejarnos en evidencia de una forma agresiva —pedí antes de tocar la puerta con firmeza esperando que la orden de poder entrar._

 _—Eres una chiquilla amargada —susurró Ébano por última vez._

 _En eso, se escuchó que la puerta era destrancada y se abría de par en par. Lupin me miraba con ojos inquisidores y divertidos, sus perlas destellaran un color amarillo y supe que era Lunático el que estaba tomando el mando en ese momento. No me sorprendía, pues era una de las cosas que yo le sugerí a Remus para que su relación con el lobo mejorara. Pero algo en su mirar me dio desconfianza mientras él se hacía a un lado dejándome para._

 _—Disculpe que llegue tarde, profesor —me excusé—. Tuve un inconveniente, ya sabe, ascos y vómitos mañaneros._

 _—No hay problema, señora Prince. Entiendo que usted, como otras alumnas, tienen esos problemas de gestación._

 _Asentí, entrado al aula con premura, buscando un lugar vacío para sentarme. No presté atención a los demás alumnos y me senté a lado de una joven rubia que acariciaba su pequeño vientre abultado; era Luna. Sus ojos soñadores me saludaron con un gesto risueño y no pude evitar devolverlo._

 _—Estoy totalmente segura de que tu esposo está feliz por la noticia de su nonato —me susurró con su voz angelical._

 _La miré con ojos sorprendidos, no podía creer que lo supiera. ¿A caso era adivina? Esa pregunta siempre me la había hecho y siempre encontraba pruebas para darle una respuesta positiva._

 _—¿Cómo lo…?_

 _—Tienes un aura de maternidad muy linda, ¿sabes?_

 _Y con eso me dejó en silencio; ya no había dudas de que ella era realmente especial. Le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice mientras le pedía que no comentara nada. No quería que todos lo supieran hasta que no fuera inevitable… pero parece que mis ruegos no fueron escuchados._

 _—Bueno. Podemos seguir con la clase que la señora Prince interrumpió —dijo Lunático con sorna; era tan diferente del amable Remus—. Estábamos hablando sobre una de las imperdonables: el imperius. Todos sabemos lo que es y lo que hace, pero no todos sabemos cómo contratacarla o utilizarla._

 _Hubo un silencio mortal antes sus palabras y me di cuenta de que no había sido la única que había notado ese tono de voz malicioso salir del lobo. Hasta Luna dejó de pasear su mirada soñadora por todo el salón para concentrarla en el profesor._

 _«¿Qué se trae en mente?»._

 _Tenía miedo de averiguarlo, pero insisto, mis ruegos no eran escuchados._

 _—Y para eso, voy a necesitar un voluntario… aunque de voluntario no tendrá nada, porque lo escogeré yo. —Se escucharon varios jadeos de temor._

 _«Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo»._

 _—Como llegó tarde, Prince. —Merlín me odiaba—, usted nos hará los honores el día de hoy. Pase conmigo._

 _La mirada que ese lobo me daba me hacía estremecer y provocaba que Ébano gruñera en mi interior. Algo muy malo estaba planeando ese animal._

 _Me levanté de mi asiento con lentitud y pasé adelante; no volteé a ver a nadie; estaba concentrada totalmente en el ser que no despegaba sus ojos amarillos de los míos._

 _—Veamos si usted es tan inteligente como dicen, señora._

 _—Veamos si usted sale bien parado después de esto, profesor._

 _Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo para levantar las varitas en contra del otro._

 _—¡IMPERIO!_

 _Claro está que uno fue el ganador…»._

 **SSتHG**

Dormir junto a esa mujer era un martirio que me estaba haciendo mella día con día y, no lo decía porque se moviera mucho en la cama, lo decía porque me era imposible separar mis ojos de ella. Al principio, le eché la culpa al animal que tenía dentro de mi mente, pero, desde que supe que lo tenía, ya no lo había vuelto a escuchar en mi cerebro. Así que ya no valía la pena seguir negándolo, esa niña estaba despertando mi interés con creces.

Por esa razón, mis ojos no se podían retirar de ella cada noche, pues su semblante se volvía cándido, dulce y adorable, su ceño se fruncía cada vez que no se acomodaba en el colchón y sus labios se entreabrían con ternura.

Una de las cosas que noté era que sus manos siempre se acomodaban sobre su vientre protegiendo a nues… su retoño. Me costaba creer que ella quisiera tener a ese niño que compartía genes conmigo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía que sus hijos llevaran el ADN de alguien tan amargado y poco agraciado como yo? Sin embargo, venía esa cría y hacía todo lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba.

— _No seas tan malo contigo mismo, Severus. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo darte una oportunidad?_ —habló el que llevaba una semana sin aparecer.

—¿No te basta con tener acceso a mis pensamientos como para que me andes preguntando el por qué? Tengo un pasado que conoces muy bien. Fui, soy y seguiré siendo un asesino. ¿Con qué cara quieres que mire a mis futuros vástagos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué les contaré cuando se acerquen a mí por las noches? ¿Les relataré lo «hermoso» que fue ser un mortífago? ¡No, Esteban! ¡Ni si quiera sé si seré un buen padre o seré una imitación exacta de Tobías!

Desahogué lo que tan guardado tenía en el alma, mi miedo más profundo en la vida que me había evitado rehacer mi vida en todos estos años.

 _«¿Podría ser un verdadero padre o decepcionaría a mis hijos como lo hicieron conmigo?»._

 _—_ Estoy cansado de esta vida, de tener que aparentar lo que no soy y a la vez soy. Soy el murciélago de las mazmorras, pero no soy alguien que da favoritismos a idiotas. Soy un hombre que amó y que no nació para ser correspondido. ¿Familia? Nunca planeé tener una. No soy digno de tenerla y hasta eso me obligan a poseer. —Solté un suspiro que dejaba ir todo el estrés, el cansancio y el miedo a todo esto que no era mi campo.

 _—Te diré una cosa y ya no volveré a insistirte con este tema: Si se te dio una oportunidad de seguir con vida y de tener una familia maravillosa ―porque no me puedes negar que la pequeña Hermione está calentando tu corazón―, es porque puedes corregir todos los errores que tuviste en el pasado, que estás cometiendo en tu presente y que podrás evitar en el futuro._

Bufé desesperado con sus palabras, porque yo también había pensado lo mismo. Cada noche que veía a Hermione dormir en mi cama, me imaginaba un panorama en donde nos perdíamos en la piel del otro, no por compromiso, sino porque deseábamos probar las mieles y llegar al cielo con las caricias mutuas. Imaginaba cómo serían nuestros hijos físicamente y en personalidad, aunque no negaba que serían niños demasiado inteligentes para el bien del mundo mágico.

El lobo volvió a quedarse callado, dándome mi privacidad para cavilar todo lo que había pasado en esta semana. El silencio era el mejor aliado en esos casos.

 **SSتHG**

 _«—Nunca un alumno será mejor que su maestro, niños. Deben entenderlo._

 _Escuché la voz de Lunático con fuerza junto a mí. Realmente no estaba tan preocupada, porque Ébano podía librarnos. La cuestión era: ¿cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en sacarnos de este lio que le estúpido lobo, con el perdón de Remus, nos había metido?_

 _—Ya que fue de éxito este maleficio, podrán preguntar cada uno de ustedes lo que deseen, yo le ordenaré que conteste._

 _No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ese engendro del demonio. ¡Es una estupidez lo que está hablando! Lástima que no pude seguir despotricando en su contra porque la primera pregunta se escuchó con fuerza._

 _—Respeto mucho a mi jefe de casa, sin embargo, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber ciertos temas que como alumna no he podido saber… —dijo Daphne desde su asiento—. También sé que me meteré en problemas si él se entera pero, viendo que es la oportunidad del siglo, no la voy a desaprovechar. Mi pregunta es: ¿tuvo una infancia tan terrible como se rumoreaba entre los mortífagos?_

 _Esa pregunta nos dejó a todos en silencio; por mi parte, pensé que iba a preguntar algo más comprometedor. Mantuve mi mirada hacia en frente todo el tiempo, hasta que recibí la orden de contestar la pregunta._

 _—No te puedo contestar a ciencia cierta porque evitamos tocar temas delicados en nuestro matrimonio, pero no me queda duda de que sí vivió una niñez muy dura que no se la desearía nadie._

 _Mi voz se alzó en medio del silencio de forma monótona. Me sorprendí de lo falsa que me escuchaba; era normal, después de todo estaba siendo manejada._

 _Otra mano se alzó tímida al final del salón, no supe quién era pero pertenecía a los tejones._

 _—¿Es cierto que eres una loba… diferente? Porque mi papá trabaja en el departamento que rige las leyes de matrimonios y vio en los registros que Severus Snape había sido emparejado con una criatura mágica oscura. Cuando supe que eras tú pensé que era una veela, pero luego me di cuenta que no tienes ciertas características de uno, por consecuencia, decanté el que seas vampiro._

 _Tuve ganas de reír con fuerza por lo cómico de la situación, un tejón sacando análisis brillantes con tan poca información. Era de locos todo eso; si seguíamos así creo que no tiene nada malo ser sometida a un imperius momentáneo._

 _Volví a recibir la señal:_

 _—Así es. Soy una loba. —Hubo un jadeo general y el sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas—. Una loba que tiene la capacidad de controlar al 100% su lobo interno._

 _—¡Oye! —gritó Ébano, ofendida, en mi mente._

 _—¿Ha-ablas en serio? —preguntó con temor alguien._

 _Mi respuesta no fue hablada sino que fue cambiar mis manos y rostro en la forma de lobo. Gritos de espanto se dejaron oír y ya no pude aguantar las ganas de carcajearme que tenía._

 _—Es muy bella tu lobo, Hermione. —No había duda de que Luna estaba loca. ¿Quién puede decirle bella a Ébano?_

 _—¡Basta, niña! —rugió la loba y todos pudieron escucharla por la conexión mental general que hizo ésta para comunicarse con todos—. Mi forma es muy hermosa, te mueres de envidia cada vez que salgo a la luz._

 _Los alumnos estaban estupefactos; no sabían si reírse, llorar o salir corriendo del aula por lo que estaban presenciando._

 _—Regresa a tu cueva, Ébano —ordenó Lunático molesto por la interrupción de la loba; claro está que no hizo caso._

 _—Escúchame bien, estúpido lobo —se impuso—. La que da las órdenes soy yo ahora. Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que a la que tienes bajo el mando de la imperdonable es al cerebro de Hermione, yo tengo mi propia mente, ¿recuerdas? Y antes de que trates de maldecirme a mí, te recuerdo que soy tu alfa y si me atacas te irá muy mal. De por sí ya te irá mal por ponerle una mano encima a mi lado humano._

 _Hubo una lucha de miradas después de eso. Lo ganó la loba después de un minuto y se notó que fue doloroso para el lobo aguantarle la mirada a su alfa de esa forma._

 _—Bien. Ya que sabes cuál es tu lugar, puedo regresar a Hermione y más te vale que pares toda esta estupidez porque me estás cansando. Yo no sé por qué Hermione le dijo a Remus que te sacar de tu cueva si lo único que haces es fastidiar la vida de la gente. —expresó la loba llena de molestia._

 _—Quizás tengas razón en tus palabras, pero por lo menos a mí me ama mi mate._

 _Y con eso, señores, se soltó un aguerra campal en el salón de DCAO. No dije nada cuando Ébano tomo por completo su forma, yo solo me dediqué a proteger con mi magia a mi pequeño bebé. También estaba molesta por sus palabras, me estaba dejando en vergüenza frente a gente que no conocía lo que era la palabra discreción. ¡En menos de media hora toda la escuela iba a saber todo esto!_

 _El lobo, por su parte, no tardó en seguir los pasos de su alfa. Aunque sabía que tenía la pelea perdida, estaba emocionado porque tendría un momento lleno de adrenalina y vaya que iba a tener mucha sustancia corriendo por su cuerpo porque, según lo que entendía de los pensamientos de Ébano, lo iba a dejar imposibilitado por varias semanas._

 _—Te enseñaré a quedarte callado, imbécil._

 _—Lo que usted diga, su majestad._

 _Mis compañeros corrieron a refugiarse a la pared de la entrada del salón; estaban asombrados por el tamaño que tenían los lobos y no solo eso, sino también por lo maravilloso que era ver a dos lobos totalmente convertidos y con el completo raciocinio en sus cuerpos. Siempre se había creído que los que tenían la maldición perdían la cabeza cuando se transformaban, pero ver a estos dos transmutados, gritándose cosas que te hacían reír y a la vez temblar de miedo, desmentía todo lo que se leía en los libros de esas criaturas._

 _Ser lobo podía ser divertido… pero no lo era cuando estabas embarazada, cuando tenías a tu lado humano imperiado, cuando alumnos a tu alrededor que apostaban grandes cantidades de galeones a tu favor y en contra, y cuando tu instinto animal quería arrancarle la cabeza a quien había osado en desafiarlo._

 _Divertidísimo, ¿no?»._

 **SSتHG**

El silencio podía ser un buen aliado, pero a veces te traicionaba trayendo recuerdos que quieres olvidar, enterrar en lo profundo de tu mente.

Aunque este recuerdo en particular me traía unas ganas inmensas de soltarme a reír como hace años no lo hacía. Era algo tan infantil e inmaduro que costaba trabajo creer que la persona que protagonizaba esa memoria era la persona que todos consideraban como la más adulta de su generación. A veces la humanidad peca de ingenuo, no se debía olvidar que mi terrible esposa era una joven que iba a cumplir sus veinte años, tenía un año más por el que utilizó con el giratiempo, en unos días. ¡Estaba llena de hormonas revolcadas por la juventud! ¡Ahora sumemos su embarazo y su condición de criatura! ¿Qué querían? Era una bomba de relojería; en cualquier momento iba a reventar. Esa fue la ocasión.

Ver entrar a Minerva a mi despacho por la chimenea con una cara de muerto, no tuvo precio. Al principio, no entendí toda su palabrería; no le estaba prestado la atención debida, me enfoqué todo el tiempo en los ensayos que estaba revisando.

Casi muero del susto, que disimulé muy bien, cuando dejó caer tres libros sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando con fuerza para llamar mi atención a ella. Sus ojos casi se salían de orbita cuando me explicó, más calmada, que su adorada pequeña estaba creando un alboroto en la clase de DCAO junto a al profesor Lupin. Lo peor era que estaban dando un espectáculo que le podría costar la libertad a los dos, ya que lo estaban dando como Ébano y Lunático.

Supe de inmediato que las cosas se saldrían de control si no se paraban de una buena vez, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a parar a dos lobos.

Salimos corriendo de mi despacho rumbo al lugar de los hechos. Al llegar, sentí vergüenza de estar casado con esa mujer y, a la vez, un miedo enorme al ver el poder que despedían, que despedía mi esposa en particular.

No se distinguía quién iba ganando, todo eran patas, garras y dientes. Pero se podía notar que era una disputa limpia, con reglas que se respetaban a raja tabla. Insisto, era admirable y terrorífico ser testigo del derroche de poder muscular entre esos dos.

Minerva jadeaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que su hija saliera herida y yo me contenía por no maldecir a todos los rufianes que estaban sacando provecho de todo esto con apuestas, que no les importó vernos llegar. Sin embargo, hubo un rugido que se cimbró de tal forma que paralizó a todos. Ningún sonido se percibía. Era un silencio sepulcral.

Desvíe mi mirada hacía enfrente y no dudé en dar un paso adelante cuando vi que la bestia café oscuro tenía su hocico enterrado en el costado derecho de la de color miel. Para ser más preciso, justo en el inicio de su vientre bajo.

No entendí qué era lo que estaba pasando hasta que visualicé que de ese lugar salía sangre. Y comprendí que la criatura que había sido mordida era mi esposa, que era mi hijo el que estaba en peligro.

Esteban secundó mis pensamientos con un gruñir amenazante que retumbó en mi pecho. Fue lo que rompió el silencio antes de que la loba se moviera para quitarse de encima al lobo que la tenía prendida, se ayudó con sus patas traseras y su dentadura para hacerlo. Cuando se liberó, arremetió contra el lobo para mandarlo a volar e impactarse con una de las paredes.

Yo no me había dado cuenta que apretaba mi varita con fuerza y que estaba a medio camino de llegar a donde se encontraba mi mocosa.

 _—¿Tú mocosa? —_ se dejó oír Esteban.

—Déjame en paz —corté la conversación sin mucha importancia para seguir cavilando.

Adiviné el momento correcto en el que se iba a proyectar sobre el lobo herido y corrí para impedirlo. Lo que se me olvidaba era que la loba estaba en un estado de protección natural, quería matar a la bestia que había a atacado a su nonato y yo me atravesé en su cometido.

Me puse de frente a ella esperando en golpe como solo Severus Snape era capaz: con el semblante imperturbable ante una amenaza de muerte segura y con los brazos extendido hacia los lados mientras me tragaba todo el miedo que sentía al ver correr a la loba en mi dirección con el hocico lleno de sangre ajena y con los perlas violetas que destellaban muerte.

El gritó que pegó Esteban en mi mente fue un susurro para mí, aunque sí alcancé a escuchar con claridad lo que me dijo: Si no evitas que haga una locura, la matarán a ella. Esas once palabras se clavaron en mi mente como una mantra provocando que me uniera al show del día.

 **SSتHG**

 _«Llevábamos un buen rato dándonos buena pelea, todo estaba excelente. Los dos sabíamos que no podíamos pelear de verdad por mi estado. Sin embargo, no sé en qué momento todo se volvió tan real._

 _—¿Qué te pasa, perro? —preguntó Ébano, llena de veneno por los ataques que el lobo estaba proporcionando._

 _—No me pasa nada, mi señora. Simplemente, quiero divertirme un buen rato._

 _—Te recuerdo que estoy encinta, lobito. Tienes que tener cuidado con dónde dejas caer tus mordidas._

 _—Créame que tengo muy presente que usted está esperando cría —se burló._

 _Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sabía que la cantidad de estudiantes se había multiplicado, y mucho. El aula estaba retacada de audiencia que gritaba jubilosa por ver sangre derramada, como si en la guerra no se hubiera derramado suficiente. Me tomé en serio todo esto y reafirmé la protección sobre mi pequeño, no podía dejar que algo le pasara._

 _En un momento, llegó a mis fosas nasales el olor peculiar de Severus junto al de Minerva. Eso no evitó que despegara los ojos de mi contrincante. Él también lo notó y pude jurar que una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro antes de atacarme muy cerca de donde se estaba gestando mi bebé._

 _El rugido que salió de mi boca fue de sorpresa aterrada; había bajado la guardia por el mini shock que había creado el gesto del animal._

 _—¿Qué diantres…?_

 _—Perdóneme, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario._

 _Ébano perdió el control después de sus palabras y de percibir el lamento de su pareja. Se habían metido con el tesoro más sagrado de una pareja de lobos: su cachorro. Yo sabía que estaba bien porque mi magia lo protegía, pero el solo pensar en la mínima probabilidad de que le pasara algo malo me nubló la mente y me entregué por completo a mi instinto de protección._

 _Nadie iba a impedir que matara a ese lobo, ni siquiera el saber que Remus también correría esa suerte… o eso creía, porque cuando estuve dispuesta a lograr mi meta mi estoico esposo se atravesó en mi camino para luego hacerme detener de un modo que carecía de su sello Snape._

 _A unos cuantos centímetros de chocar bruscamente con él, me detuve, impactada. Mi esposo puso un rostro amable, lleno de paz y susurró, para que solo yo lo oyera, que si detenía todo esto, iba a darme un día completo de verdadero matrimonio._

 _No dudé en parar en seco mi carrera. Pero no terminó en eso, Severus acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros para darme un abrazo apretado. Lo sentía y olía temblar de miedo, le estaba costando trabajo darme esa muestra de cariño frente a tantos espectadores y, sobre todo, por mi mutación._

 _Poco a poco fui tomando conciencia de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y quise desmayarme de la impresión. Era Severus el que susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído, por un momento pensé que era Esteban._

 _—Me está haciendo pasar una vergüenza tremenda, señorita. Yo la pensaba más sensata, madura, y resulta que estaba a punto de matar a un profesor en frente de cientos de pares de ojos. —Si a eso se le podía llamar palabras tranquilizadoras—. Pero lo que pensé que estaba en primer lugar en su lista de prioridades es la vida de su bebé. ¿Acaso no me peleó por preservar la vida de su retoño? No sé qué pensar después de verla ponerlo en peligro de esta forma._

 _Era algo tan curioso ver a una loba gigantesca con la cola entre las patas, la cabeza agachada y a un hombre pequeño, que en realidad era alto, regañando a esta como si de su hija se tratase._

 _Severus siguió sermoneándome hasta que Luna se acercó a nosotros._

 _—¿No cree, profesor, que sería mejor espantar a los chismospplos del lugar? Así podría tener privacidad para darle amor a su tierna loba._

 _Los dos giramos a verla con el ceño fruncido, molestos, él porque sabía que tenía razón ―ya que muchos estaban esperando a que se dictara quién fue el ganador― y yo, porque pensé que se estaba burlando de mí al decirme tierna. ¿Estaba ciega? La sangre le quitaba todo lo tierno a mi apariencia._

 _—Creo que debería empezar por desaparecer usted de mi vista, señorita Lovegood. ¿No le parece?_

 _La pequeña soñadora le dio una sonrisa enigmática para luego voltearse con toda la inocencia que le proporcionaba la pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía en su vientre. Realmente, no me esperaba esa sonrisa significara que iba a gritar por toda el aula que el profesor Snape estaba a punto de cruciar a todo aquel que había apostado en esta riña de lobos y que le descontaría tantos puntos a sus casas que pasarían veinte años y todavía seguirían debiendo puntos._

 _Está de más decir que en menos de lo que se expresa «murciélago de las mazmorras», los pasillos y el aula quedaron vacíos, quedando solo Luna, la profesora Minerva, Remus, Snape y yo._

 _—Sus métodos son un poco ortodoxos, pero eficientes —comentó frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia Severus; dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio antes de susurrar a regañadientes—: quince puntos para Ravenclaw, por haber evitado que gastara saliva a lo idiota._

 _Ciertamente, todos los presentes, excepto la rubia, estábamos asombrados por la gran cantidad de puntos que autorizó a la casa de las águilas. Nunca había sido testigo de que mi esposo diera puntos en esa cantidad y mucho menos por la 'razón' que había dado._

 _Por mi parte, ya no pude seguir de pie y tuve que acostarme de lado a causa del dolor intenso en la zona que Lunático había roído con sus dientes afilados. Odiaba a ese perro por lo que hizo; apuesto a que estaba experimentando algo. Pero no entiendo qué era lo que quería comprobar con tanta urgencia._

 _Me quedé pensando en los posibles motivos de su actuar por unos largos minutos, puesto que salí de mis cavilaciones al sentir una pequeña caricia cerca de la zona lastimada, un gemido lastimero salió de mi hocico cuando un dedo de Snape hizo contacto con la herida más profunda que tenía. Lo escuché chasquear la lengua, estaba enojado._

 _—¿Puedes volver a tu estado natural? —me preguntó y negué con la cabeza—. Bueno. Tendré que trabajar la herida contigo así._

 _Me cogía desprevenida su aparente falta de temor con mi transformación. Recuerdo que la primera y única vez que me había visto, se asustó mucho por mi presencia no deseada; no podía despegar los ojos de él buscando algún indicio de ese temor reverente que sé que le tenía a los de mi clase._

 _—Deja de hacerlo, no encontrarás nada —se dejó auscultar su voz en el silencio creado por los presentes—. He tenido meses para mentalizarme que en un momento determinado tendría que estar presente ante tu forma de perro. —Gruñí, ofendida por sus palabras—. Ni te atrevas a alzarme la voz, que tú has provocado todo esto, escuincla. Todo por darte aires de grandeza. ¡Sabía que el engreído de Potter te iba a contaminar con su presencia!_

 _Volví a gruñir, pues no iba a permitir que me siguiera faltando al respeto y que metiera a mi amigo en eso. Estaba por levantarme… estaba porque un sonido como de aplauso se dejó percibir. Las respiraciones de los presentes se dejaron de escuchar y podía apostar que si estuviera en mi forma humana estaría roja hasta los pies de la vergüenza y coraje que estaba viviendo._

 _¿Mi esposo se atrevió a darme una cachetada en mi muslo trasero expuesto? Rogaba porque alguien me dijera que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que Snape no osó hacer semejante barbaridad. ¡No enfrente de tanta gente!_

 _—Pues déjame decirte que sí nos dio un tremendo golpe en el muslo… aunque no puedes negar que es demasiado sexy —jadeó excitada Ébano en mi subconsciente._

 _—¡Por Merlín, Ébano! ¡Ten un poco de dignidad! ¿Cómo es posible que veas con buenos ojos el maltrato animal? ¡Deja tú! ¡Golpeó a su esposa! —Me encontraba histérica; la situación me estaba superando._

 _—Eres una exagerada, ni te dolió. ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? Somos loba y lo que te hizo se sintió como un piquetito de mosquito. Pero, como siempre estás de limón, no ves que fue endemoniadamente erótico y más siendo en público. ¿Quién diría que le gustaba el sadomasoquismo a nuestro mate? —ronroneaba la loba mientras me transmitía imágenes comprometedoras que involucraban a Severus, un látigo y yo amarrada en una cama._

 _—¡Ya basta, cerda! —reprendí, acalorada. Odiaba las hormonas atolondradas del embarazo._

 _—No te hagas la santa que bien que se te acaba de antojar, al rato vas a decir que a nuestro cachorro se le antojó que sus papis tengan una noche subida de temperatura en medio de este frío —se carcajeó la loba cuando intenté contestar y solo balbuceaba como un pez en el agua._

 _—Señoras. —se calló la melodiosa risa de Ébano y yo sudé frío—. Me harían un gran favor si me pusieran atención y dejaran su… conversación poco decorosa para otra ocasión. Ya que puedo asegurar que no se han dado cuenta del ridículo que están haciendo al gruñir de esa forma tan… no conveniente para una dama._

 _Severus se había colado en mi mente, oclumante entrometido tenía que ser, y había sido testigo de la plática bochornosa que tuve con mi loba._

 _Así es. Juré que el chucho que estaba desmayado junto a la pared y que estaba siendo atendido por Minerva me las iba a pagar si volvía a meterme en problemas»._

 **SSتHG**

Repito, ese día quería arrancarle la cabeza a Granger, pero, recordando, me nacía una pequeña mueca de burla. Desde esa fecha, no he dejado que se le olvide a mi tierna esposa la desfachatez realizada.

El menudo cuerpo de mi mujer temblaba de coraje cada vez que le hacía mención de los hechos. No sería Severus Snape si no sacaba provecho de la situación, era un Slytherin. Sería demasiado ingenuo de su parte pensar que no tomaría ventaja de todo esto.

 _—No obstante, tampoco puedes negar que te provoca cierta satisfacción ver sus mejillas coloradas e infladas al hacerte pelea por no dejarla en paz._

Puse los ojos en blanco, cansado de la intromisión de esa voz que era peor que el chillido de una mandrágora. Lo ignoré. Era el mejor método que tenía contra él.

Quise seguir divagando en mis pensamientos, pero unos golpes firmes en la puerta de mi despacho me sacaron de ellos.

—Pase —ordené sin despegar la vista de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Disculpa que venga a esta hora a tu despacho —se excusó la dueña de mis pensamientos, entrando por la puerta sin timidez—. No tengo ganas de entrar retrasada, otra vez, a la clase de Lupin. Ya tengo suficiente con lo aconteció la semana pasada como para volver a repetirlo.

Oculté mis labios con mis manos cruzadas para que no notara el gesto socarrón que se posó en ellos.

—Entonces… tu mejor opción fue venir a fastidiar a tu profesor con tu presencia —refuté simulando desgano.

—A mi profesor no, a mi marido sí. Vengo en mi papel de esposa embarazada que tiene que ser atendida por su dedicado esposo.

Me regresa la burla con sus ojos marrones llenos de picardía y algo más que me costaba discernir, pero estaba seguro de que ya los había visto en otra ocasión.

—¿Aquí viene a buscar a ese prototipo de marido? Pues se ha equivocado, Granger. En este lugar no existe nadie que pueda atenderla como usted gusta. —siseé con malicia.

Su gesto decayó un poco, desvió su mirada de la mía y la dejó caer sobre la estantería que contenía todo tipo libros, desde muggles hasta lo heredados por mi familia Prince. La vi pasar un trago amargo segundos previos de regresar su mirar a mi rostro.

—¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad—. ¿Es tan difícil para ti actuar como si te importáramos?

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando fui capaz de percibir cierto aroma agridulce en el ambiente. Fruncí el ceño en busca de la fuente de ese olor; enfocando mi olfato, supe que venía de Hermione. Era su perfume natural, del que tanto disfrutaba todas las noches al dormir junto a ella. Sin embargo, había cierto picor que alteraba su aroma original, haciéndolo un poco amargo.

 _«¿Qué es eso?»._

 _—Está dolida por tus palabras —_ susurró Esteban en mi cabeza; agotado por lo mismo de siempre—. _¿Podrías tomar en serio las palabras que te digo y creerme cuando te digo que te arrepentirás sino te das y les das una oportunidad?_

—Ya sé que tú no quieres vivir todo esto, pero tienes que resignarte a vivirlo, Severus. Los dos estamos condenados para siempre a pasar lo que nos resta de vida juntos… y más allá de la muerte. —Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su delicado rostro, haciendo que su figura se viera más frágil de lo que era—. Estamos esperando un bebé. ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no es tuyo porque recuerdo muy bien que tú fuiste el que me desvirgó y el que se acostó conmigo por muchos meses para conseguirlo! —Tomó un respiro para continuar—. Lleva tu sangre, es parte tuya. Hasta me curaste cuando peleé con Lunático… te importó lo que posiblemente le iba a pasar. Puede que pienses que no eres el mejor padre que alguien pudiera tener. Sin embargo, me sentiría orgullosa de poder decirle a mi hijo o hija que su papá no solo fue un donador de esperma sino que también es un padre que se esfuerza por ser el mejor día con día. Severus, sé que no soy lo que deseas como esposa, que soy muy inmadura para un ser tan centrado como tú… ¿No crees que es hora de tener una relación en paz por el bien de nuestro nene?

Me quedé callado sopesando sus palabras junto a las que me había dicho Esteban. Ellos tenían razón, no podía seguir actuando de esa forma. No era parte de mi personalidad andarme lamentando por todo y de todos. No. Ni cuando estuve frente a Voldemort me había acobardado tanto.

—He de decir que sus hormonas le están afectando más de lo previsto e imagino que es por su licantropía.

Descrucé lo brazos para levantarme de mi asiento y dirigirme a donde estaba ella. Di varias vueltas a su alrededor antes de detenerme a su espalda, me acerqué para degustar de su aroma y solté mi hálito cerca de su lóbulo como una suave caricia. La vi estremecerse y me pegué a su espalda. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero había algo que me llamaba a tocarla y fue lo que hice, cerré mis brazos sobre su vientre atrayendo su espalda a mi duro pecho. La oí gemir y eso me encendió más.

—Snape… —No la dejé seguir, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Guarde silencio y escuche. —Asintió sin chistar—. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dice y acepto, hagamos una tregua por el bien de nuestra paz mental y de los futuros vástagos que tendremos. Sin embargo, hay algunas condiciones que me gustaría darle a conocer.

—No Sev…

—No le he dicho que hable —ronroneé sobre su cuello mientras reparto pequeños besos; parecía un depravado con lo que le hacía, pero no iba a parar—. Uno, usted seguirá durmiendo en mi cama y si tenemos ganas de desfogar nuestros cuerpos nos ayudaremos, ¿está claro? —No la dejé responder—; dos, la respetaré en todo momento y le diré en su cara, con mis palabras que me está hartando su forma de ser, usted también puede hacerlo. Tres, —la tomé de los hombros volteándola para tenerla de frente— sellaremos nuestro nuevo trato justo en este momento y de la manera en la que hemos aprendido a gozar.

Le dediqué una mirada intensa, llena de los sentimientos que me embriagaban en esos momentos. No sé si era por culpa de los sentidos de licántropo, pero ya no soportaba el hambre que tenía por ella.

—Cumplamos el antojo que el mocoso tiene de que sus padres posean una tarde fogosa —comenté con diversión y arrogancia.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo… Con ella entre mis brazos me sentía vivo, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo. Me negaba a aceptarlo por temor a lo que podría pasar en un futuro. Sin embargo, eso quedó en segundo plano cuando ella fue la que terminó con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Quizás, solo quizás, era tiempo de ser egoísta y dar pie a la iniciativa que tanto me estaban rogando y no me hice del rogar demasiado. Correspondí el beso, no con la lujuria o ternura de la última ocasión, sino con la promesa de que le daría una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Dedicado a MrsDarfoy, gracias por tus consejos y jaladas de oreja.**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	12. Quizás

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo once: Quizás_

* * *

 _17 de septiembre de 1999, Ministerio de Magia._

Estaba siendo un estúpido y no lo podía negar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad que se me había dado de tener una familia; era la segunda, ya que la primera me fue arrebatada sin poder disfrutar de ella, sin poder grabar recuerdos bellos en mi mente.

Suspiré, dejando salir todo el estrés que la situación me provocaba. Observé mi despacho con los ojos llenos de tristeza, pues no negaría que me pesaba en los hombros las consecuencias de mis actos. ¿Dónde estaba la cordura cuando la necesitaba? ¿Dónde estaba la sangre fría que me estaban enseñando en la academia y que tuve por muchos años pensando en matar a Voldemort o morir en sus manos? No tenía idea alguna de donde estaba, sin embargo, la ansiaba con una desesperación en el alma porque el temor se apoderaba poco a poco de mi vida y acciones.

« _Si sigo así perderé a mi esposa y a mi hijo_ ».

Yo no amaba a mi esposa, ni siquiera había amado a Ginny; la segunda fue la consolación carnal que ocupaba para desestresarme y olvidar toda la porquería que me rodeaba en esos años. No obstante, tenía claro que con un poco de empeño, viendo más allá de los malos recuerdos, podía surgir eso que tanto añoraba sentir por alguien y que alguien sintiera por mí: amor.

Pansy era una persona que, a primera vista, te inspiraba quererla golpear o hacerla desaparecer del mapa. En mi caso fue distinto, ya que lo primero que pensé al verla fue en hechizarla para quitarle la cara de perro que tenía. Me reía cada vez que recordaba que estuve a punto de hacerlo si no hubiera sido por Hermione, que evitó que lo hiciera, alegando que era de muy mala educación y poco ético atacar a alguien que no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Ella estaba loca, ¿quién no pensaría en hechizar a Pansy la primera vez que la veía? Su sola presencia te hacía repudiarla y eso fue lo que hice; es más, el sentimiento de odio hacia ella crecía cada vez que la veía coquetear descaradamente con Draco o con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. ¡No se daba a respetar! Era una bruja descarada que solo quería que todos tocaran su suave piel, que admiraran sus largas piernas, apenas cubiertas por la tela de la falda… que de falda casi no tenía nada por lo corta que era.

Me fastidiaba ser testigo de sus atrevimientos, de encontrarla casi todos los días con un hombre diferente. Aunque debía aclarar que no los encontraba en situaciones indecorosas, pero la mirada de todos ellos la recorrían como lobos acechando a su presa listos para saltar sobre ella y devorarla sin piedad. Me mataba que Pansy parecía ofrecérseles en bandeja de plata.

Sí. Ese sentimiento tenía nombre y lo seguía teniendo: celos. Siempre sentí celos de todos aquellos que pudieron disfrutar de una plática amistosa con ella, de poder acercarse invadiendo su espacio personal sin que ella pusiera el grito en el cielo. Odié y envidié a Draco por poder degustar de su piel antes de que yo lo hiciera, de que perteneciera a su casa y que la tuviera cerca, porque yo tenía que verla de lejos. Me tenía que conformar a verla como mi enemiga de casa y de bando en la guerra, a desearla de lejos y a soñar que la hacía mía hasta agotarme, hasta sentir que estaba saciado de ella.

En cada momento compartido con Ginny imaginaba que era Pansy la que estaba en su lugar; de puro milagro nunca se me salió su nombre al acabar. Otro suspiro irrumpió el silencio en mi oficina, me estaba volviendo loco por su culpa. ¿Habitaría en mí algún gen de los Black o sería que la compañía de Sirius me había hecho daño? Porque sentía en mis venas el correr de la locura cuando veía a la morena a la cara.

—Merlín… Esa cara de perro se había convertido, en un año, en una mujer más deseable y hermosa / —solté con burla.

Y no era mentira, esa mujer había obtenido unas curvas preciosas que me encargaba de explorar cada vez que llegaban los días quince y treinta de cada mes ―excepto en febrero que era antes, benditos fueran por siempre los febreros―; en fin, mi mujer era una morenaza de fuego que desprendía sensualidad por donde sea. Era afortunado de tenerla conmigo… ¿Era afortunado cuando estuve a punto de matarla junto a mi hijo? No. Era un imbécil que perdió la cabeza dejándose llevar por la locura. Era obvio que convivir con Sirius me había afectado más de lo normal; me contagió su demencia o puede ser que los dementores se encargaron de dejarme en ese estado después de tener contacto con ellos.

Mi hijo. De solo pensarlo las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos; nunca iba a dejar de despreciarme por mis hechos. ¡Morgana! ¿Cómo haría para obtener el perdón de esas dos personas que lo eran todo para mí?

Y lloré. Lloré hasta que mis ojos se me habían hinchado sabiendo que Pansy jamás me perdonaría la fechoría que le hice. Quizás mi hijo o hija no lo hiciera, pero tenía muy presente la promesa que me hizo mi mujer: no me dejaría acercarme a mi bebé. Por mucho que yo haya respondido a su pulla, sabía que ella cumpliría con su palabra si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

Me dolía ser consciente de que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca sería suficiente para dejar de sentirme la peor escoria en el mundo.

—A veces me hago el tonto al decir que no te amo… entonces ¿cómo se le llama a esto que siento por ti, mujer? ¿A esto que me carcome por dentro y me duele con tu rechazo?

Mi cama se había vuelto fría desde que ella no dormía conmigo, la soledad en la noche era mi tortura… vivir en esa casa era una tortura. Una risa amarga salió de mis labios, pues vivía con Pansy en una gran casa, pero de nada servía tenerla tan cerca si no podía disfrutar de su calor corporal o de su voz. Porque no me hablaba la mujer, me ignoraba por completo.

—Me castigas con tu silencio… ¿Hacía bien en responderte con encierro? —La respuesta era demasiado obvia.

 **SS** ت **HG**

—¡Es que no puedo creer que siga insistiendo y que, sobre todo, se atreviera a no dejarme salir de la casa! ¡Tengo derecho a salir de estas cuatro paredes! ¡Soy su esposa, no soy su juguete de aparador! —grité exasperada; las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Estaba sola en la mansión que se había convertido en una prisión para mí; mi marido me tenía aislada del mundo en ella. Había cerrado todas las chimeneas para impedir que saliera, sin embargo, sí podían venir a visitarme. La cuestión aquí era: ¿Quién me vendría a visitar si ni mandar lechuzas para avisar puedo hacer? No tengo nada para comunicarme ni siquiera mi varita que el cerdo para matadero se había encargado de decomisarme hace unos días.

«— _No la necesitas en la casa_ — _me dijo como pretexto para quitármela_ _»._

La verdad es que ese mote le quedaba como anillo al dedo: era un cerdo que no tenía consideración alguna conmigo. Estaba segura que la advertencia que le había hecho el medimago ese día que me dieron de alta le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro; creo que no captaba que me hacía más daño manteniéndome en cautiverio, encerrada en contra de mi voluntad.

« _¿Así quiere que lo perdone? Está muy equivocado s piensa que es la manera correcta de lograr tenerme a sus pies como había insinuado la última vez que hablamos. Porque desde que estoy en la casa no le he dirigido la palabra_ _»._

Iba a meterse un palo en el trasero si seguía cometiendo esos errores garrafales.

—Tu padre es demasiado idiota, ¿sabes? —farfullé a mi vientre; el coraje hacía que estuviera en llanto desconsolado—. Yo no sé qué tiene en la cabeza, no comprendo su manera de ser; no se parece en nada de ese Harry Potter que conocí hace unos años. ¿Dónde está ese humilde niño que entregó su vida para el bien del mundo que conozco? ¿Será posible que tenga que atenerme y resignarme a vivir toda mi vida con un esquizofrénico? —murmuré con temor a un posible ataque de su parte, otra vez.

No concebía nada en verdad, mi única meta era huir del hombre que me provocaba un temor con tan solo saber que llegaba a la casa. Las veces que me lo topaba podía ver en sus ojos arrepentimiento, determinación y algo más que me había dado tanto miedo ponerle nombre, pero que al final opté por ponerle como es: demencia.

« _¿Es posible que mi marido ya está siendo afectado por todas las secuelas que vivió en la guerra?_ _»._

—Si es así… ¿Qué me espera? ¿Más golpes de magia? —Posé mis manos sobre mi vientre, creyendo que podía resguardarlo de esa manera—. ¿En qué nos metió ese cáliz, bebé?

En un pozo sin salida, a eso nos había condenado mi propia magia: a vivir siempre con recelo de aquel que habitaba en mi hogar, del que dormía a una pared de distancia. A sentirme en constante asecho y peligro porque ya no tenía la seguridad que antes me había proporcionado ese mismo hombre. Nuestras peleas anteriores al incidente eran como un juego para mí, nunca las tomé en serio, puesto que no creía que tuviera que cuidarme las espaldas de él.

Todo era tan confuso y, a la vez tan claro, que me mareaba terminando por sacar todo en forma de vómito en el retrete. Así de mal me tenía; una mujer embarazada no debería pasar por tanto. Y eso no lo comprendía Harry, que se empeñaba en hacer las cosas de manera errónea.

El temor se acrecentaba con cada segundo sabiendo que Harry pronto llegaría a la casa, quería irme de la sala de estar para no verlo y estaba a punto de irme cuando la chimenea cambió de color. Respiré entrecortadamente al intuir quién sería el que estaba entrando a la casa: Potter.

No me había equivocado: el cuerpo grande de Harry salió con premura de la chimenea y yo solo pude hacerme chiquita en mi lugar, trataba de pasar desapercibida en ese pequeño sillón. Incluso cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, no obstante, fue en vano.

—Sé que estás despierta, pequeña —susurró en mi oído; me sobresalté al saber lo cerca que estaba—. Necesitamos hablar.

El silencio fue lo único que le contestó, no iba a quitar la ley del hielo que tenía con él. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte olvidar todo lo que me hizo. Lo escuché suspirar; su aliento golpeó en mi cuello y podía jurar que su nariz acariciaba de manera superficial mi mejilla.

—Bien. Quédate de esa forma, pero escúchame —murmuró con suavidad—. He estado haciendo las cosas de mala forma, lo he entendido muy bien, y sé que lo único que estoy logrando es que me odies más de lo que ya lo haces. Sin embargo, te dije que no iba a estar dispuesto a perderte, Pansy. Fueron muchos los años que tuve que soportar verte en los brazos de otros cuando deseaba ser yo el que tuviera ese privilegio y, ahora que lo tengo, no te dejaré ir. Si lo hago será porque he muerto en el proceso.

La tranquilidad con la que había hablado me había dejado helada en mi lugar. Retuve la respiración con fuerza en mis pulmones; mi cuerpo se paralizó al analizar con detalle lo que acababa de decir.

—A lo mejor estoy loco. No me importa. —Sentí su mano posarse en mi vientre desnudo y casi lloro del horror, pensando lo peor—. Lo que me importa es que me puedas llegar a perdonar. Soy consciente de que lo que les hice es la peor bajeza que pude haber hecho. Abre los ojos, Pansy ―me ordenó.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar; no obedecí a la primera, pero el temor terminó por doblegarme a su pedido. Abrí los ojos y los desvíe a la mano que estaba posada en mi vientre. Harry la acariciaba haciendo círculos justo donde el bebé se refugiaba. Una lágrima escurrió de mis ojos, porque por mucho que quisiera, no iba a negar que siempre soñé con el día que quedara embarazada. Siempre imaginé que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando ese día llegara, casada junto a un hombre que me tolerara y respetara, tampoco tenía la ilusión de que me amaría ya que sabía que mis padres me casarían a la fuerza tarde o temprano. No obstante, sabía que ellos buscarían al mejor postor, que me cuidaría, que me daría toda la protección y la estabilidad económica en un mundo donde, si no tenías dónde caerte muerto, no valías nada.

—Mírame… por favor. —Su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación; lo obedecí—. Perdóname, mi amor.

 _«_ _¿Mi amor? Para ser su amor me trata como si fuera su enemigo_ _»_ _._

Sus ojos… sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Esos ojos que podían hacerte temblar por saberte deseada por ellos o podían hacerte temblar por el peligro que pueden desprender. Aunque en esta ocasión, me hacían temblar por la fuerza del dolor reflejado.

Quise creer en ellos, lo juro. Quise perderme en su mirar y acortar la distancia, que era efímera, de nuestros labios…

Pero no sería así. Me lastimó y no fue lo que me hizo físicamente a mí, sino el hecho de que su explosión de ira fue provocado por no querer a nuestro pequeño bebé al tal grado de quererlo muerto. Eso fue lo que me hizo repudiarlo y lo que evitó que cayera en su red.

—Estás enfermo si crees que me voy a dejar llevar por tus palabras bonitas, _Potter_ —siseé con todo el odio que pude impregnar; su apellido se oyó como si fuera el peor insulto en la tierra—. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron con intensidad, desafiándose la una a la otra a actuar o a negar lo dicho. Su mano se tensó en mi cuerpo y mi rostro pétreo casi estuvo por caer.

¿Me lo esperaba? Sí. Sería demasiado para mí decir que no me esperaba su reacción. La verdadera cuestión era: ¿cómo iba a reaccionar yo?

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con tal rapidez que apenas y pude reaccionar, traté de empujarlo con fuerza para separarlo de mí, pero él se movió con agilidad, atrapándome entre sus brazos. Me cargó aunque recibiera patadas de mi parte, ya que los brazos me los había inmovilizado. Su lengua delineaba en contorno de mis labios y, de vez en cuando, presionaba sobre ellos, exigiendo entrar.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentada sobre su regazo y él había usurpado mi lugar en el sillón. Llevó mis manos a mi espalda para evitar que siguiera empujándolo. Tenía tanta rabia que tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes y encajé mis colmillos en él hasta hacerlo sangrar. No me conformé con eso y le solté un cabezazo en la nariz. Lo escuché gruñir una grosería antes de que tomara su varita y me hiciera un petrificus totalis.

—Basta, Pansy. Le harás daño al bebé.

 _«_ _¡TÚ LE HICISTE DAÑO PRIMERO, ANIMAL! No me vengas a decir lo que le puedo provocar a mi niño, tú no tienes ningún derecho_ _»._

Sus pulgares quitaban de mi cara los restos del llanto. Sollozaba interiormente de impotencia porque no me podía mover y por el nerviosismo de las consecuencias que tendría por golpearlo.

—Tranquila, cariño. No haré nada, tienes todo el derecho a reaccionar de esa forma y no te lo impediré. —Sus manos acunan mis mejillas—. Lo que no te voy a permitir es que le hagas daño a _nuestro_ bebé, ya suficiente daño le hizo su padre para que ahora su madre también se lo haga.

Me jodía que tuviera razón. Era una mala madre que se olvidaba de lo delicado que estaba su peque y se aventaba como salvaje a golpear a su padre.

—Así que contrólate, que me podrás golpear todo lo que quieras cuando estés más dispuesta en salud. —Lo miré extrañada; mis dedos estaban empezando a salir del efecto del encantamiento—. ¿No te das cuenta de que prefiero que tengas una reacción a mi presencia, sin importar si son golpes de tu parte, a tener que soportar tu indiferencia a diario?

 **SS** ت **HG**

 _22 de noviembre de 1999._

Esa mañana me desperté con unas gatas terribles de vomitar todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible de la cama con una meta en mente: el retrete.

Esa cosa se había vuelto mi mejor amiga en las últimas semanas, ya que me veía en mis peores momentos y siempre estaba para sostenerme en cada uno de ellos. Tenía la cara hundida en ella cuando sentí unas ligeras caricias en mis brazos y que, después, tomaban mis cabellos para apartarlos de mi cara. Me sentía asqueada con todo eso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó mi acompañante con su voz llena de aparente indiferencia, pero que estuviera aquí conmigo y mimándome, hablaba más que sus propias palabras.

—No. Me siento muy mal… como todas las mañanas —carraspeé un poco para poder hablar; mi voz sonó ronca por el ácido expulsado—. Nunca pensé que estar embarazada se sentiría horrible, de haberlo sabido hubiera huido del mundo mágico con tal de no preñarme de nadie —murmuré con un toque de burla.

Obtuve un bufido como respuesta antes de que me ayudara a levantarme del piso. Era una como muñeca de trapo en sus manos, se me olvidaba que él era fuerte y que yo era pequeña a su lado. No paró en eso sino que me empezó a quitar la ropa que traía puesta… Los primeros días me avergonzaba que lo hiciera, pero comprendí la verdadera motivación de sus actos: un baño después de sacar la bilis por la boca es la mejor forma de relajarse.

Por detalles como esos, no podía dejar de pensar en que si estaba haciendo bien en darnos una oportunidad a una relación donde solo sería sexo y no sentimientos. Porque cada vez que pensaba en ello… mi corazón se estrujaba y no quería ponerle nombre a eso.

— _¿_ _Acaso_ _noto anhelo en tus pensamientos?_ —me preguntó seria Ébano; decidí ignorarla—. _Por mucho que no me hagas caso sé lo que piensas y_ _cuando_ _te deje sola Severus en el baño, hablaremos._

Me limité a asentir, de acuerdo con ella, las hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada y no podía permitirme caer en sus juegos amargos.

—Báñate. Y cuando estés lista, me buscas en mi despacho. Te estaré esperando para que vayamos a desayunar… más te vale no tarda tanto, mocosa —me advirtió al acabar de quitarme la ropa y de meterme en el jacuzzi.

Si pensé que su actitud iba a cambiar después de lo que pasó entre nosotros el mes pasado, estaba muy equivocada. El hombre seguía siendo el mismo sarcástico que buscaba la primera ocasión para hacerme enojar con sus pullas o echarme en cara lo poco inteligente que era en sus clases. Tiró a la basura todas mis expectativas de llevar una relación normal, aunque no podía negar que se controlaba un poco…

 _«_ _¡Mentira!_ _»._

¡Por Merlín! Era la mejor de su clase junto a Luna y se atrevía a dejarme en ridículo frente a todos en el aula. Era tan frustrante tener que asistir a sus clases sabiendo que sería una hora llena de tortura. Ni hablar de cuando dejaba que hiciéramos una poción relativamente apestosa, a ninguna encinta dejaba salir con el pretexto de que eran pociones que no hacían daño a los fetos y que teníamos la obligación de cumplir con la clase… ¡Lo peor era que si nos atrevíamos a ensuciar su adorado laboratorio con las arcadas que provocaban sus pociones, nos castigaba hasta que entráramos en labor de parto! Ya se lo había aplicado a una joven, lo bueno es que ella tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo y hacía una semana dio a luz a una hermosa niña.

Era tan injusto con las muchachas y conmigo, literalmente, era el único maestro que no se compadecía de ninguna las madres y futuras madres.

—Como ordenes, papá —contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—Vaya… la leona sacando sus garritas. —Me miró desde arriba con una ceja alzada en falsa sorpresa—. Debería tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que se rasguñe usted misma con ellos —terminó con una mueca mordaz dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Bien que te encanta que las deje marcada en tu espalda —cuchicheé, pensando que ya se había ido.

—Usted lo ha dicho… tengo el placer inigualable de sentirlas en mi piel… Lo malo aquí es que usted no está lo suficientemente preparada para soportarlo —me contestó, mirándome sobre los hombros.

 _«_ _Hijo de toda su Eileen madre_ _»_ _._

Me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento. Tuve que hacer tripas corazón para no abalanzarme sobre él y hechizarlo hasta quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara.

—¡Vete de aquí, atrevido! ¡Te detesto cuando te levantas con ese humor horrendo que llamas felicidad! —grité, salpicando el agua de la bañera—. ¡Y no me esperes, que no tengo ganas de desayunar contigo!

Parecía una niña inflando los mofletes y manifestando mi berrinche golpeando la superficie del agua. Escuché la risa ronca de Snape antes de que se dignara a cerrar la puerta; dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, pero tenía que ver con que no me estaba preguntando si tenía ganas o no de estar con él en el desayuno.

— _Ya que estamos solas, hablemos con verdad, niña._ —Dejé de mover los brazos al escucharla—. _Tenemos que ser sinceras la una con la otra, de eso dependen nuestros poderes._

—Lo sé muy bien, Ébano. No es necesario que me recuerdes que la confianza entre nosotras es lo que no mantiene vivas —contesté en medio de un suspiro cansado—. Pero no entiendo qué quieres que te diga si ya sabes lo que tengo, las hormonas me hacen pensar cosas que no son reales.

— _No trates de echarle la culpa a tus hormonas, niña. Entiende que va más allá de un simple calentón lo que estás sintiendo y ya entiendo varias de tus reacciones con él… Revisé tus recuerdos y noté varias cosas que te has dedicado a pasar por alto._

Sentí que el agua dejó de calentarme porque la temperatura en mi cuerpo empezó a bajar a niveles insospechados.

 _«_ _¿Qué fue lo que vio?_ _»_ _._

—¿De qué ha-ablas? —La escuché soltar una risilla burlona en mi mente.

— _De que te has empeñado a ocultarte lo que el pocionista_ _te_ _provoca desde que tienes trece años, especialmente desde que los defendió, a ti y a tus amigos, de Lunático._

 _«_ _Merlín…_ _»_ _._

— _No te atrevas a negarme que desde ese día lo viste de forma distinta… más humano. Por eso empezaste a apoyarlo y a defenderlo cuando nadie lo hacía. Tampoco estoy diciendo que estás enamorada de él, no. Pero no puedes decir que no te hizo sentir cosas positivas cada vez que se acercaba a ti para revisarte tus pociones o cuando te_ _«r_ _egañaba_ _»_ _siseando en tu oído con esa voz tan sensual que tiene…_

—Son pu-uras imaginaciones tuyas, Ébano. A lo mejor sí dejé de verlo como el estúpido neandertal que es o el idiota defiende Slytherin o como el murciélago de las mazmorras desde ese día, pero de ahí a que me hiciera soñar con él despierta, que me hiciera sentir en un mundo diferente cada vez que daba sus clases de pociones y que me hiciera sentir un dolor nefasto cuando supe que había matado a Dumbledore. Estás muy mal de la cabeza, loba.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, la loba solo silbó en asombro; sentí que iba a morir a causa de los cambios bruscos de temperatura en mi cuerpo. Fue tanto lo que me alteré que acabé vaciando una vez más lo que no tenía en el estómago.

— _Por lo menos fuiste sincera, Hermione_ —dijo, tratando de ocultar la burla en su voz, no le funcionó.

—Por favor… dejemos el tema por la paz. Acabarás matándome un día de estos.

— _Yo sé que esas palabras quieren decir: te amo_ _,_ _Ébano, eres la mejor._

« _Odio a esa loba cuando se pone en ese plan_ ».

 **SS** ت **HG**

Esa niña ya se estaba tardando mucho en el baño y yo ya no tenía la paciencia para seguir esperando a que saliera por su propia voluntad. Mi ceño estaba fruncido de tal manera que me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

« _Mocosa estúpida, siempre tengo que hacer yo las cosas_ _»_ _._

Me levanté decidido de mi asiento con unas ganas de sacarla de las greñas de ese baño y me importaba un rábano que se enojara conmigo. Llegué a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a la causante de mi enojo enfundada en su uniforme que, con cada día, hacía que se remarcara su figura. Ya estaba echando panza, se notaba que sería una enorme barriga.

« _Ya me imagino los dolores que tendré cuando esté más llena»._

—¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto en salir de ese baño? —La miré con los ojos incendiados.

—Porque me estaba bañando, ¿o acaso no sabes lo que se puede hacer en un baño cuando uno se mete a bañar? —me contestó, desafiante.

—Claro que sé lo que se puede hacer cuando uno se mete a bañar, Granger. Lo que me sorprende… es que a usted le guste jugar en el baño… Se me hubiera dicho… la hubiera acompañado… en sus juegos con gusto —dije con sarcasmo y burla.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se inflaron en ofensa. Desde que hacía más de un mes nos pusimos de acuerdo en decirnos las cosas de frente, no había parado en hacer exactamente eso.

Era como si me hubieran quitado un tapón de la boca y todo lo que pensaba cuando la veía salía sin pudor alguno de mis labios. Me afectó demasiado darme cuenta de que ella ya no es una niña y que era una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado.

Lo que sentía por ella era puramente carnal y así seguiría para siempre; el tiempo del amor había pasado para mí y no iba a empeñarme a ser amado o a amar cuando no tenía ganas de eso.

— _Eres un gran mentiroso, Severus_ —dijo Esteban, risueño.

—¡Severus! ¡Ponme atención!

Salí de mis pensamientos con tremendo grito que pegó esa mujer. Puse los ojos en blanco con tedio, ni pensar a gusto me dejaban hacer.

—No grites mocosa, esos gritos déjalos para otra ocasión. —Si me iba al infierno por molestarla de esa forma, me iba con una sonrisa en la cara.

La tomé del brazo para salir del despacho, no hice caso a sus quejas de que no la escuchaba, de que era un bruto que no media su fuerza, de que no tenía consideración con su esposa embarazada y otras nimiedades más.

—¿Sería tan amable de callarse? Le recuerdo que fuera del despacho soy su profesor y me debe respeto, si no tendrá que soportar las miradas de reproche de los de su casa por ser la responsable de una baja considerable en sus puntos —bufé con impaciencia.

—Para lo que me importa, yo puedo hacer con esos puntos lo que me plazca porque yo soy la que recolecta más del setenta por ciento de ellos.

Esa chiquilla tenía un encanto oscuro que salía a relucir en casos como estos. Siempre supe que era una muchacha poco modesta, que le encantaba llamar la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor, pero no de forma vulgar como hacían otras, sino con su propio toque, con su inteligencia y su conocimiento. Muchos alumnos la llegaron a ver como un fastidio andante o una biblioteca a la mano, pero ella logró hacer lo que nadie más pudo: llamar mi atención.

Por lo tanto, no podía permitir que una mocosa de Gryffindor tuviera ese honor sin pagar antes las consecuencias. Le tomé tanto amor a hacerla cabrear por cualquier cosa. Era un atractivo que muchos habían notado en ella, hormonados como Corner, Viktor e incluso Draco pudieron ver esos encantos que el lerdo de Weasley vio demasiado tarde… más bien, que no supo valorar.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, todos los alumnos detuvieron sus actividades para vernos. Todos los días era lo mismo, no podían creer que ella estuviera embarazada de mí y de forma natural, sin la necesidad de llegar a otros recursos.

Lo bueno de eso era que la urraca que tenía a mi lado se había callado por completo al entrar. Sus mejillas se habían tomado un precioso tono rojizo que hacía resaltar sus ojos miel.

— _Lo bueno es que es pura carnalidad lo que sientes por ella, hombre. Un poco más y me harías creer que no es solo eso_ —se burló el perro—. _Soy lobo, no perro_ —gruñó; punto para Severus.

Sentí las manos de Granger posarse en mi antebrazo, hacía cirulos con su pulgar en él de forma inconsciente y yo no era nadie para sacarla de su error. Llegados al lugar donde ella se sentaba a lado de su inseparable amiga Luna, era la única mujer que había vuelto a estudiar de su generación, dejé que se acomodara en el asiento.

Levanté la mirada, manteniendo mi semblante indiferente, para observar a mi alrededor. Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos que hacíamos.

« _¿Por qué no darles buenos motivos para hablar?_ _»_ _._

Me acerqué a la espalda de Granger y pasé una mano desde su hombro hasta su espalda baja, llamando la atención de esta. Hermione alzó su rostro en respuesta y pude apostar en ese momento que se imaginaba lo que tenía planeado hacer, porque la marca ardió como alentándome a que lo hiciera.

Agaché mi rostro a su altura y, acunando sus mejillas con mis manos, planté un beso en sus labios. Tuve que contener mi rostro impasible cuando ella abrió sus labios dándome paso a su cavidad, casi se me escapó un gruñido cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía.

Cabe aclarar que Estaban estaba que se ahogaba de la risa mientras se escuchaban jadeos sorprendidos por todo el comedor. Como en la posición en la que estaba tenía vista clara a la mesa de profesores, abrí los ojos para ver el impacto en ellos: Minerva estaba tosiendo pues se había atragantado con el té que estaba tomando, Remus sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas aunque nadie podía pasar por alto la mueca de satisfacción que cubría su rostro por lo que veía, Hagrid se había caído de su silla por la impresión, y podría seguir, pero volví a ponerle atención a mi pequeña esposa.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente para que hablan por meses —susurré sobre sus labios al cortar el beso.

—Eres un idiota, Severus.

—Puede que lo sea, Granger. Pero soy el idiota que te hace llegar al cielo y salir de él las veces que deseé.

Me iba a pelear y la corté mordiendo su labio inferior. La solté cuando escuché otro golpe seco, se había desmayado otra persona.

 _«_ _Qué exagerada era la gente_ _»_ _._

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ofender a su profesor, Granger —informé con jactancia al levantarme y darle la espalda—. Y si replica serán veinte más.

Y sin más, me fui mi lugar en la mesa de profesores. Me serví lo que siempre desayunaba y, notando que seguían sin salir de su estupor los alumnos, amenacé con dejarles tarea extra a todos, si no se ponían a comer y si seguían con su actitud neófita cada vez que me veían interactuar con mi esposa. A los chicos los amenacé con hacerles tomar una poción que evitaría que tuvieran una erección por un mes y a las mujeres les advertí que cada vez que tuvieran sexo verían la cara de Voldemort en sus acompañantes.

Era obvio que no lo haría, pero tenía la suficiente fama para que creyeran que sí era capaz de hacerles eso.

— _Tan dulce como siempre._

—No sería yo sino lo hiciera de esa forma, ¿no crees?

— _Tienes mucha razón. Ya se merecían un susto de esos, a veces suelen ser demasiado idiotas para su propia salud mental._

—Ni me lo digas, llevo años soportando a estos idiotas por una baja paga. Tendré que pedirle a Minerva un aumento de sueldo si quiere que siga operando en esta escuela.

— _¿Así como la que tomaste en el cumpleaños de Hermione?_

Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a sacar ese tema. El cumpleaños de Hermione empezó siendo un desastre, ya que se me había olvidado que cumplía ese día… ¡No tenía idea de nada! Tampoco se dignó a decirme, cuando nos casamos, cuándo era su cumpleaños. Sumándole sus cambios de humor por su estado, tuve a una mujer gritándome toda la tarde lo desconsiderado e insensible que era. Me llegó a pedir el divorcio porque no podía comprender como teniendo casi un año de casados no tuviera los huevos suficientes para preguntarle su cumpleaños, pero sí los tenía para dejarla embarazada. La correteé hasta el Ministerio para impedir que fuera a hacer un show tamaño _Corazón de Bruja_ y _El Profeta_.

Por Salazar, fue el peor día de mi vida, pero… pero la noche fue fantástica.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	13. Extra l: Despacito

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es una escena en el tiempo del capítulo** _«_ ** _Iniciativa_** _»._

* * *

 _Capítulo doce: Despacito_

* * *

 _«Sabía que la tensión sexual entre nosotros era inevitable desde el primer día que nos obligaron a retozar en mi cama. También sabía que lo que estaba pasando en esa ocasión no era por los genes licántropos que corrían por mis venas, sino por las ganas que tenía de marcar el cuerpo de esa niña que desde hace años se convirtió en una mujer sensual y erótica. Que aparentemente no tenía ninguna belleza física, porque no era una rubia despampanante o una pelirroja que prometía noches llenas de fuego. No. No era ninguna de ellas, pero sí era una morena llena de inteligencia, que sabía utilizar sus encantos ―ocultos a todo el mundo menos para mí, que ya conocía sus curvas―, a su favor enredándome en sus redes de seducción inocente que su cuerpo y maneras de ser desprendían; desde que noté su cambio físico dormir con ella era un suplicio. Sin embargo, quería tatuarme en la piel la de ella, grabarme su aroma en lo profundo de mi ser sin la necesidad de llegar a usar los 'dones' que me ofrecía Esteban._

 _Podía sentir sus manos hechas puños en mi levita, a la altura de mi pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba sin piedad ante el recorrido ligero que hacían mis dedos por sus costados. La tenía rendida a mi voluntad; mi lengua se apoderó de su boca y la recorrí sin misericordia alguna; saboreé sus dientes, jugué con su lengua hasta cansarme, hasta que el aire me hizo falta. La tomé de la cintura con fuerza para que no cayera al piso. Sus rodillas no habían soportado tanta intensidad._

 _—Soy consciente de que mañana es luna llena y que los dos estamos afectados por ella, pero, desde el último día que pude nadar en tu piel y observé lo hermosa que eres, me ha costado trabajo mantener a raya las ganas que tengo de poseerte. —Mis ojos estaban dilatados por la excitación, ella no se quedaba atrás. Su mirada era fiera y me desafiaba._

 _—Entonces, hazlo. No te detengas, estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar por ti. A cumplir tus fantasías y las mías sin ningún pudor de por medio._

 _Escucharla había sido una sentencia para mi libido, uno a favor. La tomé de los brazos y la dirigí a la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta que conducía a mi habitación, la acomodé de espaldas y me puse tras ella._

 _—Atente a las consecuencias —sentencié._

 _Le levanté las manos y las recargué en la pared. Ella jadeaba a la expectativa de lo que le haría y yo me excitaba con cada melodioso sonido que salía de su exquisita boca. Realmente no me reconocía. No era yo cuando se trataba de tomar a esta chiquilla, sin embargo, no me echaría para atrás._

 _Pegué tanto mi cuerpo al suyo que sentía lo caliente que ella estaba, decidí empezar con la tortura recorriendo con la punta de mi dedo índice su brazo. Era apenas una caricia notable sobre su piel y su respuesta era maravillosa._

 _—¿Cuánto deseas que te haga mía, Granger? —susurré en su oído con la voz enronquecida; mi aliento mimó su lóbulo—. ¿Quieres que te toque aquí?_

 _Pregunté cuando mi dedo llegó a la altura de su pecho y lo acaricié por el costado haciendo círculos para provocarla._

 _—Sí… por favor, Se-everus._

 _—¿Si qué, mujer? —insistí mientras paseaba mi nariz por su cuello y remarcaba los círculos en su seno._

 _—Deseo demasiado que me hagas tuya y que me toques ahí —contestó entre gemidos que golpearon en mi entrepierna. Gruñí cuando echó su trasero hacia atrás, dando en mi erección._

 _—Eso no se hace, Granger._

 _Metí mi otra mano en el juego y tomé sus senos en ellos para masajearlos sobre la tela del uniforme sin ninguna delicadeza. Que quisiera ir despacio no quería decir que sería dulce. No estaba para ser tierno con ella, quería follarla y duro._

 _Apretaba sus pechos y restregaba mi bulto en sus glúteos. Éramos un coro de jadeos y gemidos incontrolados y eso que íbamos empezando. Me cansé de no sentir su piel, así que tomé la varita y con un movimiento, Hermione quedó desnuda de la parte de arriba. Sus pezones bronceados estaban erectos, listos para ser atendidos por mis dedos y boca. No los hice esperar demasiado, le di la vuelta a Granger quedando de frente, otra vez. Ver sus pechos rebotar con el movimiento sacó al pervertido que llevaba escondido por muchos años. Sopesé el peso de ellos con las palmas de las manos y no pude evitar relamerme los labios ni tomar sus pezones entre los pulgares e índices._

 _«Estoy hambriento de ella. Lo peor es que no puedo culparte maldito lobo»._

 _Ella dejó caer la cabeza en la pared cuando pellizqué su botoncitos; estaban más sensibles por el embarazo, ya me imaginaba en unos meses cuando ya tuvieran leche._

 _«Delicioso»._

 _Abrí la boca sin poder resistir más la tortura de probarlos, lo necesitaba ya si no me volvería loco. Los amamanté como si estuviera sediento, como si llevara días sin tomar agua y ellos me proporcionaran el líquido vital que tanto anhelaba._

 _—Oh… Sev-e… rus._

 _Eso. Mi nombre salía de su boca como droga fina, quería seguir escuchándola clamar por más de mis atenciones. Cabe decir que no solté sus pezones hasta que los dos estuvieron rojos e hinchados, soplaba sobre ellos para hacerla estremecer._

 _«¡Merlín! Me está matando su entrega ciega»._

 _—Por favor, Severus —suplicaba entre sollozos avivados._

 _Me hice loco un momento y seguí lamiendo sus botones respingones. Cuando gritó que siguiera mi camino por otros rumbos con la voz contorsionada, sonreí con soberbia sabiéndome ganador de este juego. Un juego del que ella no sabía que era parte de él._

 _Seguí bajando con besos húmedos por su vientre plano, por su ombligo, el cual mordí con erotismo, hasta llegar a la franja donde empezaba la falda._

 _La miré a los ojos desde abajo; los dos parecíamos animales salvajes preparados para saltar sobre su presa. Los dos teníamos un objetivo: saciarnos. Y era lo que iba a hacer con ella, saciarme hasta quedar sin una gota más por derramar._

 _Tomé los bordes inferiores de su falda y los alcé hasta enrollarlos en la cinturilla de esta. Estando arrodillado y sin separar mis ojos de los suyos, me quité mi levita y la camisa de manga larga blanca que traía. Me sorprendí cuando ella se volteó hacia la pared, dejando su hermoso trasero envuelto en encaje negro semitransparente a la altura de mi cara; tragué grueso ante la vista._

 _—Así que te gusta provocar..._

 _—Ojo por ojo, Snape —ronroneó mirándome por encima de su hombro._

 _Hice una mueca de satisfacción con sus palabras. La haría llorar de placer si seguía de atrevida._

 **SSتHG**

 _Estaba perdida en el placer que me otorgaban las manos de mi esposo; nunca había pensado que fuera tan certero y tan sensual tener sexo con Severus. Me mataba con su forma de tocarme, de llevarme hasta el cielo con solo el toque de sus dedos y su boca._

 _Hacía que deseara con fuerza sentirlo dentro de mí, ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no había hecho nada más que atender mis pechos. Aunque era un delito negar que todo era demasiado carnal, pasional. Severus no era muy agraciado físicamente, pero esas manos de pocionista, esa boca, esa lengua y ese miembro fueron creados para volver loca a la afortunada de tenerlo en su lecho._

 _«Yo soy la afortunada de disfrutarlo»._

 _Tenía la frente recargada en la pared cuando sentí sus manos colarse en mis bragas, aventé mis caderas para atrás buscando más contacto; simulaba embestidas. Sus dedos tomaron, juguetones, mi clítoris y le dio un pequeño pellizco._

 _—Pense-é… ah… que la edad no te daba para estas cosas —comenté burlona, pretendía que perdiera el control por completo._

 _—Cállate, Granger —susurró en mi oído mientras estimulaba con más fuerza._

 _La tela de mis bragas se estaba empapando de mis fluidos con una rapidez inigualable. Sentí su mano libre buscar el botón de mi falda para desprenderlo y hacer que me lo quitara por arriba._

 _—Alguien está ansioso, ¿no?_

 _—¿Yo soy el ansioso? —preguntó apretando mi botoncito con malicia—. ¿Quién es la que está a punto de llegar? Déjame pensar… ah sí… tú._

 _Podía apostar que tenía una sonrisa de jactancia adornando su rostro. Me molestaba que tuviera razón. Lo sentí levantarse y recargarse en mi espalda sin dejar de estimularme. Con su otra mano, hizo que separara más las piernas y, al segundo, sentí sus dedos hacer presión sobre mi entrada. Se me cortó la respiración cuando sus largos dedos se deslizaron en mi interior, abriéndose paso con firmeza. Por inercia, me dejé llevar por mi instinto primitivo moviendo en forma circular mis caderas._

 _«Ojalá y lo que me está follando fuera su miembro… Merlín. He sonado como la sucia de Ébano»._

 _Pero no fue todo, sacó los dedos de mi profundidad para acariciar mis pliegues, volvió a meter sus dedos aunque, en esa ocasión, solo las puntas doblándolas levemente._

 _—¡Deja de juguetear, Snape!_

 _Me ignoró, siguió torturándome de esa forma hasta que, sin esperarlo, los metió hasta el fondo arrancándome un jadeo ahogado._

 _—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!_

 _Grité por la sorpresa. Casi me voy de espaldas por las embestidas que me confería; mis paredes vaginales se comprimían alrededor de esos dedos del demonio, estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Severus sabía dónde tocar, sabía hacerme delirar con su toque._

 _Siempre me pregunté si él era un hombre asexual… ya me había quedado claro que esa palabra no estaba en su diccionario. A lo mejor no había tenido muchas experiencias, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que pudiera hacerse un maestro en la materia._

 _«No me sorprende que con las veces que estuvimos cumpliendo nuestras obligaciones maritales aprendiera demasiadas cosas aunque por muchos meses estuvimos en el plan mete-saca»._

 _—Mierda —jadeé cuando sentí un tirón en mi vientre bajo._

 _—Esa boquita, niña. Puedes ser una indecorosa cuando quieres, ¿eh? Me sorprende, Granger. —El sarcasmo bañaba sus palabras y eso me calentaba más._

 _«¿Qué me pasa? Me siento más inhibida que otras veces… Las hormonas tienen la culpa de todo»._

 _Cerré los ojos, dejando que mi cabeza se recargara en su hombro; sus aliento pegaba en mi mejilla y su lengua se apoderaba de mi lóbulo._

 _—Deja de torturarme… —rogué con poca fuerza._

 _—Tu loba tiene razón, mujer. A pesar de que te quejas o pides lo contrario, disfrutas con gran goce lo que te estoy haciendo. Déjate llevar… —murmuró en mi oído con un tono grave. Bajó la intensidad de las embestidas cuando sintió mis paredes cerrarse más alrededor de sus dedos—. Te gusta así. Que te mime sacando a la mujer salvaje y posesiva que llevas dentro, a esa leona que tanto pregonan los de tu casa. Me arrepiento de cada vez que te tuve entre mis sábanas y no puse atención de lo que me ofrecías, de hacerte caso haciéndome el ciego ante tus gracias. —Repartía chupetones en mi cuello mientras hablaba—. Acomoda bien tus brazos y echa tu trasero hacia mí ―me ordenó._

 _En ese momento, su voz era mi canto de sirena y no me pude negara su exigencia. La realidad era que estaba por llegar a la cúspide y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo._

 _No obstante, abandonó mi intimidad. Rugí con molestia y su respuesta fue darme un fuerte golpe en uno de mis glúteos._

 _—¡Severus!_

 _Una carcajada ronca se dejó escuchar en el despacho. Se estaba burlando de mí y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _—Eres tan predecible que es imposible no aprovecharme de eso._

 _Lo malo era que estaba a punto de llorar en berrinche porque quería mi orgasmo de una puñetera vez y él no me lo daba._

 _—Ya basta —dije con la voz entrecortada, me daba vergüenza escucharme así—. ¿Serías tan amable de tomarme como se debe? —Lo veía sobre los hombros con un puchero berrinchudo._

 _Lo oí gruñir como cuando un lobo está marcando territorio contra los que quieren traspasarlo. Sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad que me hizo vibrar y arrepentirme de lo que había dicho, pues la marca bajo mi pecho ardió como hace una semana. Al instante, se abalanzó sobre mí tomando mis labios con fibra en un beso demandante y exigente. Me costaba trabajo respirar, era más potente que el primero que nos dimos._

 _Me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y sentí que una de sus manos se alejaba de mí. Quise ver lo que haría con ella, pero…_

 **SSتHG**

 _La estúpida me había hecho perder el control y por un momento sentí lo que ella sintió la primera vez que estuvimos juntos: la magia que compartíamos por el hechizo que me sacó de la muerte me llamó con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que me miraba y sollozaba rogando que lo poseyera. Mi marca en el cuello ardió y Estaban rugió con fuerza ante la excitación que su mate provocaba. Me sentí un animal en toda la extensión de la palabra._

 _Hurté sus deliciosos labios, embriagándome con su sabor. No estaba pensando en nada más que en cumplir con los deseos de ella y algo me decía que así era como cumpliría con sus expectativas._

 _Agarré su cintura y llevé una de mis manos a mis pantalones para despojarme de ellos. Mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar; gruñí en su boca cuando la tela del bóxer rozó con mi glande. Sabiendo lo curiosa que era Hermione, no dejé que tuviera vista a lo que estaba por hacer._

 _Cerré mi mano sobre mi eje y lo masturbé un poco. Con la otra mano, moví un poco las bragas de ella hasta tener libre su entrada, guie mi falo duro y húmedo hasta ella frotándolo con velocidad mientras jadeaba en su boca._

 _Conté tres para luego, meterlo con ímpetu y arremeter contra ella con fuerza; dejé salir un gemido extremadamente ronco._

 _«Es tan estrecha…»._

 _Hermione no se lo esperaba, era el día de 'tomemos a Granger por sorpresa cada dos por tres'. Enseguida llegó al orgasmo, supe que era lo que necesitaba para hacerla llegar al cielo. Sin embargo, yo apenas estaba comenzando así que no la dejé descansar en ningún momento, seguí embistiendo con furia su acogida. Estaba obligando a sus paredes amoldarse a mi tamaño, pues el orgasmo había estrechado su útero. El sonido que hacían mis testículos al chocar con su vulva era maravillosamente morboso._

 _—Así… dame más… no pares. ¡Ni se te ocurra parar, imbécil!_

 _Sonreí satisfecho y pagado de mí mismo, empezando a tomar un ritmo más fuerte. Por un momento había pensado que no le iba a gustar la forma tan dura de follarla._

 _—Lo que le estás haciendo es una caricia, ya lo dijo Ébano la otra vez. Su cuerpo es fuerte, no es humano. Recuerda eso cada vez que la hagas tuya… si no, aquí estoy yo para hacerlo —musitó Esteban en mi mente._

 _Y agradecí que lo hiciera porque se me olvidaba que mi esposa y yo no éramos magos cualquieras._

 _—De nada —farfulló con burla antes de retirarse._

 _Supe el momento exacto en el que sus rodillas iban a ceder, por eso la agarré con firmeza y la hice recostar medio cuerpo, boca abajo, en el piso, ya que su trasero lo dejé alzado para acomodarme entre sus piernas y seguir con mi cometido. Mis dedos se hundieron en su carne, a ambos lados de su cintura y la sostuve para que no se moviera; con magia no verbal y sin varita, conjuré un cojín bajo su vientre para cuidar al bebé. Por muy bestia que sea, no olvidaba de que ella estaba embarazada._

 _—Por los dioses… eres… soy… —balbuceaba la chica._

 _—¿Ajá?_

 _—Creo que me hace daño estar embarazada._

 _—Que disfrutes de algo que nunca habías probado de esta forma no te hace una enferma… o puede que sí —terminé jadeante pero con ganas de más._

 _—Entonces… déjame estar arriba._

 _Me detuve a regañadientes con incredulidad. ¿Quería participar de forma activa? Sí le estaban haciendo daño las hormonas a Granger. La dejaría estar arriba, pero no le daría todo el control… todavía. Si lo hacía bien, la pondría en una posición más de dominio. No porque fuera machista, sino porque ella tenía que aprender a moverse con más fiereza. Así nos gustaba a los dos._

 _Me senté trayendo su cuerpo conmigo, gemimos cuando se deslizó en esa posición sobre mi miembro. Ella seguía dándome la espalda con su desnudez reluciendo por el sudor que corría por su cuerpo, quedé embobado con esa imagen hasta que ella tomó el control de los embates, subiendo y bajando sobre mi eje. Posé mis manos en sus muslos y sentí sus músculos contraerse con cada flexión que hacía, le echaba ganas a la pasión. Por mi parte, devoraba su espalda con mi boca, dejando mordidas en sus omoplatos, cuellos y hasta donde mi boca pudiera llegar._

 _Ella gritaba, literalmente, era una Granger diferente. Una que no se atrevía a darse a conocer a los demás… ¡Bendito sea Merlín por eso! No iba a dejar que nadie viera esta parte de Hermione, era solo mía, nuestro secreto y de nadie más._

 _Me permití relajarme por unos segundos, aunque seguía aferrando sus muslos. Gruñí complacido al sentirla levantarse dejando la punta de mi glande dentro de ella para, enseguida, bajar hasta engullirlo por completo. Algo me decía que esa niña no solo leía libros de inteligencia. Le devolví los movimientos desde abajo, enterrándome en ella al sentir que le bajó al ritmo de sus cometidas._

 _—Hazlo fuerte —ordené._

 _—Te gusta salvaje —me devolvió la burla._

 _Me dejé caer sobre el piso, dándole una postura más dominante a mi amante. Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho esa tarde. Su sonrisa se ensanchó con malicia y se dejó hundir con fuerza sobre mi regazo, llegando al ritmo deseado._

 _—¡Ah! —gemía como posesa._

 _Agarró sus pechos y los masajeó; deseé poderlos ver de frente._

 _—Dementores… ―mascullé con sus movimientos._

 _Subía y bajaba de tal forma que sus glúteos rebotaban con majestuosidad. No pude oponer resistencia a las ganas de colar mis manos en su entrepierna, yo ya estaba por correrme y no lo iba a hacer solo._

 _—Eres impo… ¡Carajo! —corté el insulto cuando sus dedos presionaron con fuerza mi clítoris—. ¿Cuándo será el día en el que termines antes que yo? ¿Eh? —Me peleó, aumentando la velocidad. Era un reto hacer terminar al otro primero._

 **SSتHG**

 _«Sé que nunca iba a llegar después de él, es más, puedo apostar que aunque se estuviera poniendo azul por estarse aguantando el orgasmo, haría que primero llegara yo»._

 _Con ese pensamiento me sentí valiente a tantear cosas diferentes; total, si ya estaba desamarrada no haría daño soltarme un poco más. Así que me detuve con una idea en mente, quité su mano de mi vulva y, antes de que pudiera reclamar, me incliné hacía adelante poniendo las manos en el piso, justo en medio de sus rodillas, para que pudiera ver cómo entraba y salía su falo de mi interior._

 _—¿Te prende lo que ves? —pregunté pícara._

 _No respondió enseguida, se mantuvo callado unos segundos y volteé a verlo. Me regresaba la mirada llena de asombro y perversión. Admiraba el contorno de mi espalda y mi cabello enmarañado cayendo por mi espalda. Delineó con sus manos mis costillas y mi delicada cintura antes de perderse en mis glúteos, los que separó para tener mejor vista y los apretó. Contuve un jadeo nervioso._

 _«¿Dónde estaba ese Severus Snape que repudiaba a los lobos, que no soportaba los Gryffindors, que maldecía el haber sido librado de la muerte y ser obligado a casarse con una mocosa insulsa?»._

 _—Eres una mujer muy traviesa, necesitas un buen castigo que te enseñe a no provocar a tu marido de esta forma —dijo dejando que su palma impactara en mi glúteo._

 _«¿Cómo se reclama cuando te gusta algo?»._

 _—Siempre tuve razón —jadeaba la loba en mi mente._

 _Sonreí contenta por su respuesta, me sentía hermosa. Quizás no eran palabras románticas, pero en el murciélago de las mazmorras era uno de los mejores cumplidos que podía hacer. Le guiñé un ojo coqueta siguiéndole el juego._

 _—Estaré esperando ese castigo, señor._

 _Con eso, miré al frente enfocándome en hacernos llegar al orgasmo, el primero para él y el segundo para mí. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando siento el calor envolver mi útero logrando que mis paredes se afianzaran sobre su miembro y éste hinchándose, listo para derramarse._

 _El clímax fue fantástico. Mi marca ardió como cuando el hielo tiene contacto con tu piel por mucho tiempo y mi intimidad se calentó, haciendo contraste con el frío de la marca. En esa posición se sintió delicioso, arqueé la espalda, poniendo las manos en los muslos._

 _—¡Severus!_

 _—¡Hermione!_

 _Jadeamos al mismo tiempo; era la segunda vez que Severus me hacía llegar a un placer inigualable. Me desplomé sobre su pecho, con cuidado, ya que todavía lo tenía dentro de mí. Me costaba trabajo respirar y notaba que a él también; lo sentí moverse debajo de mí, vaciándose por completo y sonreír con complacencia. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi vientre, dando caricias circulares sobre él; su respiración chocaba en mi sien._

 _—Agradezcamos al antojo que ese crío le incitó._

 _—Gracias, bebé»._

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	14. Pérdida

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo catorce: Pérdida_

* * *

 _«¿Qué más tengo que vivir?»._

Estaba frustrada con mi situación. Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y no había podido hacer una revisión correcta en San Mungo desde que salí del hospital; Potter se negaba a dejarme ir sino era acompañada por él.

¿Tenía más opción? No. Ya había estado negándome a ir, pero me preocupaba que mi pequeño o pequeña no estuviera creciendo adecuadamente después de lo que hizo su padre. ¡Sabía perfectamente que el medimago me dijo que no había ningún problema con él! Sin embargo, mi estado de constante tensión, miedo y nervios alterados podía ser contraproducente para mi bebé.

Así que me encontraba en la cocina de la mansión esperando a que mi esposo bajara para desayunar. Por primera vez iba a actuar como la esposa modelo que tanto él me pedía.

 _«Todo sea por la salud de mi bebé»._

Estaba haciendo unos sencillos huevos revueltos con jamón. No era una gran cocinera, pero me defendía en el sabor.

Realmente no podía negar que estaba demasiado nerviosa, desde hace un mes que no le dirigía la palabra. Pero no porque estuviera pensando en someterme a lo que él deseara, sino que he estado planeando todo minuciosamente.

Me di cuenta de que una lechuza llegaba a las cuatro y media de la madrugada a dejar un ejemplar de El Profeta; no me había dado cuenta antes porque no tenía el pánico que gobernaba mi vida en esos momentos.

 _«No es fácil olvidar»_.

¿Por qué era importante la lechuza? Porque desde que me di cuenta de que ella tenía libre acceso a la casa, me dediqué a mandar mensajes a Draco, el cual me respondía con la misma lechuza... Sí, compró al animal para poder seguir con la comunicación.

Él era el único que sabe a ciencia cierta de lo que he vivido en esos meses. La última vez que hablamos me había prometido que me conseguiría una varita para completar mi plan...

Tuve que salir de mis pensamientos cuando unos pasos se hicieron notar desde el pasillo. Era Harry.

—Buenos días —saludó. Se acercó a mí por detrás y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo cuando notó que era para dos personas. Supo sumar dos más dos.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme de algo? —preguntó, manteniéndose en su lugar.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Potter.

Sentí sus brazos atrapar mi cintura; desvío una mano a mi vientre para acariciarla. Era tan difícil dejar que me tocara…

—Dime la verdad, Parkinson. ¿Me quieres envenenar? —susurró cerca de mi oreja—. Y antes de que contestes, déjame decirte que lo digo porque me estás haciendo de comer y me estás dirigiendo la palabra cuando tú misma prometiste no hacerlo.

Cerré la mandíbula con fuerza; era verdad todo lo que me decía, mas sabía que estaba siendo una imprudente: mi bebé necesitaba que su madre se sacrificara... aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Para envenenarte debo tener el veneno a la mano y te encargaste de desaparecer todo aquello que me sirva para matarte de manera discreta —dije con sarcasmo.

Lo escuché carcajearse para luego sentir que me dejaba un beso en el cuello y se alejaba para sentarse en la mesa.

—Porque sé que eres capaz de hacerlo es que he tomado mis prevenciones contigo, mi amor. Sin embargo, sé que estás haciendo todo esto por algo... Y me atrevo a apostar que tiene que ver con cierta criatura no nata, ¿cierto? —Asentí en respuesta—. Ya te dije que si no es conmigo, no te dejaré salir de esta casa y mucho menos traeré a un medimago, ya que el **cometido** es que salgamos como la familia que somos.

Estuve a nada de soltar una risa despectiva por su última frase.

 _«¿Tenerme secuestrada es parte de la convivencia familiar?»._

Contuve mi lengua viperina para no cometer un error a estas alturas del partido.

—Precisamente de eso quería que habláramos, Harry —dije con un suspiro cansado; lo miré con timidez falsa—. Estoy dispuesta a ir contigo a revisión siempre y cuando me des cierta libertad al salir de la casa.

Sabía muy bien que él podía negarse, era una carta que me estaba jugando. Él me observó con profundidad, sopesando si mi actitud era verdadera o falsa. No me importaba porque él no me conocía completamente... ¿o sí?

—Muy bien, Pansy —agregó de repente con voz grave y mirada seria—. Solo que si tú pones condiciones, yo también las pondré. A partir de hoy, cada vez que yo te quiera besar te dejarás. No te pido que me respondas en beso, solo que me dejes sentir tus labios. —Sus ojos adoptaron un poco de suavidad al decirlo—. Otra cosa más, como confío totalmente en lo que estés planeando, estaré atento a cualquier comportamiento sospechoso que tengas cuando salgamos. Así que ven a sentarte para que desayunes conmigo y después te vayas a cambiar para irnos a San Mungo.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no me esperaba que me contestara tan rápido. Pensé que se tomaría más tiempo en darme un positivo como respuesta.

Claramente, no estaba de acuerdo con sus condiciones, pero no estaba en posición de negarme. No obstante, debía tener mucho cuidado; la salida era crucial y debía lograr que fuera la primera de muchas.

—Disfruta de la comida —me limité a decir. Hice caso de sus palabras y me senté a acompañarlo.

 _«Ruego a Merlín que todo salga bien»._

 **SS** ت **HG**

— _¿Otra vez pensando en ella?_ —escuché la voz de Esteban retumbar en mi cabeza—. _Oye, no me ignores. En esta ocasión no puedo permitir que pases por alto mis palabras._

Alcé una ceja viendo a los chiquillos de primero tratando de hacer una simple poción de cambio de color. El nuevo programa educativo me estaba fastidiando al no dejarme fastidiar a mi gusto a los zopencos que tengo por alumnos.

—A veces desearía sacarte de mi cuerpo, eres muy molesto cuando te lo propones. —dije exasperado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Espero que sea importante como para darte unos minutos de mi preciado tiempo.

Llevé mis manos a la altura de mi boca y las entrelacé esperando por la respuesta del perro.

— _Se acerca la luna llena, Severus..._

—¿Qué con eso? —interrumpí con cansancio—. Ya sé lo que sucede cada mes con nosotros: tenemos que ir a pasearnos como viles mascotas al bosque prohibido —dije enojado. No me convertía en lobo, pero me entraba una imperiosa necesidad de salir a la intemperie y perderme por horas paseando por medio de los troncos viejos de dicho bosque. Era un dolor de cabeza asegurado cada mes.

— _Eso es porque tú no quieres que te enseñe cómo revertir los efectos de la luna ese día... ¡Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte!_ —gritó al darse cuenta de que había caído en mi juego—. _Hermione está en su segundo mes de embarazo y está entrando en una etapa donde es más sensible en todas sus áreas. Por esa razón, que tenga una transformación en esta etapa de su embarazo puede ser fatal para ella si no tiene la compañía de su pareja, ¿me entiendes?_

No. La verdad era que no entendía a qué quería llegar con eso. Entiendo que no está normal en cuestión de hormonas, ya he sido testigo directo de eso. Lo que no comprendo es qué quiere que yo haga.

» _Es simple, Severito_ —canturreó con burla—. _Necesitas estar cerca de Hermione el día de luna llena, sería mucho mejor si pudieras tener cambio; lástima que no puedas hacerlo. Bueno, el bebé y ella necesitan de tu magia._ —Estaba a punto de córtale el rollo, pero él fue más rápido—. _Sé lo que dirás y te lo responderé ahorita, el lazo que hay entre Hermione y tú no es común. Las hembras no tienen necesidad de la magia, mucho menos el feto, del macho. Son completamente indispensables; sin embargo, Hermione y Ébano donaron su magia para que tú sobrevivieras, el feto está drenando la magia de su madre. Pero como ella no tiene la suficiente magia en su cuerpo, el bebé empezará a debilitar a Hermione con cada mes que pase..._ —Su tono se volvió sombrío—. Y puede matarla.

El silencio reinó en mi mente. Cerré los ojos tratando de sopesar y de no prestar atención a mi estómago que se agitaba nervioso. Conté hasta diez buscando tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que se fue con esas tres palabras: _«y puede matarla»._ Mi respiración se hizo pesada en el hecho de pensar que ella no estuviera conmigo.

 _«Es solo sexo, Severus»._

Pero era una vil mentira que me estaba negando y me seguiría negando. Había algo más que se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte con el transcurso de los días; estábamos por cumplir un año de casados y se sentían como cinco. Esa mocosa se estaba metiendo en mis venas con fuerza y tener la posibilidad de... perderla me sentaba como una patada en el trasero.

—¿Es lo único que tengo que hacer? ¿Estar con ella esos días? —pregunté lo más sereno que pude; quería ocultarle, en vano, lo que en realidad sentía.

Lo sentí removerse un poco, estaba tratando de pasar por alto mis pensamientos que gritaban que no podía perderla. No cuando me había dado una oportunidad de sentir.

— _Así es. Tienes que tener contacto físico con ella y no me refiero a sexo. Eso es lo que menos debes tener en ese período de conversión por mucho que ella se te insinúe, recuerda que su cuerpo es más sensible y no para bien. Penetrarla en cualquiera de sus dos formas..._ —carraspeó un poco sonrojado; abrí los ojos ante la imagen mental que me dio.

—Eres un lobo insoportable, Esteban.

— _Cada quien tiene sus fantasías, yo no me quejo de las tuyas o de tus sueños. Así que no tienes derecho alguno de reprocharme nada._

—Pero una cosa es con una humana y otra con una...

— _Pero nada, Snape_ —me dijo cabreado—. _Somos lobos, y el que tú no puedas transformarte no quiere decir que no lo eres. ¡No hemos vuelto a salir del tema por tu culpa!_ —se quejó—. _Prosigo, no puedes hacerlo porque lastimarías su útero y, en efecto, al bebé._

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Nunca pensé que ser lobo fuera algo tan complicado; la tesis que estaba haciendo de ellos me estaba tomando mucho trabajo de análisis, aunque mi esposa estaba en plan de ayudarme con toda la información que necesitara. Sin embargo, todo lo que estaba escribiendo debía ser respaldado con algo físico y eso era lo que se me dificultaba, ya que mi esposa tenía un ADN distinto al de Lupin y al de otros lobos que había analizado. Tenía la explicación, más no tenía la forma de comprobarlo sin exponer a mi esposa como una muñeca ante el mundo.

—Esa rata de biblioteca es una rareza.

— _Ni que lo digas, Severus. Pero..._

—Pero es preciosa en su rareza.

— _Sabias palabras, compañero..._

Gruñí desde lo profundo de mi ser al escuchar la explosión de uno de los calderos de un Hufflepuff.

«Cuánto detestaba a esta escoria».

—Son unos inútiles, buenos para nada... señores —paladeé aguantando las ganas de maldecirlos—. Una simple poción de cambio de color, ¡de cambio de color! Y no pueden hacerlo bien. Me sorprende hasta dónde llega la estupidez humana. —Tomé la nariz entre mis dedos antes de volver a sisear—: Tiene tres segundos para largarse de mi vista y ya llevan dos.

Los pequeños sacos de huesos sin cerebros se esfumaron con rapidez, el último tuvo la osadía de azotar la puerta.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por su falta de respeto.

— _Empezando bien la mañana, ¿cierto, Severus?_

—Oh, cállate.

 **SS** ت **HG**

Tenía a Scorp en mi regazo justo en el momento en que la lechuza que Pansy enviaba tocó con desesperación la ventana.

—Vamos, pequeño. Tenemos que atender a tu tía Pansy antes de que se vuelva loca en ese encierro. —Mi pequeño hizo unos gorgojeos como si un bebé de cinco meses entendiera lo que le decía.

Me levanté del sillón y acomodé a Scorp antes de dirigirme a la ventana. Al abrirla, el ave aterrizó con elegancia sobre el alfeizar. Agarré el pequeño pergamino y leí lo que decía:

 **Hoy en San Mungo a las doce de la tarde estaré con Potter en la sala de ginecología.**

 **P. P.**

Sabíamos que era muy arriesgado lo que estábamos haciendo. Incluso, comentándolo con Astoria, llegamos a la conclusión de que Potter necesitaba recapacitar. Se estaba volviendo algo enfermizo lo que sentía por Pansy; yo no dudaba de que fuera amor, mas sin embargo, ese amor estaba perdiendo toda la pureza que conllevaba.

—¡Cariño, es Pansy! —grité llamando a mi esposa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? —preguntó entrando agitada a la sala. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que preparar todo, hoy irá a ver al ginecólogo. Iremos con la excusa de que llevamos a Scorpius a revisión mensual y aprovechas para tener una plática de mujeres con ella. —Le guiñé un ojo en complicidad, me sonrió con arrogancia.

—Siempre hay tema de conversación entre mujeres, amado mío.

—No me cabe la menor duda, cariño.

Era un lío horrendo el que estábamos a nada de meternos, pero valía la pena si podía ayudar a mi casi hermana.

—Me encargaré de enviar la carta que preparaste al profesor Snape —me comunicó Astoria—. Es necesario tenerlo como respaldo por si todo se sale de control.

—Está bien. —Me acerqué a ella con una ceja alzada en coqueteo—. Antes de irte...

Le tomé la cintura con la mano libre y devoré sus labios con lentitud pasional.

—Eres exquisita cuando actúas tan Slytherin, cariño. —Mordí su labio inferior antes de soltarla—. Te estaré esperando.

—No tienes lucha, Malfoy —dijo entre risas y alejándose por el pasillo contoneando sus caderas.

—¿Ves a esa mujer? Esa irresistible mujer es tu madre y, así como vamos, no dudes de que tendrás un hermanito o hermanita más pronto de lo que crees, Scorp.

La reacción de mi niño fue la esperada: se agitó con fuerza y aplaudió (según él) haciendo gárgaras. A pesar de que Astoria y yo no fuimos comprometidos en su totalidad por el cáliz, el matrimonio que habían concertado mis papás con los de ella influenciaron en la decisión de dicho cacharro. No fue fácil el inicio de nuestro matrimonio hace dos años; nos hicieron casarnos meses antes de que la guerra explotara... antes de que me hicieran matar a Dumbledore.

Ella era una niña inocente condenada a cargar con un esposo que no estaba totalmente cuerdo en esos años, tuvo que soportar mis desprecios, el que no la tomara en cuenta cuando nos íbamos a dormir y teníamos que cumplir con darle un heredero a los Malfoy. No. Nunca deseé ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Cómo lo haría si ella era un alma pura y yo un alma podrida? Me detestaba al imaginarme recorriendo con mi boca su delicado cuerpo, ese que me distraía todas las noches de no pensar en si iba a morir al siguiente día; siempre me perdí en las curvas de su figura. Le hacía el amor con los ojos cuando mi cuerpo pedía, exigía, tomarlo en ese mismo momento.

—Ni estando tan cerca dejo de pensar en ti, Tori.

Fue mi luz y sustento cuando más la necesité, no hizo caso de ninguna de mis malas palabras. Siempre me ofreció su comprensión y amor, al final logró lo que tanto deseaba: enamorada hasta la médula.

—En fin. Si sigo llevando mis pensamientos por ese lado no podré cumplirle a tu tía Pansy, Scorp —protesté con fingida molestia—. Deberías de llamarme la atención, pequeño. —Me carcajeé al notar a Scorp con el ceño fruncido, veía a mi papá en él.

 _«Es la cuenta regresiva lo que se viene»_ , pensé cuando el reloj marcó las once y media de la mañana. Solo esperaba que mi padrino recibiera la carta a tiempo. Porque si no me esperaba una buena interrogación pero que en Azkaban.

—Tu madre me matará si las cosas salen mal.

 **SS** ت **HG**

Estaba acomodando en el escritorio los exámenes y trabajos que iba recibir mientras daba la clase de quinto año. Me llamó la atención escuchar el crack de una aparición, supuse que era un elfo y no estaba equivocado.

—Buenos días, señor. Royer fue mandado por directora Minerva a entregarle a usted esta carta que le llegó. Royer ha sido un buen elfo, Royer vino tan rápido como se lo pidió la directora.

Puse los ojos en blanco por el fastidio de escuchar el vómito verbal típico de todos los elfos.

—Basta. He entendido... —siseé—. Dame lo que me tengas que dar, tomas una moneda de las que mi esposa guarda especialmente para ustedes en el armario de nuestra habitación y te retiras, ¿estamos? —Asintió con frenesí estirando sus bracitos para que tomara el sobre de sus manos. Desapareció cuando la tomé.

Veamos qué era lo que me había llegado a amargarme la existencia.

— _Siempre has estado así, no le eches la culpa a los demás_ —susurró con burla el lobo estúpido.

Ignoré deliberadamente su voz de perro sarnoso y me enfoqué en el sobre que estaba firmado por Draco.

—¿Qué querrá nuestro ahijado? —Me tomé el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

—Si te callaras y me dejaras abrir el sobre, ya lo supiéramos.

Silencio. El mugroso lobo guardó silencio gracias a Morgana.

De no tener tantos años de experiencia en ocultar mis emociones estuviera con la boca abierta al leer lo que el hijo de su Potter padre había hecho.

No me cabía en la mente lo que ese condenado chiquillo hizo hace dos meses. ¿Esa escoria se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a una de mis Slytherin y embarazada?

—Me vale un reverenda mierda lo que ese idiota sea ante la sociedad mágica —dije entre dientes—. ¡Estuvo a punto de matarlos! Tanto que predican sobre el nuevo mundo y el ahijado de Sirius ya está haciendo de las suyas.

—Tranquilízate, Severus —toda birla se había ido de Esteban—. Es el cachorro de Hermione, ella tiene que saberlo y créeme que no se va a amarrar las manos solo porque es su amigo. Ella está embarazada y, por lo que me contó Ébano, ha empezado una relación de amistad que se pausó hace algunos meses porque Pansy desapareció de la nada y el cachorro no les contestaba las cartas más para decirle que estaba bien.

—¿A caso te escuchas? Es un acto más que vandálico lo que ese renacuajo hizo. ¿Y todo por saber que ella estaba embarazada? —Respiré profundo buscando la paz que necesitaba para pensar con la mente fría—. Me sorprende que un huérfano estuviera a nada de ser el responsable de volver a quedarse sin nada.

Mi mirada se endureció tomando la decisión de que no daría las siguientes clases. Empecé a caminar rumbo a la puerta del aula, al abrirla vi a varios alumnos esperando.

—Avisen a todos que hoy no habrá clases conmigo. Y si alguien viene a molestarme les restaré cinco puntos a cada uno de ustedes, señores —siseé amenazante mientras los taladraba con la mirada—. ¡¿Qué esperan?! —alcé un poco la voz al ver que no se movían.

Me di la vuelta cerrando con un portazo; sabía que Hermione estaba en clase de Historia y que no habría problema alguno si la sacaba. Total, es una cerebrito va mucho más adelantada que los barbajanes calienta bancas.

Acomodé mi túnica antes de usar la chimenea para irle a avisar a Minerva de la ausencia que tendría en el día junto a mi esposa.

—Me sorprende verte sin que tenga que amenazarte para que vengas, hijo —dijo desde su escritorio Minerva; su cabeza estaba inclinada de tal forma que sus ojos inquisidores se alcanzaban a ver.

Crucé los brazos en pose indiferente aunque la vergüenza nadie me la quitaba... Esa mujer me sacaba de quicio con su plan de «madre».

—¿Y bien? No creo que vinieras solo a ver mi rostro que con cada día se hace más viejo, Severus. No tengo el tiempo para atenderte.

Carraspeé antes de contestarle con voz profunda:

—Hoy no estaré disponible, mucho menos Hermione. Tu preciado protegido ha cometido una estupidez de la cual se me informó hace poco y necesito a Hermione para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Por lo que veo, no me dirás lo que es aunque te pregunte, ¿cierto? —Asentí en respuesta—. Espero que no se metan en problemas y si Hermione me dice que no estás exagerando, te apoyaré en todo lo que ocupes.

—Esta vez no exagero, Minerva —refuté con enojo, se sorprendió.

No la dejé contestar y me di dirigí a la salida.

...

—Con su permiso, profesor. Vengo por mi esposa, es día de revisión del bebé.

Fue lo único que dije al llegar al aula de Historia. Desde la puerta vi cómo Hermione se estremecía al reconocer mi voz; una sonrisa socarrona tomó lugar en mis labios. Me quedé con las ganas de provocar otra reacción en ella, sin embargo, no estaba para eso.

—Snape... —Parpadeé para salir de mi ensoñación.

—Vámonos.

Me dedicó una mirada interrogativa por mi actitud tan cortante. Le explicaría una vez que llegáramos a San Mungo.

 **SS** ت **HG**

Perdí la primera clase adrede, se acercaba la luna llena y estaba preocupada por lo que me dijo Ébano hace unos días.

No tenía miedo de estar cerca de Snape, eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte. Había tenido relaciones con él, no me molestaba depender de él por tres días. Lo que realmente me preocupaba es que él no sea capaz de soportar mi presencia como lobo; estaba al tanto de que Esteban hablaría con él, aunque no le iba a decir toda la verdad: no podría volver en esos tres días a mi forma humana. Era crucial que permaneciera transformada hasta que la magia del bebé y la mía fueran saciadas.

Un suspiro abandonó mis labios cuando me quité las sábanas de encima. Las mazmorras eran muy frías; en otros días no sentiría nada, pero la debilidad de mi poder estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo. Me estremecí cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron el suelo helado.

—Por Merlín, ¿cómo pueden vivir en este polo norte? —dije antes de dirigirme al baño para calentarme.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en lo que había sucedido conmigo desde que entré a Hogwarts. Habían sido cosas dolorosas que viví a causa de mi baja autoestima protegida por mi obsesión por estudiar y por la clasificación de sangre; por otro lado, también había cosas buenas y bellas que pasé junto a mis amigos. Aunque tampoco puedo mentir al decir que cierto hombre no provocó bonitos sentimientos.

—Severus...

Pegué la frente en el mosaico del baño y cerré los ojos para imaginarlo mejor.

 _«¿Quién hubiera dicho que una de mis fantasías se ha cumplido?»._

Podía echarle la culpa a todo el mundo, mas sabía que ese hombre siempre despertó en mí el querer llamar su atención: cuando era adolescente inexperta, busqué ser la mejor en su clase. Sin embargo, al crecer y con las hormonas despertando de su letargo... me propuse a obtener sus ojos sobre mí sin importar como.

Pero la vida era cruel y Severus también lo era; el primer golpe fue cuando se burló de mis dientes; el segundo fue cuando en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro en esa ocasión) me encontraba cerca de la mesa de profesores para que él pudiera verme... Lo hizo, pero me dedicó la mirada una de asco que hasta el día de hoy me hacía sentir la persona más horrenda del mundo cuando sé que no es así; el tercer golpe me lo dio cuando mató a Dumbledore, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía que todo estaba planeado, mi corazón gritaba a su favor. No fue el hecho de que matara a Albus lo que me desgarró, sino que me rompió el corazón el saber que no lo iba a volver a tener cerca de mí nunca más.

Esos días lloré su pérdida, cuando todos pensaban que lo hacía por Dumbledore. Pobre ilusos que no veían más allá de los prejuicios y solo se dedicaban a tachar a los demás a diestra y a siniestra.

«¿Cuándo empecé a odiarlo? No. Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿cuándo empecé a esconder el amor que le tengo de sus ojos? Desde que supe que su corazón pertenecía a la mamá de Harry».

Me reí un poco mientras me enjabonaba los cabellos. La ironía era que me acostaba y esperaba al primogénito del hombre que se había empeñado por años en demostrarme lo inferior que «era» por no ser una _sangre pura._

Cabe destacar que cuando vi que Ébano me llevaba a la casa de los gritos, sabía que mi destino estaba sellado. Me negué a ver la realidad aun cuando mi alma gritaba que la forma en la que estaba reaccionando era demasiado inmadura.

«¿Cómo es posible que iba a dejar morir al hombre que siempre me ha hecho sentir? Y todo por no querer enfrentar lo que dioses, magos, destino, luna, ¡el que sea!, preparó para mí».

Fueron los segundos de mi vida más difíciles. Y agradezco a Ébano por haberme hecho entrar en razón: no pude dejar que la muerte se llevara para siempre al que ya me habían arrebatado con anterioridad. Sabía que era muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que podía tener una oportunidad, porque eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en eso momentos: esperanza.

Mas siempre estaba presente la conversación que vi en los recuerdos que le dejó Albus a Harry, era una broma de muy mal gusto que tenía la vida conmigo; yo era una sangre sucia y Gryffindor. La diferencia era que Severus amaba a Lily y a mí… a mí solo me soportaba por darle buen sexo. Por eso lo traté por casi un año como si fuera el ser más repugnante que había conocido en mi vida, ¡por esa razón Ébano actuaba de esa forma! Porque ella sabía mis más profundos secretos y anhelos, que eran los mismos que palpitaban en su corazón de loba.

No era fácil ser la esposa de alguien que cada vez que se acostaba contigo veía a otra mujer en tu lugar; la loba también sucumbía a esos pensamientos negativos. En la noche, los sueños se volvían pesadillas y, las pesadillas, tienden a volverse una realidad. Insisto, todo era tan retorcido.

— _Deja de pensar en esas cosas, humana. Le harás daño al bebé._

—Lo siento. Tienes razón.

— _Solo te diré una cosa que me ha dicho Esteban: hay que tener paciencia con Severus. Quizás no sea nuestro todavía, pero el lobo me ha informado que tenemos esperanza con él, que no decaigamos en el amor que le tenemos._

—Es tan fácil para él decirlo…

— _Ya lo sé, pero si lo dice es por algo. Él es el que vive dentro de Severus, ¿no? No perdemos nada con intentar lo que él dice… Además, si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase y Severus pondrá el grito en el cielo_ —dijo con burla regresando a su cueva.

Me pegué en la frente con la palma de la mano; me iba a matar si no entraba a la segunda hora. Esa era otra de las cosas que cambiaron con mi matrimonio desde que supo que estaba embarazada: no dejaba que mis calificaciones decayeran una sola centésima de puntuación. Según él, era para que mi hijo aprendiera a no ser holgazán en ningún momento de su vida.

¡Ya quería verlo con los síntomas que traigo, a ver si no se toma su descanso!

En fin, salí del baño con el uniforme puesto y con el cabello hecho un desastre. El pequeño Royer apareció de la nada con una bandeja llena de frutas, cereal y jugos que había mandado Minerva… mamá. No le gustaba que me sobrepasara con las comidas, perjudicarían al bebé…

No es que sea una mala persona, pero me había dado cuenta de que la atención que todos me ponían era por el embarazo. Merlín. Esas hormonas me ponían más quejica de lo normal, no me soportaba ni a mí misma. Era una mala madre por tener envidia a mi bebé, porque sabía que cuando él naciera nadie me haría caso, caería en la depresión post-parto y mi magia se perdería dando por terminada mi vida, dejando huérfano a mi bebé y viudo a Severus para seguir pensando en su amada Lily…

—Como que le vas parando a tu drama, ¿no crees?

¡Estúpidas hormonas!

 **SS** ت **HG**

—Según me dijo en su patronus mi padrino es que ya viene en camino con Hermione. Ella será la pieza clave en toda esta explosión —dije a mi esposa que entraba al consultorio con el niño en brazos.

—Qué bueno que pudo traerla, es la clave para distraer a Potter mientras le das la varita, ¿no?

—Puede ser y no serlo, cariño. A lo que me ha contado Pansy, ese tarado desconfía de todos. —Esperamos a que entrara el medimago para que hiciera la revisión a Scorp, no tenía nada. Eran meras excusas para estar a las doce de la mañana en San Mungo.

Cuando se acabó la consulta y salimos al pasillo, pudimos encontrarnos con la grata sorpresa de vernos de frente con los susodichos: los Potter.

—Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos por aquí, querida —siseó arrogante—. Es el matrimonio Potter y su vástago no nato. Es agradable verlos, desde su boda que no sabía nada de ustedes. En especial de ti, Pansy. —Noté a la pareja tensarse—. Que desde hace unos meses te desapareciste como si la tierra te hubiera tragado, ni siquiera a tu esposo me había topado en el Ministerio… Era como si se estuviera escondiendo de mí… y de todos —comenté de lo más normal; mi sonrisa soberbia se dejó ver—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar dónde has estado y por qué no contestas mis cartas?

Iba a contestarme ella, pero su esposo se adelantó para darme un pretexto bien elaborado:

—La verdad es que mi bella esposa ha estado en cama todo el tiempo y el doctor nos dijo que debía tomar reposo absoluto hasta que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar. Precisamente a eso venimos, a la revisión que le toca este mes. Esperemos que nos dé buenas noticias, ¿verdad, Pansy? —Lástima que estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había hecho.

—Así es Draco —contestó con la cabeza baja mi adorada hermana. Suspiré tratando de controlarme, tenía que aguantar hasta que Severus estuviera aquí para respaldarme.

—Entonces, les deseo que todo salga bien —hablé con doble sentido—. Y que puedas ser libre de esa carga, Pansy. —Ella levantó la cabeza con rapidez, captando lo que había tratado de decir. Me sonrió y fue lo más hermoso que he visto en el día después de Astoria y mi hijo.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo con reticencia Potter. Cerró su brazo en la cintura de su esposa y se la llevó.

—Ojalá y no se tarde tu padrino, Draco.

Evité mirarla a los ojos y me limité a seguir la silueta de la pareja desde mi lugar.

 **SS** ت **HG**

—¡¿Y por qué me vengo a enterar hasta ahora, Severus?! —gritó; me estaba exasperando—. Me cuesta trabajo creer lo que me dices, pero algo me decía que Harry no estaba normal. Le pedí muchas veces que fuera con el psicomago para que le ayudara con las posibles secuelas que le dejó tantos años ser perseguido por un maniaco. ¿Pero atacar a una criatura inocente? ¿A su hijo? Por Merlín… —empezó a llorar desconsolada; era lo que quería impedir, que se alterara con todo esto.

—Lo siento mucho, Granger. Créeme que si no te ocupáramos no te hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, pero contamos contigo para que distraigas a Potter mientras Draco le da la varita a Pansy.

Estaba devastada por darse cuenta de lo que fue capaz de hacer su mejor amigo y por más que quise no sentir nada, me fue imposible no sentir pena por el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Esa mujer podía conmigo, estaba destruyendo mi coraza anti-emociones con los de ella.

—Muy bien, Severus —dijo quitándose las lágrimas de la cara y aplicándose un hechizo para desaparecer todo rastro de hinchazón en el rostro—. Pero haremos algo más y me lo dejarás en mis manos…

Sabía que contarle lo que estaba pasando iba a ser contraproducente para todos.

—Si haces algo a favor de ese loco, te meterás en problemas.

— _Nadie dijo que haría algo a su favor, profesor_ —terminó por ella la loba. Algo en su mirada me hizo poner todos mis sentidos de espía en alerta.

Y lo supe cuando salimos por la chimenea que daba acceso directo con el pasillo de ginecología y pediatría.

 _«Mi mujer está loca»._

 **SS** ت **HG**

Estaba muy nerviosa; me sudaban las manos y Harry sostenía una entre las suyas. La acariciaba como si nada y, de vez en cuando, me mandaba miradas que no reflejaban nada, pero con una profundidad que me hacía pensar que sabía o sospechaba lo que estaba por ocurrir. Agradecía estar recostada sobre la camilla mientras la medimaga, porque Harry me cambió al doctor, esparcía el gel sobre mi vientre bajo para poder hacer el ultrasonido.

Fue una hermosa sensación en mi pecho escuchar los latidos del corazón de mi bebé; apreté la mano de Harry olvidando todo y concentrándome en el aparato que transmitía en blanco y negro el cuerpo de mi bebé. No entendía nada y me reía cuando veía a la medimaga exasperarse porque la hacía repetir su explicación.

—Y como puede ver, el producto está formado… ¿Quieren saber el sexo? —Volteé a ver a Harry en busca de una respuesta. Estaba anhelante de escuchar una respuesta positiva de su parte.

—Por supuesto, a eso hemos venido —contestó mirándome a los ojos. Una sonrisa sincera salió de mis labios y él me la devolvió feliz de que le dedicara un gesto amable, lleno de felicidad.

—Bueno, veamos qué eres pequeño… Vaya, este bebé se mueve mucho. Parece ser que será jugador de Quidditch —murmuraba la medimaga—. ¡Eso es! Ya te atrapé… Oh sí, sí. Justo lo que sospechaba.

Volteó a vernos con una enorme sonrisa, lo estaba haciendo mucho de emoción cuando me urgía saber lo que era.

—Señores Potter, les doy la hermosa noticia de su retoño es una niña.

 _«Niña»._

 **SS** ت **HG**

Decir que rebosaba de felicidad era poco, era algo tan grande lo que se instaló en mi corazón. Merlín, amaba a esa mujer que no dejaba de darme motivos para hacerlo. Así que me abalancé sobre ella para llenarla de besos por toda la cara hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz de a tierra —susurré sobre sus labios para luego sellarlos con los míos. La estreché entre mis brazos y la sentí corresponderme el beso; las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y bebí de ellos.

—Es una niña, Harry —su emoción y cooperación disipó todo pensamiento cizañoso que se apostó en mi mente cuando vi a Malfoy afuera.

—Es nuestra niña, Pansy.

 **SS** ت **HG**

—¡Vaya! Me sorprende que de alguien tan puntual como usted, padrino, se pueda ver que la impuntualidad.

—Mejor cierra el pico, Draco, si no quieres que descargue mi furia contigo.

—¿Nos va a ayudar? —se dirigió a Hermione.

—Sí. Aunque habrá ciertos cambios que el cerebro de mi mujer especuló en menos de media hora. —Puse los ojos en blanco con cierta arrogancia y tedio—. Ella se encargará de distraer a Potter mientras yo hago otras cosas. No se preocupen, se hará todo lo que se planeó desde un principio solo que le final será diferente.

—Como dijo Severus, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo para que ustedes no tengan repercusiones de nada. Sé que estás en la mira del Ministerio, Draco, y no te conviene que te encierren por algo injusto como esto.

—Creo que debemos a que… Nada —me corté siseando—. Ya no hay que seguir esperando.

Esa fue señal suficiente para que Hermione corriera como si llevara años sin ver a Potter, cuando lo vio hace dos días en la escuela. El cerdo abrió sus brazos para recibirla, soltó la mano de Pansy y le di una señal a Draco de que estuviera atento.

Los amigos empezaron a girar y, tan inteligente como siempre, mi esposa los hizo parar de tal forma que quedaron de espaldas a nosotros. Esa fue la señal definitiva para Draco, el cual se acercó a la mujer olvidada por su marido. Fue un movimiento rápido el que se ejecutó: Pansy estiró la mano mientras vigilaba que Potter no notara ese movimiento. Con precaución, Draco sacó la varita que llevaba escondida bajo la manga de su túnica y se la dio a la muchacha.

Apreté los labios con fuerza al ver que Harry hizo el amago de voltear hacia su esposa, Hermione interceptó en movimiento haciendo que llevara su cabeza al vientre para que pudiera «escuchar» a mi hijo.

— _No sé qué me maravilla más, que Hermione hiciera algo tan tonto o que Potter cayera en su juego._

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a que mi esposa y sus amigos se superen en su idiotez.

Ya estaba listo todo, ahora me tocaba a mí hablar con Potter sobre poder ir a su casa de vez en cuando para darle una visita a mi exalumna.

 _«Creo que el idiota soy yo por haber dejado pasar por alto la mirada determinada de esa loba»._

A pasos de acercarme con Potter para desprender mi veneno, Hermione se separó con el semblante ensombrecido de él.

—Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Harry —musitó con voz velada—. Pensé que los años que habías vivido en carne propia lo que es no ser amado por tu familia te habían enseñado muchas cosas.

Algo en el ambiente empezó a asentarse, me erizó la piel y Esteban se revolvió incómodo. Por más que me quería mover para no parecer un miedoso, la misma presencia me lo impedía. Al parecer, todos estábamos sintiendo lo mismo y por la cara de Potter, él lo estaba sintiendo en mayor proporción.

—¿De que-é estás hablando, Hermione? —preguntó con nerviosismo el mocoso.

— _¡Cállate!_ —rugió desde lo profundo, Ébano—. _Nadie te está pidiendo que hables, cachorro_ —Casi sonreía de diversión al ver a Potter encogerse ante el tono de la loba—. _Pansy, cariño, ve con mi pocionista y no te separes de él, ¿sí?_ —ordenó con dulzura fingida a Parkinson.

La muchacha asintió y pudo moverse hasta donde yo estaba; al mismo tiempo, fui liberado del peso que Hermione puso sobre nosotros para tener controlado a Potter. Cubrí con mi cuerpo a la temblorosa mujer, le di una mirada a Draco para ver cómo estaban. Todo estaba estupendo.

—Hermione, déjame hablar. Por favor —rogó el imbécil; me encabronaba que ella no me dejara hacerme cargo de esa escoria que tiene por amigo—. Sé que hice mal, pero ya estoy cambiando…

—¡Cambiando y un carajo, Potter! Lo que tú necesitas es ayuda mental.

—¡Yo no estoy loco! —berreó con necedad.

—No me dejas otra opción, Harry.

Me imaginaba lo que iba a hacer, por eso me liberó del agarre. Con coordinación, sacamos la varita: me encargué de hacer un escudo protegiendo a los mocosos que estaban conmigo y ella…

— _Concéntrate en el escudo, hombre. Luego piensas en lo magnifica que se ve tu mujer desplayando su poder contra Potter._

Me encontraba aturdido por la belleza que desprendía esa chiquilla luchando contra Potter. Preocuparme era lo que menos haría, esa niña estaba jugando con su adversario. A leguas se notaba que no estaba poniendo todo su empeño en la lucha, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Harry. Los dos eran poderosos, es más, Potter fue más poderoso que ella. No obstante, desde que Hermione tenía a la loba con ella y, sobre todo, que llevaban una excelente relación, mi esposa ya superaba con creces al estúpido.

—¡Deja de jugar, Hermione! No sé qué diablos te picó, pero estás muy mal si crees que me voy a dejar.

Para esto ya había un tumulto de medimagos que se protegían y protegían los cuartos del pasillo de los hechizos que no impactaban en su meta.

Me sentía impotente porque me correspondía a mí defender el honor de un Slytherin, no una Gryffindor por mucho que fuera mi esposa.

—Muy bien, Harry. Dejemos de jugar. Sin embargo, pondremos reglas: si ganas, te llevarás a tu esposa y nadie se meterá en tu matrimonio —el cuerpo de Pansy se estremeció con fuerza y se agarró de mi levita—; pero si yo gano, Harry James Potter, tendrás que olvidarte de tu esposa por un largo tiempo y te someterás a una terapia con el psicomago que te recomendé hace unos meses, ¿estamos?

—Lo siento por ti, Hermione. Siempre hay una primera vez para perder —habló confiado el idiota.

—También hay primera vez para que te pongan en tu lugar, Potter —no evité sisear con ponzoña—. Ya termina con esto, Granger.

— _Eres un aguafiestas igual a Hermione, corazón._ —Estuve a nada de maldecir a esa bruja, más no lo hice para ocultar que me sonrojó.

Tuve la efímera expectativa de que todo ese show iba a durar un poco más, era claro que mientras el hijo de James fuera el protagonista de la diversión no tenía problemas en disfrutarlo. Pero no se podía tener todo en la vida… La loba acababa de derribar y amarrar a Harry con un movimiento perplejo de varita.

—Ni modo. Un acuerdo es un acuerdo —dijo con tristeza la castaña—. Me duele ser la que te ponga en tu lugar, pero date cuenta de que estás causando mucho daño. Mira a tu esposa —pidió—. ¡Que la mires! —Las hormonas acababan con su paciencia.

El pelinegro hizo caso de la exigencia de mi esposa y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa: aferrada a mi costado mientras se deshacía en lágrimas y espasmos provocados por el temor de regresar con él a su encierro.

—Eso es lo que tu inmadurez y necedad han provocado. Estás a nada de perder a las dos personas que te pueden amar para toda la vida como algo propio: tu familia. Pero si sigues con esta actitud los perderás para siempre y yo seré la primera en alejarlos de ti.

—No puedes hacer esto, ¡eres mi amiga, mi hermana!

—¡Y por lo mismo es que estoy haciendo esto! ¡Entiende que es por tu bien!

Todo quedó en silencio después de su grito. Potter bajó la mirada sopesando lo que le dijeron, a los minutos la levantó con gesto derrotado, aceptando que Hermione tenía razón.

—Hagas lo que hagas —escuché la voz quebrantada a mi costado—. Ya nos perdiste, Potter. Desde que te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a mi bebé, pero no quisiste entenderlo. Nos perdiste.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	15. Reconstruyendo el derrumbe

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo quince: Reconstruyendo el Derrumbe l_

* * *

Me estaba fastidiando sentir los rugidos de Esteban en mi pecho, ya que este me exigía ir a consolar a Hermione, sacarla de su estado de depresión que le provocó el estúpido de Potter. Ya llevaba dos días encerrada en su cuarto sin salir para nada. Maldije en voz baja haber puesto un baño dentro de esa recámara.

Traté de ignorar todo lo que pude el sentimiento de impotencia que se me estaba creando y que trataba de distraer sobrecargándome de trabajo. Sin embargo, el calendario era un constante recordatorio de que tenía que actuar con rapidez; ese día era luna llena y los dos corrían peligro si ella se transformaba en ese estado.

— _Tenemos que ir a verla, Severus. Me encabrona que estés pegado a tus calderos sin ponerle la atención debida a tu esposa cuando sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

—¿Qué puedo hacer si ella fue la que me dijo que no la interrumpiera? —dije indiferente.

— _¡Eres Severus Snape! ¡Te pasas por el orto las órdenes que los demás te den! Al único al que obedecías, que ya no está, era a Dumbledore. Así que no me salgas con que vas a respetar la decisión que tomó tu pequeña esposa._ —Ese lobo, cuando quería, tenía poder de convencimiento en sus palabras.

Ya no respondí, sino que actué como tuve que haber hecho en el hospital. Me dirigí al cuarto que estaba ocupando mi esposa con la determinación de hacerle entender, como fuera, que era una irresponsable por no pensar en su salud. De ella dependía nuestro hijo.

Ni siquiera llamé. Con una pequeña, por no decir la verdad, bombarda destruí la puerta que cubría a mi loba de la realidad; saltó asustada de la cama mientras se llevaba las sabanas hasta el cuello.

—¡Por Merlín! Eres… eres un salvaje —regañó con una mano sobre su pecho.

—Creo que la única salvaje aquí eres tú. —No pude resistir mi veneno; eran dos días sin escupirle nada—. Lo cual me hace pensar que me he casado con una inconsciente y egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que en ella. ¡Ni tu hijo te importa, mujer! ―le grité colérico sin poder aguantar el coraje que había aguantado todo este tiempo. Me molestaba en demasía lo que ese mocoso había provocado en mi esposa—. No podía concebir que mi esposa, la mujer que se pregona como la descendiente de Ravenclaw y nacida para Gryffindor, sea tan extremista, y todo por un hombre que no lo vale. Ni se te ocurra contradecirme porque no dudaré en hechizarte —advertí al ver que iba a interrumpir—. ¿Acaso no has pensado en el pequeño que se está formando dentro de ti? No comes, no sales del cuarto, te la pasas llorando… ¡Dime qué carajos tengo que hacer para sacarte de esta porquería! ¡Dime porque no soporto ver a mi mujer deshacerse por algo que nunca estuvo en sus manos!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre nosotros y solo la observé a los ojos. A los pocos segundos, me acerqué con pequeños pasos a la cama; mis palabras la habían calado y las lágrimas de arrepentimiento se resbalaban por su rostro mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles y acariciaba su vientre. Cuando estuve cerca, me subí a la cama y la acomodé en mi regazo; analizando mis palabras, había hablado de más.

—Discúlpame, por favor —susurró entre sollozos—. Es que me dolió ser yo la que tuviera que pelear con él para hacerle entender el error que cometía.

Dejé que se desahogara, no la interrumpí en ningún momento. Era bueno para ella sacar todo lo que tenía guardado y, a pesar de no tener una idea correcta de cómo consolarla, me limité a acariciar su cabello, a repartir besos en su cabeza. No dejé de hacerle mimos que nacían del lobo…

 _«_ _Estoy tan jodido contigo, Hermione_ _»_ _._

—Sé que todo fue por entrometerme en algo que ya habían quedado ustedes, ¡pero es mi amigo, mi hermano! Si no lo hacía yo, los Malfoy corrían peligro de tener mal historial y Harry no hubiera reaccionado de una buena forma —hipaba con fuerza.

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, mujer. No obstante, ese cerdo tomó sus decisiones, malas, pero sus decisiones. Es algo tonto que te quieras atribuir la culpabilidad de todo esto, porque eso es lo que sientes: culpa. Culpa por no haber estado, aparentemente, con él o por no haberte dado cuenta de lo que hacía. —Suspiré cansado—. Te dejaría hacer tu berrinche otros días, pero has olvidado que hoy es luna llena y que tus sentimientos afectan en gran proporción a tu hijo, le estás dando una dosis tremenda de tristeza al bebé.

 _«_ _Tenía la oportunidad de verme como el hijo de puta que siempre he sido y me limito a hablarle bonito a esta mujer que, desde que nos volvimos a topar, no ha dejado de alterar el orden natural de las cosas_ _»_ _._

—Pero Sev…

—Nada, mocosa. Estás terminando con la poca paciencia que acabo de reunir; te sugiero que hagas tu transformación de una vez y que no esperes a que la luna te afecte. Entre más ventajas tengamos sobre ella, mucho mejor para nosotros.

Se quedó callada unos segundos, pero por más que quisiera ocultarlo las lágrimas seguían haciendo mella en ella. Fue poco el tiempo que pasó cuando la sentí cambiar entre mis brazos.

Otra de las cosas que me sorprendía de lo que provocaba una buena relación con tu lobo, era que en tu metamorfosis no adoptabas una forma lobuna humanoide, al contrario, tenías el cambio completo a un lobo gigantesco. Que si ibas al mundo muggle, lo confundirían con esos perros llamados Husky o Alaska, pero de tamaño descomunal.

Y lo que fulminaba mi razonamiento era que mi cuerpo la aceptaba en su forma animal, esa repulsión que siempre había sentido por los lobos que ella tiene a cargo desaparecía cuando era ella quien tomaba su bella forma.

Me mentía a mí mismo al pensar que todo las condiciones que le puse a Granger hace unos meses serían respetados por los dos… Había caído con la cuenta de que yo era el que estaba incumpliendo con el _solo sexo_. Porque la estaba amando, estaba empezando a añorar esos momentos que nos dedicábamos a discutir sobre pociones o sobre cualquier cosa inteligente que atravesara nuestras mentes curiosas.

Amaba sentir emanar su calor a mi cuerpo todas las noches que nos sentábamos en la cama para leer… Y ahora, estaba empezando a amar su parte loba.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré sobre su oreja.

El bello ejemplar recostado en mi regazo separó su cabeza de mi cuerpo y me observó con sus violetas cubiertos de asombro. Con la mano le indiqué que se echara en la cama y esta obedeció aun con el shock; se recostó de costado, dejando un poco a la vista su vientre.

— _Acarícialo, quiero sentir a mi cachorro_ —pidió el lobo.

— _Vamos, siente la magia que corre por sus venas_ —animó la loba.

Con un poco de reticencia, me coloqué frente a la loba. Pero hice algo que ni yo mismo esperaba: recargué mi oreja y mi mano, con mucho cuidado, sobre el vientre de Ébano. Acaricié y escuché al ser que estaba dentro de ella, la magia que corría en ese vientre era espectacular.

Cuando supe que Lily estaba embarazada de Potter, detesté con todo mi corazón a cada mujer que se atrevía a pasear frente a mí con una barriga de embarazo; no podía verlas ni en pintura. Y cuando supe que ella había muerto, me prometí que nunca me daría la oportunidad de tener una familia si se me presentaba; ella había sido mi todo… o eso pensé.

Hermione. Una palabra compleja de escribir y pronunciar. Sin embargo, para mí siempre habían sido las silabas más sabrosas de paladear. Desde la primera vez que lo escuché en la selección de su primer año; exquisita como ninguna otra. Obviamente, el encanto se le fue al ser escogida para Gryffindor… aunque no del todo. En las clases que le impartí siempre buscaba la oportunidad de poder decir su nombre, pero tenía que conformarme con enunciar su apellido en público y su fino nombre en privado.

Siempre me apuré en poner los trolls correspondientes a los ineptos que se hacían llamar estudiantes —puros brutos incultos—, para poder revisar y deleitarme con calma con sus pergaminos. Fueron muchas veces las que me pregunté por qué no había quedado en Ravenclaw, las mismas veces que eran respondidas cada vez que la veía en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca, las clases o juntos a sus amigos: en su corazón rugía una leona feroz.

Y me daba cuenta, recostado sobre ella mientras me dejaba envolver por su calmada respiración, que siempre había sido cautivado por esa mujer a la que tuve el privilegio de ver su crecimiento de cerca. Dejando de lado su físico, ese que ya había degustado y que no me cansaba de hacerlo, y enfocándome en lo que ella era, vi su fortaleza aumentar con fuerza con cada golpe, con cada palabra que los Slytherin deslataban o el mismo veneno que yo me encargaba de inyectarle.

—Perdóname por tratarte como la mierda, Hermione —la sentí moverse—. En ese entonces no tenía lo que tengo ahora: un motivo para vivir. Te odie por recordarme a Lily en cada cosa que hacías hasta que entendí que lo que realmente sentía eran celos de que otro Potter pudiera tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de una hija de muggles… Y yo… yo solo era el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Sabía que toda esta melancolía era influenciada por la luna que se estaba acomodando en el centro del firmamento. Podía quedarme callado, pero necesitaba curar las heridas que nos habíamos provocado.

Un aullido lastimero salió de la garganta de la loba mientras se levantaba y me dejaba bajo ella. No revertiría la transformación, pero estaba seguro de que me diría algo por la conexión.

— _Basta. Por favor, eso ya quedó en el pasado y lo tocamos la vez que Ébano te petrificó_ —dijo en mi mente mi esposa.

—Eso no lo tocamos, mujer. Déjame sacar mi sentir, ¡te quejas de que no me abro contigo y hoy que me quiero abrir no me dejas! ¡Eres una insufrible Gryffindor…!

Me corté por culpa de los lengüetazos que empezó a repartir por mi cara Ébano. Luego, se bajó moviendo la cola divertida y salió corriendo del cuarto.

—Estás operada del cerebro si crees que voy a perseguirte por todo el despacho, Hermione.

Silencio.

Que fue interrumpido por el crujido del cristal al caer y romperse…

— _¿Eso no viene de tu laboratorio?_

—¡Más te vale que no fuera ninguno de los materiales que me llegaron esta mañana! —grité pidiendo paciencia al cielo. Otro cristal impactando contra el suelo fue mi respuesta.

— _Creo que sí es tu laboratorio._

Al final, se había salido con la suya: la perseguí por el despacho. Mi esposa me había provocado la mayor diversión que no había tenido desde hacía muchos años.

 **SS** ت **HG**

 _24 de enero de 2000_

Quise ignorarlo y no pude hacerlo; traté de no tomarle importancia y terminó por enterrarse en mi alma. ¡Me dolía! Sentía un vacío en mi espíritu al no tenerlo junto a mí. Tanto que pedí ayuda para poder salir de esta jaula de oro y me venía a encerrar en ella, porque sabía que solo así podía calmar la ansiedad de mi alma.

Lo extrañaba. Reconocía que el único error que Potter tuvo fue atentar contra la vida de mi bebé y la mía, pero también tenía que ser sincera al decir que después se desvivió con tal de obtener mi perdón. Me enfrasqué tanto en lo que sentía y no puse atención a lo que él estaba viviendo.

Me sentía hipócrita al pedirle una segunda oportunidad cuando yo no era capaz de dársela. Esa era la realidad, a pesar de que lo necesitaba a mi lado, de que el frío de mi cama me recordara que él ya no estaba junto a mí, no podía perdonarlo. Me daba pavor darle una segunda oportunidad.

Pero me hacían llegar hologramas que me mostraban en vivo lo que él estaba viviendo. Merlín santo. Era horrible verlo derramar lágrimas silenciosas en ese cuarto de paredes blancas y acolchonadas; lo tenían en el manicomio mágico, en un centro de rehabilitación para todos los que habían sido afectados desde la primera guerra; mi corazón se estrujaba al ver que se echaba la culpa de todo, al verlo gritar suplicando mi perdón.

Lloraba junto a él.

Eran los minutos más dolorosos y seguía de masoquista pensando que en algún momento el panorama iba a cambiar. Eran ilusiones que se hacían cenizas con cada día que lo vía en el mismo estado.

 _«¿Dónde está Harry Potter? En una depresión que lo está orillando a la muerte»._

La pregunta real era si estaba dispuesta a no perdonarlo y dejar que su vida se acabara. Actuar como una Slytherin: gozarme en su desgracia; aprovechar su vulnerabilidad para poner todo a mi nombre y quedarme con la riqueza de los Potter y Black, que por ser su esposa me correspondía; ir a verlo para decirle cuán miserable era…

 _«¡No! ¡Me enferma el solo pensar en actuar como una Slytherin!»._

—Eres un infeliz, Harry. Me haces extrañarte, pero mi cuerpo te repudia. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que es justo? No lo es. ¿Estará mal perdonarte el daño que me hiciste? Puede y sea tachada por todos… Pero no soporto tenerte lejos de mí. Hacer como que no exististe en mi vida no lo puedo lograr, porque te encargaste de dejarme marcada tu presencia a fuego en la piel. He llegado a la bajeza de dejar a un lado mi origen para poder tener conmigo. ¡Pero no te amo! Es un sentimiento egoísta el que tengo solamente.

¡Estaba embarazada de cinco meses de ese hombre! No estaba preparada para afrontar una maternidad sola, no señor. Siempre me educaron para estar preparada a sobrellevar un matrimonio arreglado, sin amor, pero, al fin y al cabo, un matrimonio. Se supone que tendría una pareja con la cual compartir la responsabilidad de traer a una inocente criatura al mundo.

 _«¿Y dónde está mi marido? Encerrado por sus traumas… o eso es lo que se le dijo a los medimagos»._

Me sentía abandonada en esta casa; viví un tiempo con Draco, pero me destrozaba la envidia de ver la convivencia y… el amor que se derrochaban él y Astoria. Era una mala amiga por tener esos pensamientos, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, esa era la realidad. Tenía envidia profunda por la sinceridad de las emociones reflejadas entre esos dos y yo solamente me podía ver, en la mente, de esa forma con Potter. Pero él no estaba y no estaría por mucho tiempo.

 _«¿Será posible que no_ _esté_ _para el nacimiento de nuestro bebé?»._

No tenía la remota idea de qué hacer con todo esto; mi corazón gritaba por irlo a buscar y darle una oportunidad de ser la familia que tanto deseábamos. Sin en cambio, mi razonamiento me susurraba que lo olvidara para siempre y rehiciera mi vida, que siempre fuimos y seríamos, mi hija y yo.

 **SS** ت **HG**

Él estaba actuando muy raro desde hacía algunas semanas; a veces me despertaba desconcertada, ya que lo encontraba a un lado de la cama con una bandeja con el desayuno preparado, muy rico por cierto, y con una cara de querer aventar un avada al primero que se le atravesara.

Incluso estuve a nada de preguntar el porqué de su actitud, pero un _no «preguntes nada si quieres seguir viviendo»_ de parte de Esteban me detuvo por completo.

Entendí que algo se traían esos dos y que no era muy agradable para Severus llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo, ahí estaba cada dos días levantándome con el desayuno en la cama, la bañera preparada con jabones especiales para relajar los músculos y con un masaje en los pies después de esa gustosa ducha. Era obvio que me convenía disfrutar de esos detalles, pero mi curiosidad me estaba matando.

Justo ese día era uno de los bendecidos —así les llamaba—; mi disgustado esposo me estaba preparando el baño mientras comía… El pastel de chocolate tuvo la culpa de lo que salió de mi boca:

—Profesor —dije sin pensar—. ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma?

Y no fue hasta que pronuncié la última palabra que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Me puse tan nerviosa que casi me ahogo con el trozo de pastel que estaba tratando de tragar.

— _Merlín. Niña, toma agua. Nos estás matando._

La desesperación por respirar no me dejaba razonar con inteligencia, porque de ponerme atenta hubiera agarrado la varita y realizado un hechizo para expulsar lo que estaba a punto de dejarme con los pies tiesos.

El aliento me regresó de golpe cuando Severus hizo lo que yo debí de haber hecho.

—A veces me pregunto qué hice para estar casado con una mocosa idiota como tú.

—Y yo me pregunto por qué estoy casada con un hombre insensible que está viendo a su mujer morir frente a sus ojos y solo se dedica a regañarla —dije con voz ronca; me había lastimado las cuerdas vocales.

—Déjate de drama y levanta ese trasero de la cama —se limitó a contestar mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose al baño.

Quise agarrar la varita y desquitarme el susto que me di por idiota.

—Muy buena palabra para describirte, me alegra que reconozcas lo idiota que eres… todo el tiempo. —dijo al leer mi mente. Lo miré ofendida y le aventé una almohada con la fuerza que me daba la loba.

Solo que se me olvidaba que él también tenía el privilegio de esa fuerza, más los dotes de espía que se cargaba. Odiaba cuando rompía un ambiente tan bello como el que se había creado.

— _En realidad lo rompiste tú con el show que acabas de hacer, Hermione. Él no pudo evitar expresar el miedo que sintió de la forma más común que conoce: sarcasmo e indiferencia._

— _Sobre todo miedo, ¿no?_ —resoplé enfadada en mi mente; ya me había levantado de la cama.

— _Niña,_ _huele_ _el ambiente_ _. Todavía_ _hay rastros de su miedo en él._

Por un momento no le quise hacer caso, pero mi bendita curiosidad no me dejó hacerlo. Olfateé. Parecía un perro que buscaba en el aire algún olor de comida, sin embargo, lo que llegó a mis fosas nasales fue un olor desagradablemente amargo con un tinte de picor. Bingo. Lo que se olía era lo mismo que olí la primera vez que me presenté ante él como loba.

La ternura se instaló en mi pecho con eso. Vaya, quién diría que mi esposito tenía una forma tan peculiar de preocuparse por su esposa. Cuando me adentré al baño, lo vi sentado en la tapa del retrete sosteniendo una toalla color vino y con una pose pensativa.

—Ya estoy lista, Severus —susurré no queriendo interrumpir del todo sus cavilaciones.

—Métete.

Apreté la mandíbula para no contestar lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza. « _Está_ _asustado, déjalo que se exprese»_ _._ Era muy fácil decirlo, mas no llevarlo a cabo, así que solo asentí e hice lo que dijo.

Ya no sentía vergüenza de desnudarme frente a él: ya conocía todo mi cuerpo, no tenía caso esconderlo a sus ojos. Al terminar, metí un pie en el agua y comprobé que estaba deliciosa; no tardé en meterme por completo. Cerré los ojos para hacer del momento más placentero y los abrí de golpe cuando una mano áspera tocó mi mejilla.

—Granger… —paladeó—; no sería quien soy si no supiera sacar ventaja de lo que se me ha dado sin pedirlo. —No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero Ébano me susurraba que no era nada bueno—. Sacaré la mayor ventaja de lo que el olfato de perro me está dando —comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo.

—¿Estás…? —« _¿Bien?»_ Me corté al verlo fruncir su ceño en molestia.

—Bien. Vas aprendiendo, de algo te sirve ese cerebro. —Iba a pelearle, pero lo impidió—. Ah, ah. Tranquila, Granger. ¿Sabes? Me llama mucho la atención… darme cuenta que mi esposa está siendo… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? —preguntó con falsa duda—. Oh, sí. Que mi esposa anda de coqueta con ciertos maestros y alumnos. No le importa dejar en ridículo a su esposo, ¿verdad, señora Prince?

El agarre en mi mejilla se volvió doloroso, ya que lo empezó a pellizcar con fuerza conforme hablaba. Era como cuando mi papá me tomaba así de los cachetes cuando hacía un berrinche en público al no poder comer dulces.

—¡Auch, auch! ¡Duele, Snape!

—No hasta que me digas por qué andas por todo Hogwarts desprendiendo feromonas a esos chiquillos hormonales que tienes por compañeros de clase, ¡NI HABLAR DE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRAS A LUPIN POR LOS PASILLOS!

Me quedé en shock por su despliegue de testosterona. Santo Merlín, me estaba haciendo una escena de celos al puro estilo serie de televisión de las que pasaban en América Latina; ¿me estaba insinuando que yo andaba de resbalosa? No dijiste eso, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que lo dijo el desgraciado!

—¡¿Y SI LAS SUELTO A TI QUÉ?! ¡¿EH?! ¡ES MI CUERPO Y HAGO CON ÉL LO QUE QUIERO! —No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tontera le había pasado por la mente. Pero no me iba a dejar—. Si eso es lo que querías saber, ¡SALTE DEL BAÑO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

—Ni creas que me voy a ir sin ponerle un alto a tu insensatez, Hermione —rugió molesto; yo estaba igual de enojada que él—. Te vi hace unos días con Lupin más cerca de lo normal… —se quedó callado por unos segundos y regresó al ataqué con ferocidad—; esa fue la razón por la que te pusiste a pelear con él hace unos meses, ¿cierto? Estaban haciendo un ritual de apareamiento, ¡qué iluso fui al pensar que mi esposa estaba siendo atacada por un lobo estúpido!, pero el estúpido fui yo al no darme cuenta de que ella disfrutaba de… de ese danzar insultante y salvaje entre dos bestias. —Se levantó del retrete y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Algo en su voz me hizo abrir la boca, confundida y asombrada. Estaba hablando muy en serio; eran celos y decepción lo que me habían dejado incapaz de refutar las tonterías que salieron de su boca.

—¿Qué fue eso?

— _Un maestro de pociones, experto en ocultar sus emociones al mundo haciéndole ver lo que le place en gana, con el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la maldición de licantropía corriendo por sus venas siendo gobernado por un demonio más cruel que Lord Voldemort: los celos. Y que, si no me equivoco, va rumbo al despacho de Lupin a enfrentarlo en un duelo de reclamación de pareja. Lo que no recuerda, es que estamos en la hora del desayuno_ —dijo de lo más quitada de la pena la loba y, aprovechando que no había nadie, viéndose las unas con una sonrisa inquietante—. _Esto va a estar bueno._

—¿Bueno? ¡¿Bueno?! ¡Va a correr sangre y Ébano está rebosante de felicidad!

— _No seas así, Hermione. Que tu pareja haga este tipo de duelos es la mayor expresión de romanticismo entre lobos…_

—¡Pero estamos entre humanos, babosa! —grité ofendida y preocupada por lo que pasaría.

Me levanté de prisa del jacuzzi y salí enrollada en la toalla que entes traía Severus en las manos. Lo malo fue que no se me ocurrió vestirme más que con eso y salí disparada buscando al mastodonte celoso en el que se había convertido mi esposo.

— _Esteban me debe una buena cantidad de galeones, le dije que antes de los cinco meses de embarazo Severus no iba a aguantar el desprendimiento de olores exquisitos que soltamos al estar en cinta._

Quise matar a la loba cuando dijo eso, me hubiera evitado muchos problemas.

— _Pero le hubiera quitado la diversión a todo esto y eres diez mil galeones más rica que hace media hora._

—Te odio.

— _Ay, gracias. Eres muy tierna._

No pude seguir peleando al darme cuenta de algo… Observé a mi alrededor al notar un silencio inusual y cómo no iba a estarlo, si ya había llegado al comedor donde pude oler a Snape y a Remus. Aunque eso no era todo, la jeta que me dirigía Severus me hizo seguir analizando la situación.

—Oh santa Morgana… —susurré en un hilo de voz al reparar en la precaria ropa que llevaba puesta ni siquiera se le podía llamar de esa forma a la toalla que me envolvía el cuerpo.

— _Eres una insolente e inconsciente_ —gruñó Severus en mi cabeza.

 _«Esto no acabará nada bien»._

 **SS** ت **HG**

Ver el rostro de la bella mujer que siempre había amado lleno de lágrimas fue peor que la primera vez que me enfrenté a Voldemort, cuando utilizaron mi sangre para revivirlo. Pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, sentí que me habían atravesado con una espada el corazón. Me temía. Repulsión reflejaban esas bellas perlas contra mí.

Fue cuando la revelación de que ya la había perdido se hizo presente en mi mente. Y si aún no me quedaba claro, ella lo dijo segundos después:

« _Nos perdiste»._

Esas dos palabras se clavaron en mi mente como sanguijuelas que succionaban poco a poco mi razón; dejé de pensar y me volví una completa marioneta de esas palabras. Si no tenía el amor de esa mujer, ¿para qué vivir?

En esos momentos dejé de prestar atención a mi alrededor y solo me apunté en aprenderme de memoria ese rostro afligido, que a pesar de haberme dicho que me había perdido, no pararon de derramar lágrimas hasta que ya no la tuve visible. Me habían puesto una camisa de fuerza con candados mágicos para que no me soltara, pero ¿no se habían dado cuenta de que ya nada me motivaba a luchar?

Perdí la noción del tiempo después delas tres noches encerrado en ese lugar; me trataban como rey a comparación de los otros internos. Claro, yo era su salvador después de todo y temían que saliendo de ahí tomara represalias contra ellos.

 _«Pequeños mortales que pensaban que iba a salir vivo de este horrible lugar»._

No obstante, el recuerdo de ella era lo único que no me dejaba pasar esa fina línea que me llevaría a convertirme en un dementor. Eso fue lo que me dijo el psicomago que me estaba atendiendo que, el lugar en el que me encontraba, era más fácil que los magos se volvieran dementores que en el propio Azkaban en sus momentos de gloria.

Ya que los reos se defendían por más tiempo gracias al orgullo, soberbia y arrogancia que tenían todos los sangre pura. Sin embargo, los que estaban medio locos ya no tenían comprensión alguna de lo que sucedía con ellos y se dejaban llevar.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, me daba cuenta de que no me mintió y que me quedé solo para siempre. Mis amigos venían a verme y denegaba las vistas, porque ellos no eran « _ella»._

Así que me encontraba en el punto exacto de la toma de decisión: ¿me quedo o me voy? Sentía mi cuerpo cansado, la garganta me dolía de tanto gritar y sollozar, mis ojos ya no podían derramar más lágrimas. Ya no había nada en mí que sirviera, se me habían agotado las fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Es lo mejor para ti, Pansy. Solo… solo dile a mi hija que la amé, a pesar de todo.

Y decidí irme para siempre.

 **SS** ت **HG**

Veía rojo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de matar al estúpido que se había metido entre mi esposa y yo. Odiaba con toda mi alma a ese merodeador que todo el mundo decía que no rompía ni un plato, ¡pero a mí me estaba rompiendo mi matrimonio!

Ni Esteban se atrevía a decirme lo contrario. Él estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo en sacar del camino a ese lobo miserable que se atrevió a tocar lo que era mío, ¡joder era mi esposa, mi mocosa insufrible!

¡Por Merlín! Estaba actuando como un bruto posesivo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarle el camino libre y darle mi lugar?

— _¡NO! —_ rugió Esteban.

¡Exacto! Si hacía unos meses atrás hubiera estado en la misma situación, con gusto le habría entregado en bandeja de oro a Hermione sin si quiera dudarlo. La clave estaba en que ahora que estaba pasando, no dejaría ir a esa mujer de mi vida, mucho menos a mi primogénito. Sería muy poco inteligente de parte de Lupin pensar siquiera que le daré la potestad de disfrutar a mi esposa.

 _«Pero ese lobo me va a oír»._

El aura que irradiaba al caminar por los pasillos era aterradora. Todos los alumnos, desde el más grande al más pequeño y sin importar a qué casa pertenecieran, me observaban con miedo mal disimulado y hacían todo lo posible por no meterse en mi sendero. Traté de no prestar atención al tumulto de mocosos que me seguían a una distancia considerable; les convenía sino no estarían exentos de ser hechizados.

Seguí los instintos de Esteban para encontrar a mi presa, fue fácil encontrarlo. El tarado estaba en el Comedor… Y no. No estaba pensando bien las cosas cuando me metí a éste y siseé la sentencia de ese lobo, dando paso a un silencio que nunca antes se había sentido en la escuela:

—Remus Lupin. Te reto, ante todos estos testigos, a un duelo. No cualquier reto, cabe destacar —paladeé con frialdad—. Todos sabemos que eres un lobo y nadie sabía, hasta hoy, que gracias a mi esposa tengo parte de esa maldición. Así que el duele será al más puro estilo licántropo. Lunático sabe las reglas.

Fue lo único que dije y alcé la varita para desaparecer las mesas del lugar, le di la espalda la puerta y me enfoqué en la mesa principal. Por un momento llegó a mí el recuerdo de la vez que Minerva y yo nos enfrentamos, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes; mi yo de entonces, peleaba fingiendo ser del bando contrario; mi yo actual, peleaba por el amor de una mujer.

Esa fue la primera vez que reconocí en público que amaba a alguien, aunque los espectadores no lo supieran:

—El motivo de mi reto es Hermione Granger a quien tú has… —fui interrumpido por los jadeos que se escucharon con fuerza desde la puerta del y Esteban se agitó emocionado.

Lo cual no duró mucho, puesto que al voltear la ira se acrecentó en mí. ¿Qué dementores le pasaba a esa endemoniada mujer? ¿A caso deseaba que hiciera una carnicería en Hogwarts? Pues lo pedía a gritos.

»A quien tú has atrevido poner tus ojos y manos encima de ella —seguí hablando sin despegar mis ojos de la castaña en ningún momento.

Se agitó al comprender cómo iba vestida y más cuando notó que no traía la varita. Suspiré con pesadez, pidiendo entereza para soportar las deficiencias de esa chiquilla; se comportaba peor que cuando estaba acompañada sus amigos. Un movimiento de varita solucionó la desnudez de mi esposa.

—Entiendo lo que me dices, Severus. —Se detuvo por unos momentos Lupin; regresé mi vista a él y juré que no solo Hermione pedía que matara. El perro le dedicaba a Hermione una mirada llena de lujuria y lascivia tan notable que estuve a nada de soltar un avada.

Gracias a Esteban no lo hice, me dio la excusa de que él tenía mejores métodos que un insulso avada. Le creí. Era una criatura oscura después de todo y era obvio que en momentos como esos, por muy pacifico que fuera, saldría su vena sanguinaria.

―Lo que no entiendo —dijo, y comprendí que Lunático había tomado su lugar— es cómo lucharemos si no puedes tomar forma de lobo.

Sonreí con petulancia, dejando un poco de silencio dramático antes de darle una respuesta:

—Nadie dijo que era necesaria la transformación, Lupin. Tengo la fuerza completa de un licántropo, por lo tanto, pelearemos de forma humana y si te transformas por verte sobrepasado por mi poder, pierdes en automático.

—Parece que alguien tiene mucha confianza, ¿no, Snape?

—No solo es confianza, sino que también la certeza de que eres una presa fácil para mí, pulgoso.

—Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo —dijo Lunático.

 **SS** ت **HG**

—No te imaginas cuántas ganas tengo de encerrarte en estos momentos.

— _Relájate, Remus_ —se carcajeó el lobo—. _Que bien que dijiste que sí a la primera cuando te propuse jugarle una buena broma a este grasiento._

—Pero nunca pensé que sí iba a estar dispuesto a enfrentarse por ella. Todavía podía jurar que seguía amando a Lily… Aunque esa vez que se besaron en el Comedor me hicieron pensar un buen rato, pero lo dejé al puro deseo carnal que sentían el uno por el otro. No imaginé… Mentira. Sí imaginé que traspasarían la línea, lo que pensé fue que no sería tan rápido.

— _Tú solo concéntrate en salir vivo de todo esto_ —farfulló con burla— _. Porque ese hombre siempre fue sombrío y con Esteban en ese estado de enojo, va a estar difícil salir bien parado de todo esto._

—Créeme que no solo él me preocupa, Hermione nos hará papilla si Severus nos deja vivos.

— _Hay que morir en manos de Snape._

 **SS** ت **HG**

Corrí todo lo que la barriga me dejaba correr. Cuando llegué a San Mungo, Astoria ya me estaba esperando junto a la medimaga quien le explicaba lo que había pasado con Harry.

No podía creerlo que vi en el holograma. Los sollozos no me dejaban pensar con claridad después de ver como el cuerpo de Harry empezó a convulsionarse con fuerza en el piso de su cuarto y lo que pude hacer en ese instante fue picar el botón de alerta que dicho aparato traía por si veía algo inusual en el comportamiento de Potter. Nunca creí llegaría el día en que debía utilizarlo.

—¿Dónde está, Potter? ¡Necesito verlo, Astoria! —grité a todo pulmón.

—Tranquilícese, señora. Le puede hacer daño en su estado —comentó preocupada la medimaga—. De lo contrario no puedo decirle nada de lo que pasó con su esposo.

Realmente quise calmarme, pero había quedado perturbada por las últimas palabras de Harry al dejar de convulsionar. Él no podía saber que yo lo observaba, ¿verdad? No encontraba otra explicación a lo que había sucedido.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, que mi niña se empezó mover y lloré con más fuerza suplicando que me llevaran al lugar en el que se encontraba Potter, que no me importaba si era en la morgue, solo que lo hicieran de una vez.

La medimaga asintió dándole una mirada a Astoria. Merlín, me había olvidado de su presencia.

—Lo siento… lo siento, Tori —me sostuve de ella al hablar.

—Deja que te explique las cosas. Harry está vivo… aunque estuvo a nada de morir si no fuera por la alerta que les diste, Pansy. Debes tranquilizarte para que puedas entrar a verlo al cuarto en el que descansa. No pueden sedarlo por el fuerte descontrol mental que tiene… —Se detuvo.

—Por favor. No te guardes nada.

—Su cuerpo entró en proceso de cambio… está empezando a tomar forma de dementor y no hay nada que lo pueda evitar.

 _«¿Por qué tuve que preguntar?»._

El aire dejó de entrar a mis pulmones y mis rodillas no aguantaron el peso de mi cuerpo. Harry… Harry estaba… Oh por los cielos. Sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi corazón; quería tanto a ese hombre «aunque me empeñaba a aceptarlo». Los meses compartidos me habían dado un panorama diferente de él. Sé que dije que todo se había perdido, pero no por nada veía ese holograma todo los días casi todas las horas del día.

Me importaba y mucho lo que estaba viviendo Harry.

 **...**

La habitación era espaciosa y estaba custodiada por aurores capacitados para este tipo de casos, en el centro se encontraba la cama donde Harry dormía. Me atreví a entrar con paso ligero, sintiendo el cambio brusco de temperatura; el frío empezaba a ser insoportable y me obligó a conjurar ropa más cómoda junto a un hechizo de calefacción sobre ésta y sobre mí.

Si antes no creía lo que me habían dicho, terminé por creer al llegar al pie de la cama y observar a mi esposo. La mitad de sus piernas ya no eran solidas sino que eran incorpóreas. Era mejor si se estuviera convirtiendo en un fantasma, pero la realidad era una muy distinta.

—Potter…

Salió de mis labios un lamento que fue escuchado por él. Di un paso hacia atrás cuando abrió los ojos mirando al techo y luego los desvío a mí. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho…

—¿Qué hiciste…? —pregunté ahogando un sollozo. Llevé mi mano a la boca para no emitir ningún ruido más.

Sus esmeraldas reflejaban el mismo frío que se podía sentir en el cuarto; estaba segura de que la temperatura había vuelto a bajar unos grados.

Me acerqué, con recelo, a él manteniendo la conexión de nuestras miradas. Me infundí valor acariciando mi vientre, mi bebé también me dio un poco, para acortar más la distancia entre nosotros. Quité la mano que tenía en la boca y la llevé, tambaleante, a su mejilla. Una lágrima encontró su libertad, pues la piel de Potter ya no se sentía suave y tersa, era todo lo contrario.

Y recordé las veces que esa piel tocaba la mía en una danza de sudor y pasión. La noche en la que estoy segura concebimos a nuestra hija, fue inolvidable. Sobre todo cuando a él se le había salido en un susurro que era la mujer más bella ante sus ojos, mi corazón brincó emocionado. Pero ya no había más calor emanando de esa piel.

¡Qué ironía de la vida! Yo le había dicho que nos había perdido y, al final, fuimos nosotras quien lo perdimos a él. Tomé la decisión de perdonarlo aunque ya no tuviera caso hacerlo.

—Te perdono, Harry. Ahora entiendo tu dolor. —Tomé una de sus manos para acariciarla un poco tratando de darle calor y la llevé a mi barriga para que sintiera el mover de su pequeña; la otra estaba perdiendo su forma—. La vida es una cruel bromista, ayer juraba que te odiaba y que no te quería en mi vida, pero sabía que siempre estarías ahí. Por eso me daba el lujo de decirlo. Mas en cambio, teniendo la certeza de que te irás de mi lado para siempre —sollocé—, no puedo evitar recriminarme lo tonta que fui al creer que no te perdería. Es tan difícil caer en la cuenta de mi error, no te justifico, pero reconozco que yo también fui cruel contigo los meses que me estuviste pidiendo perdón. Un perdón muy raro, por cierto. Pero era un perdón y lo tomé en poco…

Corté lo que estaba diciendo, mi niña se estaba moviendo mucho y era la primera vez que se ponía tan inquieta, siempre había sido tranquila.

—¿Qué te pasa, corazón? —pregunté aferrando la mano de Harry sobre mi vientre. Se me prendió el foco en esos momentos—. Así que la niña quiere que su papá le haga caso, ¿cierto?

Sabía que era algo loco y peligroso lo que quería hacer, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para evitar seguir llorando frente a Potter.

—¡Te das cuenta de que tu hija quiere que le pongas atención! —grité con burla y arrogancia—. Algo me dice que es un diamante para Slytherin esta pequeña. ¿Te imaginas cuando esté más grande y tenga pretendientes? —Divagué un poco—. Ya me imagino a tu padre, mi amor, correteando con varita en mano y un crucio en los labios a los que osen en poner sus ojos sobre ti. —Sonreí ante la imagen mental.

Pero esa sonrisa se congelo cuando recordé en dónde estabámos y por qué estábamos en ese lugar. Un fuerte sollozo lastimero salió de mis labios y me desplomé, sin importarme nada, sobre Harry.

—No te vayas, por favor… Te vamos a necesitar tanto, ¡tu hija necesitará a su padre! ¡Por favor, Harry!

Era doloroso saber que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, pero también saber que él ya no estaba; dolía ver como su cuerpo, a una velocidad constante, dejaba su dura consistencia para ser negra y flotante. La mano que había sostenido sobre mi vientre ya no existía, el cambio ya estaba llegando al inicio de su cuello y me sentí morir.

—Harry… Harry —tomé su rostro entre mis manos—. ¡Harry! ¡Vuelve! —seguí pidiendo viendo la línea negra llegara a su barbilla y dejé de pensar de forma coherente. Impacté mis labios contra los suyos en un beso que me supo a despedida y grité—: ¡Te amo, cabrón! ¡Te amo tanto que duele, me duele perderte de esta forma tan vil!

Mis manos fueron arrancados del rostro inexistente de Potter, los aurores llegaron a mi rescate antes de que mi alma se perdiera.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Contestando review:**

 **Kary Lupin:** lo que pasa es que decidí cambiar las parejas de Ron y Harry, pero todo eso lo voy a editar en cuanto termine con la historia, ya que los primeros seis capítulos (sin contar el epílogo) no fueron beteados por MrsDarfoy y pues tengo errores horribles xD ¡Gracias por leer, dulzura!

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	16. Extra ll: Cuidarte el Alma

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo trece: Cuidarte el Alma_

* * *

« _Era una necesidad que tenía por ella que, en cada segundo de mi vida, sentía que el alma se me escapaba a pasos agigantados. La adoraba con todo mi ser y me maldije por el daño que le había causado, el que prometí no volverle a hacer. Era un tonto que no supo apreciar lo que la vida le había regalado; porque perder a la mujer que tanto había codiciado por un minuto de ira era algo que no podría olvidar aunque reencarnara miles de veces._

 _Me hacía falta escuchar su voz cada vez que compartíamos la mesa para comer; necesitaba su personalidad conmigo, no a la muñeca en la que se había convertido… en la que yo la había convertido. Necesitaba a esa mujer que siempre me echaba bronca a cada segundo porque no le parecía que su esposo se comportara como un bruto en la mesa o en las visitas de gente importante que solo querían quedar bien con la familia Potter. Aunque sea por educación me decía._

 _Por un momento había llegado a creer que esas noches compartidas bajo el cobijo de la pasión, donde no solo había sido solo sexo de mi parte, que ella había sentido algo más por mí. No con la misma intensidad de mi querer, pero sí con la suficiente como para tenerme la confianza para contarme lo que le acogía o de buscar mis brazos como abrigo de su soledad._

 _La confianza que habíamos creado con tanto esfuerzo, ya que por mucho tiempo no pude dejar de verla como la mortífaga que era y ella no pudo dejar de verme como el estúpido Gryffindor que la hizo caer en la miseria y el que arruinó su vida, se derrumbó ese fatídico día apodado "el accidente"._

 _Fueron muchas las riñas que hubo entre nosotros antes de eso, pero ninguna había sido como la de la última vez… cuando la perdí. Ese día en el que mi locura tomó el control de mi espíritu y me hizo hacer lo impensable: romperla._

 _Me odié. Me odié tanto como odié a Voldemort y a Bellatrix por quitarme lo que más amaba. Vaya, ironía de la vida, al final, yo mismo me provoqué un daño irreparable._

 _Me dolía verla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí. Estábamos a dos puertas de distancia, a una silla de diferencia y a una palabra de separación._

 _El salvador del mundo no puede salvar a su esposa del enemigo que vive en su propia casa._

 _No obstante, eso iba a cambiar. Ya había tomado una decisión en medio de mi delirio: quería ser su refugio, su sostén, su apoyo; anhelaba perderme en su cuerpo, respirar su esencia y naufragar en su alma._

 _Ella era mi día y mi noche; la había perdido por mi demencia, pero la recuperaría con el amor que le profesaba. Soñaba todas las noches con tenerla a mi lado, ser el que provocara su ardor de placer y el que se adueñara de cada uno de sus sueños al dormir. Eran tantas las cosas que quería obtener de ella que no me rendiría hasta conseguir cada una de ellas._

 _Mis células vibraban cuando su aroma a cítricos llegaba a mi nariz; la reclamaban con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción. Deseaba poseerla en cada rincón de nuestro hogar para mostrarle mi amor por ella; mi autocontrol era puesto a prueba cuando esos vestidos sueltos hacían resaltar su vientre de tres meses, como era una mujer de figura esbelta, mi pequeño se notaba con facilidad a su corto tiempo de gestación._

 _Cuando abría las ventanas y se sentaba en la bardilla viendo el jardín trasero, la brisa entraba y sacudía su carbón cabello haciéndola ver angelical. El embarazo la hacía ver sublime y, verla acariciar con amor, atención y goce por encima de la tela del vestido, me hacía añorarla con fuerza._

 _¿Quién diría que la pequeña Slytherin tiene un innegable amor por el ser que crecía dentro de ella?_

 _Estaba determinado a poder volver a tenerla en mi regazo gimiendo por más, a que me regalara sus sonrisas todas las mañanas y su mueca maliciosa cuando me jugaba una broma por las noches._

 _Sin embargo, lo que más anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas era ser, una vez más, la persona que pudiera generarle el sentir de seguridad, aquel quien podría llamarse: el cuidador de su alma. Y por encima de eso, que llegara a amarme tal cual yo la amaba»._

* * *

 **(Capítulo extra beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	17. Reconstruyendo el derrumbe ll

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo dieciséis: Reconstruyendo el Derrumbe ll_

* * *

 _Si no hubiera tenido los incontables suspiros de Ébano_ _taladrándome la_ _cabeza, seguiría creyendo que todo lo que estaba pasando era parte de mi imaginación. Y todo aquel que estuviera en mi lugar también lo pensaría si tuvieran ante sus ojos al maestro más temido de Hogwarts, al que todos habían apodado el murciélago de las mazmorras, al que se regodeaba haciendo sentir inferior sus alumnos con sus frases llenas de sarcasmo y veneno_ _,_ _dando rienda suelta a sus emociones mientras se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo a su compañero de trabajo_ _,_ _que era un licántropo._

— _Dime, por favor, que ese no es Severus y que es un alumno que tomó poción multijugos._

— _Ese no es Severus_ _,_ _es un alumno que tomó poción multijugos_ — _contestó Ébano._

— _Es Severus… ―_ _susurré_ _aterrada al confirmar que no era producto de mi imaginación_ _._ _Merlín santo. El padre de mi hijo se estaba agarrando a golpes con Remus y no podía hacer nada porque lo que estaban haciendo era totalmente legal_ — _era algo que tenía que saber si quería estudiar leyes mágicas; de hecho, fue lo primero que aprendí después de ser convertida_ — _, odiaba_ _saber_ _tanto en momentos como esos._

 _El conocimiento hacía que me llenara de terror al saber que si lo tomaban realmente como era… uno de los dos tendría que morir y el ganador se quedaría conmigo, aunque_ _este_ _tuviera ya una esposa, yo pasaría ser una tipo concubina sin poder negarme a todo lo que conllevaba._

— _Creo que eso le quita toda la diversión_ — _susurró un poco asustada la loba._

— _¡Oh! Ya no te diviertes, ¿verdad?_ — _repliqué_ _con molestia._

 _No me volvió a contestar y puse atención a lo que veía. Remus acababa de soltarle un puñetazo a mi esposo en el estómago sacándole el aire. No miento al decir que lo sentí como si me lo dieran a mí;_ _me_ _llevé_ _la_ _mano a la boca para morderla y así no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Mi mirada se nubló por las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando_ _a causa del_ _salvajismo del que estaba siendo testigo; desvíe_ _la mirada_ _alrededor de todo el comedor y observé con detalle los rostros de cada uno de los alumnos… Era impresionante la cara divertida que se cargaban y_ _el_ _cómo aplaudían echando porras a Remus o a Severus._

 _«_ _¿Soy a la única a la que le duele lo que está viendo? Al parecer, sí_ _»_ _._

 _Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de los nervios y estaba a punto de caer de bruces sobre el piso cuando sentí unas manos suaves y pequeñas agarrarme de un costado mientras unas más ásperas y grandes me aferraban por el otro. Volteé a mi derecha para recibir el calor_ _de los bellos ojos soñadores_ _que me veían con un toque de ánimo y preocupación._

— _Tranquila, Hermione. El profesor Snape es fuerte, no por nada duró años siendo espía en medio de tanto mortífago_ — _dijo con una paz que poco a poco me empezó a envolver_ —. _Dale un poco más de crédito, quizás las cosas no se están arreglando de la forma más convencional, pero es en la que él siente que puede demostrar que es digno de ti. Además, las malas emociones le pueden afectar a tu bebé y tus noches de luna llena no han sido muy buenas para ti, ¿cierto?_

 _Agradecía tanto tener a Luna conmigo, no sé qué sería de mí sino la tuviera a mi lado. Ginny era una buena amiga, pero Luna era harina de otro costal. Ella sí razonaba las cosas con profundidad y las planteaba de una forma tan dulce, como si le estuviera explicando con toda la paciencia del mundo a un niño de tres años._

 _El agarre en el otro brazo se hizo más firme y fruncí el ceño al ver la sonrisa de Luna atravesar su rostro mientras desviaba sus ojos para posarlos en la persona que me estaba ayudando._

— _Muchas gracias por ayudarme a sostener a Hermione, Theo —comentó risueña_ —. _Aunque creo que sería de mucha ayuda si espantas a los pumflis que están haciendo que los alumnos apuesten hasta lo que no tienen_ — _finalizó_ _,_ _perdiendo su mirada en el grupo de alumnos que levantaba sus manos pidiendo su turno de ser atendido para la apuesta._

 _Tuve que aguantar la carcajada que me provocó la naturalidad que tenía ese mujer de decir las cosas. Era muy bueno tenerla conmigo, siempre sabía cómo sacarme sonrisas._

— _Tienes razón, linda. Creo que Prince ya puede sostenerse por sí sola_ _._ — _Me_ _digné a verlo; no me esperaba la sonrisa amistosa que me dedicó al hablar. Ni se diga de la mirada que le dedicaba a Luna, se notaba a kilómetros que estaban más que enamorados. Se fue cuando terminó de hablar._

 _El amor se podía oler en el aire. Aunque también se podía percibir el olor a sangre que emanaban esos dos lobos. Regresé mi vista a la lucha y caí de rodillas; Luna me distrajo lo suficiente para que no pudiera ver la pelea, pero lo que no pudo evitar que viera fue el momento exacto en el que Snape caía, lentamente a mi parecer, al suelo_ _,_ _respirando con dificultad._

 _Salía mucha sangre_ _de sus labios._ _Me_ _quise acercar y me lo impidió la Ravenclaw. Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad… Mis sollozos se hicieron incontrolables, sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo le permití verlos. Me congelé cuando una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los finos labios de mi esposo_ _._ _Terminé_ _por desplomarme al verlo levantarse con fuerza renovada y con un atisbo de determinación velada en sus ojos._

 _Para los demás, todo fue muy rápido; para mí, todo se movió demasiado lento. Severus se irguió en toda su altura mientras le daba una señal a Remus para que lo atacara, este no tardó nada en caer en su provocación. Snape lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin_ _embargo_ _, cuando ya lo tenía a un metro de distancia cambió su postura_ _,_ _inclinando el_ _torso hacía atrás y regresando a la posición original para encestarle un puñetazo en la nariz a Remus._

 _Mi esposo había agarrado al lobo como su saco de boxeo, gancho izquierdo al riñón, gancho derecho al estómago, golpe arriba, abajo esquivando para levantarse y soltarle un_ _izquierdazo_ _en la mandíbula para dejarlo frito. Si hubiera un referee, le_ _estarían_ _contando a Lupin los diez segundos para que se levantara, pero ya no se volvió a levantar._

 _Lo único que se escuchaba era_ _la respiración de Severus. De repente, una ovación se alzó de parte de los Slytherin_ _,_ _que celebraban la victoria de su jefe de casa_ _,_ _y sentí soltar todo el aire que había retenido sin darme cuenta._

 _Eran demasiadas emociones para solo tres meses de embarazo._

 **SSتHG**

 _04 de febrero de 2000_

Recuerdo que estuve tan enojada que no dejé que Severus durmiera en mi cama por dos semanas. Ébano se encargó de ponerle una buena tunda a Esteban, aunque ella fue la que evitó que lo castigara por un mes como tenía pensado en un principio.

No obstante, yo tampoco pude durar tanto tiempo sin sentir la protección que sentía en los brazos de Severus; actuaba como la colegiala que era al irme a dormir a su sillón por la madrugada y regresar a la recámara antes de que despertara. Pero era una colegiala que amaba a su esposo, aunque este no lo supiera.

—No tarda en llegar Pansy.

Ese era otro tema que había tenido que tratar en esos meses de cambios y emociones; había optado por crear una amistad con Pansy para que no se sintiera tan devastada después del… incidente en el hospital. Fue la misma Parkinson la que pidió a Minerva el permiso de visitarme a la escuela para explicarme lo que pasó con Harry.

Mi amigo, mi hermano del alma. Me ponía a llorar cada vez que recordaba lo que contó Pansy; era algo que no me iba a perdonar nunca en mi vida.

—Soy una mala amiga, no estuve cuando mi hermano más me necesitaba. —Coloqué las manos sobre mi discreta barriga.

Sin duda, mi vientre había crecido un poco en esos dos meses, pero mi bebé aún no se movía, no daba señal de nada. Si no fuera por las revisiones a las que iba cada mes, estaría trepando las paredes pensando que algo malo le pasaba a mi bebé. Pero mi bebé había sacado la parsimonia de su padre y la mía, la que tenía antes de conocer a Harry y a Ron. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en mis labios con esos viejos recuerdos; no eran tan viejos tampoco, pero se sentían de esa forma.

Salí de la recámara de Severus y me senté en su sillón favorito en el despacho,mirando hacia la chimenea, esperando la llegada de la bruja. No esperé demasiado: a los diez minutos el cambio de color me informó de la llegada de Parkinson. La bruja se veía bastante desmejorada con esa barriga de siete meses que la hacía ver súper flaca, tenía unas enormes ojeras y una mirada de tristeza profunda que me creaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione. Disculpa la molestia de sacarte de tus clases, pero ocupaba hablar con alguien y no quería molestar a Draco porque sé que no me va a entender completamente —dijo en con un hilo de voz.

Hice un ademán, restándole importancia a lo que dijo. Las dos necesitábamos poder sacar el dolor que la culpa creaba en nosotras, a pesar de que ya tenía dos meses de haber sucedido.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. Y que nadie, ni siquiera mi esposo, que se dedicó a cuidar a Harry todos los años de guerra, puede comprender el porqué de nuestro sentir. —Me levanté, con dificultad, del sillón y me acerqué para abrazarla… Bueno, todo lo que nos dejaban nuestros bebés hacerlo—. Pero hay algo en lo que Snape tiene razón, Pansy. La pequeña que esperas fue y es la clave de que Harry siga en el mundo de los vivos como ser humano y no como dementor.

Porque lo que pasó esa tarde en San Mungo fue extraordinario para todos los presentes. Los aurores evitaron que Pansy fuera víctima de la explosión que tuvo el cuerpo de Harry al completar su transformación. Sin embargo, no estaban preparados para ser testigos de la lucha que ejercía el moreno para regresar a la normalidad; el cuerpo se había levantado de la cama, la mitad estaba convertida en dementor y, la otra había recuperado su forma original. Se tuvieron que usar varios patronus a la vez para ayudar a Harry a mantenerse consciente. Fue alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando el cuerpo dejó de flotar sobre la cama como si nada hubiera pasado y con su cuerpo recuperado, parecía que dormía plácidamente.

Los medimagos hicieron sus chequeos correspondientes e hicieron varios análisis para saber qué era lo que había provocado que se revirtiera la metamorfosis. Llamaron al mejor pocionista de todo Londres, mi marido obviamente, y en conjunto determinaron que mi amigo estaba de regreso gracias a las palabras que le había susurrado Pansy antes de terminar de contaminarse.

Cabe destacar que Parkinson había terminado desmayada, lo que provocó que tuvieran que colocar una cama junto a él para que pudieran reposar. No obstante, cuando estuvieron solos abrieron los ojos y se observaron con detalle. El moreno le dijo que él también las amaba antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia y no volver a despertar.

Esa era la razón por la que Pansy se encontraba de esa forma; los medimagos no dejaban de decirle que él estaba bien, pero no se explicaban el por qué no despertaba. Aunque una noche Snape me comentó que lo que sucedía era que la magia de Harry se estaba reestableciendo y que su cuerpo se estaba regenerando, ya que las pocas horas que estuvo como dementor le habían afectado los órganos vitales, aunque en los chequeos se mostrara que todo estaba bien.

— _Fue lo mismo que sucedió conmigo_ _. La_ _magia que me donaste se encargó de regenerar todo lo que el veneno de Nagini había afectado en mí durante las horas que transcurrieron de la mordida al momento en el que llegaste a salvarme. Y siendo un veneno muy poderoso, fue un poco largo el proceso de curación. Ahora imagínate eso con Potter, el cual sufrió una metamorfosis de días, ya que se cuentan desde que sus pensamientos empezaron a afectarse hasta cuando su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad._ _Está_ _claro que sus sistemas están siendo sanados, con lentitud, pero que asegura que me joderá la existencia por muchos años más._

Esas fueron sus palabras cuando no había entendido lo que me había dicho. Se lo conté a Pansy, quien estuvo el primer mes tranquila esperando su regreso, pero ya eran dos meses y él no se recuperaba.

—Hay noches en los que me quiero dar por vencida —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, con una voz nostálgica—, pero mi bebé se agita descontrolada, como adivinando mis pensamientos y se me pasa. Esta niña es una bendición para nosotros, gracias a ella no perdí a Potter y sigo con la esperanza de que volverá —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ven, siéntate junto a mí. —Nos llevé al sillón de dos plazas—. Creo que tu pequeña es muy consciente de lo que está sucediendo en su entorno gracias a la conexión madre-hija o magia-magia. Es muy tonto pensar que ellos no están conectados a nosotros y que solo por ser fetos en gestación son unos ignorantes. Y la verdad es que no es así, sienten todo lo que nosotras sentimos en carne propia, ellos son el reflejo de nuestras emociones. Y estos dos —señalé nuestros vientres—, han vivido más tensión de la que sus cuerpecitos pueden soportar en estos meses y siguen fuertes, aferrándose a la vida que, aunque les ha mostrado que puede ser dura en ocasiones, están deseosos de vivirla.

Para ese entonces, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por el llanto. Acariciaba con una ternura su vientre y susurraba unas bellas palabras.

—Tienes mucha razón en eso. Mi bebé salió igual de fuerte que su padre… ¿Sabes? —preguntó después de un pequeño silencio—. Me había propuesto a odiar a Potter por lo que hizo, planeé con minuciosidad mi escape de la mansión… Cuando la obtuve… sentí la libertad correr por mis venas, la primera noche, pero pasados los días en la casa de Malfoy… Empecé a incomodarme y a envidiar lo que ellos tenían. Me preocupé cuando soñaba despierta y dormida una vida de esa forma junto a Harry, para ese entonces ya tenía el holograma. La curiosidad hizo mella en mi cuerpo y fue cuando decidí echarle un vistazo al aparato. Quedé atónita cuando vi la precaria vida que tenía en esas cuatro paredes, recordé que su niñez fue más o menos de esa forma y me quebré aún más… —suspiró—. A lo que quiero llegar es a que yo no amaba a Potter cuando vi esa imagen la primera vez, lo empecé a amar con cada día que pasó después de eso. Verlo en ese estado me hacía compararlo a lo que él era cuando estuvo conmigo, con sus amigos y quise recuperarlo… más nunca tuve el valor de luchar por él hasta… hasta que lo vi convulsionarse —su voz se quebró—. Merlín. Ni ver a mortífagos torturar me había provocado tanto terror como verlo a él despedirse de mí sin saber que yo estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Tomé sus manos para que sintiera mi apoyo; escuché la puerta del despacho abrirse con cuidado (gracias a mis sentidos pude darme cuenta de ello), supe de inmediato quién había entrado. Pansy cerró con fuerza sus manos sobre las mías y siguió hablando:

—Solo Merlín sabe por qué pasan las cosas. Supongo que era necesario que yo viera todo eso para poder creer que Po… Harry estaba realmente arrepentido y que le carcomía haber actuado de esa forma.

—¿Solo eso? —pregunté, interrumpiéndola. Sonrió con arrogancia antes de soltar una risilla.

—Indiscutiblemente, me di cuenta que ya lo amaba.

Después de dos meses, la vi reír como nunca. Miré sobre los hombros al notar una suave caricia en mi espalda baja. Severus me veía con un brillo inusual en los ojos; un cosquilleó en mi pecho me hizo sonrojar.

—Algo me dice que están teniendo… Uhm… No sé, eso que ustedes las jóvenes llaman… ¿tarde de chicas? —preguntó Snape rodando los ojos.

—Oh, profesor —dijo un poco intimidada por la presencia de Severus—. Este… vine a ver a Hermione.

—Me pude dar cuenta sin su ayuda, gracias. —Fruncí el ceño molesta—. Pueden seguir con lo que estaban, estaré en mi laboratorio. Creo que no es necesario que les advierta sobre guardar compostura, ¿cierto? —terminó dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

—¡Eres un grosero, Snape! —grité indignada por su comentario e insensibilidad; me paré tambaleante del sillón y lo seguí, todo ante la incrédula mirada de Pansy—. ¡No puedo creer que tengas la sensibilidad metida en el culo!

Había cerrado su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y se detuvo, la tensión en sus hombros me dio a entender que se estaba controlando para no hacer un escándalo frente a Parkinson.

—Señora Potter, ¿me haría el favor de retirarse? —siseó con voz grave.

—Cla-aro, señor —contestó; se levantó apurada de su asiento.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, Pansy. Este hombre tiene que aprender a tratar con respeto a sus invitados, así que siéntate —dije, apretando los dientes; ella obedeció con duda, pensando en cómo iba a salir de ahí sin ser afectada.

Mi negativa provocó que Severus se volteara con rapidez intimidante. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo su pose más imponente. Temblé ante la vista y no precisamente por miedo.

— _Es un hijo de su madre, pero eso no le quita que esa pose junto a esa levita que le moldea ese torso apetecible haga que quiera devorarlo._

— _Cállate._

— _Uy… Te me agüitas._

Era cierto las palabras de la loba, ese panorama no me dejaba concentrarme en mi enojo y, por la sonrisa de suficiencia que se formó en sus labios, supe que él lo sabía.

—Así que se atreve a desafiarme, Granger —dijo desafiante.

—Que yo recuerde, señor —murmuré la última palabra con burla—. Desde hace más de un año dejé de ser Granger. Para usted y el mundo… soy una Prince —terminé con sarcasmo.

Nos observamos desafiantes durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Un carraspeo de parte de Pansy nos hizo desviar la mirada al unísono, la pobre se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención de nuestras miradas furiosas por la interrupción.

—Me-e voy. Iré a ver a Harry. —Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de poner una excusa cuando salió disparada por la chimenea.

Cerré los puños con disgusto y me crucé de brazos descansando mi cuerpo en una pierna; estaba molesta porque sabía que estaba exagerando las cosas, que así era Severus y que no lo había hecho de mala forma ese comentario… o por lo menos no con toda la malicia de siempre.

—Vaya… a estas alturas del partido me sigo sorprendiendo con tu capacidad de hacer berrinche por cualquier cosa, Granger —susurró ronco en mi oído; tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta cuando se puso tras de mí. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo envolverme desde la espalda.

Me estremecí y solté un suspiro involuntario. Eso también me enojaba que supiera cómo hacerme olvidar los malos ratos que él mismo provocaba siendo tan borde conmigo o con los demás. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, apenas con la punta de los dedos. Pero mis hormonas me hacían sentirlo como si sus dedos tatuaran mi piel.

—Aléjate —dije en apenas un susurro.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso si no estoy haciendo nada, más que hablar con mi delicada esposa? —siseó con sensualidad. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y sus labios dejaron un beso húmedo sobre mi cuello.

Era como si estuviera tomando vino, sus caricias eran ese vino que me embriagaba con cada copa que bebía. Los dos sabíamos que estaba a nada de caer ante sus encantos; luché en vano. Sus manos no me abandonaban y me hacían perder la calma. Cerró sus brazos sobre mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

Los lobos gruñeron ante el contacto de su bulto contra mi trasero, había sido delicioso.

—La niña berrinchuda merece ser castigada…

— _¡Sí! ¡Tendremos sexo masoquista!_

Y en vez de enojarme por las palabras imprudentes de Ébano, me encendí aún más. Giré sobre mi eje, tomé los cabellos de Severus para atraerlo a mí y devorar su boca. Gruñí furiosa con sus palabras susurradas en mi mente con burla.

— _Eres una insufrible sabelotodo, berrinchuda._

— _Que te jodan, Snape._

— _Oh… de eso no te preocupes_ _,_ _que ya tienes el privilegio de hacerlo_ —farfulló sin romper el beso para cargarme y acomodarme sobre la mesa de su laboratorio.

 **...**

Sentía la oreja de Severus recargada en mi vientre, tenía entendido que trataba de escuchar los movimientos de nuestro bebé, lastima que no se moviera tanto. Suspiré con una sonrisa en los labios; era una de las pocas veces que, después del sexo, nos quedábamos en tranquilidad, paladeando el éxtasis y sintiendo la satisfacción de este.

Estar con mi esposo de esta forma solo hacía que me hundiera más en el sentimiento que siempre había ocultado ante todos; desde que me casé tuve la pequeña esperanza de ya estar divorciada antes de caer en mis propias emociones. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde: era gobernada por el amor a ese hombre.

Era doloroso no ser correspondida. Ébano solo cambiaba el tema cuando llegábamos a él. Acaricié los cabellos negros y suaves de mi esposo, estaba un poco húmedos por la actividad recién hecha; fue imposible quedarme callada.

—¿Ella fue la razón por la que cuidaste a Harry todo este tiempo?

Aparenté no notar la tensión de su cuerpo y el cómo sus manos se hicieron puño agarrando la tela de mi vestido. Sabía que fue una pregunta insolente de mi parte y que era un tema muy delicado… aunque también sabía que no estaba del todo preparada para recibir una respuesta a las preguntas que tenía sobre Lily. Pero teníamos más de un año de casados, un trato sexual y un hijo o hija en camino, era necesario hablar de ello. Así sería más rápido, de mi parte, hacerme a la idea que no iba a llegar a nada con él el tiempo que duráramos de casados.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Granger? —susurró, controlando su temperamento (el cual estaba sensible desde la pelea con Remus).

—Ya te he dicho que es de muy mala educación contestar con otra pregunta —refuté, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Limítate a contestar.

Mi cuerpo sintió frío cuando se separó de mí para verme a los ojos con una mirada intensa que logró intimidarme un poco, aunque no aparte mi vista de él. Ya lo conocía un poco más, por lo que podía apostar que estaba furioso por mi mandato aunque tratara de esconderlo con ese rostro de indiferencia.

—Creo que es algo que todo el mundo puede darse una idea… señora Granger —siseó con frialdad, alzando una ceja con impaciencia.

—Tú lo has dicho: el mundo puede darse una idea. Mas sin embargo, yo no quiero solo una idea; yo quiero escuchar de tus labios si ella fue o no el motivo por el cual entregaste tu vida para cuidar de Harry. Porque tengo entendido que James Potter y tú no eran precisamente amigos, sino que eran rivales de amor.

— _Uy… ¿Alguien pidió una orden de celos? Aquí tenemos para repartirle a medio Londres, ¿gustan?_

Ignoré la pulla de la loba, porque por mucho que se estuviera burlando la tensión que se apreciaba en su voz daba a entender que ella también estaba ansiosa por una respuesta satisfactoria, algo que evitara que saliera corriendo para desenterrar el cuerpo de Lily y no revivirlo para volverlo a matar. Así de sádica era la loba.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando volví a sentir un peso extra sobre mí, el rostro de Severus estaba a un palmo de distancia y sus ojos mostraban la furia de un volcán que está a nada de hacer erupción. Se acomodó de tal forma que sus manos quedaron recargadas en la mesa y sus rodillas se posaron a un costado de mis piernas; quedó suspendido sobre mí.

Dejé de respirar audiblemente para evitar que detonara la bomba antes de tiempo. Acercó más su rostro al mío y yo quise fundirme en la mesa para escapar de él. Pero me tenía completamente atrapada.

—Aun no entiendo por qué tienes la maldita manía de hacerme enfadar con este tipo de preguntas, Granger —susurró sobre mis labios; su aliento en vez de relajarme, me puso los nervios de punta—. ¿Eres tan estúpida para no tener el sentido común de sobrevivencia?

Fruncí mi ceño de manera casi imperceptible, pero él lo notó. Me quedé con las ganas de contestar, pero no era un buen momento para hacerlo. Y en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, se iba a arrepentir de dejarme callada unos minutos.

—Responderé tu insulsa pregunta, mocosa —dijo con dureza—. Sí. Protegí a Harry Potter con mi vida por el amor que le profesaba a su madre; el maldito de Potter me arrebató a la mujer que yo amaba y el idiota no supo cómo protegerla de la muerte. Era un mocoso pagado de sí mismo que no tomó las preocupaciones necesarias, confiado en alguien en quien no debió hacerlo. ¿La quiso para darle corta vida? A mi lado pudo haber vivido muchos años más, pero el energúmeno se metió en mi camino.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar y no precisamente porque estaba haciendo viscos al tener a Snape tan cerca. No. Las lágrimas se estaban agolpando en mis ojos y no podía evitarlo. Mordí mi labio cuando un sollozo se quiso escapar de mi boca.

Un aullido lastimero se escuchó en todo Hogwarts, pues Ébano no había frenado su dolor, al contrario, le había dado rienda suelta. La cara de Snape era un poema, ya que no se esperaba que esa fuera mi reacción. ¡Merlín, me ahogaba en llanto!

—Tú… ¿tú la amas? —dije con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Tuve que tomarlo de los hombros para poder relajarme, ¡pero no podía! Era tanto el dolor que me habían producido sus palabras.

—Granger… —me hablaba tratando de sacarme del shock en el que estaba—. ¡Hermione!

Su grito me devolvió a la realidad, aunque la realidad también era dolorosa. No encontré diferencia entre mis pensamientos y lo que él había dicho. Me arrepentía de haberle preguntado sobre Lily; mi estúpida curiosidad lo único que lograba era lastimarme, como siempre.

—Por Salazar, mujer. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con preocupación y suavidad—. No pusiste atención a mis palabras, ¿verdad?

—¡CLARO QUE PUSE ATENCIÓN! —refuté con furia renovada—. ¡¿CREES QUE ESTARÍA ASÍ SINO TE HUBIERA ESCUCHADO QUE AMAS A ESA PERRA QUE NO TE SUPO VALORAR?!

Con cada silaba que salía de mi boca, repartía golpes en sus hombros. Estaba hecha un asco: las lágrimas y mocos corrían por mi cara. De vez en cuando, la loba aullaba lastimando los oídos de Snape.

—Eres una insufrible, mujer. —Dejé de golpearlo al percibir un tono burlesco en su voz; lo vi ceñuda y con muchas ganas de patearle los testículos por su insensibilidad, el cual había sido motivo de nuestra primera pelea antes de la reconciliación—. Aunque tienes un oído desarrollado, tienes poca retención en pequeñas distancias, ¿sabes? Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dije?

—Que sí lo protegiste por el amor que les profesabas a su madre —contesté sorbiendo los mocos y pasando mi muñeca por la nariz.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por contestar correctamente, señorita Granger —farfulló con sarcasmo; me lancé a golpearlo una vez más—. Tranquila mujer. Deberías agradecer que le estoy dando puntos gratis a tu casa.

—Eres un bruto. —Hice un puchero lastimero.

—Sigamos con las deducciones, Granger —dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de suficiencia—. En la oración anterior se encuentra la clave de mi aparente insensibilidad. Así que dígame, señora Prince, ¿en qué tiempo está esa oración?

Esa no me la esperaba, me quedé pensativa unos segundos cuando la risa de Ébano invadió mi mente. No entendía el porqué de su risa histérica… ¿en qué tiempo se encontraba la oración? Pues era en pasado, ¿no? Eso era obvio…

 _«Hasta Ron lo hubiera entendido»._

— _Estás bien mensa, Hermione._

— _¿Y tú qué? ¿Eh? Estabas bien dispuesta en revivir a Lily para darle muerte por tu mano._

— _Detalles más, detalles menos_ —dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Solté los hombros de Snape y bajé la vista avergonzada por mi derroche de celos. Ya no iba a poder verlo a los ojos sin pensar en que él ya conocía mi más profundo secreto.

—Al parecer su privilegiado cerebro ya pudo procesar la información, señora. —Ahogué un gemido de susto cuando su cálida mano se posó en mi mandíbula para levantar mi cabeza—. ¿En qué tiempo está, Hermione?

—Es pasado —susurré en automático.

—Exacto. Ella fue mi primer amor y ese nunca se olvida, se mantiene como un bello o cruel recuerdo, dependiendo de la situación en la que acabe. En mi caso, por un tiempo, fue el segundo; con el paso de los años… con cambios drásticos en mi vida que no me esperaba, ese sentimiento mutó a un sentimiento de cariño que se le tiene a una verdadera amiga. Aunque ella cortó con esa amistad, no puedo negar que fueron bellos tiempos. Pero la clave es que está en el pasado, Hermione —dijo en un suspiro melancólico—. Hoy tengo un presente en el que ella no está incluida, porque me he propuesto a darme una oportunidad de amar y ser amado —mi corazón dio un brinco de excitación por lo que venía— por ese bebé que viene en camino…

 _«No puede ser que me esté pasando esto»._

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Contestando review:**

 **Kary Lupin:** sé que a nadie le gustó que le hiciera eso a Harry, pero ¡vamos! Es drama xD necesitaba ponerle salseo a todo esto. El Hansy se me hace tan tentador con demasiado drama, por el contrario del Sevmione que tengo que meter algo de risa para estar complacida. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	18. Almas conectadas

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo diecisiete: Almas Conectadas_

* * *

 _4 de_ _abril_ _de 2000_

El dolor era insoportable en mis articulaciones, las mismas que estaban siendo reconstruidas después de semejante cambio que experimentaron en menos de veinticuatro horas. A pesar de que no podía abrir los ojos o mover el cuerpo, era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor: escuchaba a los medimagos ir y venir cada cierto tiempo a tomar mis pulsaciones o checar que todo estuviera bien, percibía el aura de Hermione cuando venía con Snape a verme; sobre todo, la sentía a ella acompañarme todo los días y las noches que los medimagos se lo permitían, ya que siempre le refutaban sus argumentos y la dejaban sin defensa cuando hacían mención de nuestra pequeña. Mi amada caía rendida en la resignación.

Por mi parte, estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que los medimagos decían, pero no podía evitar sentirme inquieto cada vez que ella se iba. Mi mente divagaba, más de lo que ya lo hacía, y me hacía pensar en que esa era la última vez que la sentiría cerca, que alguien más llegaría a distraerla de lo que me había confesado que estaba empezando a sentir por mí.

No era un buen hombre, no me la merecía. Sin embargo, no podíamos salir de las redes que le mismo destino se había empeñado a enredar para nosotros. Su presencia distraía a mi cuerpo del dolor que sentía; era horrible ser consciente de la magia pasando por tus venas alimentando cada célula, cada glóbulo blanco y rojo, cada neurona en mi cerebro, cada tejido.

Durante la guerra había experimentado crucios, sectusempras y un sinfín de hechizos que infringían dolor descomunal, pero nada me había preparado para lo que viví con el cambio de mi cuerpo a dementor. Aparentemente, era un cambio rápido e indoloro…

El hecho de que fuera rápido a la vista del ojo ajeno no quería decir que el cuerpo afectado lo percibiera de esa forma: fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Porque, según escuché, mi cuerpo cambió en cuatro minutos con cincuenta y un segundos… Y fueron aterradores. Mi interior gritaba que quien merecía un dolor de ese grado era Voldemort y no yo, pero mi consciencia lo negaba, diciendo que sí me lo merecía.

Y tenía toda la razón.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de sanación, pero lo que sí sabía era que mi hija estaba a punto de nacer y que yo no iba a estar presente en un momento tan bello como ese. Cada día estaba más convencido de que estaba pagando en vida toda la maldad que provoqué ese fatídico día que levanté la mano contra mi esposa y mi pequeña.

Era un mal padre y mal esposo, pero que estaba en un proceso de consolidación mental que cuando estaba en terapia en la sección psiquiátrica; estar encerrado en tu cuero sin poder expresar lo que te sucedía, sin poder pedir ayuda de cuando un músculo estaba siendo formado y tenía que aguantar que me hacía gritar en lo más recóndito de mi alma.

Estar solo en mi cuerpo me llevó a darme cuenta de lo machista y snob que estaba siendo con mi esposa, con mi amada Pansy. Reconocía que era un completo idiota por haberla tratado de esa forma tan poco hombre… ¿A quién se le ocurría encerrar en un paraíso de oro a la persona que amaba? A mí solamente se me ocurrían ese tipo de idioteces. Ahora reconocía que Snape tenía mucha razón cuando me llamaba con sus motes tan peculiares, era un completo imbécil, arrogante y soberbio como en un tiempo lo fue mi padre.

Me daba cuenta de que lo que tanto señalaba en la vida de Voldemort, Snape y mi padre —sus errores— era lo que yo había cometido: de primero, agarré la sed de sangre; del segundo, tomé su frialdad; y del tercero, tomé su arrogancia y su inmadurez.

Si pudiera darme de topes en una pared lo haría, pero no tenía y lo único que me provocaba dolor era cuando algún órgano vital se estaba regenerando. Así que solo me quedaba esperar hasta que mi cuerpo estuviera listo para poder tener el placer de azotar la cabeza contra el concreto.

 **SS** ت **HG**

— _A veces me sorprende que el Gran Snape haga tanta tontería junta…_

Llevaba todo el santo día molestando, no me dejaba olvidar en ningún momento el duelo que tuve con Lupin por culpa de Granger; esa mocosa siempre me hacía actuar tan irracionalmente.

— _Por favor, Severus, te creía más hombre. No le eches la culpa a Hermione cuando estaba claro que ella no hizo absolutamente nada para que_ _salieras_ _corriendo hecho una furia contra Remus… para hacer el ridículo frente a todos los alumnos que alguna vez te tuvieron respeto, ya que dudo que después de ese derroche de testosterona innecesaria te sigan respetando_ —se burló el lobo.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras gruñía unas cuantas palabras malsonantes; estaba claro que ese lobo se divertía con ponerme en vergüenza.

—No es que le esté haciendo responsable total de mis actos. Solo que estoy aclarando que desde que ella está metida en mi vida de forma directa, aunque también me hizo la vida imposible cuando tenía relación con ella de forma indirecta, me he estado comportando como un salvaje —me limité a contestar, disimulando el nerviosismo que tenía. Sin embargo, mi rostro seguía imperturbable como siempre.

— _Uf… está clarísimo que ella tiene la culpa de que todo lo inapropiado te pase a ti, que ella es tu augurio de mala suerte_ —contestó con sarcasmo. Podía jurar que había entornado los ojos con burla—. _Además, hay algo de importancia que hemos estado pasando por alto._

Fruncí el ceño con curiosidad a lo dicho por el lobo y repasé con rapidez los pendientes de mi agenda que tenía que cumplir en los próximos días. A parte de revisar los jeroglíficos inentendibles que los mocosos me entregaban como _tareas_ y sus exámenes, no tenía nada de importancia que ocupara mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos pasando por alto? —pregunté; mas cuando estaba por contestarme, tocaron la bendita puerta de mi despacho.

Desvíe la mirada de la poción que estaba elaborando para unas farmacias particulares de Londres muggle. Alcé una ceja olfateando el aire, pero el olor de la poción me limitaba dicho sentido y no podía percibir quién era. Tenía seguro que Hermione no era, si fuera así no hubiera tocado la puerta y ya la tendría fastidiándome con sus reproches de que me la pasaba metido en el laboratorio en vez de actuar como buen esposo dándole masajes en los pies y otras cosas más que prefería no recordar; y la otra razón era que nunca faltaba a sus clases a menos que se sintiera indispuesta por lo síntomas que traía consigo el embarazo.

Me dispuse a ponerle un hechizo a la poción para suspender el tiempo sobre ella. Limpié mis manos y arreglé la levita. Total, si tantas ganas tenían de hablar conmigo, esperarían. Cuando vi que ya había sido suficiente tiempo de espera, abrí la puerta.

No fue grata la sorpresa que me llevé al ver la sonrisa « _amable»_ de Remus saludándome del otro lado de a puerta. Sabía que no traía nada bueno entre manos, lo cual se hizo más notable cuando la voz de Lunático se dejó escuchar.

—¡Hola, Snape! Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo mío —dijo antes de pasar como perro por su casa.

Con Hermione, me hubiera reído con ese pensamiento, ya que muchas veces le había reclamado con esas palabras cuando se metía en mi laboratorio a esculcar y alborotarlo, pero ella no estaba aquí. Por lo, tanto gruñí con fuerza cuando lo vi acomodarse en mi asiento preferido. Ese que tenía una historia no apta para menores de edad. Me quedé parado frente a él.

—Quita tu sucio trasero de ese sillón, Lupin —siseé con el veneno suficiente—, si no quieres que me haga un mueble con tu piel de perro sarnoso.

—Oh… Pobre Snape —chasqueó la lengua—. Sigues dolido por no ser un lobo completo y no tener tu propia piel de perro mugriento, mientras yo disfruto de los beneficios… No te imaginas las de veces que he imaginado a Ébano en cuatro disfrutando de mi em…

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para esconder mis puños apretados, aborrecía a Lunático; había algo que había me había quedado muy claro gracias a Esteban, y era que tu parte lobo siempre actuaría de la forma en la que uno nunca lo haría. El sonrojo que tomó lugar en sus mejillas y cuello de Lupin daba fe de eso.

—Disculpa la imprudencia de Lunático, Severus —carraspeó interrumpiendo las palabras vulgares del lobo—. No hagas caso de lo que dice; sigue molesto por la derrota y la vergüenza publica que tuvo hace unos meses.

—¡Si me hubieras dejado, Remus, Hermione sería mi hembra! —gritó a todo pulmón. Se notaba encolerizado, lleno de deseo y anhelante el licántropo—. Pero tenías que echarme a perder la fiesta.

Ni siquiera me opuse a que Esteban tomara el control de mi voz; estaba igual de enfadado que él por la falta de respeto que esa escoria desprendía contra mi esposa. Fue extraño escuchar la voz del lobo salir de mis labios.

—Creo que todavía no caes en la cuenta de cómo están las cosas por tu idiotez… ¿o te estás haciendo el estúpido, Lunático?

En el año que llevaba con él dentro de mí, nunca lo había oído hablar de esa forma tan cortante y fría… tan yo. Él se caracterizaba por la seriedad amable, las sonrisas y las burlas hacia mi persona, pero nunca, nunca había sido testigo de un trato tan imperioso hacia alguien. Dejaba en claro que sestaba encabronado.

»Déjame aclararte las cosas —hizo una pausa—: Somos sabedores de que Hermione es la es la alfa de la manada, ¿cierto? No me respondas —dijo al ver la intención del lobo—. Es algo obvio… lo que sí quiero que me respondas es lo siguiente —me erguí en todo mi altura, sacando a relucir que le llevaba varios centímetros de diferencia; hice caer el peso de la jerarquía que había olvidado el licántropo frente a mí—: ¿Qué lugar tengo en la manada como esposo de Ébano y padre del futuro heredero o heredera de la manada?

Hacía algunos meses el lobo me explicó que Hermione era la alfa de una manada de veinticinco personas, los cuales manejaban al cien por ciento una buena relación con su lobo. Y, a pesar de que Hermione se encontraba en la escuela, no desatendía ningún problema o consulta que ellos necesitaran.

El punto era que uno de esos veinticinco integrantes de la manada de Hermione, que también era mía, era el asqueroso perro con el que estaba « _hablando»._ Me enorgullecí de Esteban ante sus intenciones tan Slytherin; tuve que contener una sonrisa arrogante que quería tomar lugar en mis labios.

Remus tragó grueso. Supe que el mago ya había captado mi punto, mal por el lobo que se empeñaba en hacer el bufón de esta tarde. Me sonrío antes de contestar:

—Eres la luna de la alfa, Esteban —contestó con burla; se me olvidó que los lobos tenían el mando de la voz—. Estás a la misma altura de mando que ella, todo lo que digas… —dijo cortándose de repente; abrió los ojos al ser consciente de sus siguientes palabras— es ley para toda la manada.

Ya no pude resistir la sonrisa que había tratado de ocultar. ¡Al fin me había desquitado un poco de lo que ese rufián me había hecho!

—Oh… Pobre Lunático. Acaba de darse cuenta de que su lugar en « _mi»_ manada y en la de otros corre peligro.

 _«¡Oh, sí! La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y se saborea con lentitud»._

 **SS** ت **HG**

La rutina era lo único que me estaba manteniendo cuerda en medio de toda esa espera. Ya no eran los mismos sentimientos los que me embargaban cuando recién me instalé para cuidarlo; esos días me las pasaba llorando, creyendo que nunca iba a poder recuperarlo…

Un suspiro cansado salió de mis labios y dejé de leer por un momento el libro que tenía en las manos. Era consciente de que las palabras que le había dicho a principios de año al hombre que reposaba sobre las sábanas blancas fueron palabras fuertes. No obstante, estaban bañadas de un sentimiento genuino.

Otro suspiro se dejó oír en ese cuarto del hospital. Me incliné un poco para acomodarme mejor en la silla que puse a lado de la cama de Harry. La luz del medio día atravesaba con todo su esplendor las ventanas y hacía que el blanco de dicho cuarto resplandeciera de tal forma que pensabas que estabas en un cuarto celestial, nada que ver con el inframundo anterior.

Sonreí un poco ante mis pensamientos, y me tuve que levantar de la silla para poder estirar las piernas; era graciosa la manera en la que lo tenía que hacer, ya que la panza de casi nueve meses que cargaba era una osadía de manejar. Posé las manos sobre ella y le di tiernas caricias a mi bella bebé mientras le susurraba lo emocionada que me encontraba, porque dentro de poco tiempo la tendría entre mis brazos y nos conoceríamos. Que ella conocería a su padre… aunque él aún no pudiera hacerlo. Ese pensamiento, lejos de entristecerme, me animó más de lo que ya estaba.

Mis emociones eran un remolino que poco a poco se iba calmando, tomando una estructura fuerte y positiva en mi mente. Me acerqué al durmiente extendiendo las manos para tocar su piel expuesta… Era tan reconfortante el calor que emanaba de ella… El recuerdo de lo mortalmente frío que estaba hace algunos meses me hizo estremecer.

—Creo que te estás tomando mucho tiempo de vacaciones, Harry Potter —dije con burla en la voz—. Severus tiene mucha razón al decir que te encanta llamar la atención de la gente, mira que traerme de esta forma cuando deberías de ser tú el que estuviera atento a mis necesidades. Estoy muy segura al decirte que es el primer y último embarazo que tendré, no me dan ganas de volver a pasar una etapa como esta bajo tanta presión o en soledad ―no evité expresar con malestar. Y era cierto: ese estúpido se había atrevido a dejarme sola todo el embarazo… ¡Mis antojos nunca fueron cumplidos! Ni un elfo domestico estaba a mi disposición.

—Te desprecio tanto por no haberme hecho masajes en los pies, por no darme los mimos que el calor de las hormonas me pedía… Estuve tentada de buscar consuelo de esos calores por otros lados, ya sabes… —dije con picardía mientras descendía mi dedo índice por todo su pecho hasta su ombligo—; un buen hombre que estuviera dispuesto a meterse en la cama de la mujer de su salvador. ¡Pero Mi amor y deseo por tu cuerpo nunca me lo permitieron!

Seguí moviendo ese dedo de arriba abajo; no tenía la certeza de que él pudiera sentir mis arrumacos, pero no hacía daño que intentara hacerle sentir bien si estaba en mis « _manos»_ hacerlo.

—Detén esos pensamientos, Parkinson. Tu esposo está indispuesto para saciarlos…

 _«A veces me cuestiono si podré tener un día de paz. ¡Tan solo un mísero día!»._

Y no era para menos, cuando estaba dispuesta a jugar con el cuerpo de mi marido, un molesto piquete en mis caderas me llamó la atención. Alcé las manos en rendición para poder analizar lo que había sentido. No volví a sentir nada, me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a seguir con lo que quería hacer.

 _«¡Otra vez ese molestia en mis caderas!»._

La diferencia era que había sido más fuerte y que me había dado tiempo de dejar varios besos en el pecho de mi marido. Merlín santo. Un gemido lastimero salió de mis labios con ese segundo pinchazo.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que podía estar pasando y, como si Slytherin se apiadara de mí, bajé mi vista a mis piernas, me separé de la cama para poder observar con mayor claridad qué era lo que estaba escurriendo entre ellas.

—Oh… Merlín…

Se me rompió la fuente. Estaba en shock; no me esperaba que en medio del caldeo que traía a mi hija le dieran ganas por conocer el mundo. Como todavía tenía las manos sobre el torso de Harry, me pareció sentir un pequeño movimiento de su parte. Pero lo deseché al tener otra contracción.

—¡Bonita la hora en la que decidiste venir al mundo, hija mía! —me quejé con dolor—. No es que te esté reclamando que ya quieres estar con nosotros, pero por lo menos me hubieras dado oportunidad de hacer con tu padre lo que tanto me había costado hacer en estos meses: tomar su cuerpo.

A pesar de sentir de que me estaban partiendo en dos el cuerpo, estaba contenta y emocionada por lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que cayera de rodillas en un aullido desesperado.

Como pude, agarré la varita que estaba sobre la mesita a lado de la cama de Potter y conjuré un patronus dándole la orden de que buscara al primer medimago que se encontrara y que le diera mi mensaje: vengan rápido a la habitación de mi esposo Harry Potter, estoy entrando en labor de parto.

Y mi cachorro de león salió corriendo despavorido del lugar. Me tomó por sorpresa esa nueva forma que había adoptado mi patronus. La primera vez que lo conocí tenía la forma de una boa; no me esperaba el cambio que tuvo, pero me alegraba de cierta forma saber que el pensamiento de mi hija diera a ese cachorro de león como resultado. Desvíe mi mirada al cuerpo de Harry y tomé su mano para apoyarme en él.

—A lo mejor me equivoqué en mi predicción de que nuestra hija sea… ¡ah! —me corté ante otro agudo dolor— Slytherin. Pero, por cómo me está tratando en estos momentos, me deja muy en claro que tiene prisa de que se haga lo que ella quiere: nacer.

Lo que no me esperaba era el cambio brusco en el ambiente cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a los medimagos que venían con una silla de ruedas. La razón de ese cambio había sido Harry que se estaba incorporando, justo en ese momento, sobre la cama.

—Harry…

—Después, Pansy. Primero hay que recibir a nuestra pequeña.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, los medimagos se dividieron el trabajo entre Harry y yo; por otro lado, las contracciones se hacían más constantes e insoportables; y por último, tenía a Harry sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado en esos tres meses que estuvo en coma.

 **SS** ت **HG**

La mañana había sido pesada. Séptimo año se me estaba haciendo muy tedioso de realizar, pero mantenía esa chispa de satisfacción de saber que seguía siendo tan eficiente y eficaz como siempre. Entre las clases, tareas, preparación de los EXTASIS, las reuniones con la manada, los malestares del embarazo y soportar a Snape, me estaba volviendo loca.

— _Ya somos dos_ —dijo cansada la loba.

Apenas era mediodía y ya sentía que no daba para más. Una molestia en mis piernas me hacía tomar pequeños descansos cada cierto tiempo. Inclusive, estaba tomando uno cerca de las mazmorras; estaba a punto de entrar a clase de pociones y, desde que mi barriga había crecido considerablemente, Severus tenía más consideración conmigo en ellas. Y me refería a ignorarme en toda clase. Sí. Excelente forma de dejarme en paz… Lo malo era que, entre más crecía mi bebé, más quería estar a su lado.

Desde el mes pasado, Snape, había dispuesto una mesa para mí cerca de su escritorio. Lo suficientemente lejos para darnos espacio y para que recibiera la magia que fluía de él. Era la clase en la que más fuerzas tenía.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se estaban aglomerando cerca de la puerta del aula de pociones, así que recargué mi frente en la pared para seguir reposando. No supe cuánto tiempo me perdí en la espera y en la meditación, pero la mano que se posó sobre mis hombros me hizo despegar el rostro de la pared.

Levanté la vista esperando ver la cara de algún alumno tratando de que le pasara los apuntes de la clase, sin embargo, fue el rostro preocupado de Snape la que me recibió.

—¿Te sientes bien, Granger? —preguntó en un murmullo; llevó su mano a mi mejilla y jalo de mi hombro para separarme por completo de la pared.

No contesté, ya que me estaba cuestionando el por qué no lo sentí llegar. Fruncí el ceño. Algo estaba mal, sentía una presión en el aire que no me dejaba respirar con normalidad. El toque caliente de las dos manos de Severus sobre mi rostro me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

—Severus… —dije en un hilo de voz. Me sostuve de su pecho cuando una oleada de energía me impactó.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —preguntó con inquietud en la voz.

Quise contestarle en esa ocasión, pero un dolor en mi vientre bajo me hizo doblarme y gruñir de asombro.

 _«No puede ser, ¡_ _estoy de_ _siete meses! ¡Ébano!»._

—El bebé, el bebé —fue lo único que pude decirle antes de ser atacada por otro horrible dolor.

— _Sabía que ya era tiempo. ¡A esto me refería cuando te dije que olvidábamos algo, Snape!_ —gritó el lobo.

Sabiendo que no tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba peleando Esteban, Ébano me sacó de mi ignorancia:

— _Fue mi error el no explicarte la etapa de embarazos en un lobo, Hermione. Pero tantas cosas que pasaron en estos meses me embotaron el cerebro._

— _Por favor dime lo que está pasando que no_ _entiendo_ _nada_ —rogué en mi mente sollozando por el dolor que sentía en las caderas.

— _Estás entrando en labor de parto._

— _¡Pero me faltan dos meses!_

— _No niña. Un embarazo lobuno no tiene un final_ _específico._ _Deja_ _te explico, por favor no me interrumpas_ —dijo al ver mi intención de interrumpir—. _Cuando un lobo nace por gestación y no por contaminación de la sangre con el veneno que trae nuestra saliva, el feto tiene dos procesos: el de formación de cuerpo y el de unión de almas. La primera es la que todo el mundo conoce; la segunda es cuando el alma del lobo gestante busca en_ _las_ _auras que se encuentran en su entorno, en un perímetro de ciento treinta kilómetros a la redonda, el aura de la persona que la Luna ha destinado para él. Y cuando lo hace, se realiza la primera unión de almas entre ellos dos… La segunda y última unión_ _es cuando tienen relaciones sexuales y se marcan uno al otro; y el feto lleva su proceso de crecimiento en los nueve meses predestinados, siempre y cuando la pareja del lobo gestante no sea un gestante. Cuando es un aura gestante la que encuentra el lobo y tiene menos meses que él, este tiene la capacidad de ralentizar su crecimiento hasta que su pareja llega al mismo número de días de gestación. Pero si el aura gestante tiene más meses que él, el lobo gestante apresura el crecimiento de sus células hasta emparejarla; todo esto para que nazcan el mismo día y tengan su primera unión._

Procesar esa información en un momento como ese, era una encomienda demasiado difícil de realizar. Mi cerebro estaba trabajando en toda su capacidad para tener entendimiento de lo que me acaban de contar.

—Eso quiere decir que el bebé que está creciendo en Hermione ya encontró a su alma y… —nos interrumpió Severus.

—Que es un gestante —terminé su oración en un grito.

— _Exacto_ ―dijeron Esteban y Ébano al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es imposible… Bueno, no imposible, sino que es hilarante todo esto que tienen los lobos —habló Severus mientras me cargaba y ordenaba a unos alumnos de su casa que avisaran a Minerva que me llevaría a San Mungo, que la esperaríamos allá.

Puse mis manos tras su nuca para agarrarme bien y enterré la cara en su cuello, dejando que su aroma me tranquilizara todo lo posible. Había sido muy irresponsable de mi parte no haberme informado de lo que estaba viviendo mi bebé. Todavía no había nacido y ya le había fallado en algo.

En esos momentos entendí el porqué de tantas cosas anormales que no venían en los libros, pero que sentía cada día: un hambre voraz, un cambio horrible de humor, las ganas intensas de querer tener los mimos de Severus sobre mi piel todo en tiempo y a cualquier hora. Entre otras cosas que no había podido darles una explicación concreta.

—Ya estamos por llegar al hospital, resiste un poco más.

—Está bien. Solo… solo no dejes que le pase algo malo al bebé, por favor —murmuré sobre su cuello, apretando el agarre en su nuca y ahogando un sollozo.

Se detuvo justo en la entrada del hospital y me tomó del mentón para que alzara el rostro. Clavó sus ónices, que reflejaban una emoción que nunca le había visto antes, en mis perlas y susurró con una caricia en mis labios:

—Tienes muy poca fe en la fortaleza que tienen tú y este bebé que está pidiendo a gritos conocer la luz del mundo. ¿No te das cuenta que el amor es lo que está haciendo que este pequeño o pequeña adelante su nacimiento? Nuestro bebé no fue concebido con amor, pero él nos obligó a querernos y, ahora, él está siendo responsable de sus actos.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? —pregunté curiosa.

—Que a nuestro bebé no va a pasarle nada malo. Al contrario: tengo la plena certeza de que será un niño fuerte —dijo, reanudando el paso.

—¿Un niño? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es un niño? —repliqué al ser depositada en una camilla. No solté su mano en ningún momento.

—Porque cuando veníamos, Minerva me mandó un patronus con un interesante mensaje… —detuvo sus palabras cuando me doblé sobre la camilla con otra contracción—. Inhala, exhala y cuenta hasta diez —dijo. Continuó con su explicación—: Ese dichoso mensaje decía que la señora Potter había entrado también en labor de parto… justo a la misma hora en la que entraste tú, Hermione —terminó con cierto fastidio en la voz.

Casi se me salen los ojos del asombro. Y me reí con ganas, ¡con lo que le encantaba a Severus la presencia de Harry y resultaba que eran consuegros!

—Súper gracioso, Granger. Me fascina que te estés divirtiendo.

—Es que sí es gracioso, Snape —comenté entre lágrimas de dolor y risa.

Ya no pudo contestarme, porque los medimagos lo apartaron de mí para acomodarme en una cama, solo que Esteban intervino en la decisión y pidió, con amabilidad, que me llevaran al mismo cuarto en el que estaban atendiendo a Pansy. Al principio, no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero cuando les explicó de forma general las razones, no dudaron en hacerlo.

Algo me decía que mis contracciones estaban conectadas a las de Pansy, ya que se me habían calmado. A ella le habían puesto una poción que bajaba la intensidad hasta que se dilatara los centímetros necesarios.

Su desconcierto se hizo presente al ver mi camilla entrar a su habitación; no había notado lo que Severus ya había visto.

—Vaya, vaya… El ogro durmiente decidió despertar de su letargo.

Iba a preguntarle que a qué se refería, pero dio un cabeceo hacía donde estaba Pansy y volteé a ver… La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más grande al ver mi cara de maravilla. Tiempo era lo que menos teníamos en esos momentos y no pudimos hablar de nada, ya que los medimagos que se harían cargo de los partos entraron y se acomodaron con cada una.

—Muy bien, señoras. Dadas las circunstancias del extraño embarazo de la señora Prince, los bebés nacerán en coordinación. Y viendo bien… —un gruñido de parte de Severus le hizo quitar la vista de cierta zona intima que era necesaria que el medimago viera. Puse los ojos en blanco con la idiotez de esos dos.

—Me vale un carajo que tengas celos, Prince. Pero soy yo la que tiene a un bebé que me está partiendo en dos para poder nacer. —Lo miré con la mandíbula apretada y con ganas de arrancarle esas greñas grasientas—. ¡Así que evítate la vergüenza de tener que sacarte y ordenarte como tu alfa que no entres para nada! ¿Estamos? —siseé así como él solía hacerlo.

Nos retamos un buen tiempo hasta que dio un cabeceó de asentimiento al medimago que procedió con su trabajo.

Juntaron las camillas para que Pansy y yo estuviéramos lo más cerca posible. La observé con una ceja alzada; no había hablado para nada, pero sus ojos hablaban más de lo que ella quería: estaba feliz de que su esposo y su bebé estuvieran con ella.

—Tienes muchas cosas qué explicarme, muggle —dijo con burla.

—Por supuesto, snob sangre pura.

Tomamos los bordes de las camas para acomodarnos, esperando el momento en el que le quitarían el efecto de la poción a Pansy, haciendo que regresaran las contracciones con toda su potencia. Cuando dieron la señal, Harry tomó las manos de Parkinson en apoyo. Desvíe la mirada a Severus con las dos cejas alzadas esperando una reacción de su parte, se limitó a devolverme la mirada con una sonrisa altiva.

—Eres imposible.

 **SS** ت **HG**

La felicidad me embragaba al sentir el calor de la manos de Harry en las mías. Con cada empuje que daba, esa felicidad se hacía más grande.

Escuchaba al medimago darnos las señales de puje y descanso. No importaba el dolor que tuviera que pasar para poder tener conmigo a mi pequeña; Harry me sonreía y besaba mis mejillas. A veces me tenía que aguantar las ganas de reír al escuchar las discusiones entre el profesor Snape y Hermione.

No imaginé que su bebé nacería al mismo tiempo que le mío. Tenía entendido que le faltaba tiempo, pero ya me explicarían después.

Llegó el momento esperado, ese en el que el medimago nos gritó que teníamos que dar todo de nosotras para poder recibir a nuestros bebés.

 **SS** ت **HG**

Severus me estaba distrayendo del dolor; al parecer, mi hijo venía más grande de lo previsto, pero no había problema alguno. Observé a mi derecha, que era donde estaban los Potter, y la pequeña chispa de celos se prendió cuando vi a Harry besar la frente de Pansy.

Un suspiro de anhelo salió de mi interior, pero no me atreví a reclamarle nada a Snape. No nos amábamos… más bien, él no me amaba como para darme esa muestra de cariño.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al recibir la orden del medimago. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y dejé que la magia de Ébano me envolviera… La boca se me desencajó el percatarme de un rastro de magia fuerte que llenaba más que la magia de Ébano.

Con temor de que fuera mi imaginación, llevé mis ojos a los de mi acompañante y vi la seriedad junto al sentimiento que le había visto en la entrada del hospital en sus ojos.

— _Que no lo haga en público no quiere decir que no lo sienta o quiera hacerlo._

Sus palabras llegaron a mí como una brisa en la mañana que me hizo sonreír y tomar confianza. No les iba a fallar.

Empujamos con todas nuestras fuerzas; arqueé el cuerpo hacía adelante para hacer más presión sobre mi vientre. El llanto corría por mi cara y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando creí que ya no iba a poder, sentí a mi esposo acomodarse atrás de mí y tomar la cara interna de mis rodillas para ayudarme con el esfuerzo.

—Respira. Respira —susurró en mi oído; bajó sus labios y depositó un beso en mi cuello—. Eres una gran mamá, uno más y termina todo.

Asentí antes de seguir su instrucción de respiración, me apoyé en él para continuar empujando. No pasó ni un minuto cuando el fuerte llanto de mi bebé se dejó oír junto al de la hija de Harry.

Fuimos testigos del momento exacto en el que la magia de ellos salió de sus cuerpos en dos esferas, las cuales se injertaron con rapidez en el cuerpo del otro. Un círculo amarillo los envolvió y las esferas volvieron a salir para regresar a su dueño.

Al terminar el intercambio, el medimago depositó en mis brazos a mi pequeño. Severus había tenido razón al decir que sería niño. Su cabello era de un negro intenso como el de su padre y se notaban los quiebres de los rizos que heredó de mí, su piel era pálida, su nariz era como la mía, sus labios… tan bellos como los de mi esposo. Pero lo que se llevaba el premio mayor eran sus ojos, que al abrirlos dejaron ver dos perlas de diferente color: el izquierdo, dejaba ver un azul agua y el derecho relucía el mismo tono que su papá; Severus se movió detrás de mí para poder ver a nuestro pequeño.

Le sonreí con lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos, él estaba perdido en la belleza de su « _hijo»_. Levantó una mano para tocar con su dedo índice la tierna mejilla. Pude jurar que se estaba aguantando el llanto. Nuestra conexión me lo decía; estábamos en punto de plena conexión entre los tres. Era un momento de familia. Y dejé correr las lágrimas de felicidad cuando sonrió para nosotros antes de volver a cerrar sus ojitos y caer dormido entre mis brazos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Granger —susurró con voz ronca. Volvimos a conectar nuestras miradas y gruñó para dejar caer sus labios sobre los míos para devorarlos con pasión; le respondí con la misma intensidad.

Era la primera vez que me felicitaba en público por algo que había hecho.

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	19. Fue en el Gran Comedor

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Primer final: Fue en el Gran Comedor_

* * *

—¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó desde la puerta.

Desvíe mi atención de mi pequeño y la posé sobre él. Sus ojos profundos eran difíciles de ignorar, así que me perdí en la profundidad del abismo de sus orbes negras. Era como si te hipnotizaran y te invitaran a nunca salir de ellos.

Me levanté de la cama, dejando a Caleb sobre esta, y me acerqué a mi supuesto marido que se alzaba en toda su altura imponente y fuerte. Si creía que no había notado en su voz un matiz de temblor estaba muy equivocado, creo que siempre se olvidaba que soy una licántropo y que puedo percibir muchos sonido que el oído normal no puede.

—Sí lo soy, Severus. Pero no sé a qué viene tu pregunta a estas alturas —comenté. Fruncí el ceño al ver que había adoptado una pose a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Es de suponer que, ya que tienes al hijo que tanto defendías en tus manos, estarás feliz de poner un punto final a la relación que se creó en nosotros con el embarazo… En pocas palabras: ya no te soy necesario de ahora en adelante.

No sabía si echarme a reír o enojarme por su estúpida conclusión. Aunque era obvio que mi mal carácter iba a salir a flote en todo eso:

—Eres un completo imbécil si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, Snape —siseé mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra querer dejarme con toda la responsabilidad que trae consigo un hijo! ¡Así como disfrutaste haciéndolo, así también tendrás que disfrutar el criarlo!

Me había alterado su idiotez. No podía creer que el hombre que se hacía llamar el príncipe mestizo e inteligente, fuera tan corto de sentimientos y coherencia en casos como estas. Pero lastimosamente, me habían hecho casarme con un hombre que era lento en creer que alguien podía

—¡Es una pena que tus actitudes para conmigo me hagan entender que no quieres que tenga ninguna interacción contigo y mi hijo! —explotó como nunca lo había hecho antes en mi contra. No siquiera cuando lo obligué a costarse conmigo.

—¿No tienes suficiente con las directas que te da Ébano cada vez que te tiene cerca? —Me acerqué más fiera a él; nuestros pechos chocaban, ya que Snape había bajado los brazos cuando gritó—. La loba te ha dejado muy claro lo que siente por ti y tú no haces nada para corresponder su amor. Y no me vengas a decir que ese amor es de para Esteban, él también tiene el amor de Ébano. Sin embargo no es suficiente con su amor, porque tú y él son el mismo y es como si al amor de Esteban le faltara la mitad.

—Pues eres una hipócrita, Granger. Porque tú también sabes que Esteban necesita tu amor y tampoco haces nada para darle animo. ¿O me vas a decir que eso no cuenta? ¿Eh? —dijo con suficiencia y reto en la voz.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos con todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Las palabras sobraban y se notaba que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de romper con ese tenso silencio.

—Severus… —No me dejó terminar.

—Se sincera, mujer. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó tomando mis brazos con delicadeza—. No te entiendo. Nunca lo he hecho. Hay días en los que te muestras tan cariñosa conmigo y otros en los que no quieres verme ni en pintura. —Suspiró con rendición—. Entiendo perfectamente que la loba me desee, me ame y haré todo lo posible para corresponderle ese amor inmerecido que me tiene… Pero, ¿estás dispuesta a llevar a cabo el sacrificio de amarme para que nuestros lobos tengan el amor que tanto desean?

Quise reírme en su cara y decirle que no haría ningún sacrificio porque yo ya lo amaba. Sin embargo, fueron mis ganas de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos lo que provocaron que cerrara la casi inexistente distancia entre los dos y probar sus labios una vez más.

Gemimos ante el contacto de nuestra piel. La loba ronroneó de gusto y aprobación.

—Por Merlín, Severus —susurré sobre sus belfos—. No me pidas algo para dar cuando ya está dado.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a sentir su reacción: la comisura de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa socarrona. Estaba claro que había caído en su juego, pero ya no m e podía arrepentir de haber dicho en voz alta mis sentimientos. Ya no más. Era desgastante tener que quedarme callada cuando veía a las alumnas coquetearle en el comedor, en el aula o en cualquier lado en el que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo y yo de verlo.

Me había cansado de guardar silencio y reprimir lo que por tantos años llevaba guardado en el alma. Amaba a Severus con todo mi corazón y era imposible contenerlo dentro de mí.

—Tardaste tanto en decirlo, Granger. Pensé que tendría que cruciarte hasta que lo dijeras.

—¿Serías capaz? —cuestioné sabiendo su respuesta.

—Soy capaz de muchas cosas menos de dañarte, de dañarlos —corrigió señalando al pequeño Caleb que hacía gorgoritos en la cama—. No obstante, ya estaba pensando en usar mis métodos para arrancarte esa declaración de los labios.

Y estaba completamente segura de que lo haría.

—Yo te… te amo, Severus. —Recargué mi frente en su pecho mientras recordaba para contarle—: Desde hace mucho tiempo que mi corazón late con el tuyo. Me revolvía el estomago el coraje de verte siempre rodeado de las alumnas de tu casa, que te coqueteaban descaradamente, y que tú hicieras como que no notabas nada. Les dabas el permiso indirecto de seguir con sus atenciones melosas. ¡No te rías! —me quejé al sentir su pecho vibrar. Hice un puchero de molestia que él no podía ver.

—Tenía que aparentar que pensaba igual que ellos, Hermione…

—¡Pues lo hacías muy bien porque muchas fueron las veces que te vi devolviéndoles el coqueteo! —Mis celos eran los que hablaban—. En fin. Me cansé de querer llamar tu atención de todas las maneras posibles y me enfrasqué en la tarea de olvidarte a cualquier costo.

—¿Un costo llamado Ron Weasley? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Asentí en e respuesta—. Fueron los años más amargos como profesor, me desquité con tus amigos la envidia que corría por mis venas al verte en sus brazos. Por lo menos puedo decir que mi coqueteo fue a distancia, tú te dedicabas a regalara abrazos a todo hombre que se te pusiera en frente.

La carcajada que salió de mi garganta fue potente; me tuve que separar de él para poder doblarme a mi gusto. Era tan adorable cuando se ponía celoso.

— _No se diga más. Como agradezco a la Luna que me diera a este bello hombre como pareja._

— _Cállate, pervertida._

— _¡Oye! Vengo en son de paz y me estás atacando sin razón_ —dijo ofendida la loba.

— _Bien que estás pensando en todos los tipos de amor que se pueden demostrar sobre una cama_

— _Déjame y te informo que esos pensamientos no son míos._ —Sonrió maliciosa—. _Yuo no tuve nada que ver con ellos, Prince. Eres tú la sucia que solo piensa en Severus como en un juguete sexual._

— _¡Salte de mi mente!_

— _¡Nunca!_

Sentir el dedo de mi esposo golpeando mi frente fue lo que me sacó de la infantil discusión que tenía con Ébano. Lo miré ceñuda y él alzó una ceja en burla… Eso solo significaba algo:

—Escuchaste, ¿cierto?

Su sonrisa ensanchándose fue su respuesta y me sentí morir de la vergüenza. Esa loba siempre tenía la maña de distraerme a tal grado en nuestras peleas que nunca me daba cuenta de que abría la conexión mental con Snape. ¡Ah! Y se aseguraba que solo oyera aquellas en las que quedaba como una pervertida hambrienta de mi marido.

 _Esto no es justo Merlín._

El bebé comenzó a llorara justo en el momento en el que le iba a reclamara su padre que era un metiche de primera igual a Dumbledore, pero ese niño apoyaba a su padre. Era demasiado inteligente para las dos semanas de edad que tenía.

Severus me tomó con delicadeza y me guió hasta la cama para hacerme sentar en ella. Luego, se dirigió al bebé y lo cargó quedándose parado al pie de la cama. Era una de las escenas que me encantaba ver todo los días, una de las que hacía que mi corazón se comprimiera de amor por ese hombre oscuro.

Era como si solo estuvieran Caleb y él en la recamara: se ponía a cantarle una nana de cuna muy hermosa. La primera vez que la oí quedé sorprendida al notar que era muggle. Sin embargo, al pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que Severus eres un magnifico padre. Se aseguraba siempre de darle su beso de buenas noches y de cantarle aunque el pequeño ya estuviera dormido.

Varias veces lo caché bañándolo en la tinita, a estilo muggle, mientras pensaba que yacía dormida en la habitación. Cuando le preguntaba que por qué olía el bebé tan rico me contestaba que era porque le había puesto loción. Me limitaba a darle la razón conocedora de que la verdad era otra.

Aunque en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente, Snape estaba muy consciente de que estaba junto a él en el mismo cuarto y que demostraba el amor a su hijo que se negaba mostrarme. Hasta ese día.

Los detalles como esos eran los que hacían que me enamorara con más intensidad de él. Muchos pensarán que el amor entre nosotros se dio muy rápido, pero… ¿Es llamarle rápido al amor que se ha tenido guardado desde tiempo atrás? No lo creo.

El amor que había, hay y siempre habrá entre Severus y yo no inició cuando tuvimos el gen licántropo corriendo por nuestras venas. No. El amor que hay entre los dos fue cultivado desde que nuestras miradas se conectaron la primera vez que nos vimos en el Gran Comedor: el día de mi llegada al mundo mágico, a Hogwarts.

Así que nuestro amor no fue de la noche a la mañana, muchos menos un año.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos, Hermione —comentó sin despegar su mirada de Caleb.

—Fui bendecida por el amor de un maravilloso hombre y por el de un adorable bebé que me llamará mamá algún día no muy lejano.

Desvió su atención del pequeño y la posó en mí. La dureza que reflejaban sus facciones me pusieron ansiosa, sentir que aumentó cuando se sentó a mi lado. Estaba atrapada en su belleza exótica, me tenía en sus manos.

—Ten por segura que en cuanto este pequeño se duerma, te demostraré cuán maravillosos es para mí que me correspondas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la de mis pies. Había aprendido que cada declaración que ese hombre era para cumplirse. Deseé hechizar a mi pequeño para que se durmiera más rápido y dejara que sus papis tuvieran un momento a solas…

— _Y luego me echas la culpa a mí, querida._ —Gruñí en respuesta.

* * *

 **(Capítulo sin editar)**

 **Contestando review:**

 **Kary Lupin:** ya van dos veces que se me va el rollo de contestarte xD como estoy acostumbrada a dejar inbox. Perooo bueno, hay que agradecer que se puede modificar los errores. En este capítulo no está lo que pides... Estará, pero no te diré en cuál de los dos que falta viene xD muchas greacias por leer la historia.

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	20. Imprevisible

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Segundo final: Imprevisible_

* * *

Era increíble la belleza que reflejaban los ojitos de mi bebé. Siempre me habían gustado el brillo que tenían los de mi esposo, pero verlos en nuestra hija y con un toque de inocencia (de la cual carecía Potter) era algo magnifico de admirar.

Mi pequeña Arianne ya tenía casi dos semanas de nacida y aún no cabía en la cuenta de que mi pequeña ya tenía un futuro marido. ¡Era consuegra de mi exjefe de casa! Una locura de la cual nunca me vi participar. Pero así eran las cosas; no paraba de reír, escondidas, cada vez que le insinuaba a Harry lo maravilloso que sería cuando nuestra pequeña creciera y que llegara a la casa anunciando que estaba comprometida con el primogénito de los Prince.

No me cansaba de burlarme de sus reacciones. Incluso un día le comenté que ya estaba preparando el posible banquete para la boda de Arianne…

«— _¡Estás demente si crees que dejaré que mi hija se case con ese mocoso! ¡Antes me le hago un obliviate que ser familiar de ese murciélago!_ ».

Sabía que lo decía de broma porque por las noches, cuando creía que estaba dormida, lo escuchaba susurrarle a la niña que no importaba si le daba su corazón a Prince si ella era feliz junto a él, que ya había estado a punto de hacerla infeliz y que no estaba dispuesto a ser el causante de dolor en su vida.

Suspiré un poco cansada mientras despegaba mi mirada de la niña. La estaba meciendo en el sillón, cabe destacar que era una bebé muy tranquila. Sin embargo, lo que me tenía desgastada era la recuperación de magia que había perdido durante el parto y sobre todo… que Harry llevaba actuando muy raro desde hacía unos días.

A los tres días de haber salido del hospital, tuvimos una charla muy intensa y fuimos lo más sinceros en ella. Tocamos varios puntos que nos hirieron a los dos, buscamos cómo resolverlos para llevar un buen matrimonio y se tocó la posibilidad de tener una relación de amor.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba, porque sí anhelaba tener una relación eterna con él. No obstante, me daba mucho miedo entregarle mi corazón y que no supiera cuidarlo o viceversa, que yo no supiera valorar y cuidar el amor que Potter tenía para mí.

Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que lo primordial era sanar nuestra heridas, conocernos, cortejarnos, amar a nuestra pequeña y dejar que le tiempo se encargara de consolidar nuestro amor. Era algo loco, pero que estaba funcionando… hasta hacía setenta y dos horas. Cuatro mil trecientos veinte minutos que tenía Potter de no dirigirme la palabra. Hasta se aseguraba de ir a dormir a la recamara cuando yo ya estaba más que dormida.

Su forma de actuar me estaba llevando a creer que lo que había empezado a nacer entre nosotros no era tan fuerte y que solo había sido una ilusión entre nosotros. Algo que nunca fue destinado a ser.

—Agg… —Los gorgojeos de mi pequeña me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Qué pasó, mi amor? —pregunté. Era consciente de que no me contestaría, pero eso no quería decir que no me entendía.

Estaba completamente segura que mi hija no era una bebé común, descartando que era la pareja de un licántropo, algo en ella siempre me hacía ponerle mucho atención: su mirada. Su mirar esmeralda atrapaba con fuerza los de cualquiera y te hacía sentir como si supiera tus más profundos secretos. Sospechaba que sabía los míos a la perfección.

—Es hermosa, ¿cierto? —irrumpió una suave voz desde la entrada; me limité a reconocer a mi marido en ella—. Fueron muchos los años en los que siempre me habían metido en la cabeza que no merecía una familia, ya que era un fenómeno que no era digno de amar y ser amado. —Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared, percibía que se había enfrascado en un remolino de recuerdos desagradables. Suspiró antes de proseguir—: Fue algo _mágico_ cuando Hagrid fue por mí a esa casucha… Algo en mi interior me dijo que ya iban a acabarse mis días de soledad y, no se equivocó. Cuando entré al comedor, me perdí en la belleza del lugar —de repente, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí con ímpetu.

—Hogwarts siempre ha sido hermoso —dije con un poco de dificultad, me sentía intimidada ante la fuerza que desprendía su cuerpo. Todavía me costaba aceptar la magia de Harry a mi alrededor.

—Así es. Siempre ha sido un placer admirarla… —Estaba completamente segura que no solo hablaba de la escuela.

Atraje a Arianne más cerca de mi pecho y la acomodé para levantarme con ella. La actitud de Potter no me estaba gustando nada, mucho menos teniendo un historial nada agradable con este tipo de reacciones.

—¿Qué sucede Po…?

—Harry. —Lo miré extrañada—. Dime por mi nombre, por favor. No quiero escuchar que me digas Potter cuando lo digas lleno de ese sentimiento.

No sabía de lo que me hablaba, pero su semblante dejó de ser ausente y lo que vi me conmovió en el alma: esos pozos profundos reflejaban culpa. Mentiría al decir que seguía sin entender nada, sin embargo, mi cuerpo en tensión y la forma en la que protegía a mi hija me hicieron entender el porqué de su petición.

—Lo… lo siento, Harry —susurré. No lo pensé dos veces al acercarme a él y acunar su mejilla con mi mano—. Perdón mi _amor,_ pero debes entender que aun guardo un poco de reticencia a tu magia. No quiero que pienses que hay rencor en mi corazón hacia ti. —Por primera vez me había atrevido a llamarle de esa forma y me gustó hacerlo—. Te amo, Harry y sé que nuestro pasado no ha sido tan hermoso, que nuestro futuro pinta incierto…

Lo vi fruncir el ceño lo último que comenté.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sonreí un poco nerviosa.

—Desde hace días te… te siento un poco diferente conmigo —murmuré en un hilo de voz. Deslicé mi mano de su rostro y me refugié mi mirar en aparentar que ponía atención a mi pequeña Arianne—. A lo mejor te cansaste de verme siempre a la defensiva, te entiendo. Es difícil soportar a una Slytherin sangre pura como yo. No es la primera vez que llego a fastidi-iar a alguien… —dejé al aire la oración. Se me cortó la voz de solo pensar que mi indecisión o falta de demostración de cariño hacia lo llevaran a tomar la decisión que mi mente formulaba.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio; la niña estaba atenta a nuestra conversación, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma, como esperando el momento en el que nos decidiéramos a hablar. Fue cuando volví a confirmar que Arianne era demasiado inteligente para su corta edad: después de darnos una última mirada altercada, empezó a llorar con ganas. Se notaba que era mi hija, pues tenía una capacidad de aturdir a la gente con su tremendo grito emberrinchado.

Sin esperarlo, Harry se arrancó a reírse y me quitó a la niña de las manos para acunarla cerca de su rostro; luego, acarició su nariz con la de él. El amor que se tenían uno al otro era palpable desde kilómetros ala distancia. Me llegaba a sentir fuera de lugar con sus demostraciones de amor…

No me había dado cuenta de que había bajado la cabeza hasta que sentí sus labios besar mi cabello y su mano enredarse en mi cintura.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, cariño. Esa es la razón por la que me comporté tan extraño los días pasados, no quería que nada me arruinara lo que he preparado para los tres.

Abrí los ojos de lo impactada que me dejaron sus palabras y alcé la cabeza con rapidez. Me sonrió con coquetería y jactancia al imaginarse el rumbo de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

—Yo… yo pensé…

—Me imagino lo que pensaste, Pansy —refutó sin rastro del animo anterior. Estaba muy serio e imperturbable, según él, porque podía ver la rigidez de los músculos de sus hombros—. Pero debe quedarte muy claro, _cariño_ —pareció más una amenaza que nada— que tú eres mi única mujer así como yo soy tu único hombre.

Terminó con una sonrisa burlona. Se le olvidaba que hablaba con una Slytherin bien entrenada.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que eres el único? —pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa que se anchó al ver que su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por un ceño pronunciadamente fruncido.

No aguanté las ganas de carcajearme y burlarme de él. Solo movió la cabeza en negación y se unió a mi regocijo.

Sabíamos que las cosas no habían empezado nada bien, pero teníamos muy en claro que nuestro futuro era imprevisible… pero eso no significaba que la tristeza de antaño volvería a sufrirse en el futuro. Costó sangre llegar a donde estábamos y costaría lágrimas de felicidad llegar a donde queríamos.

Lo importante era que estábamos los tres juntos para amarnos y si no era suficiente… pues se podría ampliar la familia.

* * *

 **(Capítulo sin editar)**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


	21. Almas tontas, espíritus fuertes

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 _Alejandro Potter, Aliteru, B3ty, Beckisita, Captain Anniah, CeecyC, Chibik-Lady, Christine C, Denef, Denisse623, EmmySlyn, Eydren Snape, Fanny SG, Gred-y-Feorge, , IsisSnape1504, Jenifermorales5396, Jenny Hatake, Jisi Snape, KamyMunozSS, Kasfajne, Kharlasevsnape, LauLawliet, LisbesthCullen1993, LiteraturaBurst, MaiVegeta, Mariana Okazaki, Montse Rickman, Mosi Uchiha, Natsumi No Chiharu, Nicangel03, NymphadoraGranger95, Pandora Hellsing Riddle, Parejachyca, Phie.98, , RenBellatrix, .PRINCE7, Siy Simon, Vanlui, Yazmin Snape, Zerieka, albasnape, camtokio, darkselire, harunalin8767, isadora32, ivicab93, .942, katharyass, lesma de malfoy, lilirios, luz gabriela, marelin54, minerva91, phoenix1993, roxysnape3, selin3838, sheldonlovespenny, tenshin anime, yolanda03081991, yue yuna, zuleandris, Cascabelita, Isabelsnape, Khalit, Mery215, Odette B, Xerxes Eli, dani asmar potter, milicastro292, , Kary Lupin, S-CPHR (Valtmiz), Tsuna, SamanthaBlack30, tefs..._

 **Por haber estado estos siete meses junto a mí viendo crecer esta historia. Les agradezco con todo mi corazón que se tomaran el tiempo de leerme, poner en favoritos, en follow o dejar comentario. Neta que pido a Dios que los bendiga en gran manera por el apoyo otorgado a mi persona.**

 **Pero, sobre todo, quiero agradecer a mi amada MrsDarfoy que tuvo fe en mí y en la historia, que me enseñó a lo largo de estos 21 capítulos lo que es no rendirse y creer en lo que tu mente desea plasmar. Gracias, bella, por todo. Te amo.**

* * *

 _Epílogo: Almas tontas, espíritus fuertes_

* * *

 _Veintidós años después..._

Cuando Pansy termina de hablar, se instala el silencio en la habitación y tengo los nervios a flor de piel. Sé que no tardarán en reaccionar y, conociéndolos, sé que seremos su comidilla por varios años. ¡Pero se le tuvo que ocurrir a la loba la grandísima idea de hacerlo!

— _Uy… Me cansa que siempre me quieran echar la culpa de sus actos como si los hubiera puesto bajo imperio y los hubiese obligado a llevar a cabo mis ideas_ —se queja la loba con mal humor.

— _¡Es que eres tú la que siempre hace que Harry y Severus compitan por cualquier idiotez!_

— _Bah. Esos son pretextos que ellos utilizan para hacer lo que siempre han querido: mostrar quién es el mejor papá. Aunque es una riña totalmente estúpida, porque cada hijo defenderá a su padre, y no se puede negar que es demasiado divertido verlos haciendo el ridículo cada dos por tres._

— _No te negaré ese hecho, pero en esta ocasión te has pasado del límite… ¡Nos involucraste a Pansy a mí en todo este rollo!_ —grito exasperada por la actitud tan «me vale todo» de la loba.

— _¿Sabes qué? Bye. Eres peor que Umbridge cuando te pones en este plan de limón chupado._

Cierra la conexión Ébano y casi me quiero morir del coraje que me está haciendo pasar. No puedo creer que después de tantos años y de mi madurez, la loba tenga esa facilidad de hacerme perder el control. Ya ni mi marido me saca tanto de quicio como esa grosera.

Suspiro buscando paz interior… Paz que queda al olvido al escuchar el estruendo de carcajadas en la sala.

—¡Es tan hilarante todo esto que nos han contado, madre! –exclama Arianne, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos que salen a causa de tanta risa—. Nunca pensé que la historia de mis padres y de mis suegros sería tan…

—¿Anti-romance? ¿Cómica? ¿Increíble? —la interrumpe Caleb; que la sujeta por detrás, ya que ella está sentada entre sus piernas cerca de la chimenea—. La historia de mis suegros es la historia más triste y rara que jamás había escuchado o leído, y eso que le hago competencia a mi madre. — _¡Que siga soñando si piensa que me va a superar ese escuincle!_ —. ¡Madre! ¡Si vas a decirme escuincle en tu mente, asegúrate de que la conexión con la manada esté cerrada. Me dejas en ridículo en frente de mis hermanos —se queja haciendo un puchero de falsa ofensa.

—Pues tu madre no está tan equivocada en darte esa denominación… _Caleb_ ―sisea mi esposo desde su lugar, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia que promete unos buenos crucios si seguía burlándose de él.

Veo a mi hijo tragar pesado y refugiarse en la espalda de mi adorable nuera. Estoy completamente segura que esa niña ama demasiado a mi retoño, porque si aguanta la hiperactividad que tiene gracias a Eduardo (el lobo de este) quiere decir que hay mucho, exagerado amor… Aunque también hay que darle el crédito a la paciencia de Astrid (la esencia de lobo que tiene Arianne desde que mi hijo la marcó como su pareja oficial).

—¡Es que no puedes negar, padre, que tienes la pinta de ser un hombre inquebrantable, que no le tiene miedo a nada. ¡Ni siquiera temblaste ante Voldemort! Y resulta que te pusiste a temblar por culpa de una lobita ardiente que te quería devorar! —Otra ronda de carcajadas se deja oír por retumbando en las paredes.

Quiero seguir enojada; la verdad que pongo todo mi empeño en seguir con esa mala actitud. Pero el ver a mis _hijos_ convivir de esta forma con su padre me derrite el corazón y, aún más, que mi amado esposo no pueda disimular la satisfacción que tiene al sentir el amor que sus hijos le profesan.

Ya que fueron muchos los años que nos costaron, también Esteban y Ébano tuvieron su parte, convencer a Severus de que era digno de tener una familia, esa que siempre se le había sido negada por el destino en su pasado. No fue tarea fácil y, literalmente, mi forma de hacerlo fue dándole lo que tanto él temía: muchos hijos. Así es, mi matrimonio dio muchos frutos a lo largo de estos veintidós años: tengo seis hijos y dos más en camino.

El primero en llegar a nuestro hogar fue el pequeño Caleb, quien cuentaya con veintidós años de edad. Como saben, fue el que provocó que nuestro mundo se volviera patas para arriba; ni hablar de su tormentoso nacimiento junto al de su mate, Arianne. Esa niña, que era todo lo contrario a mi hijo, tenía a Caleb y a su lobo, Eduardo, comiendo de su mano y bajo obediencia. Aunque él está empeñado en decir no es verdad, todos sabemos que es un mandilón hecho y derecho.

Una risilla se me escapa al recordar la vez que Arianne supo que tenía una loba en su interior, después de que Caleb la marcara sin su consentimiento… Ahí todo Londres se dio cuenta que nunca debes hacer enojar a los descendientes de Potter-Parkinson, porque serán tu peor pesadilla por los siglos de los siglos. Lo que provocó que esto pasara fue un arranque de celos al estilo Granger: Caleb vio que su novia había saludado a su mejor amigo y él pensó cosas que no eran… dando como resultado que la marcara frente a todos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Es su estrellita, según él.

« _Se me hace tan familiar esa escena, pero menos salvaje. Aunque sí territorial_ » _._

Fue una maravilla ser testigo número uno de la paliza que le puso la loba, Astrid, a mi pequeño hijo de diecisiete años por aquel entonces. Se ha de pensar que soy mala madre, pero reconozco que mi hijo merecía que le pusieran un estate quieto en todas las de la ley por tamaña locura e insensibilidad de troglodita que mostró esa vez… Además de que Severus ya no tenía paciencia para ser condescendiente con él. Por esa razón es su nuera favorita.

«— _¡Toda persona que sea capaz de hacer sudar frío a su retoño es digno de su admiración!_ ».

Había dicho cuando Minerva pidió hablar con él para hacerle saber del castigo que obtendría, Severus no fue suave y exigió que se le diera una semana de vacaciones a su nuera, ya que ese sería el peor castigo para su hijo: estar lejos de su mate recién tomada. Y así se hizo, desde ese entonces mi hijo ha sido más cuidadoso en su forma de actuar alrededor de Arianne y de Severus. Pero aprovecha esta reunión familiar para soltarse la cuerda del cuello y ser libre de hablar como le gusta: burlándose de todos.

En fin. Caleb fue el primero en llegar… El segundo fue… ¡Merlín Santo! ¿Qué hice para tanto castigo? Y no me refiero a que no estaba feliz porque venía otro bebé en camino. No. El problema fue que mi embarazo fue espantoso, peor que con el de Caleb.

Cuando supimos que sería una niña, el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza fue Eileen. Mi suegra era un amor, me dolió saber la historia de su muerte y que Severus no la pudo disfrutar como siempre había querido. Supe la historia gracias al cuadro que encontré en la casa que tenía mi esposo en la Hilandera, estaba en la recámara que nunca quería abrir solo o acompañado. Entendí el por qué y no quise angustiarlo con preguntas incomodas, con las que aún no estaba preparado para contestar; sin embargo, ella me sacó de muchas dudas y fue clave para poder llegar al corazón necio de Severus.

Lo segundo que se me vino a la mente fue la curiosidad por saber el nombre de su loba. A lo largo de mis embarazos fui entendiendo que los lobos también son mis hijos, ya que no son por nacidos de la forma en la que Ébano, Esteban y Astrid fueron concebidos: a través de una mordida. No. Eduardo y Eunice eran mis hijos en toda la palabra, compartíamos el mismo ADN. Algo difícil de entender y aceptar, pero no imposible.

Total, los primeros cinco meses de gestación de Eileen fueron los más hermosos del mundo… hasta que supimos que los Potter-Parkinson estaban embarazados.

¡Sí! ¡Severus entró en cólera al saber que era un niño el que venía en camino! El estúpido lo supo antes que yo y no me dijo nada, pero se atrevió a prohibirme visitar a mi hermano y a su esposa por dos meses sin darme explicación alguna de qué carajos estaba sucediendo para que se pusiera en ese mal plan. Como a inicios del octavo mes, Pansy pudo visitarme y me contó todo: que mi pequeña estaba destinada a Cesar, el hijo de Harry.

Ese mismo día, mi Eileen no dejó de moverse. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero era dolorosa la forma en la que se movía dentro de mí. Hasta que, tres horas después, se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que Pansy juntara su panza a la mía. Tuve el pequeño presentimiento que siendo mates y mi niña inquieta, siendo ella la loba pues... algo tenía que ocurrir, ¿no?

¡Eso era lo que quería Eileen! Entrar en contacto con su amado…

—¡Mamá! ¡No se vale! —Me saca de mis pensamientos el grito de la susodicha—. Tú ya estabas esperando a Caleb a mi edad y no me dejan unir mi vida para siempre con mi bello Cesar —dramatizó. Abrazando a su pareja y enterrando la cabeza de este entre sus pechos.

Oh sí. Se me olvidaba mencionar que era la urgida en marcar territorio, a sus diecinueve años, igual a su padre cuando este dejó de esconderse del amor… Lo malo es que nadie puede voltearme a ver por la amenaza de un potente cruciatus. Que hoy en día me pregunto cómo se llegaba a enterar de aquellos que lo hacían, sospecho que me puso un encantamiento. Pero es algo que me tengo que desquitar, no se quedará sin recibir su castigo.

Como decía, Eileen tiene las benditas ganas de casarse con Cesar por la sencilla razón de que quiere dejar muy en claro, a todas las _zorras_ (así las denomina mi hija), que ella es la dueña de su corazón y de su cama. Eunice, que su nombre significaba victoriosa, está más que de acuerdo con ese cometido. Y no van a parar hasta tenerlo hecho, no por nada se llamaba así. Mi hija y su loba siempre han demostrado que cualquier cosa que se les meta en la cabeza, por muy malo o bueno que aparenten ser, lo lograrán. Por el honor Prince que lo lograban.

—Ya hablamos sobre ese tema, Eileen. Sabes que Severus se pone delicado cada vez que tocas ese pequeño asunto.

—¿Pequeño asunto? ¡Pequeño asunto mis hue… que no tengo!

—¡Eileen! Por favor, hay niños presentes —grita Cesar aguantando la risa.

Cada vez que veo a mis hijos junto a los de Harry alucino de vergüenza, todo el mundo pensó que los mío serían niños fríos y serios como su padre. Más lejos de la realidad no puede estar, mis retoños son los más revoltosos en todo Londres; ni siquiera se salvaban los más pequeños en entrar en ese rango, superados solamente por los Weasley. Esos sí son el terror de Hogwarts.

Pansy se pasa una mano por la cara tratando de controlar la sonrisa que se quiere posar en su rostro. Ella es la culpable de que mi hija sea tan mal hablada, mi pequeña siempre fue testigo de las peleas que tuvo con Harry. Tanto así que su primera palabra no fue mamá, fue _carajo._ Otra razón por la que Severus repudiaba la unión entre Prince-Potter, ya tiene suficiente con tolerara Arianne y a Caleb juntos como para sumarle a estos dos.

Lástima Severito que el destino y la Luna no piensan de la misma forma.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre sea un necio que no quiera que nos unamos en matrimonio. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que dé gracias que le estoy pidiendo permiso, porque en cualquier momento me vale su opinión y te secuestro, mi amor! —dice al tomar la cara del colorado Cesar entre sus manos y repartirle besos por toda la cara—. Y no creas que no sé que Sebastián está súper dispuesto en ser secuestrado. Es ridículo que nos quieran separar cuando ya te marqué, mi amado.

—Pero eso no importa, Eunice —contestó Sebastián—. Porque sé muy bien que eres la que pone esos pensamientos pervertidos en la mente de Eileen, aunque ella no los necesita, tú eres la que le pone más pasión. Si seguimos viviendo separados es porque respetamos y honramos a nuestros padres. Ya escuchaste la historia de cada uno de ellos. ¿No crees que merezcan que sus hijos se casen por las buenas y no por obligación así como ellos? —Levanta las manos, evitando que Eunice lo interrumpa—. No estoy diciendo que tú me estás obligando a casarme contigo, porque te amo. Pero, fíjate bien, Caleb y Arianne llevan cinco años de estar marcados el uno por el otro, y aun así no han pasado de la línea de los besos. Tienen muy en claro que no hay mejor momento para disfrutar del sexo que en el matrimonio, porque se aman y saben que son más que compatibles en ese aspecto. De igual manera debemos de ser nosotros, Eileen y Eunice, por amor a nosotros y a nuestros padres, hay que actuar correctamente. Nos casaremos aunque tu papá diga que no —se escucha un carraspeo ahogado por parte de Severus—; sé que está dispuesto a verte feliz aunque tenga que estar amarrado a un Potter como yerno. Así que hay que responderle con ese mismo sacrificio, esperemos un tiempo. Ya tenemos el sí de todos, hay que terminar nuestras carreras: tú de modista mágico-muggle y yo de arquitectura mágica. No podemos depender de la fortuna de nuestros padres por siempre, hay que pensar en nuestros futuros hi…

—¡Por eso eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Gracias Luna por darme a un hombre tan bello como él! —Ya se me hacía raro que no saliera con su griterío mi pequeña.

La valentía de Cesar se va por el retrete con ese efusivo abrazo. Estoy feliz, Severus también, por la alegría de nuestros hijos. Harry toma la mano de Pansy y la besa, susurrándole algunas palabras al oído que la hace sonreír con ternura. Desvío mi mirada a Severus y me la sostiene con un brillo de orgullo. Puede hablar lo que quiera, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo que realmente sienta. Y sus hijos siempre serán su debilidad, sin importa si son niñas o niños. Para él, todos derriten su corazón por igual.

—No sé en qué momento pasamos de hablar cosas dolorosas del pasado de nuestros padres, a tener una trifulca causada por la flor más delicada de la familia Prince —habló con sarcasmo el tercer hijo de los Potter… y segundo yerno de Severus solo que este no es de la misma edad que mi hija.

Henry tiene dieciocho años de edad y Adara tiene diecisiete. Ese es el embarazo que más amé tener en la vida. Fuera de preocupaciones, donde pude descansar sin temor a un esposo celoso de los hijos no natos de su consuegro… Pero nos confiamos demasiado, cuando nació mi pequeña Adara no pudimos parar su llanto en todo el día hasta que un niño de un añito, de piel medio bronceada, cabello moreno y rebelde, y de ojos de un azul de infarto (que no supe de quién los sacó, sino que unos meses después supimos que los había heredado de su tatarabuelo materno) se zafó del agarre de sus padres para caminar, como pudo, en dirección a mi cama pidiendo ser cargado para estar a la altura de mi bebé. Snape fue el encargado de que cumplir su petición.

Adara se calló al instante en el que olfateó al pequeño niño cerca de ella. Un gruñido de parte de Severus acompañó a la risa que soltó la pequeña. Me sorprendí al escuchar ese sonido, ya que era muy joven para poder hacerlo.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ese niño es el segundo ser más serio y frío que existe en el planeta, está debajo de Severus en ese rango. Sacó lo Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra: es arrogante, soberbio, déspota, orgulloso. Fuera la persona favorita de mi esposo, ya que también era un genio en pociones, aunque todavía nadie me superaba… no por mucho tiempo y no por él, ¡gracias a Merlín! Regresando al tema que nos apetece, le caería muy bien a Severus si no fuera porque le ha roto el corazón a mi pequeña Adara tantas veces con su personalidad.

Le han tocado a uno de sus hijos y él no puede tolerarlo. Han sido tantas las veces en las que hemos encontrado a nuestra niña llorar desconsolada sobre lo primero que encuentra en su camino… retorciéndose del dolor causado por las caricias y besos aventureros que comparte su mate con otras chicas. Era la razón por la que me arrepentía de haber dado la idea de que despertara a los lobos de los Potter para que se fueran acostumbrando a la convivencia desde temprana edad. Eso se hace cuando ellos llegan a la edad de catorce años, siempre y cuando sean pareja de alguno de nuestros hijos.

Ni Harry puede creer que su hijo sea tan sádico en ese aspecto, porque ya nos hemos dado cuenta que lo hace por placer. Por ver a nuestra hija sufriendo por su causa. El día que nos enteramos de que esa es su intención, Severus no soportó no hechizarlo. Harry no metió las manos esa vez, pues es consciente de que a veces son buenos unos buenos hechizos.

Recordamos cuando tuve que ponerle un alto por cómo trataba a Pansy. Su hijo es igual sólo que por otro rumbo: mujeriego.

No obstante, desde hace una semana el chaval se ha comportado de diferente forma. Pansy lo notó, pues enseguida vino a decirme que su hijo ha dejado de llevar muchachas a su casa, que lo ve suspirar con la mirada perdida por toda la casa. Me impuse la tarea de checar el comportamiento de mi hija y observé que ya no lloraba de dolor. Todavía seguía melancólica, pero ya no era golpeada por la traición.

—Pues si mi hermana es una flor delicada, tú eres el hombre más tierno y agradable del mundo —refutó Erasma.

Es una loba que se caracteriza por su amabilidad y devoción, pero cuando la hacían enfadar se debía de tener cuidado. Y ella ya estaba cansada del trato de su mate, incluso estaban en proceso de una toma de decisión muy difícil para un lobo: el rechazo. Esa era la angustia que acogía a Adara desde hace dos días; Erasma estaba firme en que era lo mejor, aunque estuvieran en peligro de muerte.

Puesto que un lobo sin fuerza, si era rechazado o él rechazaba, la separación de sus almas conectadas drenaba mucho poder. Si no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, morían.

—Y tú eres una arrastrada que solo se la pasa llorando para llamar mi atención.

Todo rastro de camarería que hubo hace unos momentos se esfumó con ese comentario. Hay una tensión bastante palpable alrededor de ellos; están sentados uno frente a otro, solo que él está en el mueble para tres personas y ella en el de una.

Le doy una mirada rápida a Pansy y me cabecea, así que tomo mi varita con disimulo apuntando a Severus que tiene los nudillos blanco de tanto apretarlas y recito un petrificus totalis. Abre los con sorpresa antes de sentirlo en mi mente:

— _¿Qué haces, Granger? Ese malnacido tiene que pagar por maltratar a mi hija. A nuestra hija, por si no lo recuerdas. ¡Suéltame!_

— _No puedo hacerlo, Severus. Nuestra pequeña ha tomado una decisión muy dolorosa y tenemos que apoyarla, no poner cosas peor de lo que ya pitan._

— _¿A qué decisión te refieres? Dime, Hermione, porque no creo..._

—Tienes razón, Henry. Y creo que ya es hora de que tenga un poco de dignidad, de amor propio. —Su voz se quiebra con las últimas palabras. No puede mirarlo a los ojos, pero para rechazarlo es necesario el contacto visual—. Por lo tanto, he llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de que Attis muestra un amor incondicional hacia a mí, te amo tanto como para tenerte amarrado a algo que no deseas. Que nunca estuvo en tu querer, ya que siempre viste como obligación.

Por la de la mayoría entiendo que se dan una idea de lo que quiere hacer, aunque el aludido no se da por enterado. Yo ya había hablado con Harry y Pansy de lo que hará mi hija, no están de acuerdo porque la quieren como nuera, pero son conscientes de que su hijo se lo ha buscado con ganas.

—¿Estás segura de hacerlo, cuñada? —preguntó en un hilo de voz el cuarto y último hijo de los Potter: Sirius—. Sé que mi hermano ha sido un patán de lo peor, pero… pero llegara a ese extremo. Será muy doloroso para ti. No concibo que lo vayas a hacer…

—¿De qué están hablando? — _¿Soy yo o a ese escarabajo le ha temblado la voz?_ —. Déjense de tanto drama y habla de una buena vez, Adara.

—Es mejor que te calles, hermanito. Porque te tienes bien merecido lo que, en valentía, hará mi cuñada —contestó Sirius.

 **SS &HG**

Merlín. Cuando le dije a Harry que ya no sufriríamos me refería que ni mis hijos lo harían, pero creo que está en los genes Potter que por lo menos uno sufra en cada generación y sé que mi hijo es uno de ellos.

Por más que hablamos con Henry, no nos quiso hacer caso. Y aunque le bajó a sus andanzas, fue muy tarde. Adara ya ha dado por hecho las cosas y nada la hará cambiar de opinión como buena Prince que es.

 **SS &HG**

—Lo que tu hermano quiere decir, Henry, es que te haré caso. Ya no me tendrás detrás de ti, ya no seré una molestia.

—Dudo mucho que dejes de serlo —dice cortante. O aparenta serlo, porque sus gestos no engañan a una loba con tantos años de experiencia, Severus ha sido un buen maestro.

Adara sonríe sin que la felicidad llegue a sus bellos ojos mieles, me duele y me siento orgullosa de ella. Tan fuerte mi niña que sé que resistirá el rechazo.

—En fin. Yo, Adara Prince y Erasma, heredera de la Luna, rechazo como mi mate a Henry Potter y Attis, heredero de la Luna por alma enlazada. Lo libero, en mutuo acuerdo, de ser mi pareja eterna ante los testigos presentes, los Prince y los Potter.

Un grito de dolor acompañado de un rayo que cruza en medio de la sala se deja oír. Quito el petrificus de Severus y corro hacía mi hija que ve con los ojos abiertos cómo se retuerce Henry en el piso, algo anda mal. Aunque es muy parecido a lo que sucedió entre Severus y yo. Ese rayo no apareció con nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta angustiada, Pansy.

—No tengo la más mínima idea —contesto con sinceridad.

De repente, Adara me grita en el oído y me enfoco en ella. Merlín, se está convulsionando entre mis brazos. La sostengo con fuerza, pero llegan Caleb y Cesar a ayudarme en ello.

— _Ébano, ¡Ébano!_

— _Ya estoy en eso, tranquila._

Y no quise pelearle por el tono de seriedad que ocupa.

— _Las cosas están así_ —habla Esteban—: _hay algo que ella dijo en su rechazo que no es verídico. Y sospecho que tiene que ver con la parte en la que menciona que es un rechazo de mutuo acuerdo. Error. Ese niño por mucho que se hiciera las cosas de esa forma, algo cambió últimamente y esto me lo confirmó. Attis ya me había mencionado que notaba al humano diferente desde hace un mes, pero que fue más notorio hace una semana que dejó de llevar mujeres a su casa. Pero hay algo muy curioso que me confesó ayer Attis: Henry nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con ninguna muchacha. Lo único que hicieron fue besarse, a la francesa, pero solo eso…_

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Lo interrumpe Harry con sorpresa.

Me tiene un poco desconcertada Esteban sepa cosas de Henry que ni sus papás saben.

— _Que el humano actué de una forma no quiere decir que nosotros, los lobos, estemos de acuerdo en su forma de actuar. Porque nosotros amamos a nuestra pareja destinada y sufrimos junto a ella todo su dolor. Attis siempre me mantenía informado, gracias a que su portador no ponía empeño en cerrar las conexiones mentales, de todo lo que Henry hacía y hace. Es por esa razón que sé que él estaba empezando a tomar en consideración el amor que Attis le tiene a Erasma, llegó a tenerles envidia y llegó a la conclusión de que quería algo igual para él. Pero está más que claro que es un idiota…_

—¡Hey! Estás hablando de mi hijo —recrimina Harry. Ofendido por el insulto a su hijo.

Su esposa lo golpea en el costado y lo mira con enojo, ya que ella está muy de acuerdo que su hijo ha sido muy idiota últimamente.

— _Es un idiota, igual a su padre, y ni te atrevas a decir lo contrario porque sabes que es verdad. En fin, prosigo: Adara se adelantó a los planes de Henry. Y ahora estamos aquí enfrentando un rechazo mal realizado por adolescentes que no saben valorar el significado de amor._

—Estamos jodidos, ¿no? —pregunta Sirius.

— _No._ — _Por Merlín, por lo menos avisa que vas a hablar_ _,_ _Ébano_ —. _Ocupo que levanten a Henry del piso, Caleb y Cesar. Como está siendo víctima de un dolor agudo, es necesario que apliquen fuerza para mantenerlo firme._ —Los muchachos siguen la orden de la loba—. _Ahora, acérquenlo a Adara y a ella no la muevan. Él tiene que recorrer la brecha que se formó entre ellos._

—Uno de mis hijos cometiendo un error que se pudo frenar desde un principio —dice en un suspiro Pansy—. Pero tengo presente que a veces se necesita pasar por el fuego para poder pulirnos. Es más fácil aprender en cabeza ajena, pero hay circunstancias en las que es mejor pasarlas tú mismo.

—Cuánta razón rebosan tus labios, Pansy. Créeme cuando te digo que apoyaremos a tu hijo… aunque sea un idiota —termino con burla.

—Pues tendrá que ganarse a sangre su estupidez. —Es tan terco y necio ese hombre—. Pero amas a este terco y necio hombre, Granger.

¡Tengo que cerrar la bendita conexión! Es un martirio no darme cuenta de que la dejo abierta.

— _Bueno. Después de demostrar la testosterona y sensualidad de Severus, hay que terminar el rechazo_ —señala Ébano—. _Ya que están juntos, hagan que se tomen de las manos. La primera en despertar debe ser Adara; les explico: el contacto entre mates es algo muy esencial. Tranquiliza a la bestia más salvaje y enciende la pasión más oscura. Es lo que hará con ellos, se van a reconocer y a alimentarse la una de la otra. No es magia, es su cuerpo pidiendo ser saciado por la presencia del otro… y tampoco de trata de sexo, se trata del amor entre ellos._

Para esto, Arianne y Eileen ya se han unido a sus parejas para ayudarlos a que sus hermanos tuvieran el contacto del que habla Ébano. Se me hace un poco extraño lo que sucede después: los cuerpos de los dos dejan de convulsionarse, pero empieza a buscarse. Quieren un poco más de contacto que aún no pueden tener.

Nos quedamos en silencio para no interrumpir nada. No pasa mucho tiempo para que mi hija despierte; está un poco espantada, pero en sus ojos está el conocimiento de lo que tiene que hacer. Y lo hace. Toma el rostro de Henry entre sus manos y pasa los pulgares, en una suave caricia, por sus mejillas. Lo ve con tanto amor y lágrimas en los ojos al comprender qué él no quería separarse de ella.

Mi corazón se estruja con tan conmovedora escena. Otra madre, en mi lugar, mandaría a volar al estúpido que hubiera lastimado a su hija y no dejaría que se volvieran a ver nunca. Pero yo no haré eso, porque sé lo difícil que es que una persona se entregue al amor y más cuando este lo ha decepcionado de mil formas.

Henry no es un mal chico: si lo fuera,Attis hubiera tenido una mala relación con él y es todo lo contrario. Llevan una buena relación, lo único en lo que no congenian es en el amor a Adara. Es un buen chico, arrogante, soberbio, sarcástico, pero con buen corazón. No se tentaba el alma a la hora de defender a sus hermanos por mucho que dijera que lo tiene fastidiado.

Entiendo las dos partes y, como Alfa de la manada, tengo que ser muy justa, no me puedo llevar por los sentimientos salvajes, que a lo largo de los años, he ido controlando y utilizando a mi favor. Y esta es una buena oportunidad para ser justa, muy justa.

Mi hija tampoco actuó bien en algunos puntos que su padre, su tía Pansy y yo le dijimos. No quiso seguir el consejo de saber conquistar a lo lento el corazón de un chico frío. ¡Severus le dijo cómo hacerlo! ¡Severus! Y no tomó en cuenta las palabras de su padre.

Por eso no puedo echarle toda la culpa a Henry, aunque me instinto animal me grita que debo arrancarle la cabeza por tocar a uno de mis cachorros. Más no son así las cosas.

—He sido tan ciega. Discúlpame, mi lobo…

—No… —susurra, Henry. Despertando poco a poco de su inconciencia—. Soy yo el que no ha sabido ver… Me merezco… todo esto.

—Shh… —lo calla—. Ni tú ni yo hemos actuado como se debe, nos dejamos llevar por nuestra inmadurez y acabamos de esta forma. No obstante, podemos iniciar de nuevo. Podemos levantarnos de esta dolorosa caída, ¿quieres? Sé que no soy la mujer perfecta que deseas, porque me consideras una niña. Sin embargo, te pido que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que ya no soy esa inmadura que había sido antes.

—Ya no tengo la necesidad de seguir pensando, Adara. Los últimos meses me han servido para pensar de más y mira a lo que llegamos, a lastimarnos.

Estoy impactada, de verdad; verlos y escucharlos mientras se piden perdón, a su manera. Me acerco a ellos y les digo que repitan el contra rechazo. Hacen lo que les pido y el color desparece del cuerpo de Henry, quien cae desmayado por el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

—Llévatelo a tu cuarto, Adara. Cuida su sueño y haz que se mantenga lo más relajado posible. Procura tener contacto constante para su pronta recuperación.

Decir que Severus está contento con lo que acabo de ordenar, es mentir. Mi voltea a ver con los ojos entornados y llenos de furia. Solo puedo mover negativamente la cabeza, no le voy a tolerar una escena más. Por muy esposo mío que es, debe comprender que el Alfa soy yo y no él.

—Ahórrate tus reclamos, pocionista. Ya pasó el drama y debes comprender que tus hijas tienen un hombre con el cual volarán en unos años. Así que te conviene tener la fiesta en paz con ellas y conmigo.

—¿No crees que se te está subiendo a la cabeza tu papel, Granger?

—No es que se me suba el papel, es que ese es mi papel. Es mi manada y tengo que ver por ella; créeme que también tengo ganas de darle una buena lección a ese escuincle, pero tu hija también hizo cosas incorrectas. Pero ya se arregló y en otra ocasión hablaremos, cuando todos estemos más tranquilos.

—Sabes que mamá tiene razón, papá. No puedes hacer nada para evitarnos sufrimientos emocionales, los necesitamos para poder hacernos fuertes. Tú ya tuviste tu largo proceso, lo sigues teniendo, así que ahora nos toca a nosotros, tus hijos, caminar en nuestros procesos de vida.

Habla con la astucia e inteligencia de siempre, Xandra. Nuestra cuarta hija y pareja de Sirius. He de decir que ella es bastante curiosa: tiene largo cabello y lacio, de un tono que no es ni de su padre ni mío, borgoña. Tiene la piel clara de Severus, pero sus ojos son de un impresionante toque amarillo… Sí. Los ojos de la loba son su color natural, ella y sus otros dos hermanos, son los únicos que no tienen cambios en el color de sus ojos cuando habla su lobo, ya que comparten el mismo color.

Es una chica demasiado inteligente, su loba también lo es. A su corta edad, catorce años, ya cuenta con su graduación de Hogwarts. Aunque sigue asistiendo, porque dice que ser inteligente no es sinónimo de perder sus etapas de vida. Ya tiene todos sus TIMOS y EXTASIS libres, pero ella disfruta de la escuela como una alumna más.

No obstante, su pareja es todo lo contrario a ella. Sirius es un muchacho noble de corazón y un aguerrido Gryffindor. Se toma las cosas con demasiada calma que está en peligro de reprobar su quinto año. Y eso es lo que me hace sospechar que mi hija no quiera salirse de la escuela hasta que su pareja la termine.

Creo que siente vergüenza de pensar que ella será tachada de salir con una persona demasiado floja para su demasiada inteligencia. Lo ama, mis hijos aman a sus parejas, pero tienen bien en claro que ellos tienen sus defectos y que están dispuestos a ayudarlos en todo. Y Xandra no es la excepción con su amado Sirius.

—Bien. Creo que podemos seguir con las anécdotas de nuestros padres sin ningún inconveniente más —dice Sirius emocionado.

—Ah no, querido. Tú y yo nos vamos a ir a la biblioteca a darle un buen repaso a las materias en las que andas muy mal en este mes, Sirius. —La cara de ese niño era tan cómica que nadie en la sala pudo resistir guardar las carcajadas.

—¡Siempre me quieres avergonzar delante de todos, Xandra! ¡Eres muy mala conmigo, amorcito! —grita hecho un tomatito de lo rojo que está—. Debería reconsiderar el ser tu pareja, ¿sabes?

— _Habla por ti, estúpido. Que mi amada, Eline y yo no tenemos la culpa de que Xandra sea muy inteligente. Salió a su madre, pero es horrible saber que tu pareja no cumple con las expectativas suficientes._

Otra ronda de risas se deja escuchar de parte de esos niños. Merlín. Nunca se cansan de hacerse bullying unos contra otros. Es una forma rara de demostrarse amor entre hermanos, algo que no puedo comprobar al no tenerlos.

— _Cuidado en cómo te diriges a él, Miguel. Quizás no sea muy inteligente… más bien sí lo es, pero lo aplica en otros ámbitos como las bromas._

Cierto, ese mocoso es el que le hace segunda a todos los Weasley en todas sus bromas. Algo tuvo que haber heredado de parte de su antecesor.

—Por lo menos alguien sí demuestra que me ama, no como ustedes dos, que se empeñan en hacer mi vida una tortura cuando me ponen a estudiar…

—Te prometo algo, Potter —dice Severus acercándose a pasos lentos al muchacho que está hecho piedra al escuchar a mi marido dirigirse a él—. Si haces que mi pequeña quede ante la sociedad como una tonta por tener a un cabeza de chorlito como mate… Ten por seguro que haré de tu ida una real tortura, a tal grado que anhelarás los días en los que mi hija te torturaba poniéndote a estudiar… ¿Estamos claros? —sisea en el rostro del muchacho que está a nada de hacerse en los pantalones.

—Snape. No creo que sea necesario que amenaces a mi hijo…

—Papá, deja a mi novio en paz o yo te prometo que te dejo de hablar…

Hablan los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Severus los ignora y centra su completa atención en Sirius. Después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que la Pansy, Harry y yo estamos atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño hecho por mi esposo, nos relajamos cuando Sirius segundo abre la boca para contestar a su suegro:

—La realidad, querido suegro —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Abro los ojos por la impresión de ver la mirada desafiante que le manda ese chiquillo a mi esposo—. Creo que no será necesario que me prometa nada, ya que nada de lo que se argumenta en mi contra es cierto.

Mi ceño se frunce con curiosidad por sus palabras y mi cerebro empieza a trabajar al cien por ciento de su capacidad. Veo que Harry tiene la clara intención de preguntar algo, pero no lo dejo:

—¿En qué casa estás, Sirius? —pregunto con miedo a la respuesta y más si esta es la que pienso que es.

Su sonrisa maliciosa se ensancha aún más y dirijo mi mirada a mi hija. Esta está viendo con cierta diversión y molestia en los ojos a su acompañante mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Es obvio que está en Gryffindor, Hermione. Siempre lo hemos sabido.

—No me entiendes, Pansy. Es muy fácil mandar por carta lo que uno quiere, no hay algo que confirme que lo que dices en ellas sea cierto a menos que tuvieran una prueba de ello.

—Eso lo sé, pero sus uniformes son clara muestra de ello.

—Siento diferir de tu argumento, pero existe varios encantamientos con los que se pueden aparentar cosas que no son ciertas. Y algo me dice que ellos dos —señalo a mi hija y a Sirius—, nos han estado engañando a lo largo de cinco años.

Para este entonces, la mayoría de mis hijos estaban con palomitas y bien sentados en los sillones observándonos como si fuéramos la mejor película del año. Ni me había dado cuenta de que Adara había bajado con los últimos integrantes que hacían falta.

—Se los dices tú o lo hago yo, Xandra. —Se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta de su novia.

—Pues ya que estás con tu buen humor y con las ganas de no tomarme en cuenta —hizo una mueca de enfado—, has lo quieras.

—Bien.

No entendía un comino de lo que están hablando y Ébano está más que feliz por saber lo que ocultan estos dos.

—Pero antes de que les digan a nuestros papás, es mejor que ellos tomen asientos. No queremos llevara San Mungo a ninguno de ellos —dice Arianne.

—Cierto, suegrito. —Un gruñido sale de la garganta de Severus ante ese mote—. O suegrote, como a usted le guste más.

—Mira hijo de…

—¡POTTER! Controla tu lengua con mi padre, que no me tienes muy contenta. —Es notoria el pasar de saliva en la garganta del susodicho que, con miedo, asiente y hace el ademán de que está cerrando su boca con cierre antes de sentarse lejos de Severus y su novia.

—Espera… Ustedes saben de qué casa es, ¿cierto? —increpo a mis hijos. Que se hacen bolitas unos con otros para protegerse de la furia que se está empezando a acumular en mis ojos.

—No… no sabes de qué ha-ablas… madre.

—Cesar, hijo. Dime qué es lo que nos ocultan. —Por nuestras mentes de padres está pasando el peor de los escenarios… Bueno, en la mía se está la posibilidad de que mi yerno es el futuro Voldemort y que está utilizando la unión que tiene con mi hija para manipularla.

Llevo mis manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de terror que quiere escapara con ese pensamiento.

« _Merlín santísimo, ¿qué haré si es eso?_ ».

—En serio, suegra. Yo a usted la creía menos dramática, que era la que lleva el control de todo sin alterarse… Y me topo con la realidad de que la fuma y no la controla. ¿Cómo fregados voy a ser el futuro Voldemort? Sé que hemos ocultado cosas, pero son cosillas inocentes…

—¡Ni tú te la crees! —grita Caleb desde su lugar.

—Cállate, perro.

—¡Uy! ¡Qué perra, que perra, que perra mi amiga!

—¡Eres un…!

—¡BASTA, CARAJO! Siempre tienen que sacar su lado animal y el mío que soy una dulzura de persona —para Cara (mi quinta hija) con una vena resaltando su cuello—. Así que me vale un pepino muy grueso quién le dirá a nuestros padres lo que esos dos guardan _,_ ¡pero que lo haga de una mugre vez!

Cabe aclara que mi Cara es idéntica a mí… en absolutamente TODO. Es muy dulce, gracias a su loba Erianthe, pero cuando se le acaba la paciencia es una Granger en todo su esplendor.

Nadie es capaz de decir algo y ella ha tomado la decisión de tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—Bueno. Resulta, que ese niño que todos ven como el que no hace nada, holgazán, tardo, tarado, idiota, imbécil, flojo, come cuando hay, pelón de hospicio, mandilón…

—Gracias, cuñada, nos ha quedado muy claro lo que todos piensan de mí. Pero me harías un gran favor si te enfocas en lo que nos importa, gracias —la corta, molesto.

—De nada, cuñis. Prosigo con mi relato: mi hermana y él nos han mentido todo este tiempo, padre —dice dramatizando demasiado—. Empezando por la casa en la que se encuentra, ya que todos los hijos de tío Harry y tía Pansy son Gryffindor… Sirius tuvo miedo de que sus padres se enojaran con él por quedar en una casa distinta.

Pansy suelta un jadeo de asombro, está anonadada con eso y se puede decir que ofendida por el pensamiento de su hijo.

—Pero es algo tonto pensar que nos molestaríamos por eso, hijo —replica Pansy.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Sirius. Tu madre es Slytherin y yo Gryffindor, si quedaste en la casa de ella no es para que te alteres. Te aceptamos tal y como eres —dice mi hermano, tratando de contener su sorpresa.

—Es que ese es el problema, tío. Que no quedó en ninguno de eso dos.

—¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES UN TEJÓN! —grita Harry.

Sus nervios ya no pueden se contenidos en su cuerpo y cae colapsado por la impresión. Pansy corre a socorrerlo para después ella desmayarse, y al final todos terminamos desmayados para que, a segundos, explote una bomba matándonos a todos. Fin.

Mentira. Después de tremendo grito, Harry empieza a hiperventilar y pide que le digan que su retoño no es un Hufflepuff. Cosa que no se le puede conceder.

—Soy un tejón, pero también soy un Ravenclaw… — _¿Cómo?_ —. Ya sé, ya sé. Es algo confuso. Resulta que el Sombrero no sabía en qué casa ponerme, ya que decía que tenía mucho potencial para ser un buen Huff, pero que también tenía la inteligencia para estar en Ravenclaw. En ningún momento hizo mención de Sly o Gry, a pesar de que le dije que quería estar en Slytherin como mi madre. Porque todos mis hermanos mayores ya habían estado en Gryffindor. Darle esa alegría a mi mamá. Pues eso lo tomó en mi contra y me dijo que esa era la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando en mí, que no le quedaba duda que Hufflepuff era mi casa. Pero tampoco estaba conforme del todo, así que pidió que mi casa principal fueran los tejones, pero que se me abrieran las puertas de la biblioteca de Ravenclaw cada vez que yo quisiera entrar, que no cometiera el error dos veces.

Obviamente está hablando de mí. Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con la decisión del sombrerero.

—¿Y con los puntos? ¿Cómo lo hacen? —pregunta con indiferencia, Severus.

 _Ja. Ni él se cree que no le importa._

—Los puntos son divididos en dos. Así que suegri… —se corrige—, suegro. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, soy la excelente pareja de su hija.

—¿Pero qué es lo otro que nos están ocultando? —pregunto.

—Que Sirius y yo abrimos una empresa en el mundo muggle que está dando buenos frutos. Es una cadena de hoteles y de construcciones, pero… pero para poder abrirla tuvimos que hacer algo…

Luego me dicen dramática, pero qué puedo hacer cuando hacen esas pausas a lo Snape. ¿No entiende que uno piensa lo peor cuando hacen eso?

—¿Saben? Ya me estoy alterado más de lo que estaba cuando Ébano sugirió que contáramos nuestra vida. Se supone que ustedes iban a escuchar tranquilos, que después iríamos a cenar, para luego cada quien ir a sus dormitorios a dormir. ¡Pero no! Estamos en este punto donde nos harán bullying toda l vida por no ser tan románticos como esperaban, el punto donde una de sus hermanas hizo mal un rechazo que casi mata a su pareja y que ahora estamos en la espera de saber qué estupidez hicieron ustedes dos. Cosa que solo conformarán lo que ya he pensado. Y déjenme decirles que son unos reverendos idiotas inconscientes por hacer eso solo para abrir una empresa.

—No nos puedes culpar, madre. Solo adelantamos un poco las cosas, aunque no hemos hecho nada de lo que tu pervertida mente piensa… _aunque ya podamos hacerlo._

— _Es mejor que no te metas Eline, serás todo lo inteligente que quiera. Pero soy tu madre y te callas, tú, Esteban y yo hablaremos en lo privado de todo esto. Y más te vale que me convenza tu palabra, porque juro encerrarte en lo profundo de la mente de Xandra si la sigues influenciando de esa mala forma._

— _Lo dices por experiencia, ¿verdad, madre?_

— _Claro que lo digo por experiencia. Pero la diferencia es que tú estarás en contra de tu voluntad sin poder salir, yo podía hacerlo cuando quisiera._

Les presento a la loba rebelde de la familia. Es el frijol en el arroz, pero la amamos. Es mi cuarta hija, la de mente brillante. Claro que la amo, aunque a veces se quiere pasar de lista. Pero se le olvida que ni ella ni sus hermanos pueden superar mi inteligencia.

—Mamá. —Siento la mano de Cara tomarme del brazo; volteo a verla a los ojos—. En lo que llevamos del día te han dicho que cierres tu conexión. Ahora nos acabas de dejar muy en claro que eres una modesta en toda la extensión de la palabra. —Pone los ojos en blanco antes de soltar una risilla que me hace palidecer, para luego retomar un color granate.

—Va siendo hora de que cada quien se vaya a sus respectivos cuartos y cuando esté la cena lista les hablamos.

Dije cambiando el tema y corriéndolos de mi vista. No creo poder aguantar una indirecta más de ellos.

—Pero no nos han di…

—No importa. Yo lo sé y punto. Váyanse todos, ¡AHORA!

En menos de diez segundos ya habían desalojado la sala de estar. Sin embargo, dejaron un cochinero. Daba gracias por tener magia, no sé qué haría sin ella con ocho hijos que huyen de las responsabilidades del hogar. Los últimos dos no se pueden contar todavía.

—Ya que se fueron —susurra Severus en mi oído mientras me abraza por detrás—. ¿Nos vas a decir qué hicieron esos dos?

Dudo un poco en decirle, pero la cara de Pansy (que sospecho que ella también sabe) me dice que hable.

—Se han casado, Severus. Tomaron poción multijugos y se casaron con su nombre reales en el mundo muggle por lo civil. Y antes de que te alteres, huele a tu hija, aún no han consumado ni marcado nada. Todo lo hicieron pensando en el futuro que tendrán juntos, sabiendo que de las dos partes tienen muchos hermanos y ellos no quieren depender de nosotros toda la vida.

—¿Pero casarse? —Aprieta su agarre e mi cintura, tratando de controlar sus celos de padre.

—¿Qué hemos hecho para que nuestros hijos sean así? —pregunta al dejarse caer en el asiento, Harry.

—No te eches la culpa de algo que no tienes. Nuestros hijos no son malos sino que son imprudentes al momento de hacer las cosas. Todo lo que hacen es por querer sobresalir por su propio esfuerzo y no porque son los hijos de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape o míos. Cuatro héroes de guerra. Debes entender que no quieren tener la fama de sus padres y que todo el mundo les abra las puertas por eso. No. Míralos a cada uno de ellos, y date cuenta de que solo buscan que nos sintamos orgullosos de ellos.

Y claro que tiene razón Pansy. Esos niños son muy imprudentes, pero todos sus actos son bondadosos. Hasta el amargo de Henry tiene su buen corazón y la rebelde, Eline, que solo habla por hablar, pero que pide perdón sincero al darse cuenta de que sus palabras lastimaron más de lo debido.

—Nos llevaremos a nuestros hijos a la casa, Hermione. Quiero tener una buena charla con ellos, como padre a hijos. No como Potter a Potter. Disculpa si no nos quedamos a cenar.

Niego con la cabeza entiendo perfectamente lo que desea hacer.

—No hay problema, creo que es tiempo de que nos tomemos un buen tiempo con nuestros hijos.

 **SS &HG**

Hace dos horas se fueron los Potter de nuestra casa. Un suspiro melancólico abandona mis labios justo antes de sentirlo detrás de mí y que me envuelva en sus fuertes brazos, que a pesar de la edad, siguen siendo fibrosos.

—¿Qué es lo que te acongoja, querida?

—Llevamos veintitrés años de casados, Severus. Tengo cuarenta y dos años y tú /tienes sesenta y uno. Aunque parece que sigues en tus treinta y yo en los veinte.

—Ventajas de ser gente mágica y longeva. Tampoco podemos olvidar que somos licántropos y que tenemos muchas más longevidad que ningún otro. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te atormenta.

—Que no sé qué sería de mí si mi vida hubiera sido común y corriente, sino hubiera llegado a mí esa carta que me dejó muy en claro que pertenezco a un mundo totalmente diferente al que pensé durante once años. Y que, ahora a mi cuarenta y dos, agradezco con todo mi corazón.

Recargo por completo mi espalda a su pecho, dejándome llevar por las caricias que sus labios le otorgan a mi sensible cuello. Un gemido deseoso de más nace de lo profundo de mi ser.

—Mi bella esposa. Mujer necia que no quiere dejar pasar por alta ningún detalle y se sigue empeñando en buscar solución a todo lo que pasa frente a ella sin disfrutar primero.

Sus manos toman mi cintura y me jala más hacia él. Su dureza choca contra mi trasero y los dos rugimos por el contacto.

—Qué bueno que insonoricé nuestro cuarto antes de entrar y cerré con buenos seguros para que no nos interrumpan.

—Y bendita sea nuestra longevidad que nos seguirá haciendo disfrutar del sexo sin límite alguno —contesto.

Su ronca risa me acaricia la espalda y hace que mis vellos se ericen por la expectativa de lo que hará. Porque siempre hace algo nuevo cuando nuestras noches son demasiado calientes.

No supe en qué momento pasó, pero ya me tenía boca abajo en la cama. En ningún momento dejaba de repartir besos por toda mi espalda. Lo siento subirse a mis muslos y colocar sus manos en mis omoplatos.

—Quiero que cierres los ojos y extiendas tus brazos hacia el respaldo de la cama, Granger —dice con su exquisita voz cerca de mi oído. Obedezco sin dudar—. Buena, niña. Veamos si sigues igual de obediente… ¿Recuerdas tus palabras de seguridad?

« _Carajo. Las palabras de seguridad, esta va en serio_ » _._

—Sí. Negro y pasión.

—Excelente. Aunque dudo que tu excitación te deje utilizarlas.

Tiemblo de la emoción y siento mi centro vibrar. Me estaba empezando a humedecer y él solamente me estaba haciendo masajes en la espalda, pero sé muy bien que eso solo es pura fachada para distraerme de lo que en realidad tiene planeado.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos y escucho que algo corta el ambiente: la varita. Acaba de mover la varita para quitarme la ropa y dejarme totalmente expuesta ante él con las manos amarradas, y los ojos vendados. Merlín. Cundo se le mete la vena de Dominante, me deja desarmada. Me es imposible no ser la sumisa que tanto desea, porque él cumple con el dominante que tanto me encanta tener entre mis piernas.

Nunca hemos sido un matrimonio normal y nunca lo seremos.

—Hoy me hiciste pasar por varios disgustos y me hiciste parte de varias bromas —sisea. Y se levanta de mi cuerpo a la vez que deja caer su mano sobre mi trasero haciéndolo rebotar.

—¡Eso dolió, estúpido! —Bueno. A veces no se puede evitar que salga la guerrera que llevas dentro.

—Silencio, cariño —dice con voz dura. Y otra palmada en mi trasero se deja sentir. Lo dio con más fuerza que la otra y se muerdo la lengua antes de hacerme merecedora de otro golpe—. Eso, pequeña. Ves que si me obedeces puedo ser bueno contigo.

« _Hijo de perra, pero ya me tocará mi venganza_ » _._

—Pero estamos en mi venganza, cariño. Y pasaré lo que dijiste en mente por alto, porque fue en la mente. Pero si vuelves a pensar en algo sin cerrar la conexión, no dejaré que te corras gasta mañana.

Sin pensarlo, ordeno a Ébano que se encargue de cerrar la conexión. A ella tampoco le conviene el castigo, las dos sufriremos las consecuencias.

—Bien. Como he sido condescendiente contigo. Creo que merezco un pago por ello.

Lo escucho bajarse de la cama y moverse por la recámara. El olor en el cuarto cambia a uno mentolado y lavanda. Lo siento tomar mis rodillas y llevarlas a mi vientre, dejándome en posición fetal boca abajo.

—Abre las piernas.

Lo hago. Y su mano recorre desde mi cuello, bajando por la espalda, hasta mis pliegues vaginales. Los cuales separa para observar.

—Quién diría que a la fémina del trío de oro le gusta el sexo salvaje, ¿eh? Que le encanta ser sometida por un buen dominante que la satisface en todos los sentidos. Estás tan húmeda… ¿Estás ansiosa, querida?

Asiento en respuesta y otra cachetada mi glúteo izquierdo me ataca.

—Responde en voz alta, Granger. No me hagas enfadar, porque sabes la consecuencia.

—Sí, estoy ansiosa. Severus. —Termino para recibir otro azote. _¡Mierda!_ —. Lo siento, señor.

—Pensé que hoy ibas a estar más obediente, pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así.

Ya no lo vuelvo a escuchar y mi cuerpo se pone alerta. No escucho absolutamente nada y por eso me sorprende cuando siento el primer latigazo en la espalda. Me está azotando con el látigo de ligas; me pega lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme sollozar de dolor, pero también de placer.

No es la primera vez que jugamos al dominante y a la sumisa… o al revés. Los dos nos cedemos los roles, dependiendo del estado del ánimo que tengamos. Hoy necesito sentirme dominada por su pasión, ser desbordada por lo que él me transmite.

—Siete… ocho… nueve… diez… —se detiene—. Con eso tienes por tu insolencia de llamarme por mi nombre sin permiso.

Mi espalda escose y sé que es el principio. Sus labios sustituyen al látigo y recorren cada herida de mi cuerpo que va sanando con su saliva.

« _¡Bendita mi licantropía!_ ».

Deja caer su cuerpo completamente en mi espalda y siento que está en pantalones.

—Estás consciente de que te castigué porque así me obligaste, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor. Por hablar de más.

Lo siento erguirse y tomar mis caderas. Empieza a simular penetraciones, rozando su bulto contra mi botón. Me está torturando y lo sabe, ya necesito sentirlo dentro, pero no me deja. Sin dejar de moverse, lleva sus manos a mis pechos y los pellizca con dureza.

—¡Ah, señor! ¡Duele!

—Mientes, no te duele. Estás siendo exagerada.

Y es verdad, no lo estaba haciendo tan fuerte como aparenta. Pero quiero retarlo a que lo haga.

—Pero dado a que es lo que quieres y deseas…

Tengo claro que estoy jugando con fuego, pero no lo puedo evitar. Hay mucho estrés en mi cuerpo y solo así puedo sacarlo. La estimulación de mi centro junto a las vibraciones que envían sus manos en mis pezones, hacen que la tensión en mi bajo vientre se vaya acumulando y cuando estoy a punto de ver las estrellas, se separa de mi cuerpo.

Siento el frío de la noche golpearme y me remuevo buscando su calor, pero los amarres en mis manos y tobillos no me dan mucho movimiento. Estoy a nada de llorar de la impotencia de no tener mi orgasmo. Odio cuando hace eso.

—Shh… Tranquila, cariño.

Gimo con fuerza al sentir dos dedos entrar en mi sexo empapado. Me bombea con fuerza, trato de seguir su ritmo, pero aumenta metiendo el tercer dedo.

—¡Ah!

—Ni se te ocurra correrte, pequeña. Lo harás conmigo dentro.

Era imposible lo que me está pidiendo, si sigue fallándome de esa forma me vendré en cuestión de segundos. Mando por un carajo, la orden que me dio y me dejo llevar, pero él se adelanta a mis movimientos y vuelve a dejar de estimularme.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡AH! —Entra de una sola estocada en mí. Resbala con facilidad por mis jugos, pero eso no evita que sienta cómo mis paredes se ensanchan para forzarse al adaptarse a su gran tamaño.

—Recuerda que por más que quiera darte y tratarte como quiero, debemos tener cuidado, cariño —sisea con la voz entrecortada por contenerse—. Abre más las piernas, Granger. Aún no termino de entrar.

Con dificultad, abro las piernas y lo siento empujar un poco más. Un ronroneo se forma en mi garganta al sentirlo por completo. Él dice algo inentendible, pero tiene que ver con la estrechez de mi cavidad. Toma mi cabello con una se sus manos y me jala hacia atrás, haciendo que curvee mi cuerpo hacia él, desata mis tobillos para darme un poco más de flexibilidad y comienza con sus cabalgadas.

Con cada empuje, mis labios dejan escapar un gemido sensual que lo hacen arremeter con más fuerza. Jala un poco más de mí y toma mi cuello con sus dientes. Entierra los colmillos en él para succionar de mi sangre.

El primer orgasmo se deja venir. Me suelta gruñendo por la fuerza que ejercen mis paredes en su miembro.

—Mierda, mujer. Por eso me encanta tomarte cuando estás así… —Acelera el movimiento de sus caderas, en círculos, rectos, como más le plazca. El resultado es el mismo: placer mutuo.

—Por favor, señor…

Entiende mi ruego y lleva una de sus manos a mi botón para estimularlo. Está tan hinchado que, apenas lo toca, otro orgasmo me golpea con fuerza. Ya no tengo fuerzas para aguantar mi cuerpo y me dejo caer hacia enfrente, quedando en la posición original: con la cara recargada en la cama.

Los embistes de Severus se vuelven erráticos, otros tres más y me llena.

—Te amo, Granger.

—También te amo, Sev.

—Descansa, pequeña. Espero haberte dado lo que tanto necesitabas esta noche.

« _Que no le quede duda de que así lo hizo_ » _._

 **SS &HG**

La luz que entra por la ventana me daba en la cara. Quiero moverme y un ardor entre mis piernas me lo impide.

—No te muevas tanto, Hermione. Ya te estoy preparando un baño para relajar tus músculos. Estuviste espectacular anoche, lástima que tengamos que poner más límites de los comunes.

—Pero fue fabuloso.

Ríe ante mis palabras, me encanta saber que, con el pasar de los años, se vuelve más común escucharlo soltar esas notas que tanto negaba al mundo. Me toma entre sus brazos para llevarme a la bañera. El contacto del agua caliente con mi piel me hace gruñir de placer.

Abro los ojos y lo veo sonreírme con amor. Mientras se acomoda para enjabonar mi cuerpo con delicadeza.

—Puedo hacer sola, Severus —digo con un puchero.

—Lo sé, pero quiero consentir a mi esposa. Se lo merece después de la buena noche que me dio.

—Tú también me diste buena noche, Snape.

—Sin embargo, no es nada fácil someterse a otro. Y tú siempre lo haces en nuestros juegos, eres la sumisa perfecta en la cama. Es en el único lugar que me gusta ver tu voluntad doblada y tu fiereza moldeada.

—Tan romántico —refuto con sarcasmo. Lo que le provoca una estruendosa carcajada.

—No lo soy tanto, pero sé cómo cumplirte por otros lados. Nuestros ocho, casi nueve, hijos nos lo demuestran, ¿no crees?

—¡Eres un sucio!

—No más que tú, querida.

 **SS &HG**

—Cassian, ven por favor.

Mi sexto hijo, tiene ocho años de edad y es el coqueto de la familia. Su lobo blanco se llama Eros. Entre los dos vuelven locos a cualquier fémina que esté a su alcance sin importar su edad, pero me he asegurado que ninguna vieja, vieja lo acose. Lo peor de todo es que a él le molesta la coquetería que está en su naturaleza, ya que dice que no podrá encontrar a una buena mujer que lo quiera por lo que es y no por las feromonas que su lobo emite. He hablado mucho con él explicándole que no es así, que cuando encuentre a su pareja será el momento más mágico que pueda tener.

—¿Si, mamá? —Llega a mí con sus ojitos negros opacos por la tristeza.

—¿Qué tienes, bebé? —Niega con la cabeza antes de bajarla. Noto las lágrimas que empiezan a caer de sus ojitos. Espero a que se atreva a hablar, no espero mucho.

—Es que… es que vi a mis hermanos hace un rato con sus parejas. —Moquea un poco antes de seguir—: ¿Podré tener a alguien que me ame, mamá?

Por Morgana Santa. Es horrible escuchar esa pregunta de los labios de mi hijo y a tan corta edad.

—Claro que sí, nosotros te amamos.

—No mami. Esa pareja que hace que tengas una sonrisa en tu cara aunque estés pasando por cosas horribles, así como papá y tú se tienen, como mis hermanos tiene a los Potter… Ellos los encontraron desde su nacimiento, ¡hasta los gemelos ya tienen a sus parejas y solo tienen tres años!

—Ven aquí, precioso. —Abro mis brazos para recibir a mi pequeño—. Ten fe y esperanza, hijo. Mientras la encuentras, trata de ser el mejor hombre para ella. Prepárate, estudia, sé el mejor en valores. Guarda tu corazón de las arpías que te buscaran solo para complacerse con tu cuerpo, espérala. Sé que no tiene nada de malo disfrutar, pero sé que te puedes arrepentir por darle migajas y no darle tus primeros descubrimientos, que los dos lo hicieron juntos.. Y te seguro que, cuando la tengas en tus brazos, sabrás que valió la pena la larga espera.

—Gracias, mami. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, bebé. Ahora quiero que quites esa cara larga —digo secando la lágrimas de su rostro—, y que vayas a jugar con tus hermanos.

—Sí, mamá.

Me da un último abrazo antes de salir corriendo al jardín. Veo cuando se reúne con sus hermanos y estos lo reciben con cosquillas, percibiendo el ánimo triste que lo rodea.

—La encontrará, Hermione. —Estampa sus labios en los míos en un beso profundo.

—No tengo duda de ello.

—Pero tienes duda de tu hijo. También debes de tenerle fe y esperanza a él, mujer. Lleva nuestra sangre, aprende rápido.

No me queda más que hacerle caso y confiar en que será feliz.

—¡Mamá! —Los que hacían falta—. Mira lo que encontramos en los arbustos de la cerca —dicen con dificultad los gemelos, Dante y Darien (sus tranquilos lobos: Eneas y Eliecer).

Tienen tres años y, a los dos años, encontraron a sus mates: las gemelas Weasley-Greengrass: las hijas de Ron y Daphne. Como casi no los vemos, no nos dimos cuenta de que ellos tenían gemelas de la edad de nuestros retoños, sino que hasta que coincidimos en Callejon Diagon fue que supimos, gracias a que nuestros pequeños corrieron e ellas para abrazarlas y no soltarlas hasta que los amenazamos con no dejar verlas nunca, que eran nuestras nueras.

Harry no paró de reírse de Severus por un buen tiempo, todavía lo sigue haciendo. Pero ya no en la misma potencia.

—¿Qué encontraron? —pregunta con sospecha, Severus.

—¡Esto!

Gritan al sacar de su espalda un alacrán cada uno. Casi me da el soponcio al ver la sonrisa de traviesos que cargan y a esos animales en sus manos.

—¡Quítaselos, Severus!

Digo antes de caer inconsciente.

 **SS &HG**

 _Cincuenta años después._

—Ves. Te dije que le tuvieras esperanza y fe a tu hijo, Hermione.

Es inevitable no emocionarme ante lo que estaba viendo: mi hijo Cassian está contrayendo matrimonio con una bella mujer que también estuvo en la espera de su pareja. Así es, es una hija de licántropos nacida en Alaska. Es un siglo mayor que mi hijo, pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Somos licántropos y la vida es eterna para nosotros, a menos que queramos morir.

Y no me puedo olvidar del pequeño, no tan pequeño, Oziel. Mi noveno hijo, con cuarenta y nueve años de edad. Es el espíritu más libre que puedan ver.

Nunca encuentra límites para lo que se propone. Es como su hermana Eileen, pero sin fronteras terrenales.

—Madre y Padre, toda la vida les estaré agradecido de que decidieran tenernos en sus vidas —dice Oziel en el brindis—. Soy el último de sus hijos y sé que seguirán teniendo.

Las carcajadas de los invitados se dejan oír. Y mi cara se pone roja de la vergüenza.

—Pero lo que no se puede negar es que cuando decimos que es imposible, esta nos da una cachetada con guante blanco —termina guiñando un ojo en nuestra dirección.

—Tu hijo es imposible, igual a ti.

—Por Merlín, Severus. Eso es mentira —digo con burla.

Me lleva al balcón más lejanos del barbullo y me toma entre sus brazos.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Créeme, Severus, que han pasado más de cincuenta años y soy más feliz que a como estábamos al inicio de nuestra obligada relación.

—Algo imposible, ¿no?

—¡Ja! Te sorprende y se ríe de ti —susurro sobre sus labios antes de sellar nuestro amor una vez más.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Capítulo beteado por MrsDarfoy)**

 **Doy por terminado:** **¿Imposible? ¡Ja! Te sorprende y se ríe de ti.**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**


End file.
